Son of the Moon Archer: The Lightning Thief
by Musical Dragon Rider
Summary: Finding out he is son of a goddess and a demigod. Zeus' Master Bolt is missing and Naruto joins Percy in his journey before the world turns into a battleground of the gods. Dual-Bloodline Naruto. Smart Naruto. 4 and eventual 5 affinities. Pairings undecided. Inspired by SoulReaperCrewe's son of the Huntress: the lightning thief.
1. Jinchuuriki in another world

**Hey guys! I'm sorry for not updating new stories because you know the feeling when you're trying to read other people's fanfics while you're searching for ideas and you liked what you read and just keep doing it over and over again? That's how I feel 'cause even if I try I easily get distracted by it.**

 **Anyway this is a new story that I've been writing while I'm in school 'cause I was slightly bored about the subject or the teacher sometimes gives us free time to do whatever we want. This was inspired by SoulReaperCrewe, which I took out some parts in his/her story but I made mine different. Summary is that Artemis , Olympian Goddess, is Naruto's mother, visited him only to find he was not hailed like Minato wanted so she took him and Anko and Yugao –who watches over him- to the realm of the gods. There he grows up and lives a life that was should be with his best friends Percy and Grover. However he finds out he is a demigod and learns that Zeus' master bolt is stolen and Percy is being blamed.**

 **I will warn you that Naruto is OOC in this and op in the beginning. Not God-like, but probably on the level of Kakashi when he was genin and has 3 bloodlines, 4 affinities, eventually 5, and two summoning contracts. oh and Kurama will be good so stuff it!. Don't like it then don't read it! Easy as that.**

 **Anyway time for the story.**

* * *

A figure stood on top a rooftop looking at the village of her late lover. It has been eight years since she left this place, eight years since she left her child, her son. Now she had the time to make a quick visit and learn how her son has been living. She left him with the people she trusted. She is a goddess but not the goddesses of this realm, no she came from the Olympian realm. This is Artemis Goddess of the Hunt, Childbirth, Moon and Chastity, one of the of Olympian Gods.

She had a very stressful day when she had finished hunting with her hunters, and with the constant bickering of her twin Apollo, God of the Sun and her annoying rival, Aphrodite, Goddess of Love, insisting that she has to find someone. She got mad and let's just say that they'd never pressure Artemis again. So she decided to take a vacation at the Elemental nations where she met her lover.

It was an unusual meeting, she was wondering around the forest since the elemental nations felt much more clean in her realm. She encountered a group of bandits thinking that she was common civilian, she was about to reach for her bow when there were multiple flashes of yellow and all the ground dropped dead or unconscious while a man stood in between her and the group. He wore a blue long sleeve shirt over it was a green flak jacket. For the bottom was a dark blue pants taped at the end with a holster tied on his right thigh and a pouch on the back of his hip. Last was a white coat that reached half of his shin and with red flames licking at the bottom. His most distinctive feature was spiky blonde hair with two bangs framing his face and light blue eyes. This was Minato Namikaze, The leaf's fourth Hokage and the Yellow Flash.

At first she was surprised by his appearance but quickly turned into anger, she attacked him while he dodged and kept on saying that he didn't mean harm. He thought that she needed help but from what he's been through he praised her that she had such abilities. He also took her back to his village so she wouldn't get ambushed again, she protested at first but then relented and thanked him, albeit reluctantly since she had deep hatred for males. She found out he was the leader of his village and quickly assumed that he would brag about his achievement and was surprised that he sheepishly admitted that he only became the Hokage when he stopped the third shinobi war. Minato had given her a house where she can live if she wanted to stay, and stay she did.

When walking around the village, she was immediately leered at by men while the women seethed in jealous about her looks. She had nearly killed a man when Minato arrived stating that she was under his protection and no one will approach her if they valued their lives. Of course she had been shocked and touched about. Shocked, that he would do it even it could cause his position as Hokage changed. Touched, because this was the first time a man had stood up for her, not counting Apollo or any of her family, since he did on his own will.

After a few months they got to know each better, at first she didn't talk to him much. Just being silent and only answered like how an Aburame would with just a few words. Later she opened up and noticed that she smiled and laughed whenever she was with him. She was very confused about it and talked to Minato where he asked her out on a date. She blushed so hard when she had been asked so she could only stutter out a "Yes," like a certain Hyuuga would. They went out, had a simple dinner at the top of the Hokage mountain and she loved every second of it. Soon she fell in love with Minato. She also learned that he was a demigod and was shocked to hear that she was not the only one who would have a child. She also told him who she really was, afraid that he would betray her trust but was glad that he didn't treat her like the others did. Though he would sometimes joke about it calling her "Lady Artemis", or "Milady."

She stayed for a year meeting Minato's predecessor, the third Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen. His last and only student, Kakashi Hatake. His previous girlfriend, Kushina Uzumaki. When she learned that Kushina was his previous girlfriend she immediately asked what did he do and threatened to cut off what made him a man. Luckily, Kushina explained that had been going out in two years before and things didn't work out with them so they decided to break up but still remained as friends and both women considered each other as sisters and both got along. It always scares Minato that both would smile that scary sweet smile.

Then a month came, she learned she was pregnant. She was first confused at how to approach this situation but when she saw her child at the monitor screen, she decided that she would love her child unconditionally, even if her child would be a boy. She also would do it the old fashion way, like mortals would do.

Then the day came her child would be brought to her world which, unfortunately, has to be done in excruciating long labour, that prompted her to shout at her lover, "WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU I'LL MAKE SURE THAT I'LL TURN YOU INTO A GIRL YOU BASTARD!"

She gave birth to a boy. Her son had blonde hair like Minato and blue eyes but in those eyes had a twinkle of silver like hers. Just looking at him made an unmoveable place in her heart.

The happiness was all for naught. Because that day also was a dark day when a Tailed beast, the nine-tailed fox, attack the village and it happened. Her lover sacrificed himself to save the village and the only way to do that was to seal it. And the best sacrifice was her son.

She was weak and stuck to her bed from giving birth. In that night, she silently cried as she held her son, Naruto, close to her as tears fell. Minato's spirit would not be able to go to her world afterlife as this world is different. Those who were born in the Elemental nations would go to the Shinigami, said world's death god. Add the fact that her son is now that the jinchuuriki of a great beast that rivals, or greater than Typhoon, the bane of Olympians.

It had been eight years that night and eight years the last time she was in the elemental nations. Eight years that her lover died and eight years she had made heart-breaking decision.

The day she left her precious son.

She was an Olympian, and all demigods must be left with their mortal parents. Her lover and friend Kushina had died so her son wouldn't have a parent to look up to. She wanted to take him but her father; Zeus the king of Olympians, the only other one knew of her son forced her to return to their world.

Before she left, Zeus gave her an hour to say goodbye as an act of kindness, something she was grateful for. She spent the hour with her son and hugged him tightly to her chest as she rocked him to sleep. Once it was time, she gave her son to the people she felt she could trust Hiruzen Sarutobi, the third Hokage, Kakashi Hatake her late lover's student, Jiraiya the toad sage, her lover's mentor. They promised that he would be safe and looked after.

After kissing her son and muttering a goodbye, she handed him over and vanished. Not to be seen again in the elemental nations.

But now she came back just to see her son has been, hoping that he turned out to be like his father and would be one of the male or only male she would care about.

She was interrupted when a mob ran down a corner chasing something, getting a bit curious and a sense of dread bubbled in her stomach, she followed the mob. She landed at a roof and found them by an alley throwing things from broken bottles to Kunais, she followed the trajectory of where the objects where aimed and the sight made her eyes widen in horror and her blood run cold. The mob were beating up a child who looked no older than eight. The child had blonde hair, blue eyes with a twinkle of silver in them and six birthmarks whisker like, three on each cheek.

She knew the child from the first time she saw him. They were beating up her Naruto.

Her son.

She clenched her fish in anger. Her body shook in motherly rage as wisps of silver began sparking around her body. While that was happening, she unknowingly affected the moon, the silver grey moon bled red as wind picked up and turned into a strong breeze.

The mob noticed this and whispered among themselves.

"What's happening to the moon?"

"What's going on?"

"The Kyuubi! It must be doing it!" one exclaimed.

' _So that's why… they think that my baby is the Kyuubi_ ', she thought. Then she saw one of the ninja in the mob, a chunin, took out a kunai and rushed towards her son intending to kill him. Her instincts as a mother kicked in and jumped in between, catching the chunin by the throat and threw him back at the crowd.

The mob cried in rage, telling who she is and is she a demon lover, in a hushed voice that commanded power and filled with rage she spoke-

"Get away from my son."

Then all hell broke loose.

* * *

-Earlier with Naruto-

Naruto had finished eating his dinner at the ramen stand and thought about the pranks he did today. He pranked the stores who threw him out of the shops. He put paint bombs in them via seals and by the time everyone found the bomb, it exploded covering everything in neon or dark colors. He also stole a few scrolls and a few kunai or shuriken from shinobi's that passed by him and lastly he had painted the Hokage monument on broad daylight with an 'orange-kill-me' jumpsuit. It was a shame really, shinobi's things were stolen by a mere academy student, the Hokage would have a hard time either in being proud at his surrogate grandson or be ashamed at how lenient his shinobi had gotten.

Now, he's walking to his apartment. Okay, you might be wondering why that a kid like him would be living on his own? Well to put it simply is that the orphanage kicked him out when he was at the age of four and lived in the streets for six months before the Hokage found him. The Hokage then gave him an apartment at the red light district so he wouldn't be beaten by the villagers. The people in the red light district didn't do anything to him and vice versa, they actually tried to help from time to time when he needed food or clothes.

He also got has this feeling that someone was watching from a far. At first he thought someone was stalking him or spying on him but the feeling was more of a content feeling. It was like how his guards watch him but this was more filled with emotion, caring and loving.

It was the same thing when he would watch the night sky, he can feel someone up in the sky would smile down at him and it made him feel warm in the inside.

Back to Naruto, he turned around a corner and met a fist to the face, he stumbled back holding his nose. Looking up, he saw a mob carrying broken bottles, kunais, clubs, in their hands ready to beat him up. He mentally cursed that he forgot about the villagers, during his birthday the village would throw a festival to celebrate the defeat of the Kyuubi and they would secretly form a mob as they call it 'fox hunting' and try to beat him up or unintentionally kill him. Not that they would mind it since they'd be glad if he did die. After that, they would leave him bleeding to death before the ANBU that guards him would bring him to the hospital.

He really wished that his surrogate siblings would be able to help him but the council knew that his guards didn't see him as the 'demon', whatever that means. So they would try to send them to long term missions whenever the chance they have would appear. Now he ran like hell around the village, trying to avoid and lose mob as they throw things at him. His clothes were now in tatters and he was slightly bleeding from the cuts he gain from the things that were thrown. He ducked under a bunch of crates and turned left and met a dead end.

He turned around to escape but stopped as the mob came into view, a ninja and probably chunin, addressed to them, "Come on people let's finish what the Fourth started!" He got a roar in approval as they started to beat the life out of Naruto. Said child just stayed still, not even shedding a tear as he took it. He got punched, kicked, stabbed, burned and electrocuted by fire and lightning jutsus. He just winced or grunted the entire time since he learned that whenever he begged to stop, they'd just beat him up more than normal, so he just took it.

After an hour of beating, he sat there in his own pool of blood, with cuts burn and dirt. His clothes were just rags by now. The mob admired their work and noticed the moon was blood red and the wind around them started to pick up, they murmured among themselves.

"What's happening to the moon?"

"What's going on?"

"It must be the Kyuubi doing it!"

' _Kyuubi? What are they talking about?'_ the boy thought as he slowly felt a sleepy. He then heard crash and a thud, he then heard a voice.

A voice he longed to hear.

"Get away from my son." Before he blacked out.

* * *

-Mindscape-

…Drip…

He heard a sound…

…Drip…

Like a drop of water…

…Drip…

He felt his body touching water but he was not even wet.

Azure eyes snapped open as he sat up in hastily, looking around. He saw that he was in some kind of sewer, "Great, they first beat me up for no apparent reason then they threw me into a sewer. What's next? A bijuu going to eat me?" he asks himself.

" **You would probably taste good for me kit, I might even consider you my appetizer,"** A deep chilling voice sounded behind him. The blonde jolted upon hearing the voice, he spun around before he froze in disbelief and fear. There was a cage, a giant cage, with a paper in the center with the kanji of seal on it. Behind the cage were amused blood red eyes with slits for pupils staring down at him. He stepped back and the darkness in the caged dimmed and revealed a giant fox with nine tails swinging behind him in a bored manner.

"Kyuubi…" the child breathed out. In response, the Kyuubi just gave a vulpine grin, showing his sharp canines, **"So my container knows who I am? At least you're not dumb like those villagers,"** it said. The boy's breathed hitched in fright. Why did it say he was his container? Then it him like a pile of bricks, he remembered the words they said to him. They called him a demon, a monster. The sealing tag and why the Kyuubi called him his container. He learned in class that in some villages had a bijuu they controlled to use, however it was said that the bijuu is sealed into a person to use its tenant's powers. He was a Jinchuuriki, **"So you connected the dots. Yes you are a Jinchuuriki, but the difference is that you are you and I am only sealed inside you. Honestly? I expected you to throw a tantrum like the kid you are,"** It mused.

Naruto had a tick mark on his head, "Yeah well, it would've happened had I not been forced to grow up at a faster rate than normal kids," he retorted. The fox nodded his head, but the boy it saw it was nodding sadly, **"Yes… Kits your age should have not been forced to the life you are now. You were not treated the same way as my previous containers were."** This caught Naruto's attention.

The container tilted his head confused like a dog would do, "Am I your second container then?". The bijuu shook his head 'no', **"You're my third container, kit."**

"Who's the second then? I only know the first, Mito Uzumaki, the First Hokage's wife, and I think a member of the Uzumaki clan who were known for their amazing kenjutsu skills and the best in the art of Fuinjutsu," he said. The fox just laid there listening and he had to admit, he's impressed at the blonde's knowledge of the forgotten clan, **'** _ **The idiots in the village are more idiots than I thought. The kit knows his history, it's really a shame those fools lost a great treasure. Well, like the saying goes, "One man's trash is another man's treasure" or is it fox now? Meh'**_ the fox thought with a smirk.

" **Anyway, my previous containers was Kushina Uzumaki, she died when I was extracted from her by a man in a spiral mask. I don't remember much, all I know when I got free I saw a red eye then everything else was blurry. Then I find out that I was sealed in by the fourth. And before you ask, no she's not your mother. She's was your Godmother."** The bijuu said as he lowered his head so he can watch Naruto intently. Said boy was thinking why the fourth chose him. From the books he read about the fourth, yes Naruto actually reads, he finds it a hobby and he is also curious just about everything. He knew the man was a noble man and the pictures he saw, he noticed that he looked a lot like him. Just take away the whisker marks and add bangs and you have a chibi Yondaime. Then his eyes widened in shock, his father was the Yondaime, his idol, the one who sealed the Kyuubi in him.

" **So you now know who your father is?"** It sounded more like statement but he got a nod still. **"You're father was a honourable man, he could not ask for anyone's else child to bear the burden of being a Jinchuuriki and even as a father, he was still Hokage so he only had one choice and that was to seal it inside you. He chose you because he believes in you."** the Kyuubi explained, he let the information sink in for a while. The fox can see the understanding in the boy's eyes before his features softened, **"And for what it's worth kit, for enduring such great pain I'm sorry."** Naruto looked up in surprised, he was not expecting that the great Kyuubi no Kitsune would apologize to him. He gazed at the eyes of the bijuu and can see only the truth, sadness and pity. _'Perhaps everything about the bijuu about being a mindless creature was wrong. They were simply misunderstood as we never tried to befriend one before,'_ the blonde boy thought. He walks up to the fox going through the cage and stopped.

The Kyuubi seeing Naruto walk up to him closed his eyes. However his eyes snapped open when he felt a hand on his snout. Looking down, he could see the azure eyed boy had a smile on his face, not the mask that he would put up in a happy go lucky facade, no, it was a genuine smile. "I forgive you Kyuubi." This had the bijuu's mouth open in disbelief he forgave him when he was the reason why he was beaten on daily basis in his village. "Kids at my age would probably run in fear from you but I do not. I do not see the mindless beast as others say, I only see a misunderstood creature, who wants to be accepted and I accept you. You are no longer the Kyuubi no Kitsune. You are my companion, my conscious and my friend," Naruto said with a smile. The Kyuubi was shocked, the boy accepted him and his respect for the boy had gone up. The boy didn't insult him the first time he saw him only curious, and the boy acknowledges him as an equal, a friend.

Then he saw something he thought he would never see again, his creator or his father, but merely a spectral figure of him. The Sage of the Six Paths, Hagoromo Otsutsuki, standing behind the boy with small smile on his face with a hand on the boy's shoulder. The Kyuubi's eyes widened slightly before letting a smile grace his vulpine face, **'** _ **Old man sage… I think I found the partner you have said to me before. I will let not you down. Both you and the kit,'**_ The fox thought. It was then both felt Naruto beginning to wake up, **"You're about to wake up kit."**

The blonde nodded as his feet started to fade, "Yeah. Guess I'll talk to you soon," he paused. "But do you have a name that I can call you? I don't want to call you Kyuubi forever." he asked.

Again the fox was surprised, but smile nonetheless, **"It's Kurama,"** the now dubbed Kurama said with a smile. Naruto smiled as well, he gave a salute before fading completely, leaving a grateful and content Kyuubi.

* * *

-Present Time and Outside the Mindscape-

Hearing the words that came out of her mouth, the mob started to shout curses at the woman in front of them. The chunin she threw at another, got up and started to take out their kunais.

"You won't get the drop on us again Lady. Now why don't you just give yourself up to us. We promise we'll be gentle," the chunin said. She just scowled at them before her bow is in her hand, and as quick as lightning fired two arrows. It hit dead on, right between the eyes. They hit the ground dead.

The civilians were shock, stood frozen as they felt the anger and Killing intent radiating off the woman. They can see their death flash before their eyes and a few of them nearly pissed their pants.

Artemis then gaze at the rest with her icy, cold silver eyes, "Get lost," her tone was the same as ice that could freeze an object. They didn't need to be told twice and scrambled back in fear, not wanting to feel the wrath of a goddess –not that they needed to know that but it would be good measure.

When they finally left, she put her bow back as she went towards her son and kneeled down, taking his head in her lap.

She could see numerous wounds on his body and her body trembled again in rage and tears flow down her cheeks.

"My baby boy, I'm so sorry that I left you here alone. I should've taken you with me like I wanted. Damn those ancient rules," she swore. She pulled out a pouch that carried pieces of ambrosia. She then cut them into small pieces and put them in Naruto's mouth, helping him swallow.

She then pulled out a small vile of nectar and allowed a few drops into her son's mouth. Once she felt like he's had enough she put them away. She gazed over his body and can see that it was already mending the injuries. However she noticed a faint red glow on wounds that were fatal and could hear the sizzling as well steam come out it.

"I see you are watching out for him as well," she muttered.

As she watch Naruto's body heal, she can sense a four people coming to her direction. After a minute, the Hokage and three ANBU landed behind her.

Hiruzen surveyed the surroundings and can see a woman with his surrogate grandson on his lap but could see there was blood stained on the boy's clothes. Then two dead chunins.

Then both Hiruzen and the dog masked ANBU saw who the woman is. They gasped as Artemis looked at them, more specifically at the Hokage.

"Hiruzen, care to explain why my son is beaten on his birthday?"

The other two ANBU Cat and Snake widen their eyes behind their masks when they heard that. They were also surprised when their teammate and Hokage bowed to the woman.

"Artemis p-please let us e-explain, I have been trying to help young Naruto as much as I could but when Minato died, the council took most of my power. I could only do so much as my age is already catching up to me," the old Hokage said.

The dog masked ANBU nodded as well, "Yes lady Artemis, I also have been helping Naruto along with my teammates who don't see him as the fox. We guard him in the shadows but the council has been trying to send us to take longer missions so we cannot help him at times like this."

Artemis looked into their eyes and could see they were being honest and they made good points as well. She could not fault them at all but she was mad. Not at them but mostly the civilian council and the elders. "It is alright, I can see that you are trying you're best to help my son and for that I am grateful."

"Thank you for listening to us Artemis but maybe we should take this to the tower so we can let young Naruto rest and I can explain to you what has happened," the monkey summoner suggested. Artemis agreed as she caressed her son's cheek getting a small growl from his throat that sounded like a purr. They chuckled or giggled at this. Hiruzen then placed a hand on the Goddess' shoulder as Artemis held onto Naruto. The old Kage gestured for the ANBU to follow as he used the body flicker technique and they disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

-Hokage tower-

When they arrived, Artemis quickly set Naruto on a couch that was at the corner of the room. Hiruzen then gestured the ANBU to remove their mask and they did so as Artemis studied them.

The one who wore the Cat mask is a girl who has purple hair that went down to her mid back and had onyx eyes with supple lips, this was Yugao Uzuki . The second wore the snake mask, she had black hair that was tied that had a fan shape and same onyx eyes, this was Anko Mitarashi. The last one was male, though she didn't hate him for the fact he protected Naruto from the day he was born. He had silver hair that stood up and had his left eye closed with a scar going down it. What made him special was he wore a face mask covering his nose down as he simply eye smiled, this was Kakashi Hatake, the last student of her late lover.

Anko and Yugao facefaulted while Artemis growled in annoyance. Back then Artemis had tried to get rid of the stupid mask off only to fail, comically before she gave up when she was pregnant with Naruto. The two ANBU however, also tried but could never get it off. Their plan would always backfire when they thought they had removed his mask.

"Hello Lady Artemis," Kakashi greeted. Even if he was wearing a mask, you could see a hidden smile behind it.

Said goddess sighed, "And I thought you'd remove your mask when you already have one." She smiled softly at the one eyed shinobi, "Thank you for protecting Naruto, Kakashi."

The young teen simply chuckled, "It was no trouble at all my lady. I've had a fun time watching him play pranks around the village, it makes things livelier and helps keeps three of us in shape. His stealth is simply amazing, already at ANBU level. Just before this he went on a pranking spree, setting up paint bombs inside shops, stole some jutsu scrolls from other shinobi's, dyed the Hyuuga clan's clothes in pink and drew on their faces while they were asleep yesterday, and he's just an academy student." Kakashi listed off, while the Hokage and both kunoichi either chuckled or giggled.

The goddess beamed in pride at what her son did, Hiruzen coughed trying to keep his laughter in control, "Yes. I gave the boy permission to do it and said to think of it as stealth training. I might even go far and say he's a prodigy waiting to have the right teacher to teach him," the old man said. This time Artemis' smiled widened, for her son to be complimented by a Hokage who was proclaimed to be the 'Professor' and the 'God of Shinobi' was an achievement.

Hiruzen stood up from his chair and walked up to a wall with pictures of the Hokages. He walked over to his painting and bit his thumb, swiping his blood on it. It vanished and is replaced of two scrolls, both were medium size but had a different features. One had a gold ribbon with a insignia of a whirlpool and cloud of lightning while the other had a red ribbon with the symbol of the leaf. The three gathered shinobi gasped while Artemis looked confused.

The monkey summoner handed the scrolls to the mother while she looked at both scrolls still confused, "Hiruzen, what's the other scroll since I know the other one came from both Minato and Kushina but what is it?" she asked.

The third hokage sighed, "This is a copy of the forbidden scroll, where forbidden techniques are listed because they can kill the person who performs or needs too much chakra to do," he explained.

Artemis eyes' widen before narrowing, "I handpicked the jutsus that can be beneficial to Naruto and think of this as my gift for enduring the burden of a Jinchuuriki for so long." The goddess smiled at him in appreciation before accepting. "It's best that we go now, Zeus would notice me for being gone in the Olympian for too long," she said as she got ready to teleport both her and Naruto.

"Wait!" Yugao suddenly spoke. The others' were surprised at her, "Yes?"

The purple hair girl pursed her lips before looking at the blonde boy with a soft smile. She then looked into the goddess' eyes. "I wish to go with you and be with Naruto."

The others' eyes widen, bar Artemis when she saw the girl look at her son with a smile. "I consider him as my little brother. When I first met him I saw him as a troublemaker, wanting to gain attention but as I continued to watch him, I saw that thirst to get acknowledge by someone. I talked to him and that time was when I saw who he really is, a boy who was lonely and had no one. From that day I would always try to cheer him up and play with him when we were alone," the girl smiled softly at the sleeping blonde.

Anko suddenly stood up, "I'll go as well. I have been treated the same as him but never got beaten on daily basis," she scowled before continuing, "I also see him as a brother and I instantly felt a connection when I protected him. I know that he deserves a better life so if it means leaving this place then he'll have my help. Besides he also promised remove to this curse mark on me when he was strong enough." She finished with a grin.

Artemis faintly smiled, "I will accept this if you accept my condition."

The girls nodded, both determined to stay with their favourite brother in all but blood.

"Join my hunt when Naruto is old enough to go to camp. The hunt is consisted of girls that have a bad past with men, I'm sure you both have some situations about them at times." Both nodded sadly at this.

"Well grab onto my arm and we shall take our leave." The girls did as they were told as she held Naruto close and looked at the Hokage and her late lover's student, "Farewell Hiruzen, Kakashi. I wish you luck." A light enveloped as both covered their eyes before they disappeared. Leaving the Hokage and Kakashi alone.

* * *

-With Naruto-

Naruto's eyes fluttered open before a groan escaped his lips. He silently yawned as he sat up, looking around before he noticed that he was not in a hospital room nor his apartment. It was nice room a couple of drawers and a desk that sat against a wall made of oak. There was a TV on a night stand and there was balcony showing the night sky.

He heard the door open and tensed, getting ready to defend himself. Though he was confused when a girl with purple hair wearing ANBU uniform, he blinked owlishly before he saw the cat mask on her side then relaxed with a smile, "You're Cat?"

Yugao smiled, "Yes Naruto. It's nice to meet you in person finally and my name is Yugao Uzuki."

"Nice to meet you too big sis."

The boy suddenly remembered the words of the stranger who came, ' _Mom!'_ He panicked and pleading look at Yugao, asking if she saw his mom.

The purple hair girl expected this as she sadly shook her head 'no'. The blonde slumped depressed, his happiness leaving him. Yugao only giggled before she pulled out a folded paper and gave it to Naruto. Said boy tilted his head and looked curious at the letter handed to him. Thinking nothing of it, he opened and read it.

 _Dear Naruto_

 _I know this must be quite a shock to you but allow me to tell you that I am your mother. I'm sorry that I couldn't be with you when you grew up but our family has certain rules that forbids us from raising our children. You will understand it soon._

 _If you or may not know this let me tell you. Your father was Minato Namikaze, the fourth Hokage of the hidden leaf village and the one who stole my heart. He loved you with all his heart despite only holding you at one time. When he died, it broke my heart but leaving you was the greatest mistake I made. I left you to two out of three people who I trusted and they did well in protecting and raising you._

 _After finding out that your life was like I took you to my world. It may be difficult to adjust but you have Yugao with you and you will come to love your new home and I know you will make many friends here. I enrolled you in a school called at Yancy Academy so you could interact with people your age and is required to go to school in this world. In the drawers are the world currency, some books about the history of this world and a map of the city you're in._

 _If you also did or did not know, then you are the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi, the villagers were blind to see you for the fox –_ Naruto heard a snort inside his head before quieting – _Anko or Snake, like Yugao an ANBU who watched over you is here with me but you'll see here soon. I have already told Yugao this so she will guide you and help you._

 _My son I know that you have questions but I ask you to be patient and all will be revealed in time. I love you with all my heart my little maelstrom and I am always watching over you._

 _Love,_

 _Your Mother_

 _P.S Read up on Greek mythology it will come in handy in the near future._

Naruto slowly put down the letter as he silently sob in tears. He was happy that his mother didn't happen and learned that she is still alive and also love him. He felt a pair of arms wrapped around as he leaned on to his big sister in all but blood.

Yugao only soothed the blonde boy with calming words as Naruto tried to control his sobs. Kurama also did the same in his mind, he would have done the same thing if he was in Naruto's place if he found that he has a mother was alive and loves him.

When the sobs died down into sniffles, Yugao looked down and was met with puffy red eyes but held a glint of joy in it. Her young charge stood up and walk towards the balcony, taking a deep breath he smile as the moonlight shined at him. Naruto felt warm bathing under the moon's light and could feel his mother's arms around him as if she was hugging next to him. Said boy just looked up to the sky, arms spread apart before shouting, "LOOK OUT WORLD BECAUSE NARUTO NAMIKAZE IS GOING TO TAKE THE WORLD IN A STORM!" Yugao giggled and shook her head amused at her surrogate brother's antics before joining him in the balcony.

* * *

 **Pairings for Naruto, haven't decided yet but here's a list that I have in mind:**

 **Yugito**

 **Temari**

 **Hana**

 **Thalia (still not sure since she became a hunter for Artemis.)**

 **Vote for who but if you have another one in mind then suggest. Just a heads up I'm not pairing Naruto with Annabeth, she'll mostly be his surrogate little sister.**

 **That's all for now folks**

 **MDR is signing out and PEACE! V! xD**


	2. Monster in a field trip

**Okay I can see a few reviews already and I'm saying this Anko and Yuago will not be paired to Naruto since they have a sibling bond and both Anko and Yugao are hunters for Artemis later on.**

 **I'll make a poll after this chapter and I'm giving an advance that I'm not using NaruHina because it's overused many times and for me just my opinion I don't like it. Don't say that I hate, I only said 'don't like' so I can tolerate it to an extent but no I'm not going to use NaruHina.**

 **Anyway, TO THE STORY!**

 **-Chapter 2 Field Trip! Wait, I'm a demigod?-**

* * *

 **-Six years later-**

Naruto sat in a school bus, by the window watching things move had been six years when both Naruto and Yugao arrived at a new world. During that time they had been learning about their new home, they were amazed just about everything. The technology was more advanced than theirs, giant buildings made up of glass, and the cars, which Naruto called 'magical wagon' the first time he saw it. Of course this made Yugao laughed at the embarrassed boy, she had always tease him whenever she can. Of course he entered at the school his mom had enrolled for him called Yancy Academy and started at first grade, at first he had a hard time struggling since they learned he had dyslexia, meaning the words would jumble around that he would read it all over again, and ADHD, basically he couldn't still. But that didn't stop the blonde from trying, so imagine Yugao's surprise and Naruto's joy when he got the highest grade the first time.

Yugao was sceptical about Naruto's grade but after the second and third year, she believes that Naruto was smart or just loves to study. When asked about it, the boy said it was a bit of both and Yugao just shook her, either amused or how right the blonde was.

His surrogate sister has been training him the first four years in Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Ninjutsu but self-studied in Fuinjutsu. She was amazed at how fast Kurama's Jinchuuriki could keep up with all the theories and history about jutsus.

The Third Hokage was right, Naruto is truly a prodigy.

What even amazed her was how quick Naruto learned in Fuinjutsu. She had studied Fuinjutsu before and all she knew was the theories to it, she couldn't even make a simple explosive tags. Genjutsu, they had thought he couldn't do a Genjutsu because of his massive reserves but when he casted the technique **Demonic illusion: Tree bind death technique** he had done it successfully. This confused both of them, even Kurama who was trying to find out the reason why his container was able to do Genjutsu so well.

Ninjutsu? Well let's just say Naruto had a smile that lit up like Christmas lights for two days.

* * *

-Flashback-

 _The two were standing in clearing that serves as their training ground and is located at the back of their house. The former ANBU thought it was time that Naruto learned about his affinity so she could quickly train him and spar with him, only helping him in physical activities. Naruto stood in front of his sister in all but blood with a small smile on his face, "So big sis what are we going to do today?" he asked._

 _She offered her own smile before answering ,"Well Naruto-kun I think its time to find out what is your affinity since we'll be starting your Ninjutsu training tomorrow." The blonde's smile widened when he learned he'll learn Ninjutsu tomorrow. Yugao pulled out a blank piece of paper and handed it to the blonde who had a confused expression._

" _That Naruto-kun is chakra paper made up of special trees that reacts to chakra, I had packed a few papers for this moment. Channel chakra into the paper and if it rips you have wind, if it wrinkles means lightning, burns means fire, it turns soggy means water and if it crumbles it means earth, go ahead."_

 _Said boy nodded and did as he was told. Instantly, the paper split into four pieces, the furthest left wrinkled with lightning sparking every now and then, next turned soggy with drops of water falling, the other crumbled that it turned to dust, and the last burned to ashes._

 _Both blinked at that, Yugao shook her head thinking it was some kind of mistake while Naruto was not sure. So Yugao handed the boy another and let him try again._

 _The results were the same._

 _Yugao's eyes were wide as saucers and her mouth agape. "I-Impossib-ble! No one can have that many affinities! Let alone all basic elements and all of them are strong!" She exclaimed._

 _Naruto's smile was almost similar to Guy's smile. He then thought if it had anything to do with Kurama and speaking of the fox,_ _ **"**_ **No kit, I have nothing to do with your affinities. All of it are natural so meaning its only you, but with me inside of you it must have strengthen it. Also I think you could make sub-elements with how your affinities are so strong." **_the bijuu explained. The boy nodded and saw that Yugao was about to ask._

" _Yugao, Kurama says it hasn't anything to do with him. Its all me but with Kurama inside of me I think I have strong affinities for all elements and possibly sub-elements," the blonde Jinchuuriki said. Yugao sighed before nodding and instructing him to make clones for training._

* * *

 _-_ End Flashback-

Learning that he had all elements as affinities, he made one hundreds clones for each element to train with. So far he had finished wind, fire, and water while he struggled with lightning and earth manipulation,unfortunately he didn't get the chance to train sub-elements yet. While doing that, he made another batch of clones for Fuinjutsu and he was at level three now, almost four. As his clones did their task, the original didn't slack so he sparred with Yugao at least once a week and do his usual training routine which consisted of fifty push-ups, sit-ups, pull-ups and twenty minutes jog around the house, he would increase the exercises twenty-five each and add five minutes to jogging.

Training his shinobi skills were alright but he also kept up with his studies in school as well and he always got the highest grade. This made him happy and Yugao would reward him a one jutsu for each element if he did, he didn't at least as it made him more determined since he loves learning new jutsus.

Now he was currently in a field trip. Sitting by his side was a black haired boy with sea green eyes, this is Percy Jackson. He was shorter than most of them but then again Naruto had only started eating right when they arrived in their new world, the blonde stood respectively at five foot five.

He was brought out of thoughts when Percy elbowed him, "Keep staring and people might combust," he joked.

In response, he eye-smiled and said, "We could only hope."

He also found out that Percy too had dyslexia and ADHD, he admitted that it might be a coincidence they did have the same deficiency. Though the difference was that Percy had low grades, at least third to the last, even if Naruto did help he still didn't get high grades.

"Guys don't joke about things like that," another person spoke and seated beside Percy.

From that friendship came with another, Grover underwood, a Caucasian skin color, short curly brown hair and brown eyes. The most notable thing about Grover is that he uses crutches because he had injured his legs when little, thus crippling him. Though it couldn't be true since it never stopped the crippled boy to run on enchilada day, it baffled everyone on how he does that.

However, the blonde's heightened senses picked up their scents and wondered why Grover's smell like a goat while Percy's scent smelled like the ocean. He shrugged it off thinking it was some kind of cologne.

He shared a dorm with both of them and has been inseparable ever since then. Although when they learned that Naruto didn't have parents and only had Yugao as his guardian, they sympathised for him, so Percy decided to let his friend meet his mother one time on Christmas.

Sally Jackson was honestly a kind woman from what Naruto has seen and Yugao readily agreed with her little brother. Then Gabe Ugliano, Percy's step-father, couldn't care less if Percy got a friend and rambled on how he would have to pay both of them (Naruto and Yugao) with his money. Yugao had to be restrained by Percy and Sally and learned that even though she was quite beautiful she had strength that was for sure, and it was all thanks to being a kunoichi. Not that they knew that.

When Percy asked Grover he said that he had his own plans and would seem them after break. They didn't hear from then until they came back at Yancy academy.

The blonde found it odd about his friend's strange behaviour but shrugged it. All of them had secrets and he was one of them.

They were in a field trip heading towards the Metropolitan Museum of Art that was led by Mr Brunner. Mr Brunner was their latin teacher who was a middle aged man with a scraggy thinning brown hair and beard and was seated to a wheel chair and always wore a tweed jacket.

Despite his look, he was Percy's favourite teacher. He always tells interesting stories and would sometimes tell a joke to liven up the class. Some days Mr Brunner would bring a set of Greek armour and weapons. Because of this, it's one of the classes that Percy doesn't sleep on.

However, Naruto kept his guard up around the man. He just came in one day and took over and took an interest on both of them. At first it was only Percy but after a few days he also took an interest in him, whether it was his high grades or the mysterious aura that Naruto had.

On his side was Percy, he wore a simple light grey shirt with a dark blue jacket over it and dark blue jeans with brown converse shoes. Grover wore light blue shirt and a red jacket over it, for the bottom baggy khaki pants with black boots. Naruto was the odd ball of the trio, he wore a grey long sleeves shirt with a picture of a moon with a wolf howling, underneath it had a motto that said 'Alpha Wolf'. For the bottom he wore a black fitting pants and light blue nike shoes with tints of orange. What made him the odd ball was the face mask, the face mask was like Kakashi's but it was black instead of dark blue.

Not only Naruto was well known in school of his grade but also because of his mysterious behaviour. This got unwanted attention from what Yugao said is to be the bane of all kunoichi's and shinobi's greatest fear.

Fangirls.

He had gotten fangirls in his first grade cause when he was asked why he wore a face mask he said he has scars he had gotten as a kid that he doesn't like to show that it'll cause problems. Technically he wasn't lying since before he wore the mask other girls would try to fight over him and it was all thanks to his whisker marks.

That and he wanted to honour his brother, Kakashi since he learned that he was his father's last student and he always wore a mask like he does now.

The blonde Namikaze heard a snicker and looked to his left and saw a red haired girl throwing wads of peanut butter. Nancy Bobofit was a horrible example of a girl or what Percy would call her the class (female dog), she was always nice whenever the teacher is looking at her but the moment the teacher turned their back she quickly turned into a class bully, and would always target Grover when she gets the chance.

Naruto wouldn't get targeted since they thought that Nancy, even though she can be bad she's still a girl at heart, has a crush on their friend and they would sometimes see her blush when Naruto turns his back on her. Percy also wouldn't get target because he'd fight back or the blonde would stop it, so that left Grover as Nancy's target.

"I'm gonna kill her," he heard Percy grumble. Naruto too wanted to stop the girl but he would only use words since it always worked when he does it. The reason why is that the last time someone bullied Grover, they found themselves suspended by their underwear on the flag pole with the national anthem playing at the background.

Percy and Grover knew that their blonde friend did it, but for the life of them they just couldn't prove it was him.

Nancy continued to pelt peanut butter and bread at grover before Percy started to stand up, "That's it." Before he could though, he saw a gleam in Naruto's eyes. A gleam that promised humiliation and pain, he smirked before calming down.

The girl was about to throw another one when a paper shuriken embedded at the side of her chair. Everyone also saw it and looked to where it came from and it was from the blonde itself, "Ms Bobofit, I would like you to stop throwing food things at my friend or you'll end up getting pranked by someone."

Instantly she behaved like a puppy dog as did everyone around them bar Percy and Grover. All of them knew that it was Naruto who pranks someone if they did something to piss him off or mess with Grover or Percy.

The bus entered the parking lot and the class began to file out. Naruto looked at the museum in amazement, even after all this years of being in this new world, he still can't help but wonder what are the capabilities of technology.

They walked in and saw many things pertaining about Greek mythology. He glanced to his side and saw Percy's mouth hanging open in awe and both Grover and Mr Brunner's face brightened when they entered. He wondered what got them so happy about Greek mythology since he always reads about it, he decided not to think about it and get Percy out his state, "If you don't close your mouth a fly will go in it." Percy promptly shut his mouth while he glared at his snickering blonde friend.

The three friends paid attention to what was said in the back of the group, listening of how Athena made a chariot and Poseidon made horses out of sea foam.

Percy leaned to his friend and whispered, "I bet it'd be cool to ride in one of those."

Naruto agreed instantly with an eye-smile, "It's fun and dangerous. I like it."

Grover however, did not feel the same with his two questionable insane friends and groaned, "I swear these two are gonna be the death of me."

Then a teacher walked up to the two in question and reprimanded, "Keep up Mr Jackson, Mr Namikaze." This is Mrs Dodds, this is their teacher in math and she always wore a leather jacket even though she was more or less between 50's and 60's years old. She had joined when they're previous teacher mysteriously disappeared.

For some apparent reason she held a strong dislike for Percy and would always call him out if he didn't know the answer to the question.

They continued as Mr Brunner led them in front of a statue of a girl called Stele. Percy, Grover, and Naruto listened intently but Nancy and her friends snickered making crude comments about the statue. They ignored them until Percy heard Nancy say the statue was naked and promptly shouted to shut up.

This was heard by Mr Brunner and asked, "Mr Jackson do you have anything to say?"

"No sir," he replied.

Nancy and her friends snickered, "Busted," she would've said more if Naruto didn't gave them a glare. Percy looked at his friend grateful and looked back at Mr Brunner and saw him pointing at another statue. Only this time, the statue was a man and held a two kids in his hands and both hovered about his opened mouth.

Percy recognized it instantly, "That's Kronos eating his kids."

"Yes and?" Naruto could tell their teacher was not satisfied with his friend answer. And he could see that Percy seemed that he couldn't remember much so he decided to take the attention off his friend.

"Kronos, the king of the titans, ate his kids because a prophecy was foretold that his kids would someday take on his rule. He didn't like that so he ate them while mother Rhea, his wife, hid their last born Zeus. When Zeus grew up, he tricked his father into barfing up his siblings-"

"Ew!" the girls complained as Naruto, Percy, Grover and Mr Brunner rolled their eyes.

The blonde continued, "The war occurred between the Gods and Titans, the Gods won and peace settled with Kronos' three sons took control with Zeus the king of the Gods and domain of the sky. Poseidon, the king of Atlantis and domain of the sea, and lastly Hades, king of the Underworld," he finished leaving Mr Brunner and Grover impressed while the others looked on bored.

"That is correct Mr Namikaze. When the gods ruled they had children, Mr Jackson what is the term for these children called?"

Percy thought and recalled some lessons from the teacher, "They were called demigods right? Part god and part human?" he said unsure.

"Exactly, for years the god has been having affairs with mortals and some believe they still do." This got some of them murmuring among each other about being a cool demigod and the likes. However, Nancy thought otherwise, "Like we'll ever need this to apply for jobs. 'Why did Kronos eat his kids? Who are the Greek Gods?'" she grumbled but three people heard her.

"And why Mr Namikaze, Mr Jackson," Mr Brunner said, "To paraphrase Ms Bobofit's question, why do we need to know all this?"

Grover then leaned a bit next to said girl and muttered, "Busted."

"Shut up!" She whispered harshly while Percy seemed to think about it before shrugging, "I don't know sir."

Naruto stayed quiet as he thought about it. It seemed that it had another meaning to it but there were many possible answers to it, he looked up to meet the crippled teacher's eyes, "There are many answers to that but the one I have in mind sounds ridiculous and some might call me insane for it but it could help us learn from the mistakes of the gods and for the future," he said. Mr Brunner nodded satisfied with the answer he gotten while Grover looked at his friend in a new light.

"Excellent answer Mr Namikaze full credit to you and half credit to you Mr Jackson." He clapped his hands gathering their attention, "Now Mrs Dodds, I believe its time for lunch." Said teacher nodded and beckoned everyone to follow her.

The blonde Namikaze was about to follow but stopped when he saw an open door, curiosity getting the better he walked in and found a big room with a statue in the middle, he gazed at the statue, feeling a bit drawn to it. The statue was woman who had long hair that reached down the middle of her upper back, she wore a dress that stopped above her knees and wore sandals, over the dress was a green cloak with silver linings at the edges. She carried a bow on one hand and an arrow on the other, by her side stood a wolf, both looking dangerous and deadly but at the same time beautiful and graceful. He spotted a plaque in front of it, he tried to read it but thankfully he didn't need to since he saw a symbol of a moon and arrow with a crescent moon behind it. He knew the symbol already, it was the symbol of –

"Artemis," a voice broke Naruto in his trance and looked behind him and saw Mr Brunner wheeling towards him as he continued to speak, "Goddess of the Hunt, Moon, Childbirth, Wild Animals and Chastity," he finished as he gazed at the statue and standing (Sitting? *shrugs*) next to the blonde.

"Sorry Mr Brunner, I just saw it and couldn't help myself. I just feel like something is calling out to me ya know? Also I always liked reading Greek mythology," he said sheepishly.

Said teacher looked at the boy analytically before shaking his head with small smile, "It's okay, it's good to see someone like you is interested in Greek mythology." Naruto nodded in agreement before looking at the statue again, "I know she took an oath because of a guy named Orion, but what did the he do to make her remain a virgin?"

"Some say she mistook him for an animal when she was hunting, others say she was tricked by her brother Apollo, or he greatly angered her and betrayed her trust. But only Artemis could answer it herself."

Naruto was sceptical about the choices but he had a feeling that it was mostly the latter and whenever he had a feeling then he'd follow his guts and his guts never let him down, not once. And the last part, Mr Brunner said as if she was real but it couldn't because Gods weren't real.

 ***Snort*"'Gods aren't real?' Really kit? You're from another dimension with ninjas doing the impossible and control the elements and you're saying that Gods aren't real? If there's one thing that all dimensions have in common is, the impossible is possible,"** Kurama spoke in Naruto's head. The blonde mentally shook his head, _'That is true but I'll believe it when its real and I'd won't ramen for a week if it was real, deal?'_

" **Deal!"** The bijuu's evil snickers made the blonde uncomfortable, but nevertheless he wouldn't go back on his word, that's just how he is. He was gently shook by his teacher and led him outside, "Come along now, wouldn't want the rest leave us when they finish," he said.

 **-During Lunch-**

The group sat at the steps of the museum as they watch cars drive by and people walk or taking a break from work. The sky looked really bad as a storm might be brewing tonight since dark clouds almost covered the city.

Lately, the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki noticed in TV news spoke about the world floods, hurricanes and big storms were forming leaving the weather reporters confused at the strange weather patterns. Then there was a guy, a hobo from what Naruto can tell, holding up a sign saying 'It's the End of the World!'

The trio of friends sat down near a fountain as they ate their lunches and Naruto eating his ramen silently. Nobody could understand how Naruto could eat with his mask on and how he was able to keep his ramen warm. Said blonde just sighed in a bliss with a mischievous grin, ' _Ah the wonders of Genjutsu and storage seals.'_

Kurama found it amusing since his container's personality irked people who knew him and had tried multiple times to get the damn mask off and Naruto was sure he would sometimes found a figure of his old protector Dog giving him a thumbs up with his ANBU mask off while eye-smiling at him.

Grover turned to Percy and asked, "So you got detention?"

"Nah," the brunette replied, "Not from Mr Brunner, I just wish he would cut me some slack. I mean - I'm not a genius like Naruto."

"Definitely not like me," Naruto chuckled when Percy lightly punched his shoulder.

Grover shrugged, "Okay. Could I have your apple?" This caused Naruto chuckle again as Percy gave the apple to his friend. Naruto turned to his right and saw some boys pelting pigeons with pieces of bread, "I swear boys are dumb," he muttered. He was about to eat again but realized what he said, "Why did say that?"

The three friends continued to talk about the field trip when Nancy and her group walked towards and 'accidently' dropped her lunch on Grover, "Oops," she grinning and everyone could see bits of Cheetos between her teeth as the others laugh at Grover.

Percy growled and tried to stand up but was pulled down by Naruto, "Don't. You'll only get yourself in trouble and make it worse, don't worry they'll get what's coming to them," he made his point when he glared at them and they all shivered, knowing they're in for it now. Percy seemed to calm down slightly but still could not help glare at Nancy as they help Grover clean himself up.

Then something unexpected happened. Nancy somehow got into the fountain with a loud splash gaining people's attention around them as well the teachers including Mrs Dodds, with said teacher going over to pull the girl out.

"Mrs Dodds! Percy pushed me!" Nancy cried out but Percy and Naruto were not listening. Both were trying to comprehend what happened. Percy was trying to think of an excuse and why he always gets blamed but the blonde Jinchuuriki was trying to think of what happened, when he was about to turn away from Nancy he caught sight of a tentacle made of water and pulled her in the fountain.

Mrs Dodds turned to Percy –when she had fished Nancy out, "Mr Jackson come with me now," she said. Naruto broke of his thoughts and looked on at the scene. Again, unexpectedly something happened and that was Grover standing up fidgety without his crutches, "No wait! It was me, I pushed her!"

Percy was a little stunned that Grover would stand up for him while Naruto looked at his friend strangely. _'He's hiding something. He keeps on fidgeting and is getting sweaty and with my enhanced hearing I can hear his heart beating rapidly and his breathing is starting to quicken,'_ The blonde thought.

It seemed she didn't believe him, "No. You. Stay. Here!" she nearly snarled no one noticed it except Naruto. And he caught distortions around the teacher and a scent hit his nose. It smelled something rotten and extremely awful that it made Kurama cover his nose since they're senses was connected.

Grover gulped and sit down as Percy looked up from his thoughts and saw Mrs Dodds waiting by the entrance. She pointed inside and he followed her as Naruto narrowed his eyes at this. He turned to his friend and saw him whimpering and that made him raise a brow at him. **"Haha you're friend is such a wimp kit!"** The fox snickered. The container merely rolled his eyes at his tenant and stood up, "Hey Grover I'm gonna go to the bathroom, so see ya!" he made his way back to the museum as Grover nervously looked between Mr Brunner and at the entrance.

 **-With Naruto-**

Naruto made his way around trying to find Percy went to but he couldn't find his friend. "Seriously where the heck did Percy go?" Then a thought entered his mind as he slapped his head in realization, "Ugh! Why didn't I think about finding him through scent!" he sniffed around but heard a scream. "Well, I think I know where he is now," he said to himself with a sweatdrop.

He went towards where it came from and turned into a corner before bumping into someone, both fell down and looked at who they bumped into.

"Percy?"

"Naruto! Come on! Get up she's coming!" The brunette jumped to his feet and attempted to drag his friend only to for Naruto stuck to the ground with chakra and pulled Percy back, "Who's coming? What the hell are yo-"

" **Where is it?"** A deep scratchy voice called. Both turned as a figure appeared above them, it had grey wrinkly body its eyes were black as coal with sharp claws and leathery bat-like wings on it's back. _'What the heck is that?! Kurama, any ideas?!'_ Thought of a slightly panicked Naruto as he tensed his body to prepare for a fight.

Said bijuu sat up and looked through the blonde's eyes and knew it was time to be serious, **"** _ **No. I have never seen something like this before but I think it belongs in this dimension."**_ Naruto nodded at that and looked to see it about to take a swipe at them. Grabbing Percy, he pulled them down in time to dodge its attack, he ran towards it and jumped, sending a spinning kick to the head. It got knocked back and slammed into a wall hard.

" **I WON'T BE NICE AGAIN SO TELL ME WHERE IS THE LIGHTNING BOLT!"** the creature demanded. Naruto looked at his friend and gave him a look that said 'What did you do now?'

"Don't look at me! I don't know what she's talking about and that thing is Mrs Dodds!" He exclaimed. Naruto looked at him in surprise.

"That thing is Mrs Dodds?" he didn't had time to answer because he was forced to backflip from swipe from her. He reached into his side before he forgot about his weapon pouch in the dorm, ' _Damn it! Big sis was right, I should've sealed my pouch on my pants when I had the chance. Guess I'll have to resort to Ninjutsu.'_

" _ **If you do that then you're going to answer some questions from your friend,"**_ Kurama added. At this Naruto sighed, _'I know that you fur ball! Now shut up and let me concentrate before you get both of us killed.'_

Kurama snorted and went silent. The blonde took this as an initiative as he turned to the brunette, "Percy. What I'm about to do and you to see, you must not let anyone know this. Do I make myself clear?" he said seriously.

"W-What? N-Naruto, what ar-"

"Do I make myself clear?" this time he added a bit of KI (Killing intent) just to show how serious this is. Percy shivered when he felt the air get cold and just nodded.

Naruto nodded and turned to Mrs Dodds as he made hand seals, "Try this! **Wind style: Air bullets!** " he shouted.

Blast of winds shot from his mouth and formed into bullets and hit the monster teacher directly. Not giving her a chance to recover he held the tiger hand seal, " **Fire style: Fire ball!** " This time he shot narrow flames out of his mouth before it grew into the size of a basketball and burned Mrs Dodds slightly. She hissed in pain and anger as she glared at her new target.

While this happened, Percy perfectly imitated a fish at what he saw.

Mrs Dodds stood up shakily, anger clearly seen on her ugly face. _'What the hell? She should've died when she received both attacks directly,'_ Naruto thought stunned.

" **You'll pay for that!"** She bared her fangs and Naruto was nervous since his jutsus couldn't wound or kill her. Percy just looked on at the fight, his fear forgotten and overlapped by awe at what his friend did. They then heard the screeching of wheels and when they looked over, they were surprised Mr Brunner there slightly panting in his wheel chair.

"What ho boys!" he shouted and threw something to both of them. They caught and looked at their hands to see a pen for Percy and an moon crescent keychain for Naruto, they looked at their items before deadpanning at the man on a wheelchair, "What are we supposed to do with these?!"

Percy fumbled with the pen and accidentally twisted the cap, he pulled his hand back as the pen morphed into a sword about the same length of his arm. "Woah!" he said amazed. Naruto looked at the item in his hand and decided to squeeze it, like Percy's it morphed but instead of a sword it became two pairs of three pong kunais, Naruto's signature weapon only it was forest green in color and had silver wolf designs on it. "Well let's kick some monster butt!" he exclaimed and rushed towards Mrs Dodds with Percy behind although he was still shaking in fear a bit.

" **DIE!"** she dive down with her claws ready to kill but thanks to Naruto's reflexes and speed, he saw it a mile away and ducked under her and slashed both at her shoulders and gave a kick to the chest. She hissed in pain and collapsed on the tile floor immobile.

The blonde saw this and used this as an advantage, "Now Percy! Finish her!" Percy ran towards her and swung the sword horizontally and cut her head off and exploded in golden dust. Percy looked at where Mrs Dodds last place was and didn't understand what had happened, did they kill her or did she vanished?

Naruto looked around and saw that Mr Brunner was not with them. They looked at their hands and saw they only held a pen and a keychain respectively. They quickly left, not wanting to gain attention nor explain what had happened. They walked back outside heading towards Mr Brunner but got intercepted by Nancy.

"Where the hell have you been? Mrs Kerr just told us we're about to leave," she sneered at them. They blinked owlishly and asked, "Who?" She just rolled her eyes and left. The boys then noticed that her clothes were now dry, like it was never wet to begin with.

They asked Grover what she meant but all they got was a stuttering answer from him. They knew he was lying so went to where they could possibly get it. They walked up to Mr Brunner who sat in his wheelchair and had an umbrella attached to the back of his chair reading a book, like he never moved at all. He looked up and smiled, "Ah Mr Jackson you found my pen, bring your own pen in the future for writing purposes. Mr Namikaze that would be my charm so please hand it over."

They did so and asked him if he knew about Mrs Dodds. All they got was a blank face, "Who?" Naruto looked at Mr Brunner's eyes and caught the sign of lying a moment before it quickly went away. Mr Brunner had a frown on his face, "Are you boys alright? There is no Mrs Dodds on this trip. There is not even a Mrs Dodds this school year," he said and leaned forward, concern lacing his voice.

Percy stood gobsmack. He knew what he saw wasn't his imagination because it had happened before so he knew it was real but could not confirm it. Naruto meanwhile looked away in thought and his eyes narrowed, _'Kurama, you there bud?'_ he called in his mind.

" _ **I'm here Naruto. Everything is real I can tell you that but with how everyone but your friend Grover and that teacher Mr Brunner do not know this monster known as Mrs Dodds then I guess someone must have erased their memories and replaced or used a genjutsu on them. And no one else except you, Yugao and that Anko person came from the Elemental Nations,"**_ he grunted since the fox didn't like things that didn't have answers to make them understand.

' _I know that but maybe someone from this dimension can.'_

" _ **Yes it's possible but for now don't bother it and act like you don't know or that Percy brat might not trust you anymore. Now, we'll discuss this later."**_

The blonde ninja looked at Mr Brunner to see him talking with Grover and said listened as he discretely glanced at them. He narrowed his eyes, _'They know something and I'm going to find out if it's the last thing I do.'_ That was blonde's last thought before he and Percy got on the bus to get back to school.

 **AANNNNNNDDDDDD it is done! Chapter is finished and this took me two weeks to do. Actually I think it's a month but I lost track of time because I keep getting a writer's block that I had keep hitting myself just to get ideas. Yes I base some things in SoulReaperCrewe's but I did my best to make it different so don't hate and just read and you'll see for yourself if it's good or bad.**

 **Speaking of which I read some reviews and there were some of you were vocal about it Artemis being to light to the leaf and I should rewrite the scene where Artemis finds Naruto getting beat up. Yeah I won't do that because I'm –being honest here- lazy and its troublesome to do it. I also decided to let Naruto take up the name of Namikaze since he should've been named by birth and Artemis didn't have a surname. Hiruzen just gave him the Uzumaki so he wouldn't get assassinated by Minato's enemies.**

 **And pairings for Naruto is still unknown and I'll decide who it'll be when I post chapter 4? Or chapter 5? Anyway here's the list that I have previously and the votes.**

 **Yugito:5**

 **Temari:5**

 **Hana:4**

 **Thalia:3**

 **Again, Yugao and Anko will NOT be paired to Naruto because they are his surrogate sisters!**

 **Anyway MDR here is done talking! Ja ne!**


	3. Truth is out! Fate or Destiny?

**Third chapter of 'Son of the moon archer: the lightning thief' starts now.**

"Yo" dialogue

" _ **Yo" bijuu/summon dialogue**_

' _Yo' thoughts_

" **Yo** _ **"**_ **Jutsus**

* * *

Percy is really confused, he didn't know what to make up of his life because every time he's been to school something weird happens. And during the field trip just became the number one weirdest things that has happened. Why is that? Well his math teacher, Mrs Dodds, was able to turn into something akin to a monster or really is a monster, then he discovers that Naruto can spit out wind and fire out from his mouth. Yep life is good for him.

Naruto couldn't say the same, he had to keep Percy quiet when both of them were alone or someone passing by might hear them. When he was sure they were alone he placed a silencing barrier on the wall and locked the door with a security seal. He then explained that he came from another dimension where ninjas live and control the elements and do the impossible. Percy demanded a demo and he did, by walking on the wall and sat on the ceiling. He also said that Yugao was also a ninja and his mother who apparently was alive brought him to this dimension. It took Percy awhile to let the information sink in but he admitted that it was cool to have some kind of super friend.

Naruto just deadpanned at him, "That's it? All you like about is me having powers?" when Percy gave a hesitant nod Naruto sat in a corner with a storm cloud above his head and comically crying tears all the while drawing circles on the ground and kept muttering about, "I'm not worthy… all he wants a super friend…" Percy sweatdropped when he realized he made a mistake and promptly apologized, and was forgiven instantly with happy blonde ninja.

Percy also tried to figure out what happened to Mrs Dodds by saying some phrases that was said by her or asked others if they knew her. All he got were stares from others and Nancy asking if he was an idiot. But when he asked Grover he knew he was lying. The blonde Namikaze knew that as well but decided to take more of a stealthy approach. However they had a problem and that was a Latin exam.

Currently they were inside their dorm reading. Naruto was at his bed reading with two clones at a study table and Percy was sitting at the foot of his bed desperately trying to read but to no avail. After a few seconds the brunette gave a cry of frustration and threw the book across the room and mistaken hit a clone, luckily Naruto was prepared and made another clone to replace. "Agh! I can't tell the difference of this Chiron and Charon person!"

The blonde and his clones looked at each other and smirked silently, "Well for one Chiron is the one with 'I'-"

"And is the trainer for heroes or demigod heroes and Charon with the 'A'-"

"Is the one who is a ferry man of the Underworld and transports souls to said hell." The three Narutos finished each sentences with an eye-smile. Percy let out a growl in irritation as his eye twitched, "Easy for you to say! You're a guy who makes clones of himself and doesn't worry about dyslexia like I do, how come you can be relax when this is so hard!" he shouted at him, luckily Naruto made sure that the room had a silencing barrier and security seal keyed with his chakra.

The blonde gave a shrug as his clones continued to read, "Don't know but Yugao says that I'm just smart and I like reading, you could say its a habit so I usually don't get easily frustrated." Percy sighed before picking the book he threw and asked to open the door since the ninja explained about the use of the security seals and only he had access to it. "I'll just go ask Mr Brunner for help. Maybe he won't mind," Naruto just nodded and glanced at the door out the corner of his eye, when the door closed he made a third clone and channelled chakra into his arm, a seal glowed before smoke appeared and held a mask in his hand. This mask was the same as Yugao's and other ANBU masks but this mask was a wolf. Now you might ask why he got a wolf when he could have gotten a fox? Well he had gotten something in the scroll his dad left him.

* * *

 **-flashback-**

 _An eleven year old Naruto panted as he lied in the ground staring at the sky with his eyes closed. His face mask was lowered, he wore a blue muscle shirt, black ANBU pants and black ninja sandals. He also wore blue fingerless gloves and had white bandages around his arms, in his hands held a wooden ninjato. He was covered in bruises and dirt after from a spar with Yugao._

 _Said former ANBU stood above his frame and was breathing slightly, she too had bruises but it was less than her charge and she wore the standard ANBU attire bar the mask. She had a small on her face as she looked at the panting jinchuuriki, "Not bad Naruto but you still have long way to defeat me. However I can tell you're learning faster in Kenjutsu, Ninjutsu and Taijutsu, even though you somehow have perfect chakra control you still don't like Genjutsu you have to use everything in your arsenal if you want to win," she lectured._

 _Naruto just nodded, he was tired to argue at the moment and he had scroll that his father left for him and he wanted to check what it was. He pushed himself to sit up with a groan, he channelled chakra into his right wrist and in a poof of smoke a large scroll appeared. Yugao looked at him curiously as he read the scroll, when he reached the last line his jaw dropped and his widen to the size of plates._

 _This confused Yugao,_ 'What did he find out just to be shock?' _she thought to herself. Walking behind him, she looked over his shoulder and read it. Like Naruto when she read the last line she went into shock and disbelief. In Naruto's hands was a summoning contract, but not just any contract- it was an elemental wolf contract!_

 _Naruto broke out of his shock and had stars in his eyes, his pain long forgotten with the new and possible contract. He looked at Yugao with a pleading look, "Big sis! How do you sign a contract?! I want to sign this since Dad left it for me and maybe they could help me train in my affinities as well, PLEASE!" he said as his eyes watered and his lips quiver. While Naruto maybe eleven he still looked cute in his age because he still is short for someone he's age and add the whisker marks then you have an ADORABLE Naruto!_

 _Yugao while still a kunoichi, she still is a girl in heart and mind so she did the logical thing that even a goddess couldn't resist. She glomped the blonde in a hug and rubbed his cheeks getting a purr from the boy as he tried to loosen her hold and get her to teach him summoning. After a few minutes, she pried away from him while he laid the scroll on the ground, he looked at her waiting, "Okay Naruto, first you have write your name in blood in the column then when you finished I'll show you the hand signs, practice it for a while and when you memorize it, then build up chakra to summon," she explained._

 _He did as he was told and practiced. For five minutes he practiced until he got it right. He looked at Yugao and she gave him a smile of encouragement and gave a nod in return. Biting his left thumb he swiped his blood on his right palm and went through hand signs, "Boar, Dog, Hare, Monkey, Ram -_ _ **SUMMONING JUTSU!**_ _" he yelled as he slammed his hand on the ground. Seal formulas appeared around his hand and a large smoke appeared, the reason for this is when he gathered his chakra he gathered about three fourths of his reserves, thus he unintentionally summoned the leader._

 _When the smoke dissipated they looked up and what they saw made them gulp and take a step back. Standing in the once empty clearing was a wolf as tall as Kurama. It had grey silky fur, amber orange eyes that glowed with slits for pupils, it had red cloth tied around its neck. Another noticeable thing is the silver arm guard on its forearms. Its teeth glinted in the sun showing its wolf-like smirk._ _ **"Who summons me?!"**_ _it bellowed._

 _Swallowing the lump of nervousness, the boy took a step forward and bowed, "It is I, Naruto Namikaze my lord," he spoke in a respective tone. Yugao had drilled manners in his head should he encounter someone rich or who has great authority, and he was thankful for this kind of occasion because he didn't want to get eaten to soon._

 _The wolf looked down and closed his eyes and started to get smaller, surprising the two ninjas. Yugao had told Naruto the Legendary Sannin's summoning and only Tsunade Senju's summoning, the slug contract and its holder Katsuyu could be in different sizes. The wolf shrunk into the same height of Naruto, which made said blonde pout. Why couldn't he just grow bigger already? He had been eating the right food and slept early, just why?_

 _Yugao silently giggled at his expression as the wolf sat down in front of the boy,_ _ **"Naruto Namikaze? My name is Fenrir, Now what is the reason you summoned me here?"**_ _he asked. Getting up from his bow, he took a deep breathe and looked at the wolf in a determined look, "I wish to to prove myself to be your summoner lord Fenrir," he said._

 _The wolf crouched a little so he was eye level with Naruto,_ _ **"Then I shall judge you in learning your memories. If I deem you worthy then you'll be our summoner, however if you do not exceed my expectations then your name shall be removed from our contract and you can no longer summon someone from my clan,"**_ _Fenrir explained. Naruto just nodded before pain kicked in, he wobbled a bit but he steadied himself. He could see memories about him, the glares, the harsh words and the beatings he got from the villagers. He would've cried but he didn't want to worry Yugao and look weak in front of Fenrir, then his mouth slowly formed into a small smile. Another set of memories played but this time it was the good things he received from the people, The third Hokage, his surrogate siblings, the ramen stand family, Kurama and lastly his mom.. He smiled at the thought of the people that was precious to him, he may have not met his mom but he couldn't careless, she had gone back for him when he needed and he was grateful for that._

 _A growl broke him out of his thoughts and looked at the wolf summon in surprise. What did the wolf think about him now that he knew about his past? The wolf however sensed his nervousness and his eyes dilated,_ _ **"Do not fear me young pup. I know what you hold inside and I do not judge you for it. I only see a boy with great potential to do great things, however there is one more thing I wish to know,"**_ _he said making Naruto_ _sigh in relief. Fenrir looked at him directly in the eye,_ _ **"If you were to have the elemental wolves' support and strength at your disposal, what would you do with it?"**_ _he asked._

 _The blonde Jinchuuriki looked down for a second before looking back at the boss summon with a determined look, "I'll protect my precious people that I have now and meet in the future! I will not abandon when they need me the most and I'll show them that my strength is theirs as well!"_

 _Fenrir blinked in surprise before he grinned. He liked the boy, he was like wolf when talking about the people he loves the most as he protects and work with his own pack._ _ **"Then Naruto Namikaze, I Fenrir, leader of the Elemental Wolf clan, accept you as our summoner!"**_ _he boomed. He looked back at the smiling blonde and smiled himself,_ _ **"Now before I return to my home I shall tell you that your personal summon will be my son, Arashi. Also I shall give you wolf like abilities, this means letting you control the elements easier, even combining to get sub-elements and have enhanced senses. While you already have enhanced senses thanks to your tenant, having our enhanced senses gives you sharper vision and your sense of smell is much more sensitive than any regular dog. Your sense of hearing can let you hear someone's heartbeat if you have enough focus. I bid you farewell young pup and I hope we have another meeting. I'd wish it in a battle field,"**_ _he muttered the last part_ _but thanks to the enhanced hearing that Naruto now has, he heard. Said blonde silently chuckled to himself as the boss summon vanished in a cloud of smoke._

 _At the sideline, Yugao who watched the whole escapade, was slack jawed. Her surrogate brother had five affinities of the basic elements, has almost perfect chakra control, massive chakra reserves with a cooperating bijuu in his gut and lastly, he has a summon that must be more awesome than the legendary Sannin!_

* * *

- **Elemental Nations** -

 _Jiraiya, who was peeking behind the female hot spring , Tsunade, who was gambling in a bar, and Orochimaru, who was planning and experimenting with his curse mark, suddenly sneezed before their eyes narrowed in anger,_ 'Someone says that Toads/Slugs/Snakes are not awesome,' _this was their respective thoughts._

* * *

- **Back with Yugao and Naruto-**

 _Yugao felt a chill running across her spine but shook the feeling off. She shook her head with a smile, "Only you can have a more cool summon than anyone, I don't whether I should I feel happy for you or envy you. But still it's cool nonetheless."_

 _He looked at her with a smile, "I'm just plain awesome like that!" he sent a thumbs up to her while she giggled at his response._

" _Alright let's get back to our spar now," Naruto saw a glint in her eyes when she said that and shivered._

* * *

 **-End flashback-**

Naruto weaved through hand seals and a poof of smoke his hair turned black and was shoulder length. He pulled out a scroll from his bag and laid it on his bed, channelling chakra into it, a set of ANBU clothes. He put them on swiftly under one minute and went out of the room. He locked it and quickly made his way towards Mr Brunner's room.

He arrived in a few minutes and saw that Percy was there as well, he swiftly hid in the shadows to avoid detection. Percy reached for the doorknob but stopped when he heard a voice, "…worried about Percy and Naruto sir." he froze before he leaned in to listen clearly.

"...I mean a kindly one in school! Now for sure we know that they're-"

"Patience Grover, we'll only make it worse, we need Percy to mature more but as for Naruto, he is a strange one. He seems different from the rest, bar his personality of course," he chuckled softly at the end. Naruto sweatdropped from the shadows and had a small tick on behind his head. Inside his head Kurama was laughing hysterically and causing a headache to the blonde.

"But sir they may not have much time left. The summer solstice-"

"Will have to be resolved without them, Grover. Let them enjoy their ignorance for now and keep Naruto in dark with him."

"Sir they saw her…"

"Their imagination," Mr Brunner insisted. "The mist over the students and staff will be enough to convince them." Naruto narrowed his eyes behind his mask in thought, _'Mist? Is it some kind of illusion technique that makes false surroundings? Or implant false memories to the subject?'_

"Sir they've been asking questions and I don't think I can lie to them anymore."

"You have to Grover. Yes it's hard to that they've become your friends during your time here but understand it is for them to be safe."

It was silent for a few seconds before Percy heard Grover, "Sir… I-I can't fail my duties a-again," his voice choked on emotions. "You know what it would mean."

"You haven't failed your duties Grover," Mr Brunner spoke kindly. "I should have seen her for who she was. For now, let's worry about keeping Percy and Naruto alive until fall-"

 _THUD_

The book Percy was holding dropped as said boy had his eyes wide. He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard footsteps behind the door, picking his book up, he ran straight back to his dorm. As for Naruto, he only narrowed his eyes and had doubt trusting both Mr Brunner and Grover now. What is Grover's duties? Who is really Mr Brunner? He filed those questions later and held a half ram sign and whispered, **"Body Flicker technique."** And he was gone in a vortex of wind.

* * *

 **-With Percy-**

Percy ran to his dorm quickly but quietly so he wouldn't wake others. He rounded on a corner, only to stop in a complete halt. His jaw slacked while his eyes bulged out of his sockets. _'I think I figured out why Naruto places security seals now and changes the locks every day, the weird thing is I expected this to happen when I first heard he was the most popular guy in this school but seeing her do this… Yeah not gonna talk about this again so soon,'_ he thought Well that's because in front of him were five girls holding various materials. Yes he saw all of them but one particular girl stood amongst them and he knew her clearly. Nancy Bobofit was outside their dorm and was whispering among them, "Did you bring everything?" she asked while she continued to picking the lock.

"I've got the rope," the one on her right said.

"And I've got the drugs. All we do is let him drink this and it'll put him to sleep in six hours and we'll have Naruto to ourselves," another spoke to the farthest left of them, but spoke creepily at the end. A sweatdrop formed at the back of the black haired boy's head as he inched away from the area. He spun on his heel and rounded on the corner to bump into Grover, "Percy! What are y-" whatever Grover was about to say was cut off when Percy clamped his hand on his mouth and shushed him. Gesturing him to peak at the corner, Grover raised a brow but complied.

Like Percy, the conditioned boy was gobsmacked at what he saw. Percy dragged him back to Mr Brunner's office and knocked, they waited and heard a muffled 'Come in' and both walked in.

Mr Brunner turned and looked at them confused while he discretely looked at Grover with sharp gaze that made him flinched, "Percy, Grover what is that you need from of this time of night?" he asked.

They looked at each other and they turned back to him with a sheepish look, "Well you see sir Grover said he would get some things in his locker while I was coming here to ask for help but I left my notes back at my dorm." The teacher nodded confused, "But when we got back at the same time, we saw why Naruto always changes our lock every night," he said.

"And what would that be?" he asked curiously. He and the teachers have been wondering about that too a few months now.

This time it was Grover who spoke up while he chuckled nervously, "Well you see sir… there were five girls, one of them was Nancy, picking the lock of our rooms and we think they're planning to rape him," he said the last part with a sweat drop, Percy himself had a sweat drop as both pitied their blonde friend.

The teacher in the wheelchair just looked at them blankly, "This is a joke isn't it, Percy, Grover?" he found it hard to believe someone will try to rape someone, in a school of all places!

* * *

 **-With Artemis-**

Artemis looked up and narrowed her eyes, ' _Someone plans to rape my baby. I won't let a hair be harmed if I have anything to say about it!'_ she thought as a dark aura surrounded her and the hunters inched away from the matriarch while Anko who also had the same thought sweat dropped.

' _Whoever plans to rape Naruto then they just signed their death warrant,'_ Anko thought. She shivered at the killing intent that radiated from the Mother goddess as she put some distance between them.

* * *

 **-Back at room-**

They shook their heads 'no', "It's not sir. Just see it for yourself," Grover said. With a sigh he wheeled his way to the two boy's dorm. Like both friends said, there were girls there and still locking the pick of the door. Mr Brunner sweatdropped and cleared his throat.

The girls turned around at the sound and found Percy, Grover and Mr Brunner standing (Sitting for the older man's case). "I do believe that breaking into a fellow student's dorm in the middle of the night is against the school rules," he stated. The girls flinched and knew that they were busted so they hang their heads.

Mr Brunner shook his head in disappointment, "I never expected this to happen. It is disappointing to see you about to rape a fellow student," the girls ducked their heads in shame. He then continued, "Follow me to the principal's office and he'll have a stern lecture about this event." The girls trotted away, dragging their feet in sadness and the teacher turned to the two boys, "Now why don't you head back in and sleep now. I'm sorry I couldn't help you in your studies Percy," he directed the last part to said boy. The raven haired boy nodded in understanding before he knocked to let their friend to let them in.

The door opened and Percy silently sighed in relief when he saw only Naruto with a confused expression on his face, "Oh Percy, Grover, I thought you might have slept outside since you haven't come back in a while."

The other two deadpanned at each other ' _He says that kind of thing and doesn't even know that he would have been nearly raped tonight,'_ they thought as they changed.

They got into bed and went into a blissful sleep. However Naruto and Percy's last thought were ' _What are they hiding?'_

* * *

 **-Next morning-**

The two boys were leaving a three hour Latin exam, one mentally exhausted while the other is glad to have finish cause he didn't want to go through it again.

Percy was worried that he had been found by Mr Brunner listening in last night. But he sighed when he gave them both the results of their exams. As expected Naruto's scores were high nearly perfect and as for Percy, well, it was not passable.

"Percy," he called. "Don't be discouraged about leaving Yancy. It's… for the best."

Naruto saw the downcast look on the dark haired boy's face. ' _He's not going to take this well…'_

" _ **Oh he definitely won't. I can already sense the anger coming from him and I'm quite surprised he hasn't blown up yet,"**_ The bijuu commented. Naruto shushed his companion and listened in, "No confound it all. What I mean is… you're not normal Percy. That's nothing to -"

"Thanks," Percy blurted. "Thank you for reminding me," Percy then picked up his backpack and walked out.

The teacher sighed in exasperation, "Perhaps I was too hard on him." Naruto shook his head, "He just misunderstood sir and you only wanted what was best for him. What teacher didn't want that for his student," he continued.

"Yes. What about you Naruto? Will you join again next year?" Mr Brunner asked.

Naruto gave a shrug, "I don't know. Frankly I might stop for a while or follow Percy, go where he goes and keep him out of trouble." This got the teacher to chuckle a bit.

"I guess so. You're a good friend Naruto, the world could need more people like you."

The blonde heard a scoff in his head, _**"he's loyal as a dog and needs to be trained,"**_ Kurama muttered but he ignored it.

"I'm not that great Mr Brunner. Just wanted to stay with my friends, anyway I'll see ya around Mr Brunner." Both gave a wave to each other as Naruto walked out and went to his where Percy went.

* * *

 **-Later on-**

The three friends sat on a bus as it made its way to the bus terminal with many other kids from their school on board. Naruto was going back to Yugao's apartment to talk about the event in the museum and Percy had found out about their past. Though he feared what she would do to him 'cause the last time he did something reckless, Yugao had upped his training to torture level and when he had finished he had been sore for days even with his healing factor he had trouble walking without a limp.

Surprisingly, Grover was headed to New York like them and was on the same bus as well. Percy thought nothing of it and only a coincidence, but Naruto thought otherwise.

Grover kept looking down at the aisle nervously, he fidgeted from time to time and was sweating like he was in a desert. Percy noticed this as well and both thought the their crippled friend expected something to happened.

"What's got him so nervous?" Percy asked. He got a shrug from the masked blonde.

"You ask him, I'm going to take a nap. Wake me up when we arrive," Naruto said. He then turned around a bit to get comfortable and closed his eyes, five seconds gone and he was out like a light.

* * *

- **Mindscape-**

Naruto opened his eyes to see a green hill, a forest surrounding it with big trees. There was a lake at the side of the hill and a cave. He had changed his mindscape about a year when he and Yugao arrived in New York.

He smiled as he saw ten fox kits ran towards him and promptly tackled him he fell down on his back laughing as they licked him and skipped around him. "Alright, alright! I'm glad to see you too now scamp and play somewhere else," they obeyed quickly and ran off with happy yips as he stood up and dusted himself. He sighed in contentment and a hidden smile was on his face, "Come on Kurama you said you had wanted to talk to me before?" he called.

The ground shook as footsteps echoed in his mindscape, he looked up to see Kurama emerged from the cave. He took of his mask to reveal his face, through the years of training he had been through his face was devoid of baby fat and he had a rugged look and his jaw was more defined, all in all it gave him a 'Hottie' personality that girls said who had unfortunately for him saw his face at one time.

The boy gave a fox ( _ **Wolf?**_ **)** like grin to the fox, "So what has been bothering you lately?" he asked.

The bijuu laid down on with his head in his arms which had a serious look, **"Listen carefully Naruto,"** At this the boy stiffened and his eyes narrowed slightly, he gave a imperceptible nod to show he was listening. The fox only ever called on his name when he did something reckless in training or when he discussed something serious. **"Recently I had felt something that does not belong to this world and only can be found in ours. I do not know what it is but for something to cross another dimension is like what brought you and Yugao here. Also I can sense its chakra signature familiar but I do not recall what it is,"** he said the last part uncertainly.

Naruto thought deeply something about this. What had caused for something or someone to go to another dimension? "You said it came from the Elemental Nations and it was familiar to you?" he questioned. Kurama nodded, **"Yes, from what I can sense and my only hunch is demonic chakra like yours. To put it bluntly, a Jinchuuriki was brought here."**

"Are you sure about this Kurama?" he only got a nod in return.

Now Naruto stood in shock. A Jinchuuriki, like him, was brought to Earth. He didn't know what to think of this, he sat down and tried to think of a way what brought another Jinchuuriki to Earth, "Do you know who their bijuu is? More importantly did they transport themselves here from using a jutsu or was it something like mine?"

The fox's only open eye stared at him, **"I know who the bijuu, it is Nibi or Matatabi –my sister- is but I do not know how they were brought here. To use a jutsu that you thought of would need Bijuu level chakra, specifically eight tails, and extreme knowledge of space-time Ninjutsu which only the second Hokage, your father and ourselves knew of,"** he stated.

 **(** _ **Kurama referred both himself and Naruto since Naruto is trying to study the Hiraishin and Kurama also knew of this through his eyes and was the only Bijuu who understood its concept.)**_

The blonde seemed to accept this and stayed silent. One enjoying the peace and the other wondering who the Jinchuuriki is, as they watched the fox kits play. **"Naruto. If the Jinchuuriki is somehow hostile then I will need to help you control my chakra,"** he started. **"While it's true we're not arguing and not robbing each other's chakra, a Bijuu's chakra is still is dangerous just from touch and exposure, not only that my chakra is the most dangerous from other bijuu's, as mine has its own will tainted with hatred. You would easily lose to the bloodlust just using the first version of the chakra cloak shroud,"** The fox added. The whiskered teen gaped at what his tenant had said. He could possibly lose to the bloodlust and whoever is in range can and might get hurt or even worse, he didn't want that to happen.

The boy sighed in resignation, "I understand Kurama." He then felt a tugging on his consciousness, "I'll tell Yugao about this when we arrive. She'll want to know what it is and if I didn't she would run me through another one of her… sessions," he whispered the last part and shivered.

Yugao while she can be gentle somewhat but when it came to training she was a sadist. She took his quick regeneration and his massive chakra reserves into use. Five seals were placed on his body –four on his limbs and one in his chest- and 600 shadow clones for training, he had been stuck in a bed for two days and that's with Kurama doing his best to lessen and healing him at the same time.

"Anyway I'll see you later Kurama," Naruto gave a two fingered salute and his form shimmered before disappearing. Said chakra entity just looked at where his container was and thought, _**'I wonder what would he think when he knows Matatabi's Jinchuuriki is? It's been nine – nearly 10 years they haven't each other since the Raikage went to the village to make a treaty. Oh well, from what I can gather from his memories he also has a crush on her. Hehe the teasing those two kunoichi will unleash on him.'**_ The bijuu chuckled. _ **'On second thought with his mother they would probably have a hard time teasing with him when she's around. Also I think she would forbid her son in having a girlfriend but I wouldn't know.'**_ With that thought he laid down and soon snoring echoed in the blonde's subconscious.

* * *

- **Naruto-**

When Naruto woke up, he found out that only five minutes had passed. He looked at his friends and saw Percy looking at Grover like he had been able to walk just fine while the latter was sweating that could fill up a pail. The Caucasian skinned boy noticed him awake seem to brightened slightly, "Oh Naruto you're awake! Here let me give you and Percy something," he said.

From his shirt pocket, he took out two worn out business card, "Take these. In case you might _need_ me this summer."

That rang warning bells in the blonde's head. He didn't like the tone that his friend implied and stressed the 'need' for emphasis. Whatever it is, it's big. Only he shook the thought out and focused on the card.

The card was written in some fancy writing, while it was hard for them both to read, they managed to make out what it was;

 _ **Grover Underwood**_

 _ **Keeper**_

 _ **Half-Blood Hill**_

 _ **Long Island, New York**_

 _ **(800) 009-0009**_

Percy's face flashed a look of hurt for a second but it was gone just as it appeared. Only Naruto noticed this and Grover was oblivious. So he decided to lessen his friend's pain a bit, "Fancy writing but what's it for?" he asked.

"Grover," the sea green eyed boy said. "What are you trying to protect us from?"

Before he could answer there was a huge coughing noise coming from the front. Black smoke began to pour out from the air vents and the bus smelled like rotten eggs.

"Everyone… out!" the driver called out and parked the bus to the side, then guided everyone down. As they went down one whiskered was glad that he had a face mask and made a filter seal on it.

Naruto sighed as he looked at the bus, "Troublesome."

"What are they staring at?" He heard Percy asked. Both him and Grover looked at where Percy was pointing, and saw an old fruit stand. There were a lot of different fruits and were all giving colourful scene that gave a tropical look. However three old ladies were on rocking chairs next to it and were sewing a giant sock.

The old ladies looked like they were over a hundred years old to everyone's eyes, pale faces with wrinkled like fruit leather, grey hair tied back in a bun, and skeletal arms sticking out their bleached cotton dress.

And Naruto swore that they were looking straight at Percy. Then he heard Grover whimpering again, he couldn't blame him though. The moment he saw those three ladies he had felt something seemed off and they exuded some energy that felt ancient and… old.

"No no no no no," Grover's face turned pale and was shaking slightly.

"Percy, tell me they're not looking at you? They're looking are they?!" he asked in a harsh whisper, although he wasn't angry. ' _Okay why is he panicking about three old ladies staring at Percy?'_ Naruto thought. He was cut off from his wonderings when Grover grabbed them by their arms, making them shout an indignant 'Hey!' from the two. Then they heard an audible snip, they turned and saw one of the old ladies had a scissors in their hands while another was carrying the yarn they used.

"No no on… come on… come on!" the conditioned boy muttered, then grunted as he kicked the side of the bus. Unexpectedly, the bus sputtered back to life.

The passengers cheered as Grover sighed in relief, only his friends noticed this.

"Damn right!" the driver yelled, he hit the bus with his hat. "Everyone on board, Good job kid," he gave the boy a slap to the back.

"Guys get on," the Caucasian skinned boy urged his friends and they did so, still confused at their friends behaviour. They turned back to check the fruit stand and were surprised to see that the three old ladies were gone, leaving not a trace as if they were even there.

' _What the-'_ Percy's eyes widen in shock. ' _I saw them there! How are they gone?!'_

His thoughts were similar to his blonde friend. Except he was thinking of the possible ways, ' _Were they Shinobis? A genjutsu? I don't know what they were but they spooked Grover badly. I need to watch out for others.'_

Everyone went back inside and retook their seats. Grover was muttering things to himself and they could hear him what he was saying.

"This can't be happening. Not like last time. I can't fail again. I had let Thalia down, I don't want to let them down too."

The boys looked at each other. Either Grover is high or mental, so Naruto asked, "Let who down? Who's Thalia? Grover did you have a girlfriend before you met us?"

It appeared their friend didn't hear it or just ignored it and said, "It's nothing." He waved his hands in denial, "Percy, Naruto, I can't protect you guys when you keep asking questions."

They looked at him like he was stupid. Weren't they supposed to protect him when he's the one crippled?

"Just let me walk you guys to the bus station, promise me guys." They tried to speak but their words died in their throat when he looked at them mournfully. It almost like he would be preparing their caskets for their funerals, so they just stayed quiet so as to not draw more attention to them.

The rest of the ride was silent. Naruto Percy questioned themselves if their friend was going crazy as they arrived at the bus terminal.

"I'm going to the restroom. You wait for me here." Grover said, as he walked inside the restroom. When he was out of sight Percy gripped Naruto's arm. "Dude. We have to go. I still have to go home and see my mom, not to mention Grover is freaking me out."

"I know and I think I might come with you. I just need to send Yugao a message that I'll be coming with you. Come on let's go where no one can see us," he beckoned as they moved to an empty alley. Naruto expanded his sensory field and checked. He found none, so he bit his thumb and ran through five hand seals, he then slammed his hand to the ground as sealing formulas appeared.

" **Summoning jutsu,"** he muttered. A cloud of smoke appeared and dissipated quickly to reveal a wolf. It stood near Naruto's chest considering he stood at 5'6". It had light grey fur and wore a jacket, a kanji on the back saying 'Storm'. It had white sclera and a black vertical slit and wore a bored expression.

" **Oh hey Naruto. Is it time to play chess or Shogi? And Who's your friend acting like a fish?"** the wolf asked.

The boy shook his head, "Hey Arashi, no it's not time to play and this is Percy Jackson. Percy this is my personal summon Arashi, and yes he's a talking wolf that can do the same things as humans if he wanted to," Naruto stated.

This got Percy out of his shock, "…Erm, so is he your p-" he didn't get to finish when the blonde clamped a hand over his mouth while Arashi started to growl.

" **Don't compare to those mindless mutt you call dogs! You're lucky that you're Naruto's friend and I'm in a good mood today, I suppose this one knows about us now Naruto?"** Arashi asked, as he sat on his haunches but still glared at the sea-green eyed boy.

"Yes and he promised to keep quiet about it, anyway the reason I need you here is to send Yugao a message for me, tell her I won't be coming home and I'll be at Percy's home. If she tries to find me, go with her to track my scent, I have a feeling that we might be going somewhere far."

The wolf nodded and left in a plume of smoke. Naruto let go of Percy as the boy sighed in relief, "So… what is Arashi?"

"A summon. Summoners consider their summons as partners. There are many animal summons but I have the wolves, specifically the elemental wolf clan. They are animals who fight alongside Shinobis and could help at any situation. Also don't call him as a pet, its taboo for them. Call them that and they claw you into next week and bite off your hand." the black haired boy nodded, "Good."

Naruto then made a cross hand seal with both his hands using his index and middle fingers, **"Shadow clone jutsu."** The usual smoke came with an exact copy of the blonde. Percy shook his head at this.

"Even if you told me about this and seen it a couple of times, I just can't accept the fact that you can clone yourself." Both Naruto **(s)** just shrugged, "You'll get used to it." The clone walked out of the alley and waited near the restroom.

Naruto then put a hand on Percy's shoulders, "Don't freak out about this." A puddle formed around their feet and they slowly sunk into it, a few seconds passed and they were gone. The puddle from before was gone as well.

* * *

 **-With the clone-**

Grover hobbled out of the restroom and only found 'Naruto' standing there with his arms crossed, waiting patiently.

"Naruto! Where did Percy go?!" he asked in a hurry. All 'Naruto' did was letting his arms fell to his side.

"He's at his house and don't worry I'm with him as we speak," he said.

"But you're here with me. How are you in two places at once?" he asked confused. The whiskered teen just sighed.

"Grover you were right about us, Percy and me, being special. But I'm more unique, gifted with powers that you'd never imagine. Weird things has been happening around Percy lately and Mrs I know that you know about Mrs Dodds," at this Grover gulped and sweat under the 'blonde's' stare. "So remember that Grover. 'Cause everything is going is gonna get fucked up." And with his piece said, 'Naruto' dispersed into a puff of smoke. Leaving a wide eyed Grover.

"No way…" he whispered in

* * *

 **Okay Hey guyssssssssssssssss!**

 **I'm sorry i haven't gotten time to update... not really the time... more like my computer had some problems and i didn't have any extra files for this chapter but i got it fixed and i tried to do another chapter but i have some things to do in school so my schedule is not fixed. Anyways i have decided who to will be paired with Naruto even if the votes are low and you could probably guess who in this chapter.**

 **Anyway that's all i hope you're not angry and enjoy this chapter!**


	4. Beach fun and Bull fighting!

**Hey readers welcome back! I'm so sorry that I have not updated. I've been procrastinating and got distracted by some other fanfics. Also I went to my province for vacation which started last week and I didn't bring my usb because we don't have a computer at my province and no wifi or network that I could work on my story.**

 **So yeah, also note throughout the story, Kurama might not talk for a while because I sometimes forgot about him and don't know where to put his lines. That's all let get it on the story!**

* * *

 **-Jackson residence-**

They appeared outside of Percy's apartment, it was a decent apartment. Naruto only came here when he was invited during Christmas with Percy, Sally, Yugao, and unfortunately Gabe.

Percy shivered and looked down confused, "How come we're not wet? And why are you panting?" he asked. What he said was true, Naruto was panting out of breathe.

"Remember *pant* what I said *pant* about my chakra *pant* reserves being big and *pant* as my energy *pant* to do my jutsus *pant*?" A nod and Naruto took a deep breathe, " **The Body Flicker technique** is a high speed movement technique that makes the user moves at high speeds, making it seem like they teleport. When I want I could move from here to say, at the top of apartment. It would only take about a quarter of my reserves, but since we were at the bus station and your apartment was 2 and half km away, it took half of my reserves," he explained.

Percy 'hmmed' in thought and spoke, "So basically the further away you move then more chakra it costs?" at this, the blonde sweatdropped while Kurama laughed inside his head. _'Why didn't I say that much simpler?'_

" _ **Because you're forgetful stupid,"**_ the fox snickered and the sweatdrop behind Naruto's head seemed to grow bigger as his eyebrow twitched.

Sally had been nice when they spent their time with them and occasionally ask –when she wrote a letter to Percy- Naruto how he was doing or needed anything. Another is she would send free samples of candies from her job at a candy store in Grand Central Station.

Both she and Percy also had a gig about blue food. Gabe had said that it didn't exist and Sally made that into reality by cooking blue food. She had even said to the whiskered teen they mostly did it to annoy Gabe.

The duo walked inside the complex and made their way up the stairs carrying their bags at their back. Once they got to where Percy's floor is, they went to the front door and Percy pulled out his key and opened it. What they found was revolting sight.

Gabe was in the living room with his poker buddies, playing. The T.V. was set to ESPN but no one was watching. The boys could see Gabe had put on a ton of weight with his thin receding hair and big belly out of his dirty shirt and the blonde pointed out that Gabe looked like a fat hairless walrus. This got Percy laughing silently as he could.

" _ **Hmm. I don't know who's uglier, Shukaku or that pig,"**_ Kurama said humorously.

Chips and beer cans were all over the floor, the place looked like it hasn't been cleaned in a week. The boys knew that Sally could be a neat freak and with Gabe as one of occupants, it would never happen.

The boys walked in the room as Gabe looked up from his cards and scowled slightly.

"So your back and you brought your smart ass friend with you again."

They only frowned, though Naruto's was hidden by his mask, at the comment but did nothing. "Is my mom here yet?" Percy asked through his gritted teeth, he so badly wanted to punch the stuck up douche in the face that he won't wake. But a glance from his friend calmed him down.

"She's working," the fat ass replied. He then looked directly at Percy, "You got any cash?"

This time Percy clenched his fists slightly, "No. I don't have any," He lied. Gabe didn't believe him.

"You took a taxi from the bus station. You probably paid twenty. You got six, seven bucks in change. Somebody expects to live under this roof; they need to carry their own weight. Am I right Eddie?" Percy wanted to yell and Naruto nearly growled as his eyes flickered red a bit though no one noticed.

"Come on Gabe," Eddie said as he gave Percy a pitying glance. "The kid just got here."

"Am I right, Eddie?" Gabe repeated. Eddie only scowled then returned his focus to the game.

Percy was about to pull out the money but his ninja friend put a hand on his shoulder. He looked at him and noticed the glint on Naruto's eye, a mischievous glint. The blonde weaved through hand seals –hidden from Gabe's perspective, not Percy's- and whispered, **"Illusion technique: False imagery."** A stack of money appeared in Percy's hand and he felt like it was real but knew that if he crumpled it, the illusion would fade as Naruto had told him before.

He sent a small smirk to the blonde and put it down on the table, "I hope you lose." He then beckoned Naruto as they went to Percy's room.

They heard Gabe shout at them to not act so snotty and called him brain boy. Both gnashed their teeth in anger, obviously directed at their dyslexia and ADHD.

When they got to Percy's room they found it littered with magazines and the scent of beer lingered in the air as they put their bags down. It made them want to vomit at how messy Gabe is.

"Want some help?" Naruto asked as he looked around. Percy sighed and nodded. Taking it as a 'go' he made a half ram seal and another four identical blondes appeared. They then talked as they cleaned and waited for Sally.

"Man I don't know who's fatter, Gabe or a stuff pig," a clone said and the other Naruto's nodded in agreement as they arranged some books and clothes.

"Tell me about it," Percy replied fixing his bed sheets. "My mom deserves much better man than him."

"We second that notion," the blondes stated as the clones dispelled. From the time he spent with his friend's mom he knew she was a very nice person you could ever meet. Speaking of which, his own mom still had not made contact with him in the past six years. He had asked Yugao if she knew where she is but he only got 'You'll meet her when the time comes.' And he was starting to doubt if what his mom said in the letter was true.

' _Where are you, mom?'_ he thought in wonder.

"Percy, are you here?" a voice called from the door and Sally Jackson appeared.

"You've grown so much since I last saw you," Percy smiled as both he and his mom hugged. Sally got out of the hug and turned to the other occupant in the room, "It's nice to see you again Naruto." She gave him a hug which he happily accepted. "I hope you liked the candies I sent over?"

"Yes and I've been on a sugar rush lately," he admitted sheepishly. It was true; he would finish one pack of candy when he just received it and would get all jumpy even if his healing factor kicked in he was still high on sugar.

"Come sit down and tell me everything that went." And they did; they told her everything except the part about Mrs Dodds, the three weird old ladies, and Naruto being a ninja. She might think their ADHD was acting up and might get sent a psyche evaluation.

"Did something scare you? You look like you saw something," she commented as she looked at hiccupping Percy. The blonde ninja then realised that his friend must have his mom dearly. It was hard not to and he would probably be in the same boat.

"No," Percy lied. He didn't want to make his mom any more worried.

"Alright then," the way she said it meant the conversation wasn't over and Naruto noticed that. Just then, Sally perked up and turned to Percy, "I have a surprise for you." This got them interested, "We're going to the beach."

Percy's eyes widened, "Montauk?" he asked in slight excitement while Naruto looked confused.

"Three days, same cabin," Sally confirmed.

"When can we leave?"

"Right after I changed." She then looked towards Naruto, "Naruto will you be joining us?"

"W-won't I be i-intruding or s-something?" he asked nervously; after all he didn't want to ruin their bonding time. Another is that he felt slightly jealous about Percy, not that he would admit it out loud.

" _ **Problem is I can hear your thoughts kit and don't be jealous of your wimpy friend. You'll meet your mother soon,**_ **"** his tenant promised.

He inwardly sighed, ' _I know Kurama but I can't help think that I won't see her ever.'_

Both Jackson's shook their head with small smiles on their faces, "Not at all. I bet Percy would also like you to come just ask Yugao first though."

The teen only nodded in thanks with a smile, "Alright but let me pay for my own," he added. Sally shook her head at how polite the boy is and wondered what the purple haired woman drilled such mannerism into him. She didn't know how right she was about the drilling part.

The happy atmosphere disappeared quickly when Gabe arrived, who also had a scowl, "Sally, Bean dip? Didn't you hear me?" he asked annoyed. This got the boys to growl at the fat man while Sally sighed softly, she opened her mouth to speak but the whiskered blonde beat her to it.

"Why you don't do it yourself? You have legs don't you lazy pig?"

"Shut it punk. Don't speak to me like that you brat, because I worked hard and I don't need an orphan, who got pitied by some freak of a teen girl, scolding me about it," Sally lightly gasped but the blonde snarled and got held back by Percy, who also wanted to deck the man for the comment about Yugao. He held the older girl in high regards because she was very helpful to them and sometimes gives him tips in regarding about how to fight which he only now realized why.

"You call sitting in this what you call a dump an apartment working? I can see that you've gotten some weight, oh wait all I see a damn pig whose I.Q. is only zero fat ass," sneered the blonde as his eyes narrowed and Gabe growled at the insult.

Luckily Sally intervened, "I was about to do it honey," she said while she gave Naruto a pointed look which he understood and quickly calmed himself. "We were just talking about the trip," she explained.

Gabe's eye got significantly smaller and simmered down, "You were serious about that?"

Sally nodded, "Also don't worry I'll make it a seven layer Bean dip so that way, it can last about a week while I'm not here," she bargained. Gabe's eye softened and the boys saw he licked his lips and were disgusted just seeing him do that.

"Alright but it better come out of your clothes budget."

"Don't worry it will," assured Sally.

"And you won't take my care anywhere but there and back here."

"We will."

"And if you hurry about that Bean dip… and if the kid apologize for interrupting our game and for disrespecting me," he said with a snide grin.

The two boys looked at each other in silent conversation and Percy glanced at the man before nodding his head to his friend knowing said friend would punish the guy.

"Percy… can you take your mom outside and get ready? I'd like to have… _a word…_ with Gabe privately." The way Naruto spoke made the two adults in the room slightly shiver and Percy hid his grin the best he could and led his mom outside.

As soon as the two left Gabe's grin was replaced was a glare and growled, "Got something to say fox boy?" He got his answer when he felt a fist was buried into his stomach causing the man to drop to his knees with a gasp. The man felt like a bowling ball was thrown at him but he didn't dwell on the thought when he felt the temperature around the room drop and he shivered frightened.

He turned to the boy and made a mistake at looking into the blonde's eyes. Frosty ice blue orbs with glistening silver around it and the pupil narrowed into slits giving the boy a feral look. Naruto, leaking out one fourth of killing intent, crouched down and grabbed the fat pig's shirt and held him eye level.

"Listen Fagliano because I'll only say this once. Sally deserves someone better and I don't like the way you treat her. No. I down right hate the way how you treat Sally and Percy, so the next time we meet, I neither want to see you treat Sally other than your housekeeper or servant nor insult Percy for his attitude because that's how he is! Fix this dump of an apartment because its revolting at how you force her to clean up _your_ trash! If you don't there will be hell to pay I can promise you that and know that I keep my promises."

Then he pushed him down and stepped on the man's chest, nearly breaking a rib, and glared at him, "And if I ever hear or see you treat Sally or any girl around you then I'll personally gut you like the pig you are then feed your remains to rabid dogs that others would mistake you for a hunted animal, are we clear _Gabriel Ugliano?"_ he asked/demanded.

All Gabe could was gasp in pain then followed up with a nod. Satisfied getting his message across, the boy then knocked him out with a punch to the forehead and walked out of the room, his tenant laughing like a maniac inside his head.

" _ **HAHAHAHA! His face! He looked like was about to crap himself!"**_ the fox then paused and smelled through Naruto's nose and gagged. _**"UGH! HE REALLY DID CRAP HIMSELF AND WHAT A SMELL! Get out its *mock suffocates* t-ter-rible. But I must applaud at how you spoke up this time because I might have taken over just to punch the man."**_ Naruto nodded his head at his friend's words. He was just glad he got that out of him because he might just kill Gabe from where he stood.

He waited for an hour next to Gabe's car while Sally and Percy packed their things, said boy catching up with his mom. Gabe still was out cold and by the time Percy and Sally had come up to the blonde, they were surprised that Gabe didn't show as they expected him to be there to remind Sally.

When Sally asked what happened, he cryptically said, "We had a few words and Gabe had a lot of things to think about." Sally didn't know it but Percy knew that his friend was grinning behind his mask and slightly smirked as he mouthed a 'thank you'. The blonde teen just nodded and they got in the car, Naruto, with his headphone on, listening to his IPod and the mother and son idly talking to each other drove their way to Montauk.

Though they heard a shout from the apartment, "WHERE THE HELL IS THE MONEY?!" Percy silently snickered, Sally had a worried but confused expression and Naruto grinned under his mask.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yugao was impatiently waiting for Naruto to return. She had gotten message two days before that he would be coming and now he was three hours late. Yugao blamed herself when she told him about Kakashi's tardiness and now he's doing the same thing. She'd have to up his training then to remind the boy not to be late, she debated what kind of torture she'd have to do but was brought out of her thoughts by a puff of smoke.

Looking down slightly she was surprised to see Arashi. "Arashi what are you doing here? And where is Naruto and why is he late?" she asked.

The wolf bowed his head in greeting, **"Hey Yugao. Naruto and his friend, I think his name was Percy, left to the other boy's house. He also said that they might be going somewhere far and told me that I should come with you to track him later,"** he informed.

The retired ANBU raised a brow, "So Percy knows who we are then? I expected this with how much trouble Naruto causes," she muttered. She then looked back at summon, "Alright, just let me g-" she didn't get to finish when a light glowed behind the wolf. Instantly Yugao and Arashi were in a battle stance, the girl with her sword drawn and the wolf had lightning arcing around him, to fight the intruder.

When the light died down Yugao gasped in surprised who she saw before she kneeled, "Lady Artemis! I'm sorry I did not know it was you, forgive me for my hostility."

The Goddess, in her adult form, only smiled at the girl, "Do not worry Yugao. I just came to check on you." She then noticed the wolf who was gaping at her, Artemis turned to the former ANBU with a raised eyebrow, "I didn't know you had a wolf as a companion."

The purple haired girl blinked at the comment then giggled slightly while shaking her head. "Sorry to disappoint lady Artemis but he's not mine. He is a companion, yes, however, he is also a summon of the Elemental Wolf and they accepted your son as their summoner. This guy here is Arashi, the boss summon's son and Naruto's personal summon."

The goddess was confused, "Where did Naruto get the contract? I know one needs a contract to summon or must reverse summon themselves to the summoning realm as Minato had brought me to the home of the Toads," she asked.

"Oh. Lord Fourth had found it during the third great ninja war and he was already a summoner of the Toads so he kept it in a scroll along with his prized techniques as Naruto's inheritance from him. At least that was written in Lord Fourth's journal," explained Yugao.

Arashi then was able to speak up from his state of shock, **"Y-YOU'RE LADY ARTEMIS!? THE GODDESS OF THE HUNT?!"** he then rounded to face the purple haired woman, **"Why didn't you say you knew her?!"**

"Uh… because I thought it was irrelevant and you didn't ask Arashi?" she said confused, not understanding the wolf was getting at.

" **It's a big deal because we worship her for befriending the wolves and chose us as her symbol and as her sacred animals! Not only that our clan elders were one of the few that came from Lady Artemis' pack before they left the group. They made their own pack and learned how to harness chakra!"** (1)

"Okay…" Yugao digested the information as Artemis looked at the wolf in fondness. What Arashi said was true, her sacred animal aside from a deer was a wolf **(Though others say their called hunting dogs but their mostly the same… I think?)**. She and her hunters used them to help them track down monsters that Zeus wants to kill or whatever they encounter.

She smiled at the now nervous, sheepish wolf, "It is alright Arashi. I'm pleased with who my son chooses as a partner." This time the wolf's jaw dropped and eyes were wide as dinner plates. **"Y-You're N-Nar-ruto's m-mom? T-Then… you… broke y-your v-v-vow? "** at her nod he promptly fainted sideways with swirls in his eyes. Both women laughed lightly at wolf before turning to one another.

"So where is my son now Yugao?" said girl sighed in frustration.

"He's with his friend Percy, who I think is also a demigod and have a hunch who since Naruto told me he smelled like the ocean, going somewhere along the Jacksons. I thought he had imitated Kakashi's tardiness when I told the brat about him. He even has a mask that I try to take it off him or try to sneak a peek whenever he's asleep or eating!" she exclaimed, Yugao was too busy to complain to notice Artemis' eye twitching.

' _Naruto idolizes Kakashi… I just hope he doesn't copy him reading those perverted books that perveted toad geezer writes,'_ She swore in her mind. She looked at Yugao who was now pacing, "Yugao." Said girl stopped at being called, "What did Naruto say?" she asked.

"He said that if I want to find him I'll have Arashi come with me to track his scent and we'll do it by tonight so no one can see but I'll use genjutsu to be sure." She then made a shadow clone to pack her things and changed her clothes to her old ANBU uniform. She then nudged Arashi awake and quickly told him that they're going to track Naruto down. Artemis also thought of something, "Yugao please come here." The girl did as she was told and stood in front of the goddess.

"I was thinking that I'd let join hunt later on but now would be the best time for it, so, Yugao Uzuki will you join the hunt?"

The purple haired ninja was surprised, but kneeled with her head bowed, "I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis. I turn back the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood and, join the hunt."

When confirmed, Yugao had a light silver glow around her indicating she's now part of Artemis hunt.

"Rise Yugao, now find my son and don't tell him that you are a hunter as it would give me away easily and also," the goddess snapped her fingers and Yugao was covered in silver light. It died down to reveal Yugao only much younger possibly 15 years old. "I turned you to a 15 year old for you to fit in the hunt, I did the same with Anko when she joined."

Yugao smiled gratefully and excused herself as her clone finished its job. She then waved at the goddess and both ninja and wolf disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Artemis shook her head as she thought about her son, ' _I wonder what Naruto has learned with Yugao, and is he strong enough to challenge a monster yet?'_ she wondered in both curiosity and worriedly. She shrugged out of her thoughts, she teleported back to her hunters' camp.

* * *

Back with our favourite blonde Jinchuuriki he was listening to some music from his IPod as both Jackson's continued to talk about what Percy did in the past few months. He had his headphones on so he wouldn't listen to their conversation because he thought it was rude. Another was ever since they came to this new place he loved listening to music, which about three months they arrived he had gotten an IPod with his money that he saved up.

Before half a year passed he also bought a guitar and played some songs that he liked. Yugao and the others gave him praises about how good he was and Grover suggested that he should play for school's talent show. He did and he promptly became popular with the girl population, even outside of school. He blamed the school journalism club for that and ever since then he was weary whenever he stepped out alone. He also blamed Grover for suggesting for try outs in the talent show.

Also when Naruto and Yugao had arrived to this world his exuberant, loud, and childish side had lessened that the villagers in the leaf would believe that Jiraiya had stopped writing smut. Or if asked what happened to the old Naruto, he'd say that he grew up and saw what the real world is like.

Right now, the car parked next to a wooden cabin that was located right next to the beach. The cabin looked a little old but it looked decent in the blonde's opinion. The beach itself was beautiful that Naruto could compare it to the village at night when he's at the top of the Hokage monument. The white sand and clean blue ocean that glinted as the sun hit it made him admire the place. He now understood why the Mother son Jackson loved the place so much.

It looked like they would be the only ones on the beach since there were no other cars parked beside the other cabins. In truth the place looked like it was rarely used, barely even visited. But from the looks on Percy and Sally's face the place was special to them if it is like that.

"Alright boys, why don't you unpack our things while I go pay and let the owners know we arrived," she said.

Percy smiled and quickly went to the car to start and Naruto put a hand in his back pocket before pulling a wad of money and gave it Sally. "Let me pay for my place," seeing her about to protest he held up his hand. "I want to pay my own and I guess this like a 'thank you' for the things you did for me," he sheepishly admitted.

She looked at him for a second before nodding with a smile and headed off. He followed his raven haired friend example and both began unloading and taking everything into the cabin.

When they walked in, the whiskered teen looked around. It was pretty basic with a couple of cupboards, a small kitchen, a bathroom and a couple of beds. He was thankful there was a bunk bed and a double bed so he didn't have to worry about sharing a bed or sleeping on the floor. A few cobwebs here and there, some slight dust but Naruto thought that it wasn't used much.

"It's not much," the sea green eyed teen set his bag down while looking around. "But I love coming ever since I was little."

"Yeah I can see why. The beach outside with the ocean view, a campfire just outside with marshmallows, this place is great if you ask me," Naruto answered.

" _ **Yes. I bet Isobu would decimate an army of ninjas just live in this place.**_ **"** Kurama was in awe of the place's scenery and he knew that the three tailed bijuu would definitely love to live in the beach.

Percy nodded his head. "Yeah, but my mom has another reason for coming here," he looked out to the window and saw his mom walking into the cabin. "This is where she met my dad," this got a surprise look, judging from the raised eyebrows from his friend.

"I actually haven't heard a thing about him."

"I never met him and I can barely remember something, like a trace of a smile but that's it. From what my mom told me, he was a very rich guy and powerful but very sweet. She said I have his eyes and hair. She met him here talking and getting to know each other but when my mom found out she was pregnant with me, dad left for business. He went over sea and hasn't come back since." Percy ran a hand through his hair and sighed, "I asked why he hasn't come back and all mom said he was lost at sea. Not dead. She doesn't like to talk about him, it makes her said," he stated.

Naruto looked at the coming figure of Sally and couldn't help but feel slightly sad for her. She was a good woman who unfortunately had bad things happen in her life. Never once did she get angry and she welcomed him with open arms.

Glancing at the woman anyone could tell she's happy just coming here on this beach. Also like years have not affected her and made her look like in her more… youthful. Naruto shivered just thinking of the word.

" _ **Please don't think of that word… I'm not ready to die yet…"**_ Kurama mumbled in the seal. If the teen was in his mindscape, he would have seen the great Kyuubi rocking back and forth with his tails curled around as he sucked on his human/ fox hands.

' _Not saying a thing.'_

When Sally met up with the two boys they quickly unpacked and went outside so they could enjoy. Since it was summer the sand was warm when stepped, however when they dipped their feet in the water it was cold as ice.

After some swimming in the ocean, they played on the beach with a game of baseball, taking turns who would bat and pitch. That was easily won by Naruto with his speed and shinobi training making a great athlete. Percy was able to hit the ball a few times and he was bit happy with it.

Day turned into night with the moon high in the sky, the ocean reflecting its lunar light. Like during the day. But Naruto found it more beautiful under the moon, he felt he was given an energy boost almost he could take on Yugao and her clones for five times and not feel exhausted. Now they were all sitting around the warm campfire as they roasted marshmallow on the end of a stick and made idle talk.

"Mom… What was dad like?" Percy asked. Naruto and Sally were surprised by the question but all Sally did was put her marshmallow down gently. The boys could see her eyes were a bit glazed meaning she was reminiscing about Percy's dad.

"He was kind, Percy. Tall, handsome, and powerful, but also very gentle. You even have his eyes and hair."

Percy took it in before asking, "How old was I? I mean… when he left."

The mother watched the flames dance lightly, "He was with me for only 3 months Percy. It was right here, on this beach, where we spent our time together."

"B-But he knew m-me as a b-baby, r-right?" he asked hesitantly.

Sally shook her head, "No, honey. He knew I was expecting a baby but he never saw you. He had to leave before you were born," her tone sounded sad for Naruto. Percy nodded, hurt that he never got to know who his father is. Who wouldn't when the father of their child had left.

"What about you Naruto?" Sally asked. "You never spoke about your parents. What were they like?" she was quite curious who the blonde's parents are since she never saw anyone, other than Yugao, when they came to visit. She also knew he was an orphan but Yugao became a guardian when he was 8 years old. Percy also wondered who his friend's parents were but never got ask he knew it was a touchy subject for Naruto.

Said whiskered teen shrugged, "My dad died the day I was born, he held me once and afterwards he left to do something and later died. The closest thing I have to have as a family right now is Yugao as my surrogate sister."

"You don't know your parents?" questioned Sally. Even Percy was a bit shocked at his friends statement.

Naruto nodded, "The people before I moved thought it was best that I didn't."

Kurama snorted in his mind. _**"Yes also regarding about that I'm sealed inside you. They wouldn't tell you except for the old monkey or grey dog."**_

 **(An: you should know who I'm referring to.)**

"Why? That's completely unfair! Why shouldn't you know about who your parents were?" Percy asked. He couldn't even comprehend if he didn't know his own mother. **(An: Same. So everyone love your moms and be thankful that they're in our lives. : ) )**

"I never knew why and just left it at that, but I probably will never see them again." He then smiled sadly, "Until six years ago I got a letter Yugao. When I read it, it said it came from my mom I asked Yugao if she is still alive and Sis said that she was but couldn't see me yet. Something they both said that I'll see mom when the time is right." Percy nodded in understanding while Sally kept quiet as her eyes were wide a bit.

Sally was running mile per minute as she thought and stared at the blonde teen, ' _Could he be the same as Percy?'_

It became quiet before Percy asked where would he go because said boy needed a new school to go. Sally just said she'll take care of it and Percy wondered if his mom wanted him around, only for Sally to get teary eyed and hug her son close to her. Naruto just sat there eating a marshmallow while gazing at the mother and son with envy. _'What' I'd give to spend time with mom.'_

" _ **Oh don't worry brat. I said it before and I'll say it again, you'll meet her when the time is right. Now kindly STOP THINKING SO I CAN GET SOME SLEEP!"**_ The fox yelled and Naruto winced at the volume of the voice.

"-ruto. Naruto!"

He was jerked out of his thoughts when Sally called out to him. Her hand on his shoulder and was giving him a worried look, "Are you okay?"

He nodded and smiled sheepishly, "Yeah. Got lost in my thoughts hehe."

"Okay then, Percy and I are going in now, don't be too late." She gave him a peck on the forehead and his face had a red hue. He looked down and mumbled 'okay' as both Jacksons went inside the cabin. When they were out of sight Naruto sighed as he channelled chakra into right shoulder, and a puff of smoke he was now holding a guitar.

The guitar was white which was rare for an acoustic guitar, it had green leaf like designs and blue waves on it. He composed himself and started to strum. **(An: want to listen to the song link is at the top or bottom.)**

 _Now the stars are lined up so perfectly_ _  
_ _For everybody, but not for me_ _  
_ _Wish it could be easy_ _  
_ _But it never goes away_ _  
_ _It's never like the movies_ _  
_ _It's never like they say_

 _But maybe one day I'll be back on my feet_ _  
_ _And all of this pain on me gone_ _  
_ _And maybe it won't be so hard to believe_ _  
_ _Then I'll found out just where I belong_ _  
_ _It feel like it's taking forever_ _  
_ _But one day things can get better_ _  
_ _And maybe_ _  
_ _My time will come_ _  
_ _And I'll be the lucky one_

 _Now I can't stop thinkin?_ _  
_ _How this life could be_ _  
_ _I can keep pretendin?_ _  
_ _But honestly_ _  
_ _Could we really make a difference?_ _  
_ _Could we really ever change a thing?_ _  
_ _It's never like the movies_ _  
_ _It's never like you think_

 _But maybe one day I'll be back on my feet_ _  
_ _And all of this pain on me gone_ _  
_ _And maybe it won't be so hard to believe_ _  
_ _When I found out just where I belong_ _  
_ _It feel like it's taking forever_ _  
_ _But one day things can get better_ _  
_ _Then maybe_ _  
_ _My time will come_ _  
_ _And I'll be the lucky one_

 _So give me a reason to keep holdin' on_ _  
_ _Something that makes me believe_ _  
_ _And my life's gonna change_ _  
_ _Seems like everyone else gets a shot, gets a break_ _  
_ _I can't wait for that to be me_

 _Maybe one day I'll be back on my feet_ _  
_ _And all of this pain on me gone (all of this pain on me gone)_ _  
_ _Maybe it won't be so hard to believe_ _  
_ _And I'll found out just where I belong (I'll found out just where I belong)_ _  
_ _And maybe one day I'll be back on my feet_ _  
_ _And all of this pain on me gone_ _  
_ _It feel like it's taking forever_ _  
_ _But one day_ _  
_ _Things can get better_ _  
_ _And maybe_ _  
_ _My time will come_ _  
_ _And I'll be the lucky one_ _  
_ _And I'll be the lucky one_

He sang softly at the end, as ended with a final strum. Naruto sighed as he sealed his guitar back while creating some shadow clones to guard around the cabin, then headed inside the cabin to get some sleep. Unaware someone had watched him and their honey brown eyes were tearing up slightly. "Do not worry Naruto. You'll meet us soon enough." Then she suddenly vanished in a pillar of flames.

* * *

 **Later that night**

Naruto's eye snapped open as he got up and threw off the covers from him.

One of the clones just dispelled and his eyes widened when he got the memories. _'What the hell? Kurama! Wake up we've got a problem,'_ warned the blonde.

" _ ***yawns* Alright I'm up I'm up! Wha… Get up and get your sealed now!"**_

The teen was way ahead of him and had sealed up everything he had. His actions caused Sally to wake up along with Percy, though Percy had panicked expression on his face making him wonder if his friend had a nightmare.

"Naruto? Is everything alright?" Sally asked as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Said blonde didn't answer when he ran straight to the door and opened it. Grover appeared huffing and had his arm ready to knock. He also had a surprise yet tired expression.

"What… were you… two… thinking?" he gasped out. He then gulped down some air, "I've been searching all night!"

Naruto only raised his hand and pointed at Percy, "Blame him! He made me… well technically I also was at fault because I did help him leave." He mumbled the last part to himself. He shook his head then remembered his clone's memories. Looking down, he couldn't believe it, yet in front of him was proof. Grover's legs were goat legs. "So want to explain this?" he gestured at the bottom part of Grover's body.

Grover shook his head, "No time! We need you and Percy out of here!"

Sally, wearing a robe to cover up her pyjamas, walked in Grover's eyesight and her face morphed into a face of terror as she paled once she saw him. She spun and looked straight at Percy.

"Percy!" she called out over the sound of the rain. "What happened in school?" she didn't get an answer from him as the goat for legs boy cut in, "We have to get out here! It's right behind me, we have to go now!"

Seeing Percy still in a shocked state she glanced at the only blonde in the cabin and asked, "What didn't you boys tell me?" Seeing no point in hiding the truth, he told her about the incident about Mrs Dodds, overhearing Grover and Mr Brunner talk in said man's office, and three weird old ladies when the bus broke down.

If it was possible, the mother got paler before she snatched the keys and purse and barked out, "Boys get in the car, now!"

Grover ran, -more like galloped/trotted **(Do goats even gallop?)** \- to the car and opened the cars for everyone to get in. Sally, Percy and Naruto ran out of the cabin all of them still wearing their pyjamas, they hopped in the car. Once Sally got behind the wheel she floored and left a small trail of dust. Grover sat beside her and Naruto and Percy sat in the back.

They drove through the night along the dark country roads. The wind and rain slammed against the windshield of the car. No one knew how Sally could see where she was going but didn't asked since she kept on driving almost like on autopilot.

"So… uh Grover? You and my mom know each other?" Percy questioned, finally out of his shock state. "Sort of, she doesn't really know me but she knew I was watching over you, both of you," he glanced at the two.

"Wa-wa-wa-wait! Then Yugao knows about you watching me too?" the blonde asked surprised.

"Don't know, but I think she was suspicious of me 'cause I saw her once staring at me, like I'm some mystery."

Naruto groaned, "Great… our friend turned out to be a stalker and he's talking both of us," he joked. Though he didn't get the desired reaction when Grover gave a mild glare.

"I was keeping an eye on both of you. Making sure you were okay, but I wasn't pretending to be your friend. I am your friend," he responded seriously.

"So if you have goat for legs and half human body," Naruto observed his friend. "Then you must be a satyr from what I can tell from my clone's memories."

"How did you know I'm a – Wait clone?!" his voice turned high pitched at the end.

"I'll explain later, anyway from the letter my mom told me to study about Greek mythology. That and I can smell your scent, by the way we've got to get you a deodorant." Another glare was thrown at Naruto as Sally and Percy tried stifled their snickers.

"What is going on though? I can't understand what's happening," Percy said now.

"Percy," his mother spoke up, "there's too many to explain and not a lot of time. We need to get you and Naruto to safety."

"Safety? From what?"

"Oh nobody," Grover said while looking at the side mirror and rear mirror, checking if something was following them. "Just the ruler of the Underworld, and some of the most bloodthirsty monsters."

"Say wha?" Naruto asked as they both blinked owlishly.

" _ **Well that's super convenient,"**_ Kurama sarcastically commented.

"Mainly Percy since he's in most danger but we need to get you away as well," Grover stated, who then clamped a hand on his mouth when he realised what he said.

The other two boys couldn't wrap their minds around what was happening. Well Percy couldn't. he was trying convincing himself that it was only a dream. However he knew he wasn't dreaming, he had no imagination. He couldn't dream something this realistic.

Suddenly Sally made a hard left along the road which they found themselves driving past a strawberry farm that had big wooden houses that were darkened. There was also a big picket sign that said PICK YOUR OWN STRAWBERRIES.

"Almost there, almost there." The boys heard Grover and Sally mumbled to themselves. Then Percy asked the question that was on his mind, "Where are we going?"

"The summer camp I told you about." Naruto picked up the tightness in Percy's mom when she spoke, he also can see her eyes were starting to get misty. Grover and him could tell Sally was struggling not to cry, they couldn't blame her.

"The place you didn't want me to go." Both Naruto and Grover nearly face palmed at the ignorance of their friend. Sally's eyes then started to leak tears out.

"Please Percy," she begged. "This is hard enough as it is, try to understand. You're in danger."

"Because some old ladies-"

"They were not some old ladies Percy," Grover cut in, he looked at Percy. Naruto nodded in agreement, "Those were the fates, weren't they?"

"Yes and do you know what it means; the fact they in front of you Perce? They only do that when you're about to… when someone's about to die," he said.

"Terrific," Naruto mumbled as Grover and Percy started to argue over what the middle meant about the latter dying. Sally ignored the two and glanced at the blonde from her rear mirror.

"Are you okay Naruto?" she asked worriedly.

"It's alright. Just hard to take it all that – LOOK OUT!" he shouted. Sally made a sharp turn when figure unexpectedly appeared beside the car, she nearly hit it but was able to dodge.

"What was that?!" the sea green eyed teen asked as he tried to hold tight. Nobody answered him because not a second later a blinding flash lit up the area before the car suddenly flip over and landed upside down and skid to a stop.

"Oh… my head," Naruto rubbed his head before wincing. He noted that his hand had blood when it was in front of him.

" _ **Naruto! Hold on I'm working on healing now."**_ Not a moment later did he feel a slight rush of his tenant's chakra that flowed towards his head. He mentally thanked the fox before sitting up as he thought ' _Did we get hit by lightning?'_ he looked at and saw everyone was thinking the same except for Grover. He had drips of blood that flowed from his mouth, leaning over the blonde checked his pulse and was relieved he found out he was only knocked out.

"Boys, we have to get out of here," Sally ordered. The sound of stomping drew their attention down the road, they looked down and could see the large figure lumbering towards them. It looked like he was covering his head with their arms high up in the air like sharp points.

"Everyone out now!" they tried to open it but wouldn't budge. Naruto kicked it but still did not budge, sighing to himself he thought, ' _They were gonna find out soon anyways.'_ "Percy, Sally stay back a little." They did and the whiskered teen held out of his right hand and in a blink swirling ball of blue energy appeared. He reared his hand back then lashed out with a cry, **"RASENGAN!"** the energy ball grinded into the car's door and got flung out. The two gaped in disbelief before snapping as they got out while Naruto pulled Grover out and carried him over his shoulder.

"Percy, Naruto. See that giant tree on top of the hill?" she pointed to the largest one that towered all the other ones. "Head directly towards it and don't stop. Get over the hill and you'll see a farmhouse down the valley. Yell for help," she explained.

"Mom you're coming too," Percy grabbed onto her arm and Sally smiled sadly. Naruto then held his free hand into a ram hand seal, **"Shadow Clone jutsu!"** a puff of smoke and Sally felt herself get carried. She looked on shock to see _two_ Naruto's and the one holding her spoke.

"We're not leaving you Mrs J so don't even think about it," the clone lightly glared at her as they began to make their way to the hill.

"Food…" the unconscious satyr moaned causing Naruto to chuckle nervously. "It's nice to know your dreaming about food buddy but you need to lighten up on the enchiladas because you're heavy for me. _And that's saying something because I can carry a two gallons of water."_ He kept the last part to himself.

 **ROOOAAARRRRR**

The grouped slowed a bit and turned to the sound but saw Gabe's car getting thrown out of the way like at tin can. Then they saw a large bulky man running towards them causing the ground to shake all the while making loud grunting and sniffing or snorting sounds. As he got closer, the two soaked boys saw that he was easily over 7 feet tall and had large meaty hands, his upper half was furry and fuzzy. His head was very large and also covered in fur and fuzz. Then the most noticeable thing is a shining ring going through his nose and two pointed large horns on the sides of its head.

"Oh no…" Sally paled as she looked before turning and holding tighter to the clone. "Hurry! Its after Percy but there's a chance it's after you also Naruto, we have to quick."

It was then Percy recognised what was chasing them, "Mom that thing! It almost looks like –"

"Don't say their names Percy!" She cut him off, "Names have power."

"Pasiphae's son, like in the story of Theseus and the bull on steroids," Naruto mentioned. Names have power so he avoided it. Percy eyes were wide, "But h -how? Those were just myths." He was running along the two Naruto's as blonde kept his pace slow so his friend could catch up.

Naruto deadpanned at his friend. "Percy do you not notice that Grover, our friend, is a satyr whose bottom half is a goat? Then you know me and Yugao about being a shinobi. If me being a ninja is real then the Greek mythology is real. I'm also beginning to see why Mom and Yugao pushed me to read about it."

The pine was a little ways ahead – at least a hundred yards uphill. Naruto was doing fine due to his training and stamina but Percy was starting to lag behind while the Minotaur was now starting to catch up to the trio when it was smelling for their scents.

"His sight and hearing are bad," Sally mentioned. "He's using his nose to smell us. But he'll find out where we are soon." After she said this, the monster roared facing their direction.

" _ **That's just jinxing it. I think your friend has your opposite kind of luck, kit."**_ The Jinchuuriki twitched slightly from his friend's words but didn't comment on it as he they moved closer to the tree line.

"Wait at the last second and jump out of the way to the side. He can't change directions when he charges," she advised. They nodded, though Percy was hesitant. They then heard it roar as it picked up its pace and see it getting closer to them. They were a bit of distant from the tree but was almost there. Naruto turned to check but his eyes nearly bugged out of his sockets when he saw the Minotaur behind his friend, "PERCY DODGE TO THE SIDE NOW!" he shouted.

Not even hesitating twice, the raven haired boy did and rolled to his right. Just in time for the bull man to stampede straight just where Percy was and slammed into a tree.

Running further away, Naruto set the knocked out satyr at the bottom of their designated tree before turning around, unsealing a kunai as he did so, and began to run down the hill to Percy and his se-

His head snapped to the side as he received a clone's memories. There he saw Sally running to the other side and back to where the road is. She turned to look back at them and tried to get the bull man's attention, "Go! I can't go with you! I'll keep it distracted." She then started to throw rocks at it.

This did not go unnoticed by the Minotaur and charged at her. Sally tried to jump to the side but the Minotaur learned from its mistake and caught her in her meaty hands. Their eyes widened in horror at that and cried out.

"NO MOM/MRS JACKSON!" Sally sadly looked at them, resigning to her fate before the monster squeezed and she disappeared in golden light.

Percy watched in horror as his mom disappeared and dropped to his knees. Naruto just looked on in disbelief before it turned into anger and rage.

' _I could have saved her! Damn it! I could ha_ _ **ve**_ _ **saved her!'**_ his subconsciously started to draw in Kurama's chakra. He then noticed the Minotaur charged towards Grover and he was now in the first stage of Jinchuuriki. The air turned colder as the feeling of death started to seep into the air.

" _ **Naruto! Calm down! You're not ready t-"**_ Emotions cut off the connection and the blonde started to make hand seals. He ended with a snake hand seal, **"WATER STYLE: WATER DRAGON JUTSU!"**

All the water around them swirled up to the air and started to form a dragon, its ruby red eyes glared at beast while it stepped back in surprise. "AHHH!" the dragon roared before rushing in and slammed into the Minotaur pushing it back. Percy snapped out of his state and in a fit of rage jumped up to the Minotaur using its head as a skipping stone and wrapped his legs around its neck and started to pull at its horns.

If Naruto was in control right now, he would've been impressed but only charged with a kunai ready to slash. A snapped was heard when Percy managed to break its horn and found himself at the ground with a horn in hand. The Minotaur turned and backhanded the blonde into a tree, who finally snapped out of his rage. _'Ack! This is more painful than Yugao's punches!'_ he winced as he clutched his chest.

He looked at the monster and saw a big gash at its chest which was slowly starting to heal and got back up while it glared at the blonde. Getting up with slight difficulty, the blonde went through more hand seals and ended Hare seal, **"Water style: Raging Waves!"** his cheeks puffed then he opened his mouth slightly and pressurised stream of water gushed out. It sliced through the arms of the Minotaur, who roared in pain and fell down to his knees.

"FINISH IT PERCY STAB ITS CHEST!" he pointed at Percy's hand and the sea green eyed boy did. He ran and swung the horn into the Minotaur's chest. It roared in pain before slumping to the ground and exploded into golden dust. Percy gasped a bit before he ran over to his friend and saw he was holding his chest.

"Naruto are… you… okay… _THUD,_ " the boy suddenly blacked out from exhaustion. Luckily Naruto was able to catch him.

Naruto gasped a bit while he gritted his teeth. ' _Ah! I think one of my ribs punctured a lung.'_ hethought as he lied down on the later did he hear footsteps and… _clopping_ sound behind him.

He strained his head to see and could only make out two slender figures, he figured that they were girls and a larger figure behind them but couldn't see as his sight started to get blurry and dark. He can see two girls, both blonde, one had princess curled hair that went over to Percy and started to mumbled words he couldn't understand while the other blonde walked towards him.

She knelt down and Naruto could see her stormy grey eyes with a tint of blue in them. Then suddenly he felt unknown chakra seeped in to his chest, he could hear his breathing starting to lighten and his chest didn't hurt anymore.

And he could hear it. He heard her voice which he was familiar, "Chiron, Naruto's hurt." He heard the clopping come towards them.

The last thing he thought was, ' _Her chakra! It's her, she's here on Earth!'_ then blacked out.


	5. Old friend and I'm a demigod in a camp

The light from the sun shined down on Naruto, stirring him awake. His eyes fluttered open but instantly closed, _'Damn sun, why didn't Yugao closed the… shades…'_ his thoughts were lost when he didn't recognised the ceiling his staring just like six years ago. Not his room.

He then recalled the events from last night and sighed. Grover being a Satyr from the Greek times, being tracked and attacked by the supposedly not dead Minotaur before he and Percy killed it, and Sally gone and being found-

He jolted a bit when he realised who the girl from last night was, ' _Kurama I think I found out where the shinobi is.'_

" _ **Yeah. I can now sense where it is and their currently outside of the room. Presumably talking with the one in charge of this place."**_

Naruto glanced at his side and saw Percy, who was also bedridden but what saw they weren't alone. A blonde haired girl was feeding him and some sticky liquid substance. He then looked around and saw that they were the only ones in the room.

"What was it that got stolen?" he heard her mumble while she fed Percy a spoonful of the sticky liquid. He cleared his throat to get her attention and she turned around to face him surprised.

She was about the same age as Percy and pretty. She had tanned skin with long blonde hair that was curled into princess curls and had grey eyes. She wore an orange shirt that said Camp Half Blood in Bold with a Pegasus under it, she wore a blue skirt that stopped above her knees and blue sneakers.

"Woah!" she held a hand close to her chest. "Don't scare me like that," she watched him try to sit up. Naruto felt his muscles ache but he forced himself through the pain. He mentally thanked Kurama for healing him as he began to stretch to work out the kinks of his joints.

The girl looked at him in with slight disbelief, "How are you standing? You shouldn't be awake at least for another day, even then you can't be fully healed yet."

"Well, I have a great healing factor so it doesn't surprise me," he replied. He then glanced at Percy and asked, "Will Percy be okay?"

The girl blinked before looking at the sleeping boy, "Oh. Yeah you're friend just needs some rest." Naruto sighed in relief before manners that were drilled by Yugao popped into his mind, "I'm Naruto Namikaze, what's yours?" he eye smiled.

The girl opened her mouth but another voice cut in, "She would be my sister, Annabeth Chase." And Naruto froze at the sound of the voice behind him. Gulping down some of his saliva, he slowly looked back and his eyes would have bugged out of its sockets if he were a cartoon character.

He saw another girl with blonde hair that was tied into a ponytail with a white tape, like the first one she had grey eyes which also had a tint of blue, and slightly slanted that reminded him of a cat, in them that calculated everything she saw and also held a bit of mischief. She wore the same shirt as Annabeth except it was a tight fit and clung to her body, showing a bit of her maturing body. She wore, which he knew because he was wearing it also, black Anbu pants with purple cloud like designs on the left and wore blue shinobi sandals. She had a holster tied to her right leg and a waist pouch at her left. But what caught his attention was the forehead protector she wore. It had two clouds symbols on it.

He slowly regained his senses and slowly pointed dumbstruck at his first friend, "Y-Yugito?" She only gave a cheshire grin that he eerily matched his prankster side.

"Who else would it be fox boy? Or should I say the Yellow Flash's son."

"H-How? What are you doing here?! You couldn't be able to get here unless…"

"Unless my parent decided to take me away from the Elemental nations. Also I've been reading books since I got here and I don't know where I am," she supplied. She looked over him with a small smile, "And it's been eight years since we last saw each other." Naruto's eyes glazed a bit and sent back the smile.

Annabeth's voice reminded them they were not the only ones in the room, "You two know each other before?" they both looked at her and before looking at each other and gave a shrug.

"Yeah. We lived in different villages and our village leader met up to discuss about political stuff. Then through that meeting we each other," he said. Yugito nodded as she stood beside her blonde counterpart, "Both of us were each other's first friend because nobody wanted to come close to us. We didn't know why so we didn't bother to find out and just enjoyed playing with each other."

The youngest blonde eyed them a bit before nodding. Also Naruto remembered he didn't know where he was at the moment and decided to do that, "So where am I exactly?" he asked as he observed his surroundings.

"You're at Camp Half Blood. Come on, We'll take you to Chiron and Mr D, they'll be explaining everything you want to know. And if my memory serves right, you were a bit of a bookworm when we were younger," Yugito cheekily said. At this Naruto blushed slightly and the two girls giggled at his reaction.

"What? I love reading, I think I got it from dad," he muttered. Annabeth shook her head lightly and gave him a smile, "You were in the medic wing where we left your friend. Both of you were brought in last night, caused a bit of a noise." Naruto just listened half-heartedly while he looked around and saw Greek lettering around the room. He thought he couldn't understand it but somehow he could read and understand it perfectly.

"Yeah sorry about that," he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Pasiphae's son was trying to turn us into flat pancakes and some of the jutsus I used were loud." This got the attention of them both.

"You know Greek History? That's good," Annabeth complimented. "And what's jutsus?" he chuckled nervously at that question. His eyes passed to Yugito and she shook her head 'no'.

"Yes and I'll explain the other one later. Anyway the last time I used jutsus here was 2 or 3 days ago."

Yugito raised an eyebrow at this, "How long have been you here then? I just arrived into this world less than a month ago and I came here a week ago," she questioned. She got her answer when Naruto held up six fingers and said "Six years". The two continued talking as Annabeth glanced at him studying his features.

' _Blonde hair and tanned skin he never met his mom. The eyes are all wrong so he couldn't be my brother as much I hate it. I wish he was but I wonder who his godly parent is and also are those whisker marks real or birth marks?'_ she wondered.

When they made it outside the whiskered teen looked around and was in slight awe and jaw unhinged as he looked around. Around him were buildings that looked like were built in ancient Greek architecture. There was an open air pavilion, a large amphitheatre with a few instruments in display, a circular arena that had training dummies with a few kids attacking it with swords and other weapons.

There was also a lake side with sand as ground and a few dozen high school-age kids and satyrs played Volleyball or Frisbee. Others were in the water swimming or were in a canoe gliding across the lake. Kid's in bright orange t-shirts like Annabeth's were chasing each other around a group of cabins near the woods. Some were in an open field shooting arrows, others rode horses down a dirt trail and what he was not imagining flew horses with wings.

"This is one the most incredible places I've ever seen," he then noticed that he was missing something and touched his face where his mask was supposed to be. "Wait did you guys pull of my face mask?" he asked and the girls noticed the tone he used. It sounded he was anxious, nervous and slightly… afraid. Of what they didn't know. They just nodded and sweatdropped at how Naruto suddenly had an air depression around him.

"Uh, are you okay Naruto?" Annabeth asked. Naruto sniffled and shook his head.

"Why? Why did you take my mask away? I'll have fan girls after me when they see me!" he whispered harshly. They both blinked before realising why he now wore a mask, Annabeth began to laugh while Yugito's brow twitched as she had a conversation with her, unexpectedly, perverted bijuu.

' _Those hussies better not sink their claws on Naruto.'_

" _ **And that's because you're going to drag him into the forest and ravish him until you're both tired,"**_ Nibi giggled perversely as her Jinchuuriki twitched again and a slight blush covered her face. She shook her head feverishly, ' _NO MATATABI! WE'RE KIDS FOR CRYING OUT LOUD AND WE'RE BARELY ADULTS TO DO THAT!'_

" _ **Aww kitten!"**_ the two tailed bijuu whined. _**"I'm trying to help you find a suitable mate and what's a best mate with Kurama-nii's container. Just imagine his stamina and not to mention what he can do if he spams Shadow Clones fufufu."**_ This time the blonde went atomic red that some might think of her a tomato with blonde hair. She was cut off from his her perverted bijuu's rant by a hand waving in front of her.

"Hey Yugito you okay? You're reddening a bit, you're not sick are you?" Naruto put his hand on her forehead a bit to check her temperature, not noticing her blush turned brighter. Meanwhile, Annabeth was grinning as she watched her sister squirm nervously. The few days before Naruto and Percy arrived, her sister had been cold to any guy who approached, bar the camp director, their siblings and selected few. To see her act like this she found it funny and had blackmail material for her older sister.

Yugito shook her head as she shut the connection between her bijuu and looked at Naruto. "I'm okay. It's just the weather is getting to me, that's all," she ignored her sister's snicker and they started to head over a building, which was bigger than the rest and had an open porch. There were two people sitting at a small table playing some kind of card game.

When Naruto saw them, he immediately recognised the first one, "Mr Brunner?"

Said wheel-bound person looked up and a smile lit up his face when he saw him, "Ah Naruto my boy. Its good to see you up." He wheeled around the table towards them, "I didn't expect you to be up til tomorrow."

"Like I said to Annie, I heal fast." He gave a yelp when said girl stomped on his foot while holding a dagger up to his neck.

"Don't call me that," she hissed.

"Seriously?" he raised a brow as he massaged his aching toe. "I can't call you that when I already see you as a surrogate sister that I'd help?" Annabeth look thoughtful before her face brightened.

"Only if you give me information regarding about that jutsu thing.," She gave a stern glare, though Naruto more or less thought it made her cute since it paled in comparison to Yugao's glare. Chiron looked on with amusement as well the other person though he hid in a mask of boredom.

"Anyway, I know you must have some questions. Take a seat," he gestured to the chair next to him. "And here I am known as Chiron, Mr Brunner was only an alias." Naruto nodded as Chiron looked to his right and shouted, "Grover! Come here please."

The unmasked whiskered teen saw Grover sprinting towards them, his goat legs made him fast as a track star, since he left a small trail of dust in his wake. This made him raise a brow, ' _His speed is nearly at the level of mid genin.'_

" _ **Yeah, I'm just as surprised as you are. Naruto, be wary of the other guy. His energy is suppressed but I can sense it and its big."**_

"Naruto!" Grover exclaimed. He put down a box he was holding before he gave said blonde a hug. "It's great to see you up.

"Thanks Grover, its good to see you okay. You gave us a scare when the car went over."

"Naruto, I would like to introduce you to the camp director Mr D," Chiron gestured to the other man who sat around the table with a can of coke in his hand. His attire consisted of leopard print shirt and had messy black hair, a bit chubby on the side and had a bearded look. He looked like someone coached an average soccer team. The man just sighed in boredom, "Right, right. Well, welcome to camp I guess."

"Thank you for bringing him over Annabeth," thanked Chiron and said girl nodded and ran off away the porch.

"Okay I'm at a camp that looks like a summer camp in somewhere I don't know, I found out that Grover is satyr last night and we were attacked by bull man last night, am I right so far?" he listed off. Chiron, Grover and Yugito nodded while Mr D gave a burp. Naruto sighed, "Alright am I right to assume that the Greek gods are real then and I am a son of a god or goddess?"

At this Grover, Chiron and Mr D blinked owlishly. "Yes… and you're not freaked out about it?" Grover asked. A shake of his head was his reply. "Chiron… I must say he must be the first to know or apparently assume he knows that us Gods are real." This got Naruto's, and unknowingly Kurama's attention.

"Yes. Although I don't know whether Grover has told him before or he really is observant. From my time teaching them in Yancy, Naruto always had high scores in every subject. Even if he has dyslexia it doesn't deter him in the slightest," Grover nodded in his head agreement and spoke about his friends achievements and awards he did before an embarrassed blonde clamped a hand over his mouth.

Pulling his hand back, "So now that we've confirm that Gods are real and of them is my parent, do you know who she is?" he asked.

"I'm not, I'm afraid. We won't know until your godly parent claims you, which could be at anytime. However I admit you are taking this rather well."

Naruto glanced at Yugito and shrugged slightly, he sighed. "Since you were honest with us, we think its best that we explain. Have you ever heard of a place called the Elemental Nations?" this got surprised looks from Chiron and Mr D as Grover looked on confused.

"We are aware of the other, rarely we gods visit that world. How do you know of it?" Mr D asked half suspicious and half curious.

"So you're a god then?" Yugito cut in. "Yes this is just the look I am using while I'm here," Mr D then summoned a glass of wine on the table and was about to drink it.

"Mr D you're restrictions." The chubby god merely rolled his eyes and sighed. "Right right. Father loves punishing me." The comment made both blonde's eyes lit up in recognition.

"Dionysus, the god wine and madness," they both said. Here inside Naruto's head Kurama chuckled in an eerie way, though the Jinchuuriki ignored it in favour of the man in front of him.

"Nice to see that not all demigods are clueless when they arrive here," he complimented. The two shrugged.

Chiron cleared his throat, "Naruto you were saying?"

"Oh right, Elemental Nations, right?" he got a nod from the two men. "Well… Yugito and I are from the Elemental Nations," he said uneasily. Chiron had a look of disbelief while Mr D had a very surprised expression while Grover still looked confused. Mr D then asked, "How do I know you're telling me the truth?"

Naruto smirked a little as did Yugito. Naruto held out his hand and a spiralling orb of energy formed while Yugito channelled chakra into her nails and they lengthened into claws. Both Grover and Chiron gasped while Mr D observed them.

"Yep. That's chakra alright," he said with an amused look. "Now you two are the first demigod from the Elemental nations in camp."

"We're the first?" they questioned. Mr D nodded, "Those from the Elemental Nations are able to use chakra they are already strong enough to take on some monsters. And said monsters can't go to that world, they would never pick up their scent so they don't need to come here. However I would like to know how you got to this world?"

"I don't know. My guardian said my mom took us both from my home village six years ago. She didn't like the way the villagers treated me and took me here."

Yugito nodded her head, "I think it's the same. I think she didn't like how the villagers treat me as well."

"Wait, hold on! What's this place are you talking about? What's chakra and what was the blue orb thing Naruto did and why did Yugito's nail turned into cat claws?" Grover asked. He was confused of what was transpiring. So the next five minutes Chiron filled Grover in while Yugito and Naruto added extra info when Chiron missed something or had the wrong info. At the end of it, Grover was sitting in his seat with a gobsmacked face.

"To think another world exists, who knew?" he said to himself.

"Well you now know how we felt when we came to this world," Yugito gestured to herself and Naruto as they both chuckled.

"The question, why were you brought to this world then? I don't think we quite understand why your mothers brought you here if the Elemental Nations didn't have monsters. You both said your mothers did not like how the villagers treat you, why?" Chiron asked.

They both gulped nervously. "we have another confession to make."

"Do both of you know the term Jinhcuuriki?" Yugito asked, getting one odd glance and one suspicious look.

"I have. The term Jinchuuriki or in English known as 'Power of a human sacrifice' are people who have creatures made up of chakra that are tall as a New York skyscraper known as the tailed beast. The tailed beast varies power they hold through their tails. The weakest is the one-tailed sand racoon dog or 'Ichibi' and the strongest the Nine-tailed fox or 'Kyuubi'. All of them are so powerful that ninjas on the Elemental Nations that they could destroy mountains and cause tsunamis with a flick of their tail, and from what my father, Zeus, says it could be as strong as Typhon. Why do you ask?" Mr asked. He then studied both of their faces and finally figured out why.

"You're both Jinchuuriki?" he asked though it sounded more of a statement. "What tailed beasts do you hold?"

Both Jinchuurikis thought ' _Sorry for referring you as an it Matatabi/Kurama'_ the bijuu waved of their apology since they knew they didn't mean it. Yugito stepped forward nervously, "I hold the two-tailed hellfire cat and Naruto holds the Nine-tailed fox." Mr D then got up and stood in front of them, "Let me see the seal." This got a surprised look from both of them, though Naruto was more shocked.

"You know Fuinjutsu, ah I mean sealing?" Naruto asked as he and Yugito showed their seals. Though Yugito was reluctant because it showed her skin that Naruto secretly glanced at.

"Yes but not a lot. I also met another Jinchuuriki though he was older than you both I think. His name was Roshi, he carried the Four tails or Yonbi, the boy was nice but got the same treatment from his village and the Tsuchikage considered him as a weapon for his burden," Mr D as he inspected the seal. He gave more critical eye before getting up and took his seat back.

"I must say that is quite the seal. I'm familiar with Yugito's seal but not with yours, it's the most complicated seal I've ever seen. I may not be adept at it but I know when I see a good seal and whoever did yours is a genius. It would be something that my sister Athena be jealous of or any seal master," he said. Naruto nodded with a smile as he and Yugito covered their seals

"That's because it's made by my father, The Fourth Hokage." Naruto was proud of his father's accomplishment, even if he did get the worst end of the stick by his actions.

Mr D hummed in comtemplation. "I see. I will have to keep an eye on you both since we have never had shinobi let alone a Jinchuuriki demigod here. I trust you will not have any problems with your tenants? We don't need a two tailed beasts running amok the world." They shook their heads.

"Actually sir, we have a symbiotic partnership with our tailed beast. So there won't be any worry about it but if helps I learned about sealing and can provide you seals if the both us go on an… episode," Naruto suggested. Chiron nodded as he had a grim expression, "Yes that'd put more a chance to restrict your chakra if you did." Yugito then noticed what Grover was holding.

"So what's in the box Grover?" she asked. Grover looked down, "Oh almost forgot! This belongs to you." He handed the whiskered blonde the box and the boy looked at the satyr curiously. He looked at the box and lifted the lid was surprised to find the Minotaur horn that he cut off with his jutsu.

Grover gained a sheepish look, "I went back to where the fight was and found two horns on the ground. Both you and Percy get one, they're spoils of war, trophies or a momento. It's to show that you defeated it and shows your strength."

Naruto had a bewildered look, "Geeze, Thanks Grover." He clapped the satyr on the shoulder and smiled which was returned.

"It's the least I could do. I should gave protected you guys better, but I failed, miserably," he said sadly. Chiron only put a hand on his shoulder.

"You did a good job young satyr. You have brought two more demigods to safety."

"it should have been five." It was barely a whisper and Chiron gained a sad look. The two ninjas look on confused and curious but a look from Mr D told them not to ask.

"Alright then. Naruto. Yugito and Grover will take you on a tour around the camp. I'm sure you want to join in some activities," Chiron suggested. The blonde boy perked up when a thought occurred to him.

"Chiron? You wouldn't happen to b-"

"The trainer of heroes in the legend? Why I am my lad. I'd have thought that you forgotten that part of your studies," he joked. To say Naruto was a bit gobsmacked, to have a teacher that was actually a centaur who trains demigods on a daily basis would be saying Zeus is not a pervert.

"I'll see you guys later then," he bid his good bye before Yugito started dragged him by the arm. Grover bleated as he tried to catch up to the blonde ninjas while Chiron and Mr D looked amused. "Who would have thought that a child of Athena's would almost act as Aphrodite's daughters?" Chiron mused.

"I believe that would be because they found their first friend in each other. From what I can tell, the little kitten likes our fox boy. Also I like to think that Yugito is one of Athena's favorites like Annabell," Mr D answered.

* * *

 **With the tour**

Grover quickly caught up to the two and began the tour with Yugito pointing to the things Naruto first saw. "The building we were at is called the big house. Simply the main building at camp where you will most probably find Chiron or Mr D," she explained getting Naruto to nod.

As they continued to show the new blonde around, said boy noticed that other kids were trying to see or point what the new camper was like. They already heard that the two new campers had defeated the Minotaur during the night. While some impressed about it and respected their strength, since many can't defeat the Minotaur easily, others were jealous of it.

Grover then lead them near to a cabin that nearly look like a forge. There was smoke coming from the chimney, so Naruto guessed that someone was using it. But somehow felt drawn to it, albeit like he had small connection to the place. Shrugging to himself, he followed his friends. They came across a large field of strawberries and Naruto took a deep breath and found himself sighing in somewhat contentment. There were some satyrs and other demigod children tending around the field. Yugito and Grover explained that they used the strawberries to help pay funds towards the camp. It may have been a hidden but the camp still need money from the mortal world.

"So Grover was it? How did you get chosen to go find Naruto and the other boy?" Yugito asked as they walked through the field.

Grover took on a thinking pose before answering, "Well we Satyrs are sent out to the mortal world to find demigods then bring them back to camp when the time is right. Going to Yancy was my second chance." Naruto noticed his friend's voice tone and it confused him a bit.

"'Second chance'? Did you do something wrong the last time you did this?" he got a solemn nod from the satyr. "A couple of years but I would rather not talk about it. All I can say is that something went wrong and there was a casualty. But back to what I was saying, I went to Yancy and found Percy. At first I thought it was only Percy but I also found you, that was the time when I called Chiron and he came to Yancy."

"But why did you call Chiron? Was something wrong?" Yugito asked confused.

"Not exactly. Just Naruto and Percy having a stronger scent than normal demigods. Now that I think about yours is the same too Yugito, even if you're a child of Athena your scent is different from Annabeth or other children of Athena," Grover explained. The two ninjas shrugged, "It's probably because we're the first demigod shinobi here and especially the first two Jinchuuriki," the blue eyed blonde concluded. They exited the strawberry field and went past an archery range that had many children in different ages, holding bows and arrows hitting the targets. The two shinobi thought they were pretty good since they could do it with shurikens/kunais first time.

Grover then pointed to edge of the ground, "That is the canoeing lake. We also have canoe races from time to time." Yugito then pointed to a stable that was over by a hill, "And then that's the stable where the horses and Pegasus' are."

They continued looking around with Yugito showing the amphitheatre and a wooden arena. Grover explained that they had the arena for practice fights and special games while the amphitheatre was where they told some stories and sing along some songs. ' _I hope that Chiron or Grover ask for me to play. Its embarrassing enough as it is after the talent show in Yancy,'_ he thought.

"And here are the cabins." Naruto looked at the cabins that were aligned in a U shape and facing inwards. They were all built the same shape and size but were different from each other. In the center of it was fire pit. Sitting next to it was a girl around seven or eight years old. She had brown hair and wore a brown dress that went down to her knees. She turned and looked at him with a pair of warm honey brown eyes and mouthed to him what he thought, ' _I'll see you soon?'._ Then he watched her in surprised when she stepped into to the fire and disappeared.

He was brought out his stunned state by Grover's voice, "These are the cabin where children of the gods stay in, each cabin represents one of the twelve Olympians and when you get claimed by your parent you will stay in their respected cabin. But for now you'll stay at cabin eleven, which is Hermes cabin since you're undetermined. Everyone else undetermined stays there also until then." The blonde gazed at the cabins with an interest, one had tomato vines growing the side with a grass made roof. Another was bright pink with pink frilly curtains showing through the windows. Then there was one that looked like it was made of solid gold. It hurt just looking at it when sunlight was bouncing on it.

Looking around he noticed some of the cabins were empty and voiced this out. "Well, Hera, the goddess of marriage doesn't have affairs with mortals. So no demigod children, the cabin is just an honorary thing. Zeus cabin won't have any because the big three made a pact that they won't sire any more demigod due to some past events that went downhill. The same with Poseidon cabin," Yugito explained as she pointed to three cabins.

The first cabin was made of marble that looked like a mausoleum with heavy columns. The doors were made of bronze and had lightning bolts at the side.

The second looked similar except it had peacock like designs on the walls and columns and the last cabin was a low building made that had walls made of grey colored rock and had sea shells placed around it. At the front door it had a large trident on it.

While he looked at them he noticed that there two missing. "Why does Hades and Hestia does not have a cabin?" he asked.

"Hades is not well liked on Olympus so they didn't build him one and Hestia took an oath to remain a virgin like Athena and Artemis. Hestia is also one of the friendly gods you'd meet because of her domain as a goddess of family. So she doesn't have a cabin because she didn't have any children, though I'm surprised you asked about her, many don't remember Lady Hestia being one the of the original Olympians." The blonde teen nodded at the satyr's words while looking at the rest of the cabins.

Every cabin was amazing even though they were different but one caught his eye. He slowly walked towards of what he knew as Cabin eight, it was silver and had silver dark green curtains with silver edges showing through the windows. The walls had intricate vine like designs and animals like wolves and stags as decorations. On the front door was a symbol of a bow and crescent moon.

He was already at the side of the cabin and his hand nearly touched before a hand clamped on his wrist. Startled he looked at the serious eyes of Yugito, "I know you're curious but do not touch the cabin if you don't want to get turned to a jackelope," she warned. "This is Lady Artemis' cabin and I'd rather not see you get turned into an animal while I'm here, fox boy."

"I guess you'll just remind when I don't remember," Naruto teased while Grover snickered quietly from his place. Yugito realized what she said and tried stammered out an excuse, further increasing both boys laugh.

"Well we're done with the tour. I should get back to Chiron and check on Percy." Naruto nodded his head at that, "Call me when he wakes up. I think he might deny all of this happening and I can calm him down a little." Grover gave him a thumbs up and ran off to the big house.

Meanwhile, Naruto was still slightly surprised with all of the things happening around him. Moving to another dimension, monsters and children of the gods which he now knew he was one of them, even this was more shocking than when Percy found out he was a ninja. When Grover was out of sight, Yugito looked at her fellow Jinchuuriki, "So any chance I get to spar with you? I want to see how much you've learned from your caretaker," she said.

He nodded with a smile. Even while he was talking to Yugito, he felt a pull towards cabin eight. He didn't know what it was but it was frustrating to not know the cause of the pull. Just as they were about to leave to the arena they heard a cry of frustration.

"Let go!"

Looking around they saw three people at the edge of the field. Two boys ,from what he can observe were 13 bordering 15 years old, wearing blood red shirts with camo jackets surrounding a younger girl, who looked around ten or eleven. All both blondes could make out was her brown straight hair. They saw the girl trying to jump up as both boys passing a basket to one another high out of her reach. Glancing at each other, both had a faintest smirk on their face as they walked towards the commotion.

"Give them back, those strawberries are going to be sent off in a few days!" she pleaded. The two bullying the girl just laughed at her attempts at reaching the basket. Up close Naruto and Yugito can see that they were a bit bulky indicating that they were muscled and preferred power. But they couldn't tell if it was from actual muscle or just fat.

"Yeah we don't care. Try fighting us first and we'll think about giving it back to you," The one holding the basket with a mole on his right cheek said (first Bully). Both laughed as the other one (Second Bully) pushed her to the ground. Her eyes started leak small tears but found two pair of feet out of the corner of her eyes.

"I hate when people bully others just for fun," Yugito drawled out.

"Who the heck are you two? Leave us to our business or you'll be in a beating," first bully warned. Naruto gave a mock gasped at this.

"Us in a beating? And what's this business you speak off? Oh! You mean when we both kick your ass then knock you out in less than ten seconds flat?" he taunted.

"That's it pretty boy. You're asking for it now!" Roaring in agitation both bullies charged leaving the basket on the ground.

Rolling their eyes, they simply stepped aside and stuck their foot out letting the two bullies to trip on the ground and land on top of each other. Scrambling to get up, they charged again and this time the two ninjas simply waited. When they were close enough, they kneed them in the gut and they crumpled to their knees gasping, then simultaneously chopping the back of their neck and they fell like a sack of potatoes. Both had a satisfied grin on their face as Yugito picked the basket up and turned to help the girl who was staring at them, imitating like a fish out of water.

"Here you go." The blonde girl handed the basket to the younger girl who had the decency to look sheepish. Grabbing the offered item, she gave them a small bow of gratitude, "T-Thank you for helping me. I have not seen you two here yet, is this your first year at camp?" she questioned.

"Yeah. I've been here nearly four days and he just got here last night. I was giving him a tour when we both saw you in trouble," pointing to Yugito and himself. "I really hate bullies, especially when they target girls," Naruto said.

"Those are Ares kids and most of them bully others for fun but I doubt they'll try and mess with you soon. I'm Katie Gardner daughter of Demeter, also first year camper."

"I'm Yugito Nii, daughter of Athena. This guy here is Naruto Uzumaki, undetermined." Said favourite prankster had comical tears as he cried, mumbling about ' _mean best friends'_ and etc. Both giggled at his antics as Naruto recovered from his depression and the two ninjas got a better look at Katie. She had leafy green eyes and slight tanned skin, her attire consisted of the camp shirt and a dark green skirt that went above her knees and wore green sketchers' shoes.

"So how long have you been claimed?" he asked, since he was anxious when his mother would claim him.

She shrugged a bit, "Just a few days ago. They say it varies from different gods and goddesses but I was claimed pretty fast. My siblings says that Demeter claims us as soon as possible but don't worry. I'm sure you'll get claimed soon," she assured. He gave a smile at that both were snapped out by a voice.

"Katie!"

They turned and saw a boy waving at Katie. He also brown hair and the two blondes guessed he was one of Katie's siblings. He was signalling Katie that they had to take the strawberries they picked to the big house for shipping.

Sighing, the young girl gave the two a smile. "I gotta get going. Thank you for helping me again, I'll see you soon Naruto Yugito!" she gave them a quick hug and ran off, swaying her basket of strawberries. Naruto and Yugito smiled before heading towards the arena. As they walked, Naruto spent the time memorising the place making sure he knew what it was. They passed by the beach and a group of women with elfish looks started to flirt with him. Though he did not acknowledge their teasing, it was amusing because Yugito could not ignore that and became protective of him. That in turn made the women turn their attention of teasing her until her face was bright red. Whether from embarrassment or anger he didn't know, so he grabbed Yugito by the arm and dragged her away from the beach.

When they arrived they were the only ones present, "So what do you do here in the arena?" he asked.

"Well its either a taijutsu fight or Kenjutsu. The hand to hand combat is taught by Clarisse, she's a daughter of Ares the god of war, and Luke Castellan son of Hermes, the messenger of the gods, teaches sword lessons. Anyway let's spar, I've been itching for one cause none of them can last up to three minutes."

Naruto nodded as he took off his jacket and tossed it to the side and started to stretch. When Yugito saw this, she had tint of red across her face as she did the same. _**"Ne, look at those muscles kitten. Why don't you get a feel of them instead of a spar?"**_

' _NO! I've been feeling annoyed lately and I want to vent off some frustrations.'_

" _ **So release it in a different way, like riding the man in front of you until you drop? Fufufufu…"**_ By now Yugito felt her face on fire and was sure that her ears were steaming. She decided to cut her mental link off and block out her bijuu's rambling, shaking her head she dropped into a stance. "Rules are no destructive techniques. Only C-rank techniques are allowed and no cheap shots. First one to fall or get incapitated loses," Naruto nodded and got into a stance she didn't know.

Naruto's body was facing to the right, his right hand was near his hip in claw like pattern while his left hand was held across his face with fingers curled like into claws. His left feet was in front of him while his right was behind him, so that he can turn at any moment. When the boy saw his friend's curious look he spoke up, "You're wondering what kind of style I'm using right? Well I've modified the Academy style and learned there were a lot of styles when we came into this world so I combined them to adjust my fighting style. I call it **Hunting Wolves**!" with a shout he launched himself to the unprepared Yugito.

He sent a kick to her head and she ducked and went for a leg sweep. Jumping over her, he punched her in her solar pexus and she winced. They traded blow and hits while they tried to get an advantage of each other. Seeing they weren't going nowhere, Yugito sent a punch aimed at his faced. He blocked it with his arms but felt the hit was only light, before he could move he was kicked in the gut and he stumbled back.

He sent her a grin as he stood straight, "Well since we both got a hit on each other." He raised his hands and started to go through hand seals at high chunin speeds which surprised her, "Let's try Ninjutsu! **Wind style: Drilling Air Bullet!** " he punched his bloated stomach and sent an invisible blast of wind towards her. She nimbly dodged the attack and ran around him, throwing three shurikens towards the teen. She skidded and went through hand seals and ended with dragon, **"Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique!"**

Three shurikens turned into thirty and Naruto leaped to avoid the raining metal stars, Yugito predicted this and intercepted him with a kunai. They clashed with sparks from kunai indicated they were in a power struggle. Yugito grinned at her opponent as she sent chakra to her arms to enhance her strength, "You're good. For not fighting any other ninjas you're doing well."

"Thanks but I think you're overestimated me," she raised a brow. Seeing this, he smirked and looked behind her and she realised it too late. He leaned back and she tripped unbalanced, and she felt what felt like paws push her into the ground... hard and fast. Groaning, she tried to get up only for a growl next to her ear to stop her. Turning her, she saw a wolf baring its teeth at her, its eye locked on hers before glancing at her blonde counterpart who was grinning.

" **Naruto, I did not know there was another shinobi here. Is she from the Elemental nations?"** it asked. Naruto looked at the wolf and glanced at the surprised face of his friend.

"Hey Arashi. Yes, she is actually one of my friends. We were sparring when you pounced on her, anyway since she's down she lost and I win," Yugito eyes' widen as she stood up, knocking the wolf off her, "What do you mean I lost?! That doesn't count! I was abou-" she was shushed by a finger on her lips.

Naruto shook his head with a smirk as Arashi moved from his place to his summoner's side. "Tsk tsk. You said whoever falls or get incapitated first loses, you fell when I let you and got incapitated by Arashi here." He gave the wolf a scratch behind the ear, "Am I right Chiron?" he glanced at his left where a surprised, yet also awed Centaur stood. He had to admit he was amazed at Chiron's half, it was white in color with some scars that he guessed from his adventures or past training of other heroes. They heard a conch horn bellow which snapped out Chiron's awestruck gaze. Shaking his head, he looked at the wolf uneasily, "Am I to assume he is your… companion?"

He nodded, "I trust both Grover and Yugito finished the tour?" another nod. "Alright then, The horn is let everyone know that dinner is ready. We're heading to the pavilion, that's where Mr D will introduce you and Yugito's ninja heritage. You and Percy have made everyone interested. So come along now." He turned and headed straight where the pavilion is, the two ninja and wolf following them.

" _ **Hey kit,"**_ Kurama spoke up.

' _Oh, Kurama you've been quiet for a while now. What was it?'_

" _ **Remember the bet back in the museum?"**_

' _Well yeah, but what's that go-'_ he stopped dead in his tracks gaining Arashi's and Yugito's attention. The wolf's ears perked up and looked up at his summoner.

" **By the way Yugao said that she met up with your mother and will be joining her. She also said that the next time you meet she'll be giving you her advanced training schedule that you will need a week's rest and not even Kurama can help you recover."** When Chiron looked at the teen, he and Yugito wondered why he had gone pale and whimpered quietly as they walked to the dining pavilion.

* * *

 **Hello everyone! Just an announcement that I will be going to my grandparents place for a week where there is absolutely no form of connection to any technology. Except for tv and my gadgets. So this'll be my last update for two or three weeks?.**

 **Idk anyways I'll be adding another girl and that's the maximum limit for pairings with Naruto. And I've decided with to go with Thalia, because who doesn't like Thalia? If you do don't read this if you don't like Thalia.**

 **Nah also I have read some reviews and let me say some of you are really adamant about some things that are wrong. I won't judge you for it and some of you has criticize me for my grammar and crap and some mistakes I did. Those mistakes were accidental that I will amend.**

 **Also the fight if it could be called as a 'fight'. I'm trying to make it more exciting but I can't right now but I'll try when another fight scene comes.**

 **Anyway that's all. See ya DRAGONIANS!**


	6. Demigod of Zeus and Elemental Affinity!

**Chapter 6 of Son of the Moon Archer: Lightning Thief.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chiron and the two shinobi, Arashi going back to the summoning realm, were near at the giant outdoor dining pavilion that they could hear and see was filled with campers. The whiskered teen idly hear people talking, burping, laughing, a few playful arguments and others singing.

"So if I'm going to stay here, where am I gonna get placed?" he asked, trying to stave off Kurama's bet and Yugao's threat out of his thoughts.

"Ah you'll be staying in Hermes cabin. It's where all unclaimed demigods go as Lord Hermes is happy to look after them, thus making him a favourite and respected member of the twelve Olympians," Chiron answered.

"Well I can say I already like him. But how long does one have to wait to be claimed?"

Chiron slowed his walking and had somber look, the two also slowed down walking by the centaur's right. He crossed his arms and sighed, "That is difficult to say. Some get claimed within a few days, maybe some a few months and some a few years. However others never get claimed, not all demigods are acknowledged by their godly parent and are sometimes forgotten," Chiron explained. The two blondes looked at each other, Yugito shook her head 'no' saying that he shouldn't bother.

The three lapsed into quick silence before Yugito ask a question.

"Can we ask why Lady Here has an Honorary cabin when Lady Hestia does not have one? From what Annabeth told me, she is also respected and well liked Goddess, so shouldn't she also have one?" Naruto nodded his head in agreement in that statement/question.

Chiron ran a hand through his hair and sighed again, "It was quite bothersome. You know that Lady Hestia was once part of the twelve Olympians but when Dionysus came in it caused a situation. So to avoid said conflict elevate Lady Hestia willingly gave up her seat to him. And slowly, people began to forget about her, even some of her family sometimes notice these days."

' _That is so wrong. I would have thought that they'd thank her but they didn't. While Mr D is an Olympian he still should be grateful and spend some time with her as a thanks but I can guess only three or six of her family spend time with her,'_ he thought. He didn't know why thought so highly about Hestia but he felt that he had some kind of connection to her.

They arrived at the dining pavilion in silent. However when the two Jinchuuriki were about to move, Chiron put a hand on their shoulders and looked down at them sadly.

"Naruto Yugito. Mr D told me earlier about you and other Jinchuurikis had went through and I want to let you both know that you won't go through them again here and here we welcome you with open arms. So there is no need to hide yourself from others here. If or when you choose to tell the others about your… partners, should I say? Know that they will be hesitant but they will accept you in time. They know what it's like to be looked down and we all consider each other as a family here."

When they heard Chiron speak about their problems from their past and knowing they'd be accepted made them tear up a little. Yugito gave Chiron a quick hug as best as she could while Naruto settled for a smile and a nod. "Thank you Chiron. You don't know how much we appreciate hearing you say that."

Chiron gave a kind smile and before Yugito let go of the embrace and they entered. "Almost forgot, You and Yugito will be properly introduce you to everybody. He'll tell them about the Elemental Nations but will keep your partners a secret until you tell them," he said. While they were about to go in, Naruto channelled chakra to a storage seal on his person and now had a face mask. He quickly put it on and Yugito deadpanned at this, "You're seriously paranoid about fangirls?"

The teen nodded, "Don't believe ask Chiron and Percy about it." The girl looked at the centaur who nodded and leaned down next to the girl to whisper something in her. When he got back Naruto could see her brow was twitching, fast. He didn't know what the trainer of heroes said to his friend but he wasn't going to risk himself getting hurt when he asks.

They both nodded and Yugito walked in first followed by Naruto. He noticed that were a lot more campers than he thought, ' _The amount of people in here might have dwarfed the number of Chunins in the leaf.'_

" _ **Yes. Though I might be the cause of it hehe,**_ **"** Kurama said sheepishly. If Naruto was in his mindscape he would have seen the fox grinning embarrassed about his attack on the village. He mentally shook his head and focused back at the campers. They all sat in specific stone tables, one had a huge amount that other people in it where sitting shoulder to shoulder.

There was a table where all the people on it were very pretty. They all had perfect and wore make up, some more than others. They were what he thought a definition of beauty and girly girls, even the boys.

At another table he saw Annabeth and Yugito sitting that had similar features to them. Blonde hair, tanned skin and grey eyes, Annabeth spotted him looking on curious and gave him a small smile and wave which he returned.

He noticed there were four tables that were completely unoccupied. He had a feeling it was like the cabins, every child of a certain god or goddess goes to a specific table. The table where the overcrowded people had to be Hermes table and thought many of them were kids that weren't claimed yet.

All of them stopped when they walked in as they started to whisper about him. Though it was practically useless since they were not trying hard enough and his ears was second to a dog's hearing.

"Hey Its him, he's one of the two that beat the –you know what."

"I heard he was a good fighter if I'm right."

"Why is he wearing a face mask? Think he's got some ugly scar or something?""

"He might be some cute hottie under it."

Naruto mentally cursed, ' _Crap I don't know if this mask is a blessing or a curse.'_

" _ **Actually the one you should really blame is your father's as he is one of the popular guy around the female population in the Leaf Village,"**_ Kurama commented. Naruto could picture the fox grinning at his misfortune and decided to get some payback. _**"AAAHHH! STOP STOP STOP! I'LL STOP JUST GET ACCURSED THING OUT OF HERE! PLEASE! MY EYES IT BURNS!"**_ He chuckled, ignoring the looks he got and stopped whatever he was doing. What he had sent inside was Might Guy's unbreakable sunset genjutsu, to which Yugao had used on him before hand when he been slacking for three days in his training.

Chiron then looked over to the cramped table and called out, "Luke, come here for a moment." A boy stood up and walked over and Naruto studied him. he was a lot older than everyone else he had seen in camp, around eighteen or nineteen. He had sandy blonde hair with light blue with elfish features and a pointed face. The thing that got his attention was a long white scar that went down his right cheek

"Luke this is Naruto Namikaze, one of the new campers who arrived last night. I'll be leaving him in your care," the Centaur said before trotting over to the table where Mr D was sitting.

The older teen looked at him and gave an easy going smile. "Nice to meet you Naruto, an odd name if you don't mind it sounds like Japanese for an American. I'm Luke son of Hermes and the head counsellor of Hermes cabin." He offered a handshake.

"The feelings mutual," Naruto said as he shook Luke's hand. "My father was Japanese, and if you ever look up my name it means Maelstrom. Don't believe what others say, it is not Fishcake," he explained. Brow creased in what Luke imagined annoyance. The older teen chuckled and nodded before leading him to Hermes table.

"Make some room guys," and they did as Naruto took his seat beside Luke.

"Welcome to Camp Half Blood. We have to say, we're all quite impressed by your fight along with the other boy, defeating the bull man is quite an achievement especially those who had not any prior training," Luke complimented.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders, "Well, I didn't expect to fight the bull man but I'm glad that my guardian trained me." He got some more whispers from the others around the table but ignored it. Luke then saw Mr D preparing something, "Looks like Mr D is about to say something."

The god got up from his seat, albeit reluctantly if his expression indicated something else. He cleared his throat before standing in front of everyone as they all began to quiet down.

"Alright brats, listen up," he spoke in a bored tone. "You all know we have two new campers who arrived last night. One is currently still unconscious and healing, the other is with us tonight. I'm sure all of you are wondering about the rumour about them defeating the Minotaur is true, suffice to say I'm here to say that it's true."

Again they all started to whisper before Mr D and Chiron gave them a look that shut them all up. He clicked his finger and Naruto's shoe box containing the Minotaur's horn appeared in front of the blonde. The teen opened it and many gasped at the sight, people at the Hermes table began to look at him and the horn in awe while Naruto could see at another table, packed with kids with the same features he and Yugito knocked out, glaring at him in jealousy.

Luke noticed this and leaned near him, "Don't worry. That's just children of Ares, they're just mad they didn't get the chance to fight it while you did. Some of them thought it was only luck that you defeated it," he assured. Naruto blinked at the last statement before cursing internally. _'Luck? I've fought tooth and nail last night while I was protecting a civilian! Why don't they try attacking and defending at the same time?!'_

"Moving on, tonight Naruto Namikaze has joined us tonight," he said. Many whispered again, but what he heard was odd. All of them were saying that it Mr D was messing with names again like he always does or others thought it was his real name. Luke put a stop on it and told them it was his real name. he didn't want to know what Mr D does so he kept quiet.

"Anyway, Mr Namikaze is not an ordinary demigod along with Ms Nii, different from all of you." Many glanced between them and Mr D curiously. "Different as they are from another world," he said smirking at the silence. He liked that whenever he got the chance.

"All of you may not know it but there is a different dimension, a world known as the Elemental Nations. Their culture and surroundings are very different here and their history predates back a thousand years, possibly even longer. Now the inhabitants of the Elemental Nations have fighters/soldiers known as Shinobi in their language or in modern day as ninjas. They are a part of their society and can do amazing feats using an energy called Chakra. It gives them the ability to bend the elements to their will, cast illusions and summon creatures as their partners in battle, enhancing their physical abilities; they are also masters of hand to hand combat and swordsmanship. And as of now Naruto and Yugito are the first two demigod Shinobis to ever arrive in camp, therefore let us welcome them in open arms," Mr D explained dryly before he went towards his seat and sat down.

And the next few minutes the whole were was silent, every camper were staring at the two ninjas who were starting to get uncomfortable in their place. Many had looks of disbelief while they didn't notice, except for the two ninjas, that Yugito's siblings especially Annabeth looked like they got presents from early Chirstmas.

"I-Is that t-true?" Luke voiced out everyone's question. Both blondes nodded their heads, confirming what Mr D said was true. Luke's face slowly started to turn excited, "Could you show us a Shinobi technique then?" Naruto and Yugito looked at each other before grinning. They turned each other's back towards another and both made a beeline to different stone pillars.

When they reached it they continued running up and everyone gasped when they saw them running vertically and stopped at the middle of their pillars, defying the law of gravity.

"Look at that."

"Their like a Spider-man!" one exclaimed.

"What else could they do?" they both heard the last one and both **Body flickered** in different style. Yugito disappeared in a smoke variant but everyone was at awe when they saw Naruto disappear in a vortex of wind. They both appeared in the edge of the area and both had different hand seals.

" **Shadow Clone Jutsu/Lightning Clone Jutsu!"**

Multiple smokes appeared and when it dissipated, all of them saw duplicates of the two around the pavilion in with crossed arms a slight smirk on their lips. Though there were more of Naruto's than Yugito's. Then as one all of them spoke, "We also can do this." Everyone was at awe at this while some of the girls started to blushed heavily and a few had their hands on their noses to cover their nosebleed from perverted thoughts went unnoticed except for Mr D who chuckled silently to himself and Chiron, who shook his head.

Then the original Naruto and Yugito formed a single hand seal and all of the clones dispersed in smokes and sparks of lightning. When they were all gone, the campers swarmed the two asking many questions about their world. Then he heard one of the girls ask if he had a girlfriend which made him blush under his mask and Yugito to grit her teeth. She moved closer and discreetly glared at the girl who asked it.

Luckily before a fight could ensue, Chiron quickly calmed them down and they all returned to their seats. "Now that you welcomed our new ninjas, we can all eat," Chiron chuckled before stomping his hooves then yelled out, "To the Gods!"

"TO THE GODS!" everyone followed his shout including Naruto before they began to fill their plates. Wood nymphs came out with platters of food that were apples, cheese, fresh bread, pasta, chicken and other foods.

While Naruto loves ramen when he was still at the leaf and still do, he had been scolded by Yugao to eat more healthy foods and had come to like eating other food. On occasions, Yugao had them both go out to a forest and hunt some food. When he asked why Yugao merely smiled, "Think of this a survival training when I'm not with you."

Naruto took some bread, cheese and chicken with a few strawberries on his plate. He then noticed Luke get up and nudged him, "Before we eat, we take portions of our food and scrape it into the pot over the fire as an offering to the gods. They love the smell of burnt food so we offer them a small bit of it," Luke said. Naruto thought it was odd but did not voice it out loud instead he followed the older boy.

He waited for his turn behind Luke and watched everyone scrape their portions at the fire, sending a small prayer and went back to their tables. Luke had finished his turn by sliding some apple pieces into the pot before he took his turn.

He bowed his head slightly and closed his eyes. "I have not done anything like this but mom if you can hear me then this offering is for you. Its not much but I hope its enough and you like it," he prayed as he slided some strawberries, a piece of bread and a piece of chicken. He was about to leave before he remembered another person that was like him in terms of existence. He then put the same amount of offer and whispered, "This is for you Lady Hestia, to ensure that you're still remembered."

The fire under the pot got higher and flickered bright that blinded them for a second, as if to show its gratitude. He walked back to his seat next to Luke and began to eat. Looking around he noticed all of them were staring at him, all of the girls especially and he knew why. Grinning to himself, he slowly reached for his mask as everyone leaned in.

Then they heard a loud burp that sounded almost like a growl and all of them turned to see Mr D drinking his Diet Coke. He looked at them and waved his hand, "Oh don't mind me, just wishing that I can drink my wine." The campers turned back to Naruto only to facefault as Naruto had finished his food with mask still on. They all groaned and decided right then that they'll try to take his mask off, except for those who had seen his face.

The next hour he talked with Luke about camp and chatted with some others, especially Luke's brothers, Twin brothers Travis and Connor Stoll. Both boy liked him when he told him about his days about pranking. He told them his pranks in Yancy Academy and in the leaf.

When they heard what he did in the Leaf, both boys laughed hard. And when he told them about painting the Hokage Monument about the size of Mt Rushmore the table laughed out loud and the twins nearly busted a gut before bowing to him. Luke and the other Hermes children laughed a little but they weren't like the Stolls, who pranked nearly every week, they still were children of Hermes so it was in their blood.

Eventually dinner ended and they all made their way down to the amphitheatre where the children of Apollo were played various songs with instruments. Naruto had caught Grover grinning at him but one look from the Jinchuuriki stopped him from telling everyone for him to play. Looking around, he smiled as everyone was laughing and smiling while eating marshmallows at the end off a stick in front of a large campfire and others were joking around or telling some stories. He smiled to himself, ' _I feel like I'm home,'_ he thought.

Kurama grunted, _**"Meh. The place is too small but I'll agree that it is a nice place to take a nap and can't be disturbed. Especially with the barrier."**_

He felt his seat shift beside him and turned to see a slightly annoyed Yugito with her younger sister, Annabeth sitting next to him who had stars in her eyes and a small notebook and pencil in her hand. He chuckled at Yugito's expression and addressed, "She does know that she'll be able to learn from you right?"

"Yeah but she's too excited and I couldn't sleep if she didn't get info to her satisfactory or had used her notebook, whichever comes first."

He snickered and turned to the younger girl, "So want to learn about your sister's and my world?" he got furious nod and he chuckled. "Alright then," he then started to tell Annabeth the idea of Shinobi's and their reason to exist. Told her that they were a military force for the Hidden Villages and they could wield Chakra. He confirmed her questions about what they did in the dining pavilion that it was connected to chakra.

He then described the five major Hidden Village/Nations that made Annabeth write things down faster than his calligraphy. He described each of the Nations' landscape to the Wind country's desert and the Fire country's great forest. Nearby Satyrs and Nymphs started to daydream when he said the last statement. Yugito also talked about her home nation, the Lightning country's landscape were mountain ranges and valleys that their village was hidden by clouds.

"Then in each Hidden Village there was a leader called a Kage, in English known as Shadow. The village I'm from the Hidden Leaf Village or in our language Konohagakure we have the Hokage or Fire Shadow. I do not know if the Hokage had been replaced but the last Hokage that was leading was Hiruzen Sarutobi the Third Hokage," he said. He noticed Yugito looked down at the last part. "Hey Yugito? Did the Hokage get replaced for his old age?" he asked jokingly, only to stop when he saw she was sad.

"He got replaced but he didn't retire because he was too old. He was replaced because he died protecting it." The words made his bone freeze that he thought he was shivering, everyone nearby listened in wondering what happened. Yugito didn't notice it and she continued on, "The Leaf was invaded by two Villages, the Sand and the Sound, a minor village in Rice country that sprung up a few months back. My team was sent to participate in the Leaf's chunin exams and they invaded at the final exams, the invasion was led by Orochimaru the snake Sannin and later on the Third used a forbidden jutsu to stop Orochimaru but it cost him his life," she said.

She looked at Naruto to find him in a shock state and it worried her. Before she could ask him, a girl from Apollo cabin cut in, "Hold on what's a Sannin? And who's this Oro-ki-maroo guy?" seeing that Naruto was unresponsive for a while, she answered the question.

"The Desetsunu Sannin or Legendary Three ninjas were students of the Third Hokage. It was a title they earned during the Second Great Ninja War from their fight with Hanzo the Salamander. He was recognized as the strongest Shinobi in that time and seeing the three of them were strong, he spared them and gave them the title.

The three Sannin were Jiraiya the Toad Sage, Orochimaru the Snake Sannin, and Tsunade Senju the Slug Sannin and also the Leaf's Fifth Hokage and the first female Kage in history."

"Wait, the leader was a woman?" Annabeth asked in surprised. Most political or high class leaders were normally men to hear a woman was a leader and recognised as the strongest in the village surprised her.

Yugito nodded. "Yes and Orochimaru was a traitor of the Leaf Village for his actions of experimenting on people. Be it a man, woman, or a child he experimented on them all for his selfish desires to learn all jutsus and gain immortality," she growled out and many of them were disgusted at the thought of the traitorous snake. At this Naruto had been able to snap out of his state and noticed Yugito's worried look. He shook his head at her and she nodded, knowing how to stubborn her friend is.

Just then Chiron's voice was heard through the amphitheatre and told everyone that it was time to get back to their cabins. As they got up Naruto felt two pairs of arms over his shoulders belonging to Travis and Connor. "Come on lets head back in. Don't want those Harpies to grill us for being outside," they said as they began leading him to Hermes cabin.

He waved to Annabeth and Yugito and greeted them a good night. It took a few minutes of walking and they stood in front of the cabin.

"Its not much but its home," the twins commented simultaneously before nudging the younger teen inside. The first thing he noticed was how full it is. Most of the beds and bunk beds were already taken and he can see sleeping bags placed all around the room.

"Hey Naruto, I got you some things," Luke appeared at his side and handing him a sleeping bag and some toiletries. He then pointed to the side of the Stoll's bunk bed, "Take that spot. No one is using it," he said. Naruto eye-smiled at him and nodded, just as he was about to go to his spot Luke grabbed his shoulders.

"Sorry almost forgot to give you these as it's required for us to wear it, seeing that you're now part of this camp," Luke sheepishly said. He handed over a bright orange shirt with 'Camp Half Blood' written in black along with a bare leather necklace. Luke pulled out his own necklace showing five multicolored beads, "Each beads represents one summer that we have been at camp. The little paintings or pictures on the bead represents what all the councillors have agreed what was the biggest event of that summer," he explained.

"That's cool. So you have been here for five summers?"

"Yeah but a few stay all year round because of their scents are stronger to attract monsters or they don't have anywhere to go outside of camp. Annabeth and I are year rounders so we've been here for a long time. I guess she's kind of like a younger sister to me in a way and we've been through a lot." He sighed and muttered, "Especially with Thalia."

' _So he and Annabeth are year rounders but who's Thalia? I haven't heard about her earlier but Grover mentioned her name on the bus and I think Yugito doesn't know her yet,'_ The whiskered teen mused.

"Who is Thalia if you don't mind me asking? I heard Grover mention her name to me some time ago," he questioned. Suddenly Luke's face darkened and the scar on his face gave him an evil look.

"It's something me, Annabeth and Grover don't want to talk about but I'll just say that there should've been another person that came with me and Annabeth but it didn't happen," Luke grunted looked outside the window. Naruto followed his line of sight and found him looking at the big tree on top of the hill.

"… _He…an…ome…hear…e…"_

Naruto grasped his head as a headache started to form and panted for breath. Luke had a concerned look and worriedly ask, "Naruto? Are you alright?"

Said blonde nodded, "Yeah I just need to sleep. I'll see you in the morning." He turned and went to change. After he washed his face he changed his into a pair of black shorts and a sleeveless shirt and got in his sleeping bag. Just as Luke called out lights out and the light shut off and Naruto shut his eyes, letting sleep take over him.

* * *

 **Naruto's dream**

 _Buildings were on fire and few were collapsing. Bodies, blood and marks of battles in the area could be seen. Naruto looked around, not sure what's happening. He then found himself standing outside of a purple barrier and along with a couple of people. Looking them over he found a familiar ash grey hair clad in what he remembered as Jounin uniform, then his eyes widened in realization. "Kakashi!"_

 _He now realized he couldn't move his body. All he can do was watch just as a wave of water appeared inside of one end of the barrier and rush to the other. Looking at the rushing water, he found out why._

 _There was the Third Hokage, who was wearing his black suited armor. He held his summoning partner, Monkey King Enma in his bo staff form. Naruto looked at the other side and saw something that made his blood boil. Orochimaru, the once Third's student who turned traitor for experimenting on people and attempting on making a jutsu that cost someone else's life, smirking evilly at the old Hokage as two people fought the latter._

 _Both had armor but different in color. He identified the first one with long black hair was Hashirama Senju, the First Hokage and the other as Tobirama Senju, the second Hokage. Summoned by Orochimaru to fight against his former teacher and possibly kill him. He heard a roar and saw a giant sand Tanuki making its way to Konoha on the forest, but before it could so much take another step, another giant being appeared. This one was different._

 _It was a giant eight-tailed Octopus Bull who now started fighting the one tails._

 _Suddenly an ominous feeling as the scent of death started to appear. Naruto, while he wasn't exactly real in this, felt a chill down his spine and saw the Shinigami's semi-tranparent form behind the Hokage and its arms going through the latter's gut and holding Orochimaru's and the two undead Hokage's soul._

" _If I can not stop you here now then I will take what's most precious to you Orochimaru!" Hiruzen declared. The shinigami forcibly ripped the undead Hokages' souls, leaving two dead bodies of sound ninjas in its place. Orochimaru fought back but only lost his arms, forever destroying his chance to learn anymore Ninjutsu._

 _The scene changed in a funeral, dedicated for the Third's sacrifice for the village. Everyone was wearing black clothing as two elders, the third's advisors gave parting words._

 _Naruto stared at the now dead Hokage's face. Hiruzen was smiling, happy to die for protecting the people of the village he loves. Tears made its way to his eyes as he silently mourned at the death of grandfather figure. Then everything went black._

* * *

 **Next day**

Naruto sat up alarmed and gasping for air. _**"Naruto are you alright?"**_ Kurama asked, concerned. His container never woke up weary and tense anymore. The only time the tailed beast remembered Naruto waking up like this was before they moved into this world.

" _Yeah, ju-just a bad dream,"_ Naruto answered, waving off his tenant's concern.

He looked at the window and saw the sun starting to rise and decided it was time to get out of bed while everyone else was still asleep. He went into the bathroom and changed into his orange camp shirt, washed away the sleep and exited the cabin.

He made his way onto the beach and saw a few wood nymphs going towards the dining pavilion. ' _Probably going to make breakfast,'_ he thought. Some saw him and looked at him a bit with surprise to see him already up. He gave them an eye smile and wave which they returned.

He arrived at the edge of the sand and cracked his neck then shook his arms and feet a bit. He did a few warm up stretches before he channelled chakra into five seals located at the middle of chest, his legs and arms. He took a step forward and felt something pushing him backwards, nodding to himself he started running around the camp with his earphones in his ears, listening to his IPod.

The seal on his body was a resistance seal. The purpose of it was training for speed as it has fifty levels and right now he's in level 5. His body would feel like something is pushing him back or something almost immobilizing his movement, now he felt moving through sand.

While he ran, he gazed everything around him and marvelled at its beauty. He saw the sun, no doubt Apollo riding his chariot, making everything shimmer and shine, especially the golden cabin. He blinked before he thought he would get blind, while he had regeneration granted by Kurama he did not want to test out if he could heal from being blind.

It took him an hour to get ten laps around camp. While he ran his regeneration had fixed the strain on his muscles and he was getting used to the resistance seals. He ended up at the front of the big house, and he the others were already up but a bit surprised to see Chiron moving towards the big house with a surprise look on his face as well.

"I didn't expect you to be up early Naruto. Having trouble sleeping?" He asked and Naruto shook his hand in a 'sort of'.

"Sort of, I wake up early at this time but I woke up after I dreamt of my village being invaded by two other villages and Yugito had been there before she came here. I saw the Third Hokage die saving the village," Naruto explained as eyes glazed remembering the times he spent with the dead Hokage. He continued on unaware of the tears starting to form around his eyes, "He was like a grandfather figure for me and he was one of the few people who took time to know me, and I never got to see him again."

The centaur frowned for a moment before placing a hand on the masked teen's shoulder, making him look at camp director. "I have felt the pain of losing someone close to you as I have trained countless of demigods who became famous. All I can say is that you must move on, I may have not met the Third Hokage but I know he will want you to live your life. Mourn his death, yes but you will always remember him, here." Chiron used his other hand and pointed at Naruto's chest specifically his heart.

Naruto smiled and wiped the tears in his eyes. "Thank you Chiron," he said gratefully. The centaur nodded, happy to help the blonde with his problems.

"You're welcome. Well I'll leave you to yourself, remember when the conch horn sounds out its time for breakfast," he said and trotted inside the big house. Naruto smiled to himself and started to walk around camp.

Later on he entered a big arena where he was told that they could train. The training arena was big and oval shape with wooden dummies as targets were planted all over the area. From the side were wooden stand, circling the place for people to watch and he guessed it was for some events.

"Time to train in my other affinities." Sighing to himself, he made his signature **Shadow Clone Jutsu** and made one hundred clones pop around him. "Alright divide into five groups of twenty," and all the clones did as they were told. Nodding to himself he spoke, "Alright group one and two finish **Lightning Release** and **Earth Release** respectively. Group three start trying to do **Ice Release,** group four start training **Boil Release** and the last group train in **Scorch Release.** Got that?"

"Yes Boss!" they all saluted and started to do their assigned task. Now that he had situation done, he put his attention to the pine tree on the hill with narrowed eyes. He walked up to it and heard the voice again this time clearer.

" _Someone help me please! I'm in here, inside the tree!"_ he heard and the headache from hearing it somehow lessened. He was in front of the tree with a frown marring his masked face. _'Kurama can you hear a voice? A girl's voice?'_ he asked and the fox grunted a bit.

" _ **Yeah. It seems someone is, somehow, sealed inside this tree. Also this tree has some sort of energy surrounding the camp in a dome shape barrier,"**_ Kurama explained.

' _Sigh. Is it possible for me to contact whoever is inside the tree? Like when I meditate to go in our seal?'_ The fox was silent for a moment when he asked this.

" _ **It is possible but there might something different of how everything you do inside the tree, instead of our seal. Like I might not be with you to help or the time difference of the real world and the tree, so if you are going to do what I think you're going to do just be careful about it."**_

' _Ah the big fox is getting soft around me. I'm touched my friend.'_ Naruto teased as Kurama started to sputter incoherent things before settling a bit of revenge. ' _AACCKKK! What the hell?! Stop it my head hurts!'_

" _ **Hmph. You wouldn't have gotten a headache now if you didn't stop teasing me you brat,"**_ Kurama retorted. Lighting his hand with green chakra and put it on his head, he sighed as the pain lessened. He decided to cut off the link and start investigating this 'tree'. He sat in a lotus position his back against the tree and closed his eyes, he evened out his breathing just as he felt a pull somewhere in his mind and allowed himself to get pulled.

* * *

 **Inside**

Naruto blinked his eyes and saw the cabin still the same except it was deserted. Though he heard the voice again but inside cabin one, shrugging he went towards the cabin and opened it quietly. He peaked inside and glanced around seeing nothing. He then heard something banging further inside and sneaked in, he looked around the corner and saw someone.

A girl near his age, if not possibly older than a year, had spiky black hair that fell above her shoulders and electric blue eyes. She also had freckles across her cheeks, more on the left and was wearing some kind of punk style clothes. She was staring at him in shock and… hopeful? He might have misunderstood the last one but thinking for a moment, ' _She's been here for a long time. I guess she thinks I'll be able to help her but I need to let her know something else.'_

"W-Who are y-you?" she stuttered out. Her voice sounded a bit rough but looking past it, it sounded quite a bit soft which he found to be beautiful. Holding his hands up in a placating manner, he spoke. "My name is Naruto Namikaze and you are?"

"Thalia, Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus." His eyes went wide hearing that, ignoring her scowl. _'Well crap… first I met a child of the sea, now I met a child of Zeus. What next? Hades' children trapped in limbo world like this,'_ he sarcastically thought. Recomposing himself he asked, "How long have you been here?"

The girl seemed to think about this before shrugging, "Have no idea. Somewhere four to five years, its hard to tell when you're in a limbo," his eyes turned into a smile, surprising Thalia seeing his eyes curve like that. He lifted his hand and pulled his face mask down and Thalia had a tint of pink on her cheeks.

"S-So who's child are y-you?" _'What's wrong with me? I'm acting a school girl around him, get a grip of yourself Thalia,'_ she mentally berated. It had been a long time she had human company and the opposite gender no less, so it might be hard for herself to not admire. Like his angular face and ocean blue eye, strong and firm jawli- ' _No bad Thalia. Stop looking at his cute whisker marks- ARGH!'_ internally raging she put on a smile, now having a blush.

He shrugged, "No idea. My Godly parent is my mom and I know its Demeter since she would have claimed me sooner," he said. He moved and plopped himself in front of Thalia, prompting her to copy his actions. "Anyway, I felt some kind of pull to your tree and could hear your voice when I try to focus. So I'll try to keep you company every now and then," he said smiling.

She smiled back at him, "Thanks, you can't do anything here besides walking around. So are you going to tell the others about this meeting?"

"I'd probably not. Many wouldn't believe me and someone still has some questions for me a girl named Annabeth."

"Annabeth!" she exclaimed. "Is she okay? How is she doing now?" she asked and Naruto put a hand on her shoulder causing her to look at him. He smiled gently at her, "She's okay so is Luke and Grover. I know Luke and Grover is still quite sad about what happened to you but I think little Annabeth is hiding it."

Sighing in relief, she couldn't help but chuckle. "You'd get hurt if you call Annabeth small or 'Annie'," she commented. He just shrugged and they started to talk for a bit. Thalia told him how she, Luke, Annabeth and Grover came at camp at the same time but got ambushed by monsters, she held the monsters back as the others went for camp and nearly died for sacrificing herself. However, her father turned her into a tree to save her at the last moment and here she is now, stuck in a limbo for who knew how long. Naruto also told her his story of being born in another world and a Shinobi, making a **Rasengan** to prove his point, how his village treated him. He decided to tell her about Kurama along with Yugito and Matatabi as he knew he could trust her with their secret. Then also told her how he trained with his guardian here (Olympian world) for six years and how he met Percy and Grover to coming to camp.

"Wow. It's hard to believe that there's another world," Thalia said awed at the discovery. The Namikaze chuckled at her look and she blushed before lightly punching his arm. Only causing him to laugh more and she glared at him, not that it had an effect as it was ruined by her red cheeks. That and Naruto thought she looked cute.

Stifling another laugh, he looked around. "I think I've been here long enough, the others would probably wonder where I am." Thalia nodded sadly and he noticed, "Hey don't worry. I'll try to make some time to talk with you alright?"

She smiled at the boy in front of her trying to cheer her up, "I'd like that." His body soon became transparent and he felt himself waking up, but just before he left Thalia leaned forward to hug him and quickly let go, baffling Naruto as he completely disappeared. "See you later Naruto," she mumbled as another blush spread across her face.

* * *

 **Outside**

Naruto felt someone shake him and he opened his eyes to see Yugito looking at him worried. "What are you doing? You've been here all morning," she said. He raised a surprised brow when he saw she was right. ' _It was morning when I went inside the tree and now it's near afternoon, the difference of time of inside and out here,'_ he mused to himself and just then his stomach decided to make itself known. Yugito gave him a deadpanned look and he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

Shaking her head at how reckless her friend is she helped him up and both went to the pavilion to eat.

When they arrived to eat lunch, some questioned where he went but he told them he meditated near Thalia's tree and they accepted his excuse. Though Lee Fletcher, a son of Apollo had seen what his clones were doing asked and again Naruto was promptly swarmed by some eager and curious campers.

Annabeth, with a new notepad to write on, had been the first to get to him. He looked at Yugito to ask some help but only saw her eating while grinning a cheshire grin, so he answered all of their questions to satisfy their curiosity.

After eating lunch, he went with four others in Hermes cabin to sparring in weapons. He found out Luke was the teacher for swordsmanship and a daughter of Ares, Clarisse La Rue for other weapons and hand to hand combat. He got to know Clarisse as they fought and could tell she was strong for her age, nearly mid genin level and that was saying something. These went on for an hour and Grover came by, very excited.

"Naruto!" Said blonde blocked a punched meant for his head and grappled his attacker's arm before hip tossing them over his shoulder and slammed them to the ground with his fist ready to make a move. He gave an eye smile as Clarisse groaned in annoyance, "Don't worry war girl, you're still a bit away from my level of fighting."

At this Clarisse smirked, "Yeah but when I get stronger I'm gonna kick your ass." Chuckling as he stood, he helped the girl up and looked to the satyr. "So what's the hurry Grover?"

"Chiron called for you it's Percy, he's awake," he answered, panting.

Eyes widening, he followed Grover quickly and found Percy with Chiron at the same place where he first met Mr D. Next to the Centaur was said God, except he was fuming and glaring at Percy, trying to obliterate him just from the glare alone. Mr D's eyes were almost looked like fire and wisps of purple came out of it. His eyes darted at his direction and he gave an imperceptible nod which Naruto returned.

Turning at his friend, "Geez Percy, not a week yet and you pissed someone off." The black haired boy jumped at the voice before turning only for his eyes to widen comically.

"NARUTO!" he leaped out of his chair and hugged the blonde with all his strength. Naruto grunted at gesture and he could slowly feel some bones in his body start to break.

"Uh, Percy? You might want to stop crushing Naruto," Chiron said as he worriedly looked at the turning blue blonde. Percy realised what he was doing quickly let go of his friend who groaned. Naruto arched his back slightly.

 _Crack_

" _ **Huh what do you know, little sea brat managed to hurt you with a hug. We need to improve your pain tolerance if you got hurt from a simple hug,"**_ Kurama sarcastically mused. Ignoring the fox, he focused on his friend, "I'm sorry about your mom Perce…" Naruto spoke sadly. Percy closed his eyes to get rid of the tears. The others looked at the boy with sympathy, Grover and Naruto especially as they felt it was their fault. Grover for endangering a mortal and Naruto berating himself that he could have save her when he was stronger, though Mr D didn't look like he cared.

The blonde saw the Annabeth standing near them and decided to cheer him up. "Percy this is Annabeth, she's the one who found us and brought you in camp."

Percy opened his eyes and immediately had a shade of red on his face that made the masked Namikaze smirk, not that anyone could tell. There was tense silence as Annabeth's eyes looked at Percy as if she was figuring out the best way to take him down.

Then she spoke, "You drool when you sleep." Just like that the tense moment was gone and causing the sea green eyed boy to face fault. Naruto had laughed at the daughter of Athena's blunt speaking while Grover and Chiron were chuckling, Mr D looked like he was reading his magazine but if one looked closer they'd see his shake ever so slightly.

"Um uh Sorry?" he said unsure and the boy stayed quiet after that. Chiron stopped chuckling and stood up from his chair making Percy's eyes to grow the size of dinner plates. He looked at the boy, "Come now Percy, I'll be taking you on a tour around the camp." Annabeth and Grover sprinted off but Naruto went along with Percy, so he could him feel calm and better to have a familiar face as he goes.

Chiron took them the same route Yugito and Grover had used the day before. He had already seen it all and was either thinking about how far he had trained in his affinities or watching campers as they go about their day.

He heard Percy claim he saw something move from the curtain from the window of the attic but Chiron merely shot it down saying it was nothing which Naruto didn't believe but didn't ask. Ten minutes of Percy asking some questions they arrived in front of the cabns. When they got there, a well-built girl was staring at Percy as if he was fresh meat. She looked around thirteen or his age but he couldn't confirm. She wore a red bandana on her head and had straggly brown hair, over her orange shirt was a camo flak jacket. She was lean but muscular. Much more muscular he had seen around here. He did admit to himself she looked pretty and noticed some scars on her arms, ' _She must be one of the tough girls around here. Though Yugito might take that out her now that's she here as probably me could match up to her,'_ he thought.

She was standing near outside of a red cabin with barb wires on the roof and if Naruto remembered what Yugito and Grover told him, he guessed she was a daughter of Ares.

"And this is where you will be staying until further noticed," Chiron said leading Percy to Hermes Cabin. Naruto was about to follow but saw the cabin from the day before, the one that looked like a forge and went there instead.

"I'll be going now. I'll see you later Percy," he gave a pat on the boy 's shoulder getting a timid nod from him. The black haired boy knew he couldn't expect his friend to be with him all the time and was thankful for being with him this far.

As Percy went with Chiron, Naruto had gone over to the cabin that he felt pull not unlike Cabin eight as the pull was weaker. He saw an American African skinned teen. He was hammering of what looked like a sword or a making of a sword. He had an apron tied in front of him wore gloves. He cleared his throat to get his attention and the boy looked at him surprised.

"Oh hello, Naruto. One of the two new campers from the other night and the ninja right?" he asked putting the incomplete sword down and reached for a towel.

"Yep and you are?"

"Oh names Charles Beckendorf, son of Hephateus and the counsellor of the cabin. What can I help you with?" he asked wiping the sweat off his face.

"Can you help me with something? I realised that my weapons couldn't hurt the Bull man the other night and I thought I need something else to kill a monster," the blonde explained.

"Ah. That's because you weapons probably isn't made of celestial bronze. You see celestial bronze can only hurt the divine that includes monsters and us demigod, as we have divine blood in us. So you want me to make your weapons celestial bronze I figure?" Naruto shook his head.

"No, I want you to teach me."

"Huh?" Charles said surprised. Sighing Naruto continued, "I want you to teach me because my weapons are different from the weapons you make and…" he trailed off at the end making Charles look at him oddly. "And?" the old camper asked.

"I don't know. I want to tinker with some things but I never got the chance as my guardian would have gotten mad at me," he admitted making Charles hum in thought. After a few seconds of contemplating silence, Charles nodded. "Sure I'll teach you. I also have a feeling that I'd be surprised if I leave you here alone and many of us children of Hephateus create bizarre things." ' _So you're also a child of Hephateus? Probably not to an extent but still are. If you are I want to know what will you make,'_ Charles thought to himself. Just then they heard a small explosion outside. Looking at each other, Naruto and Charles left to find out what it was.

When they ran out of the cabin and headed to where the explosion was what they saw was not they thought of. Standing in a dry area with water all around was none other Percy, who looked quite a bit shock but other than that he was fine. People around him seemed to be affected.

In a muddy water in front of the restrooms was a drenched Clarisse glaring at Percy with all her anger, she was also yelling at two boys. Not a doubt they were Clarisse's brothers. Annabeth and Yugito were also there and they were also drenched from head to toe. Yugito looked irked at being wet while her sister was not happy at whatever Percy did who looked really dry.

The two boys had to stifle their snickers at the scene before them and made their way over making the group look at them.

"Was the restroom not up to your expectations Percy?" Naruto joked looking around at the remains of the toilet area. He could see all the pipes were destroyed as if they exploded. He got two unlady like snorts from Athena's daughter, a nervous chuckle from the black haired boy and an annoyed look from Clarisse.

"Clarisse," Charles sighed in exasperation, "always with the welcome party and now me and my siblings have to fix this mess." He got a look from the whiskered blonde and elaborated, "With us being good at making, pretty much the Hephateus cabin is in charge of repairs along with Athena cabin." He got a nod of understanding.

"With your ninja tricks you could easily defeat it and be really helpful on the battlefield. I actually believe you being able to kill the Minotaur but him not really." Clarisse said pointing at Percy who brooded –actually a pout- and looked a bit angry.

The blonde chuckled, "Clarisse you know first hand that I can win in hand to hand combat in one on one battle. Our spars earlier speak of it." Clarisse somewhat pouted when he said this, surprising the Athena sisters.

Standing up and trying to flick off the water on her clothes, "I suppose you don't have a trick to dry my clothes off?" she asked jokingly. Naruto shrugged, "I do." He got looks of disbelief and his hands held different one handed seals. **"Wind Style: Gale Palm jutsu. Fire Style: Heatwave,"** a breeze came from Naruto's hand and everyone felt their hair get blown, they then felt the air around them getting hotter. After half a minute of silence, Clarisse touched her clothes to find it dry just as Naruto cancelled his jutsu.

They all had disbeliefs on their face while Naruto looked casual and Yugito looked impressed. Naruto noticed Annabeth's eyes gleaming with delight and knew he was in for another questioning. ' _Best that I tell them now so I won't get cornered by Annabeth again,'_ he thought.

"Every ninja in the Elemental Nations has a nature affinity that they gain through either genetics or where they were born and manipulate the element we are most in tuned with. Yugito also would have an affinity which I would guess are lightning and fire." Yugito looked at him gobsmacked, "Surprised? Lightning is common where you are from and your fire is from _yourself_."

"So you can have only two affinities?" Annabeth asked.

"Yes and no. the records about a ninja who has the most affinities are three and that's because when they mastered their existing affinity another they gain another affinity to complement the first one like water and lightning," Yugito explained to her sister. Percy seemed in deep thought as he remembered Naruto moving them from the bus stop to his apartment.

"Hey Naruto doesn't that mean you have three affinities? I remembered you did a water variant of the **Body Flicker** ," Percy asked. "Nope I don't have three affinities." They looked confused and Naruto formed a ram seal. Four clones appeared beside him and each of them were different, all of them had their hands up and the others looked at them. The middle Naruto had a vortex of wind in the middle of his palm, the furthest left had lightning arcing on his hand and the left beside the middle has a ball of fire in his hands, the furthest left has his hand covered in what look like a stone gauntlet and the last one had balls of water surrounding his hand.

"I have all elements," he grinned at the stupefied looks he got.

* * *

 **Hey I'm sorry for the late update but I got it. I hoped you liked it and please leave a review either good or bad I'll take it what I can get. Also I'm contemplating if Naruto would also have to be paired with Thalia, she is nearly sixteen when she gets out of her tree we know that so just leave another review if you like ThaliaxNarutoxYugito so I can decide.**

 **That's all SEE YA!**


	7. Camp Activities! Story and Singing!

**Back with another chapter of Son of the Moon Archer: The lightning thief. I like to shout out to** Kaito Hatake Uchiha **,** Rio Skyron **,** shapeshifter340, god of all, Slytherin's Pimp, Stratos263 **for the reviews and support. You have no idea how thankful I am that there are people who loves this story. I have read some of the other's review and many of you say it's to similar, I get that let me say I try not to copy SoulReapersCrewe story but it is hard.**

 **Now with only 3 weeks left until school starts I might update monthly during school if I could somehow do my homework and other things very quickly, that or do it during my free time in school. Now I hope you enjoy this chapter like the last one so READ ON DRAGONIANS!**

* * *

Clarisse and her siblings had already left but not before giving Naruto and Charles a nod and Percy a murderous stare and a looked at the blonde beside him, "Well I gotta get going, me and the others still have to fix this mess." Naruto looked at the site and thought of an idea, **"Shadow Clone Jutsu."** Ten clone materialised, "If I'm going to learn from you then I think I'll be sending some of my clones with you," they all had confused looks, except Percy who chuckled at the others. They looked at him with curious looks, "What? I know what kind of clones he uses. His clones are solid and whenever they dispel he gets their memories so if his clone was reading a book while he does something else he'll get the memories of his clones," Percy said.

The rest had their mouths open at the usefulness of such technique. Annabeth then turned to blonde Namikaze and hugged him around the waist, "Teach me! Teach me the technique please! I'll do anything! ANYTHING!" she pleaded – no begged while tears ran down her cheeks. Everyone else just sweatdropped bar Naruto who was trying to pry the girl crying girl off him. Keyword being 'trying'.

"Ack! Yugito please get Annabeth off me! Ugh, she's nearly breaking my ribs damn it!" Percy and Beckendorf were chuckling while Yugito giggled at her sister's desire to learn. Walking over to Naruto she easily pulled the younger girl off him, "Sorry Annabeth even if we did teach it to you, you still need to have chakra to do it," Yugito explained while Annabeth pouted mumbling about 'cheap way to learn' and 'unfair ninja blood'.

Leaving the group, Beckendorf beckoned the clones to get the materials to start fixing the restroom just as Naruto turned and looked at Percy, "I was gone for two minutes and something happens. So what did you do to make Clarisse angry?"

Percy started to explain that Annabeth and Yugito were talking after he got introduce to Cabin eleven when the daughter of Ares came up and started to say that he couldn't fight the Minotaur and taunting them. He had insulted her and she decided to give him a swirly in the toilets. Just as his head was about to get dunk, all of the pipes burst and all of the water knocked Clarisse out. The Namikaze frowned at his friend's story. ' _Someone was controlling the water. When something happens with Percy around, water seems to have appeared. The incident back in the museum with Nancy when she was taunting Percy the water seemed alive and pulled her, this time the water seemed to have hit Clarisse when she was about give Percy a swirly,'_ he thought.

He stared at his friend in wonder, _'Kurama. You thinking what I'm thinking?'_

" _ **Yes and its not that hard if you think about it. I mean anyone who knows the existence of the Greek Gods can connect the dots, your friend is son of a sea god or a spirit. Only logical conclusion would be Poseidon or Triton,"**_ the Tailed Beast stated and the Jinchuuriki agreed. if nobody could conclude that Percy is son of Poseidon then they were either ignorant or plain stupid.

"She's a bully. She likes making people's lives hell here." Naruto looked at Annabeth with a raised brow.

"Yes. She would do that if you don't get along with her, I mean yeah she can be rough but I think that's just how she is."

"What makes you say that?" Yugito asked curious. While Annabeth looked at him surprised and annoyed. And Naruto could tell from her face she doesn't get along with the older girl and they had an argument in the past.

"Well ever heard her talk about her past before she got here?" Both siblings blinked owlishly at that. "See? So maybe she had a hard life before this and her attitude is like mask to not show her real self," he explained.

Percy seemed to get but otherwise still looked confused, "Okay but how did you get that idea?" Naruto scowled lightly under his mask, "It's something I experienced before," Percy didn't notice the change of tone in his friend's voice and didn't think about it. Annabeth and Yugito did and they gave each other a look before shrugging.

"Come on Percy, Let's get going to Hermes cabin. There's probably something you haven't seen yet."

"Wait!" he looked at Annabeth, "Do you think you could?" she pointed at her wet state along with Yugito. He snapped his fingers and the temperature around them got hotter. Just like that both were now dry in just a minute.

"Thanks." He shrugged and gave an eyesmile.

It went on smoothly from there, while walking back Percy had apologised repeatedly to Annabeth who told him to drop the issue. Yugito had accepted his apology and was talking with her friend, ' _Mata, do you think Naruto has had it worse with his treatment?'_ she asked sending a concerned glance to the masked teen.

" _ **It's possible. Before Kurama was sealed to him, he had attacked the leaf not on his accord. Someone had put a genjutsu on him and controlled him and the only possible way to control Tailed beast is with the Sharingan or**_ _Wood Release_ _ **which is highly impossible. No person was able to control Tailed Beast except for Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju."**_

' _I get that but what about my question?'_

Matatabi sighed. _ **"I do not kitten. He may have gone something foul than your experience, with all the death during Kurama's attack many harbour hatred to him and the best thing the villagers did was direct their anger to the next or similar to a fox. Who none other than the vessel of Kurama himself,"**_ she said sadly.

Percy deep in thought about his parents, logically he knew his mother was mortal so that meant his father was the Olympian god, though he still was slowly believing that they were real and one god is his father. Annabeth had told them also that the year rounders in camp had got the chance to go on Olympus during the winter solstice. Both boys and Yugito were amazed that she and the others got to go and she told them that Mount Olympus was located on the Empire State building. Percy gaped in disbelief while the two ninjas blink and commented, "the best way to hide is to hide in plain sight," Annabeth had to agree on that saying.

When Percy asked Annabeth about her dad, Naruto had to stop the boy from prying into the girl's life and silently glare at his friend that said "Stop now or you'll get hurt."

The rest of day went by quickly as the two unclaimed demigods spent the time in cabin eleven with Naruto introducing Percy to the people he met last night. Then dinner came and Luke also talked with Percy, telling him about the rules and offerings to the gods. Naruto once again dedicated his offerings for his mom and Lady Hestia though he now included Hephateus as he was now going to learn in cabin nine.

The day came to an end and both boys took their spots in cabin Eleven with Naruto back next to the Stoll brothers and Percy next to an open window.

When the next day came Percy and Naruto had joined in the daily activities. The first they had gone was Archery lesson that Naruto along with Percy and some of the Hermes cabin took along with a few others in Apollo Cabin.

They quickly learned that Percy was not meant to wield a bow. How he managed to get the bow string stuck to his necklace they'll never know. Naruto on the other hand was the exact opposite. He somehow had gotten a bulls eye. Chiron praised the masked teen for doing well for a first time but Naruto took another shot to check if it was a lucky shot. Nope, he had shot five more arrows into the same target and they all landed on the same spot.

Chiron and the others were shocked and asked him, which he only answered; "I don't know. I just feel I was in a trance, only thing that mattered was the target. My instincts telling me to let it go."

He had been approached by a son of Apollo named Lee Fletcher also praised him for skills and welcomed him to train along with Apollo cabin anytime as the camp had only few good archers and most of the archers came from Apollo cabin. He had accepted with an eye smile and later on gained a friend in Lee Fletcher.

The second activity they did was hand to hand training with Clarisse, that made Percy whimper in fear. She practically made the word 'pain' elevate a new level for the sea green eyed demigod that made Naruto cringe to himself. Kurama wasn't helping either as he teased the him with _ **"Oh the great ninja afraid by a civilian,"**_ or _**"You'll be dead if you weren't a ninja."**_ He was really glad that he was a ninja and had gotten the girl's respect.

Next was a canoe race in the afternoon. Chiron had thought it would be a good idea as it was a warm day and the two boys gave it a shot. Though Chiron wanted to know the difference between the boys, referring about skills and weaknesses.

* * *

 _Naruto grumbled to himself as he sat in his canoe trying to stir the boat to the right direction, emphasis on_ trying. _His patience that Yugao had helped him was nearly running out. He had been paddling for about nearly an hour and quite frankly he was tempted to just swim and drag his canoe to the beach. He wasn't bad per say, just struggling to keep the canoe in the direction he wanted. Fortunately for him, he wasn't the only one as others from Apollo, Hephateus, and Dionysus cabin were struggling. Some paddling around in circles._

 _On the shore everyone was watching the race, Yugito and Annabeth among them, or in some cases, daughters of Aphrodite lounging on sand, sun bathing in their swimsuits. To be more accurate bikini's._

 _The Athena siblings were silently laughing at the annoyed look on Naruto's face._

 _Meanwhile Percy was delighted to finally be good at something. Even if canoeing wasn't his first choice it was still enlightening to be better than Naruto at some point._

 _Paddling behind Naruto and coming up to his side was Clarisse who had a triumphant smirk on. "Looks like canoeing isn't one of your strong points, eh." She snickered and paddled forward, drenching Naruto as he moved. Growling, he threw the oar on the canoe getting a few laughs and looks from the shore._

" _Alright screw this! I'm doing the ninja way," he grumbled and shakily stood up on the canoe. Once he was up, he lifted his left foot and sent chakra under the soles of his foot and stepped on top of the water. He didn't realise he had gotten everyone's attention as they were gaping in disbelief except for Yugito. She merely giggled to herself._

" _No… Effing… Way…" he heard someone behind him mutter but didn't bother to look back. He took off his shirt since he was wet from the sweat and from Clarisse's splash. He put it in the canoe and picked it up before running towards the beach. He easily passed by the daughter of Ares, who had a stunned look on her face, but no before bumping his canoe to hers sending her over board._

 _On shore being shaded by some Satyrs, Mr D laughed at everyone's face and internally praised the blonde for putting a good show as the race was very boring._

 _Percy who just crossed the finish line and being congratulated by Chiron saw the centaur's surprise face. He turned back only to laugh at the shirtless masked blonde running on water and Clarisse throwing tantrum in the water. When Naruto had made it to land he and Percy high fived before he felt the hungry gaze of the girls from different cabins. Both Yugito and Annabeth merely had blushes on their face. Realising he was not wearing a shirt, he quickly put it on despite being wet and had blushed covered by his mask. All the girls gave out disappointed noises_

 _However, those who were not ogling him caught sight of a scar. It started on his left shoulder until it stopped just above his pectorals, and the skin along the scar was darker than his tanned skin indicating that it was burned. Annabeth stared with wide eyes, wondering what could have happened to the blonde. Grover had fainted at the sight of it and Clarisse, who had arrived by swimming onto shore, cringed at the sight. Percy didn't knew his friend had a scar and stared awestruck and wonder._

 _Naruto quickly left for Hermes cabin using a_ _ **Water Body Flicker**_ _just as the campers started to swarm him. Many wondered how he got the scar and how he survived but a stern look from Mr D and Chiron stopped them from asking. The two camp counsellors also wondered how Naruto had gotten the scar but didn't want to upset him for prying._

 _Unnoticed by everyone, Yugito had shock expression and had tears in her eyes. '_ Mata… the scar, the villagers scarred him. They abused and hurt him,' _she thought as she gazed at where Naruto went._

" **I know kitten. All you can do now is be there for him, understand and share the burden and pain. So he'll know that he won't be alone anymore."** _She advised as for once the two tailed cat wasn't perverted._

* * *

After that many had tried to ask him but Naruto discreetly changed topics or gave an answer that wasn't related to the question. Though he now carried a book that he always read and whenever he was asked he'd ignored them for a few seconds then say, "Hm you say something?". In the leaf, Kakashi looked up and fist pumped while Gai sneezed.

Clarisse and a few members of Ares cabin had welcomed him to join at a spar anytime. Clarisse also seem to a bit kinder than usual when he talked to her, only being fierce as he met her when they sparred. Unknown to anyone else, Clarisse was having mixed feelings for him and was struggling to sort it out as she would have pink tint across her cheeks also being kinder with him, something her sisters had pointed out once when they saw them talking alone. She would have denied it if she wasn't stuttering from the teasing.

Then came the lessons with Beckendorf ,or as everyone calls him Beck, in smithing while Percy spent his time on sword practice with Hermes cabin. Naruto had done all of his friend's instructions, from making shell of his weapons to the hammering and sharpening of said weapons. While it may take a few days to get a couple made but with Naruto's clones doing the same thing they were able to make a room full of shuriken and kunai. This was made for both Yugito and Naruto to use.

However, Annabeth asked them both if she could learn to wield shinobi weapons and they were happy to teach her. Word had spread about it and Chiron was fascinated on how to use shurikens and kunai, so he approved of it.

Another thing was that Naruto was working on a project in the forge, Beck was also there but only gave some advice or helped in something Naruto didn't know. From the others view, they'd see the two boys chatting about it whenever they could and when asked, they never answered and just leave. Frustrating their close friends to no end.

After the activities, Naruto met up with Percy along with the rest of Hermes cabin. Percy was telling him that Luke beat him in swords practice and was considered as a great swordsman in the last three hundred years, a feat that impressed Naruto. Though Naruto silently snorted when Percy told him how he felt rejuvenated when he drank water and dousing his head a bit. Kurama by now was banging his head against a wall of the sheer ignorance of the campers and wanted to unleash a tailed beast bomb just to vent out his frustration.

Now evening came and Naruto sat with Percy, Yugito and Annabeth in the amphitheatre after eating dinner in the mess hall or dining pavilion. Chiron and even Mr D had come as well, save the god wore a scowl and looked like he'd rather drink his coke in peace.

When the Apollo kids were about to get on stage Clarisse stood up. "Wait!" she shouted and they all looked at her curiously.

"What is it Clarisse?"

"Let's do something different tonight?"

"Oh and what would it be?" Chiron asked with a raised brow. He hoped it didn't involve violence and blood and particularly death. The girl pointed at the ninjas who looked like deer in the headlights.

"Yugito you're a ninja in your world right?" she asked and Yugito nodded albeit confused. "So you got on some cool missions right?" Everyone sat up and were now looking at the girl in question, who looked thoughtful.

"Yeah. I went on a couple of missions with my team and some of them were not satisfying," Yugito said. She shivered as she remembered one particular 'mission' that all genins of her village fear. "The most missions my team and I did were D-rank missions and the lowest missions. If you could call painting a fence or catching a missing dog of our country's leader's wife/ Damiyo's wife." They gave her stunned looks while Naruto was stifling his laugh when he heard this. The cloud ninja saw this and glared at him.

"Don't laugh at me fox boy, you didn't do any missions back at our world," she said smugly.

Said fox boy eye-smiled, "Yep. But I know for sure you didn't get to fight anything except in the exams. I may have not any missions from our world but I have self-appointed missions here." Percy looked interested while the others were confused.

"Wait, so you mean to tell me those time you were gone in school you had missions?" he asked, Chiron and Grover's eyes widen in realization. Naruto nodded and he lost his smile in his eyes.

"Yes. I saw many things that made me want to puke and with my heritage as a ninja I had to do something. My guardian followed me in my missions, as she was also a ninja but a more experienced one, and said We hide in the shadows to protect the light." All of them were at the edge of their seats listening. "I was in the shadows outside of a warehouse, finding clues and solving cases that the police couldn't."

"Woah so you're a vigilante?!" Katie exclaimed in surprise. Naruto made iffy motion with his hands. "I suppose you could call me that. Anyway…"

* * *

 _Naruto with his ANBU attire on looked around. Beside him was Yugao who was also in her ANBU attire, "Can you sense something?" she asked. Naruto sniffed the air all the while using his natural sensor abilities and strained his ears to hear anything. They were in an alley in New York at night. Yugao had thought of this activity when she saw the news on TV reporting 4 women missing. Two were eighteen and the other two were adolescents, bordering twelve to fourteen year old._

"SOMEONE HELP ME!"

SMACK

 _Their heads snapped up at the sound before rushing to their left. They ran for three minutes trying to find where the sound originated before Naruto raised his hand to stop when a growl sounded in our favourite blonde ninja's head. Yugao followed and waited._

" **Naruto, I sense the emotions inside the warehouse to your right. Twelve energy signatures, four of them releasing fear while the others are filled with lust. Go now!"** _The blonde complied at his tenant's order and was quick to enter, kicking the door open. He scanned the room only to freeze at what he saw in the middle of the room._

 _The missing girls from the news were in the middle, surrounded by men ranging from nineteen to twenty-six years old. Their clothes were merely rags, skin bruised and had cuts on their arms and legs. Puffy red eyes wide, pupils dilated in fear. The men were in the process of taking of their lower clothes and three of them were holding three of them, struggling to escape. Lust, greed, desire. Naruto could see it in their eyes as they stared at him bewildered at his entrance._

" _Well, well, look at we have here boys. Someone trying to play heroes," one said and the others laughed. The one that spoke looked the oldest and the distinguishing feature was a necklace that said_ POWER. _One of the men holding the girls then noticed Yugao, "Hey look the runt brought a girl and looked at those curves." All of them licked their lips hungrily and Yugao's mask hid her green tint face._

" _Alright let's kill the pipsqueak and get the other one. I'll be having fun with a body li-" the man who was halfway pulling his pants down started to choke on his own blood. The reason for this was a kunai planted firmly on his throat. The room temperature dropped down drastically and all of them were shaking. They looked back at the door only to see Naruto had his right hand stretched out and the other holding another kunai._

" _ **If you so much think about going after my friend or another girl for that matter you'll find yourself in hell bastards,"**_ _he spoke in a demonic voice. Drawing in a miniscule amount of Kurama's chakra. The leader gulped nervously and tried to put on a brave face._

" _Y-yeah? What a-are you gonna do runt?" the rest followed his actions, trying and pitifully not doing a great job at it. Seeing this, Naruto let his eyes to be seen and they flashed scarlet, turning the pupil into slits and instilled fear into them._ _ **"I'll be… your executioner!"**_ _He lunged and easily killed the one nearest to him, a simple kunai to the head. They all jumped in shock before the leader managed to get his wits, "KILL THE PUNK!"_

 _They all tried to hit him with pocket knives or a pipe but he ducked and weaved through their attacks. He grabbed the incoming pipe and used it to bash it against the owner, knocking him unconscious. Naruto quickly leaned his upper body avoiding a knife swipe, he grabbed the wrist and shoulder slammed. The man was sent flying through the air and slammed into the far wall of the building, and multiple kunais embedded into his clothes pinning him down. This continued on until all of them were knocked out sans the leader who was shaking like a leaf from watching a teen younger than him demolish men two times larger than him._

 _He frantically stood up and held the youngest in a hostage hold, his pocket knife positioned across the girl's neck. "S-stay b-back! Or I-I'll slit this g-girl's throat!" the girl cried with the other girls. Screaming obscenities and pleading for the rapist to stop. The masked blonde narrowed his eyes before he saw a shadow move behind the man and relaxed, slipping his kunai back to his pouch._

" _ **Alrig**_ _ht then." He then pretended to look around him and whispered loudly, "You should remember… I'm not the only one here."_

 _The man stiffened and he felt something go through the side of his head, instantly killing him. he dropped to ground and the girl swiftly rejoined the others. Yugao looked at teen in front of her, "Good job. Go and gather the men, we'll be sending them to the police." Naruto complied and Yugao turned to the women. Seeing their scared looks she slowly raised her hand, "It's alright, nothing to be afraid of. We won't hurt you we just want to help." She emphasized by removing her mask and placing at the back of her head. The women calmed, knowing that another woman saved them._

 _Yugao looked at the corner of the building and saw her charge far from hearing range, "Now I'll be sending you to someone. She'll be able to help you so just explain what happened to you and tell them Yugao sent you to them." Yugao then prayed to Artemis and the four girls were gone in a flash of light. Sighing, she looked at the tied up men with disgust hidden by her mask, "Seal them in a stasis scroll, we'll leave them in front of the station with a note of what they did."_

" _Okay but what happened to the girls?" he asked confused how they were gone so fast._

" _I made_ _ **Shadow Clones**_ _and helped them get back to their homes," she said and he shrugged. Pulling out a stasis scroll he sealed the knocked out rapists and both left the warehouse._

* * *

"…That's what I did during those days I was gone." He saw the looks he got from the others and quickly spoke, "I know some of you ask how I could easily kill that guy? It's because he would have done it again or maybe worse and I don't want that to happen to anyone ever again. This is also something that was said in the job description, its to be expected," he explained. By his side Yugito nodded in agreement as they watched everyone else look at them with contempt. Finally Chiron found his voice.

"May I ask something Mr Namikaze?" and Naruto straightened. "Do you feel remorseful for taking that person's life?"

The whiskered Jinchuuriki sighed and everyone saw his eyes look pained and sad, "Yes Chiron. I do but I did it to protect an innocent person's life and other people," he said passionately. Both of them stared at one another and the campers shifted in their seats uncomfortably. Tensions getting thicker only for Chiron to cut it with a smile.

"I suppose your intentions were good to help a person out. As long you feel regret by doing so you'll be okay." Naruto just eye smiled and the campers sighed in relief as they understood him, they probably would have done the same thing if they experienced it. Beck then cleared his throat and they all looked at him, "So anyone else got an idea?"

Almost Immediately Grover and Percy smiled mischievously. "Yeah! Naruto can play a song for us!" Grover suggested. Just like that all of them chattered excitingly and Naruto glared at the two. He was just about to **Body Flicker** away but two pairs of arm wrapped around him locking him in his place. He stared gobsmacked as Annabeth and Yugito held him down.

" _ **Welp, you're not going anywhere until you play kit,"**_ Kurama snickered at the plight of his friend.

"Play a song! Play a song!" they all started to chant sans Mr D who tried covering his ears to ignored the sounds. Naruto looked around before sighing in defeat, "Alright alright! I'll play!" they cheered as Naruto went on top of the stage of the amphitheatre. The children of Apollo were about to follow him but a shake of his head stopped them.

He stood in front of the mic as everyone else looked at him. Putting his fingers in a cross ram seal, **"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"** four clones clones appeared and they all picked up instruments. The original held an while a clone held a base guitar, the second clone had a base and the third picked up two drumsticks and sat behind the drum kit and the last stood behind an electric piano. They all tuned their instruments into what they deemed the right sound. Then the clone started to play the piano followed by the original strumming.

 _Da-da, da-da_ _  
_ _Da-da-da, da-da-da-da..._

 _Da-da, da-da_ _  
_ _Da-da-da, da-da-da-da..._

 _Shipwreck_ _in_ _a sea of faces_ _;_ _  
_ _There's a_ _dreamy world up there_ _  
_ _Dear friends in higher places,_ _  
_ _Carry me away from here_

 _Travel light, let the sun eclipse you_ _  
_ _'Cause your flight is about to leave_ _  
_ _And there's more to this brave adventure_ _  
_ _Than you'd ever believe..._

 _Bird's-eye view;_ _  
_ _Awake the stars 'cause they're all around you_ _  
_ _Wide eyes will always brighten the blue_ _  
_ _Chase your dreams_ _  
_ _And remember me, sweet bravery_ _  
_ _'Cause after all those wings will take you up so high..._ _  
_ _So bid the forest floor good-bye as you race the wind and_ _  
_ _Take to the sky..._ _  
_

(You take to the sky)

 _Da-da, da-da_ _  
_ _Da-da-da, da-da-da-da..._

 _On the heels of war and wonder,_ _  
_ _There's a stormy world up there_ _  
_ _You can't whisper above the thunder,_ _  
_ _But you can fly anywhere_

 _Purple burst of paper birds_ _  
_ _This picture paints a thousand words_ _  
_ _So take a breathe of myth and mystery_ _  
_ _And don't look back_

 _Bird's-eye view;_ _  
_ _Awake the stars 'cause they're all around you_ _  
_ _Wide eyes will always brighten the blue_ _  
_ _Chase your dreams_ _  
_ _And remember me, sweet bravery_ _  
_ _'Cause after all those wings will take you up so high..._ _  
_ _So bid the forest floor good-bye as you race the wind and_ _  
_ _Take to the sky..._ _  
_

(Take to the sky...)  
 _  
_ _There's a realm above the trees_ _  
_(Where the lost are finally found)  
 _So touch your feathers to the breeze..._ _  
_(And leave the ground)  
 _  
_ _Bird's-eye view;_ _  
_ _Awake the stars 'cause they're all around you_ _  
_ _Wide eyes will always brighten the blue_ _  
_ _Chase your dreams_ _  
_ _And remember me, sweet bravery_ _  
_ _'Cause after all those wings will take you up so high..._ _  
_ _So bid the forest floor good-bye as you race the wind and_ _  
_ _Take to the sky..._

 _You take to the sky..._

(You take to the sky...)

 _Da-da, da-da_

 _Da-da-da, da-da-da-da..._ _  
_

 _You take to the sky..._

They all started to clap and cheer while Naruto eye smiled and bowed followed by his clones dispelling. He went off the stage only to be met a crowd of girls that had hearts in their eyes. He gulped nervously and backed away only for them to take a step. From afar Yugito and Clarisse were glaring at the gathered girls as they continued to hungrily stared at Naruto. The others found this hilarious like Percy and Grover while some boys muttered ' _unfair mysterious musical teen'._

Chiron and Mr D shook their heads at the situation of the blonde demigod, Poor lad that is. Annabeth was deciding whether to laugh at the situation or question at how weird everyone else in camp. She settled for both with a giggle or two escaping her lips.

Luckily for Naruto, Chiron had decided it was time for the campers to sleep. They all groaned but complied. Naruto met up with Percy and gave him a glare but the boy just grinned at his friend. Chiron approached and complimented him he was a great singer and good at playing instruments. Lee Fletcher also came and talked how good he is. he even joked that he hoped that he'd be his brother that made the ninja laugh.

Unknown to the campers, they were being watched by three people on Mount Olympus. A window like object showed the camp and the watching at Naruto bond with kids his age with pride, love and happiness. Though one had a look of annoyance when she saw the girls leering at the boy while the other two chuckle in mirth.

* * *

 **Hey guys this is the seventh chapter of this story! And you might have noticed that I decided to add one more person that likes Naruto. I'm sorry I wanted it that it would only be two but I like Clarisse. A fan to be exact and her personality makes her interesting as are Yugito and Thalia. All three are fierce, stubborn and have bad tempers. Well I don't know about Yugito but I made her to be that. Sort of.**

 **Also if you want to know what the song was it's** To the Sky **by** Owl City. **I don't own the songs I put in here and I don't own anything here at all! Except for the story.**

 **Hope you enjoyed and please leave a review either good or bad I will welcome it.**

 **SO SEE YA DRAGONIANS!**


	8. CtF! Historical Claiming!

**Chapter eight of this story, read and enjoy!**

* * *

The night after Naruto told his self-appointed missions and sang to the camp, everyone began gearing up for the big event of the day. Capture the Flag game.

Percy and Naruto had been told that it was held every Friday and there were two teams, each had their own flag and the objective was to capture the other team's flag and bring it across the border. The game was held in the forest where anything was allowed, any weapons, magic items, skills everything was good game. Except there was a no killing rule and -if the campers would listen- no maiming. Something that made Percy more nervous.

Naruto and Yugito were both excited. They had been sparring, with some audience, from time to time and both were at the same level of fighting. They wanted a challenge and what better way is to fight a group of campers. Chiron explained the game gave campers combat experience and beneficial because the demigods needed real life training in order to survive outside the camp. Right now they were having lunch and all the activites were postponed by Chiron to let the teams strategize for the upcoming game.

Naruto and Percy being in the Hermes cabin meant they were teamed whoever picked said cabin and they were chosen by Athena cabin along with Hephaestus cabin. Their team was made up of brains, the builders, mischievous and sneaky tactics that made the fox thought it was deadly treat. _**"Your team is basically triple threat that has the offense, support and defense."**_ Naruto agreed with his furry friend. There was another advantage for their team because with Naruto and Yugito they could easily sneak around like the ninja they were trained to be.

The opposing team led by the Ares cabin consisted the rest of the campers. The Aphrodite, Demeter, Apollo and Dionysus cabin. From the enemy team, they had the strength of Ares cabin. Range and Medic from Apollo cabin. While the Aphrodite cabin didn't join with some few kids of Demeter. There were only two for Dionysus cabin, one from Aphrodite cabin and six from Demeter cabin. The main problems were Ares cabin led by Clarisse.

Percy had left and went to talk to Grover, failing to calm his nerves while Yugito, Naruto and Beck were walking to Athena cabin, where they were planning, side by side.

"So Annabeth has a plan yet?" he asked the sister of Annabeth, as they walked in to the HQ where maps of the forest displayed where they would fight. He can see many other children of Athena huddled up strategizing the best way to get the flag while Hermes children was discussing some traps with the children of Hephaestus to help defend their own. From the grinning faces and gleam in their eyes, they had already thought of something. he was familiar with the look, after all he had the same face when he planned a prank.

"Of course," Yugito grinned. "Athena always has a plan."

Beck chuckled while shaking his head, "That saying never gets old. Honestly anyone from Athena would say that." Yugito feigned a frown and childishly looked away from the dark skinned demigod. Both boys chuckled as they headed into a small set up camp and went over Annabeth and Luke who were planning and practicing with a small knife respectively.

Luke gave them a grin, "Hey Yugito, Naruto, Beck. You ready for later you two?" he addressed the first two. "It will be yours and Percy's debut into CtF."

"We have been itching to let loose for now anyway."

"Yeah but I think with how reckless this guy is, he'll probably get himself hurt somehow." Yugito thumbed to Naruto, who was now sitting on the ground with a cloud of depression above him.

"I'm not reckless… I just easily get excited."

"Though given how some of his abilities is superior to mine he is gonna be helpful," she added as an afterthought. Then Naruto was now smiling as he put an arm around his fellow Jinchuuriki, getting a small 'Eep!' and blush from the girl. The three other demigods didn't know whether they should sweatdrop at Naruto's bi-polar nature or laugh and tease the two blondes. They settled for a shrug and Annabeth put down a similar map from the earlier Athena group. She and Luke began to discuss how they can get the flag, while Beck went out to prepare some of the traps. Yugito, who was now out from Naruto's arm and a bit disappointed, went to gear up. Naruto listened while the two talk and knew that Clarisse would be a problem followed by Lee Fletcher. Another was a girl from Aphrodite cabin, named Silena Beaureguard.

Naruto was quite surprised to learn that one daughter of Aphrodite wasn't the same as the others. With all the time he spent in camp he could tell most daughters of Aphrodite were fangirls, so he didn't expect one to be different. He learned that she was the best rider in riding a Pegasus and was trying to branch out of her sisters. And she was also Beckendorf's girlfriend.

"We need to be sure," Annabeth said frowning. "We still need to know who is who in their group attack, defending and lastly were they hid the flag."

"Annabeth are you forgetting something?" Naruto cut in, they looked at him and he eye smiled as a clone appeared. When she saw the clone, she fought the urge to face palm before smiling sheepishly at Naruto. Her eyes then widened as she excitedly look at Luke, "Luke! Naruto will be our trump card when the Hunters come over. We might finally beat them!"

Naruto quirk a brow in confusion, seeing this Luke explained, "The Hunters are a group of all girls or women and follow Artemis. They rarely visit and we have a CtF against them but the Hunters win the last fifty five times."

' _ **So they're that good huh? Combine those two ANBU then they'll absolutely unstoppable. If the chance they do visit, what are you going to do if you learn about them Naruto?'**_ Kurama thought as he listened through the blonde's senses.

"Damn," Naruto whistled. Losing that many times must have hurt the camp's pride. "They're that good?"

Luke nodded. "Yeah, even if we had the home advantage the hunters lived, fought, and they survived in the forest. They're trained by Lady Artemis herself and worked together like a pack of wolves. Then with immortality due their oath with Lady Artemis gives them a chance to fight monsters along with the experience worth a decade or even a century." Again Naruto couldn't help but whistle. The hunters were accurately like they were made for, to hunt. A hunter is deadly, silent and smart. The way Luke described them as if they were gears of a machine. Then again being trained by the Goddess of the Hunt herself would make anyone that good.

He also noticed the dark expression on Luke's face. ' _A bad run in with the hunters themselves?'_

" _ **Yes and let me say, just one meeting he has so much hatred that I can compare it to two barrels packed with the hate itself. Or a bomb itself."**_ Kurama commented and Naruto mentally frowned.

' _He's emotionally unstable. Whoever or whatever had given Luke that much hatred will hurt the people around him,'_ he thought and the Kitsune grunted in agreement. Naruto followed Luke where the armoury was being stocked while Annabeth explained to her siblings about Naruto's memory clone ability. In the armoury set up were Beck and some of his siblings helping the others getting geared up.

"Hey Beck we need some armour for Naruto," Luke picked up some bronzed coloured armour that protected his chest and stomach but left the shoulders arms and bare. The ninja observed the armour, simple but effective. But with the metal, it would nullify his stealth as the armour would make a lot of noise when moving.

"No thanks I got my own armour," he pulled out a storage scroll and laid it down. He ignored the others' curious stares and sent chakra to the seal. A puff of smoke and all of them gasped seeing his ANBU attire. He quickly put it on sans the mask, he gave a hidden grin.

"Cool armour," Luke said. Naruto nodded as Beck was now observing his attire along with his siblings.

"What kind of material do you use? From what I can tell your armour is lightweight, but durable to withstand a sword and blunt weapons," Beck asked.

"Its like a police's flak jacket but enhanced by seals to withstand the twice the attacks it receives. Then there's also a seal that I made that if it ever gets broken I can channel chakra into the seal then the armour would repair itself, I call it **Reconstruction Seal** ," he proudly declared. Beck and the other Hephaestus cabin now had stars in their eyes and wanted to learn a self-repairing item.

"So you got your own armour packed too huh?" Yugito's voice sounded from behind Naruto, he turned around to greet her only to be stunned as he felt his heart skip a beat.

Standing behind him Yugito wore a tight black shirt and over it was a one strap white flak jacket. White arm guards with red accents along with black fit shorts that stopped just above the knees, white and red leg guards and black shinobi sandals. Her headband proudly tied on her forehead and her blonde hair was tied with a bandage that fell down to her mid back. All in all, she looked deadly and pretty.

" _ **Aw, little Naruto finally found a crush! I'm so proud maybe I can ask Matatabi to help me,"**_ Kurama teased then mused. Naruto was thankful he kept his face mask on so they would not see the blush covering his face.

' _Kurama! I do not like her that way she's just my best friend!'_

" _ **Bah! Don't deny it kit. Remember I hear your thoughts so you can hide nothing from me, kekeke,"**_ the Kitsune cackled while Naruto had a horrified expression. He didn't want the fox to see everything he does, Where's the personal privacy for gods' sake!

Composing himself, he looked at her in the eyes. "Yep and let me guess you're chunin now?" she nodded happily while he sighed, "I'm still considered as an academy student as I didn't graduated at the academy." The others laughed at his misfortune and Yugito sauntered up to him, a small smile on her face.

"Yeah, but I'd like to say you are my equal as I managed to evaluate you during our spars. Let's get ready now Fox boy," she left with a small sway with her hips and Naruto slightly stared at her figure. Two chuckles and a giggle snapped him out of his thoughts and he saw Luke, Beckendorf and Annabeth grinning at him.

"So our vigilante likes a girl huh?" Luke teased and Beck put an arm around Naruto.

"Aw does that mean you'll be busy looking at her?" he added. Naruto blushed heavily as the two continued to tease him, he was thankful that Annabeth hadn't joined-

"Can you be my brother-in-law?" she asked cheekily.

-yet. This time he had full blown blush and the others laughed at his reaction. He quickly left the HQ to avoid any more teasing, he waved to some other campers and gave them some eye smiles, missing the hungry looks of some girls directed at him. Inside the seal Kurama snickered, _**'Kit is a ladies man and he's not doing it on purpose. Ah, the dense guy surrounded by hormone induced teenage girls. Artemis your son isn't gonna be a virgin if you don't claim him soon,'**_ Kurama thought.

* * *

 **Mount Olympus**

Artemis looked away from her other companions and frowned to herself, "I feel like Kurama is mocking me in his seal." Hestia looked at her niece and her son's lover with a smile.

"Well he is a kitsune, isn't in his nature that he would be mischievous?" she asked. Artemis had a pout on her face drawing a chuckle from another person with them.

"Given he has a fox spirit inside him, he only inherited a few traits. The most dominant I can tell is a wolf, probably comes from you," the male says.

"Are you saying my son is a mutt, Hephaestus?" Artemis growled and the smith god only shook his head amused. "No I am merely stating at fact, besides he's already showing the traits of a wolf. A pack leader that cares for his group and the curious side of the wolf, even got the cuteness of a wolf and a fox." Here Hestia had a bright smile and Artemis had a small one, they couldn't agree more that their grandson/son is cute.

* * *

 **Camp Half Blood**

Day became night and the campers ate dinner before the horn was sounded, signalling the CtF was about to start. Everyone stood around their tables and the plates disappeared with magic.

Everyone watch as Annabeth with two of her siblings running in first, the girl holding a ten foot banner as their blue flag. The material was made of silk, glistening grey, with a painting of a barn owl on an olive tree. Naruto couldn't help but be mesmerised at the beautiful banner.

Next came the red team. Clarisse carrying their flag with two of her siblings by her side. Their banner was the same except it was blood red that was painted with a bloody spear and a boar's head. One thing Naruto thought of it was intimidating yet creative.

Everyone cheered when the flags were being brought and the teams started taunting each other. Chiron watched with amusement and exasperation but a glint of pride in his eyes, snapped his fingers the tables were filled up with equipment.

Naruto had already put on his armor but he decided he didn't want to limit himself with just kunais and shurikens so he took a bow and quiver full of blunt tip arrows. He briefly forgot that he was quite good with archery but Kurama easily told him, ' _Kurama why did you tell me just now? You know I can be forgetful with some things.'_

" _ **I'm doing it so I won't be your personal note reminder, kit. Seriously you have to remember or you might even forget your own self,"**_ the tailed beast joked. The blonde just sighed and didn't bother anymore. He quickly put the quiver on his back and adjusted his equipment. He looked over and watched amused as Percy struggled to get his armour on before helping him with it.

"Thanks," Percy said looking over himself then looked at his friend. He raised a brow, "Is that your armour?" Naruto just nodded.

"Mine's heavy, do we have to wear these?" he half asked/half complained.

"Its either you wear it or get killed Percy," Luke said appearing next to the boy. He then gave him a helmet with blue horse hair plume on top, "Your helmet." Percy quickly put it on and he couldn't help but feel ridiculous. He then noticed Naruto didn't have one which the blonde expected so he cut him off.

"If you think I'm gonna wear something like that think again. Besides I got something way cooler." He sent chakra to a seal on his arm guard and a mask appeared on his hand. The blonde put it on and everyone saw that it was made of porcelain and had red designs that looked like a wolf.

"Okay much cooler than the helmet," Percy pouted and Luke chuckled. While the others admired it, some couldn't help but shiver when they saw it.

Chiron stomped his hoof on the floor gaining their attention. "Heroes! You know the rules. The creek is the boundary line, the entire forest is the area. All magic items are allowed, the banners must be easily seen and have no more than two guards. Prisoners may be disarmed but can't be bound nor gagged. And most importantly no killing or maiming," he explained as he sent a pointed look to Ares cabin. Said cabin groaned or mumbled in disappointment.

Percy nervously gulped when he saw Clarisse and a few of her siblings glaring at him. He then felt a hand on his shoulders, looking at his side he saw Naruto eye smiling at him.

"Don't worry Percy. If you get in trouble I'll be there to help you out. Like every single time," he joked and Percy feigned annoyance but had a smile on his face. The two lapsed in comfortable silence as they made their way over.

* * *

 **Mount Olympus**

The three gods sat in Artemis' temple and had window like object projecting a video feed of the CtF at Camp Half Blood and was focused on Naruto himself.

In her Twenty year old form, Artemis took a deep breath. Knowing this would be the day she had waited for a long time. The day the world will know about who Naruto was and claim him that he was her son, she was excited but nervous at the same time. She knew many other gods were watching like Apollo, Ares, Athena, Hermes, and Demeter. She was not sure about the other gods but she pushed those thoughts aside.

Two different hands held onto her shoulders and she looked up smiling gratefully at the two she saw. Hestia, the goddess of the Hearth also in her thirty year old grown woman, and Hephaestus, the god of fire who took in the form of what she knew in the Elemental Nations. He had black hair that reached up to his shoulders and a small beard that looked burnt, his normally disfigured face was tanned and handsome that almost looked like the face of the First Hokage. He wore red armour mixed of a samurai and a Shinobi, giving protection, durability and mobility. He also had a symbol etched at the back of his armour, a horizontal line and at the middle were two curves facing each other the opposite way.

"It will be alright my niece," Hestia said and Artemis smiled at her and both of them linked their hands in support. Hephaestus just smiled and patted the huntress on her shoulder, conveying his support as well.

Artemis closed her eyes and thought to Iris, the Goddess of Rainbows, to make a viewing window like they had for her hunters.

* * *

 **Yellow Stone National Park**

In the middle of Yellow Stone area, a forest unseen by mortals was a large campsite that had different sizes of silver tents surrounding a big camp fire in the middle. A pen that housed a pack of wolves stationed near the campfire and in the trees around them were all kinds of different birds, acting as scouts and lookouts.

Surrounding the campfire were girls wearing silver parker jackets huddled together eating their dinner. There was about twenty five of them all in all and they all ranged from the ages of ten to seventeen.

At the head of the campfire was a girl with copper colored skin, silky raven hair tied into a braid over her right shoulder talked to a certain Snake Hunter. She also had browns and the difference to the other girls was that she had a silver circlet around her head.

The girls were talking away quietly as they ate while the circlet wearing girl watched them with a smile on her face. Their meal was interrupted by a multicolored light in front of them and all of them stood up, bows out and arrows notched ready to shoot.

When it died down, they all relaxed when they saw a viewing window that the goddesses and god were using, though some of them scowled when they saw Camp Half Blood about to have their capture the flag game.

"Why is it showing that ridiculous camp?!" one girl complained.

"Someone disperse it, I can't eat when I can see boys in my sight," another followed.

"Enough!" they shut up when the copper skinned girl spoke with authority.

"But Zoe-!"

"But nothing, there must be a reason that thou Lady is showing us this. If so we will watch and do not complain, understood?" the now known Zoe asked. Muttering in agreement before they all got into a comfortable positions and prepared to watch many of them with a frown on their faces. Not noticing two purple haired ninja-turned-hunters slip away and head to the back of the group.

"Do you think that Naruto will get claimed now?" one asked.

"I don't know Anko, Lady Artemis must be impatient or simply wants to let them know now. Either way things will be hard for our little brother from now on," the other replied.

"I hope you're not wrong Yugao," the other girl sighed.

* * *

 **Back at camp**

Naruto and Yugito stood with Annabeth and Luke, just as the horn was blown signalling the game began. Naruto learnt that Percy was assigned as a border patrol over at one side of the creek. Annabeth knew that Clarisse would go after him and if she was, then their problem of fighting Clarisse would be neutralised.

While the plan was good and granted them victory, the way she used Percy as bait had Naruto frustrated. Two months after arriving on Earth, Yugao had explained why he was made as a Jinchuuriki. To be a weapon of the village and a tool for the council. It had angered him so greatly that he went thought the partial transformation of the Jinchuuriki state.

He would be talking to Annabeth after this so she would try to consider other people's safety. But given he could just make a **Shadow Clone** to help the blue team to attack, he'll help his friend at the creek when he was finished.

Making the needed seal Naruto and Yugito shouted, **"Shadow Clone jutsu!"** twenty puff of smokes and there were ten duplicates of each, startling everyone at the sudden appearance of the clones. "You know what to do," Naruto ordered the clones and they nodded. Yugito's clone vanished in a smoke variant and his disappeared in a pillar of flames.

Ignoring the other's shocked awe, he and Yugito sat down with closed eyes. "Now we wait." And everyone behind them relaxed a bit but still stayed alert.

* * *

Many of the gods that were watching along with the hunters were in disbelief at what the masked blonde did. The gods realised that he and Yugito were from the Elemental Nations had surprised them except for four and wondered how he ended up in their world.

In the Hunters camp many of them gaped. A boy who could make copies of himself would be a possible threat to them while the two purple haired hunters were shocked to see another Shinobi except for themselves and their little brother.

* * *

Back with Naruto's team, they waited for the memories of the clones and some of they were getting fidgety. Annabeth, who was one of them and standing next to her sibling tapped her on the shoulder.

"Yugito? How mu-"

Their eyes snapped open, "We got it." Everyone stood attention to what they'll say. Naruto decided to let Yugito explain.

"There are four different groups, one group is going down the left side of the forest consisting twelve, their being led by Apollo Counselor." Everyone knew who she was talking about and that was Lee Fletcher.

"Another, the same amount of campers going from the right. Their trying to box us in then try to get the flag. The rest of them is guarding the flag while is what we expected, Clarisse has seven of her siblings from Ares cabin went to find Percy," she said and they all beamed at them.

"Guys this is great! Thank goodness your on our team," Annabeth gave them a quick hug before she and the rest of her siblings started to plan.

Once they had made a plan, one group led by Malcolm, another child of Athena and Yugito's, Annabeth's brother would go against Lee and his group. Connor and Travis would go and lead another group to intercept the right side, while Annabeth and Luke would lead a battalion to get the flag.

Yugito who was going to join her sister's group, paused before quickly running up to Naruto. He was confused only to feel his cheeks heat up when Yugito pushed his masked sideways and gave him a quick kiss on his still masked cheeks. "Good luck," she muttered a blush on her face and quickly left. Naruto stared at her retreating form with a gobsmacked expression, not that anyone could see, he was snapped out of his thoughts by his inside voice.

" _ **Well the little kitty is bold. To kiss you before going into battle, what a cliché scene and I was watching from your eyes. Must be Matatabi who told her to do it,"**_ he said in a surprised voice.

With Yugito, ' _Ah! Why did I do that? Now Naruto's going to be wary of me now. I hate you Matatabi.'_

" _ **Why? I'm just helping you try and get your man then you can ride him as long as you want."**_ The Jinchuuriki of two tails deadpanned and thought annoyed.

' _For a tailed beast created by the sage, I would have mistaken you as Aphrodite's immortal daughter that got cursed.'_

Fortunately no one noticed them and Naruto quickly composed himself before vanishing in a swirl of fire. He appeared above Percy vertically crouching on the bark of the tree and waited. While he waited, he made twenty clones -ten **Mud Clones** and ten **Shadow** **Clones** \- to help Annabeth's group. He could already hear clashing weapons from a distance, war cries, and taunts being shouted.

Percy was standing by blue's side, with his sword and shield. The shield he carried was too big for him making him carry for more effort and the helmet was loose, occasionally obscuring his sight by it.

Percy tensed when he heard twigs being snapped from his left and raised his sword in preparation. Then a growl echoed in the air before the blonde heard heavy footsteps turning away from the creek.

Naruto wanted to go down and investigate it but eight figures jumped out wearing red shirts, helmets with red horse hair plumes on top. The boys easily recognised Clarisse at the front wielding a long spear.

"Get the runt!" Clarisse yelled as she and her siblings charged in but before they could four five arrows shot in front of them stopping their charge. Naruto jumped down from his place with his bow drawn and ready. This startled the red team while Percy looked at his friend.

"I thought you'd be late," Percy joked as he twirled his sword around. He was grateful that his friend was with him. While he could take care of himself fighting eight children of Ares would be too much for him.

"Well I wanted to style it like how a superhero arrives at the right time," Naruto explained with a shrug. Percy deadpanned at the blonde

"Out of the way Naruto, I don't want to fight you so leave us be," Clarisse said, her spear pointed at him and looking at him with gentle look. Something Percy noticed and mentally thought, ' _Damn it! Why does Naruto always attracts the tough and strong kind of girls? Why can't he just attract – oh right practically every girl save a few like him.'_

"Sorry Clarisse," Naruto said his tone apologetic. "But I'll stand by my friend's side." Percy smiled to himself before he ducked from a thrust aimed for his head. They quickly separated and five of them went to attack Naruto while Clarisse and the others were left to fight Percy.

Naruto sent another arrow to the charging group but they merely raised their shields. Clicking his tongue in annoyance Naruto forego his bow and pulled out the kunais. except this kunai was different, it was bit bigger and longer than the average kunai and had three pongs. This was modelled after his father's kunai, knowing he would eventually be able to use the **Hiraishin** in the future.

He held the two kunais in a reverse grip and parried the sword strike. He leaned his waist back to avoid a spear and grabbed the weapon then pulled before elbowing the owner to the face.

He jumped back to get some distance, ' _One down four to go'_ he thought. He glanced at the still conscious opponent and decided to do something he wouldn't normally do. "Oh come on! Is that all you got? I expected more from the children of god of war," he taunted.

It worked like he expected as they all gave angry cries and charged. Shaking his head, he copied it and met one who was about to take a swipe with a sword. Just as the sword was about to hit him, he jumped and sent a roundhouse kick smacking the boy in the chest. He landed and rolled to avoid another sword that looked like a butcher's knife.

"Hey what's with the giant sword? Trying to compensate for something else?" the child of Ares' face reddened with anger and was visibly shaking. With a roar, he tried to swipe the masked ANBU only for him to dodge or block. Hearing footsteps from behind him, he thought of an idea.

He caught the blade with chakra enhanced three pong kunai and shifted it so the blade turned to use it's flat surface. He gripped the wrists of the boy and swung, consequently hitting the sneaking opponent and knocked him out. He then hip tossed the boy to the ground and hit him in forehead. _'Three down, two left.'_

He tilted his head and avoided the spear, this time a girl was fighting him. He easily blocked the spear and turned his head to look at Percy. His friend was standing on the creek with a few bruises and a large gash on his left arm, bleeding profusely. He was also able to knock the other two boys fighting with Clarisse out while said girl was huffing and glaring at the injured boy, her spear cackling with red lighting.

He pushed away the girl he was fighting with his kunais and threw them. She raised her shield but cried out when the kunai managed to cut her legs, small but painful. He rushed towards the girl and sent a punch to the shield. It bounced off but the force had the shield knocking into her head and promptly submitted to Morpheus' call.

' _Then there was one,'_ Naruto thought.

Looking back, he saw the last one shakily standing on his feet, holding a hand to his chest. It seemed he put a bit too much on that kick but he just shrugged decided to end with a bit of Ninjutsu. Hands blurring through hand seals he shouted, **"Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!"**

A wide spread blast of wind erupted from Naruto's position and blew the last opponent away who crashed into a tree and was down, groaning in pain.

Naruto sighed as he went to get his kunais and arrows back. The fight, if one could call it that, was a bit short for his liking and he didn't get to fight like he expected. A snicker snapped him from his thoughts, _**"You know you could just ask the Centaur if there's a place that's isolated so you could train with Matatabi's Jinchuuriki."**_

' _I… huh, I really do forget sometimes,'_ he thought as surprised realisation dawned him.

"Ah! You corpse breath worm!" Clarisse screamed as she now held her broken spear, a look of rage on her tough but pretty face. ' _Favorite spear? I could fix it for her and probably upgrade it.'_

She went to attack Percy with the end of broken spear but he side stepped and used the blunt side of his sword and smacked Clarisse on the face. Clarisse tumbled backwards from the blow before she landed on her butt next to the creek. It was then Naruto and Percy heard the shouts and sound of battle dying, they looked over to their side and grinned seeing Luke holding the Ares flag with a dozen blue team soldiers around him to fend off any oncoming red soldiers.

Clarisse also saw this and her eyes went wide before narrowing in anger, "No! it was a trick!" Luke arrived inside the blue's territory, signalling the blue team had won. Then Percy watched with awe and Naruto surprised as the banner changed from the Ares cabin symbol to a silver flag with a caduceus symbol on it. The moment it did all the campers around them cheered and the ones near Luke picked said child of Hermes up on their shoulders.

Chiron trotted over with a smile on his face, "BLUE TEAM WINS!" he declared and another wave of cheers from the team itself started, as the red team groaned.

"Pretty good fighting boys," a voice sounded from behind them. Percy jumped a bit while Naruto put his mask behind his head and eye smiled, Annabeth shimmer into their sight taking off a New York Yankees hat. Naruto looked at it impressed, "Invisibility hat, hides from sight but you can never hide from smell Annabeth," he commented and Annabeth just smiled at him.

"You knew," Percy accused." You knew that Clarisse would go for me because of what I did then you and Luke went after the flag. You knew what would happen, didn't you?" Annabeth shrugged.

"I told you, Athena always has a plan."

"A plan –"

"A plan to get Percy killed and a death that would be held over your head, Annabeth," Naruto cut in as he stared at the blonde girl. He sense Yugito land beside him frowning at her sister as she did. "You may be okay with killing monster Annabeth but killing a human life is different and the guilt of being responsible of someone's death is not a good thing and it will eat away your sanity if you don't think carefully next time."

Yugito nodded her head in agreement, "I know it would be a good plan -No offense Percy- but next time you have to take in other people's feeling as they will get hurt too sister," she explained. Annabeth held her head down at being scolded and nodded her head as a bit of shame found its way to her mind.

Satisfied she realised her mistake, Naruto went over to the still down Clarisse who was holding her face in pain. He knelt down next to her, "Hey War girl."

She gave him a painful smile, "Hey yourself Ninja boy." She winced when she moved her mouth and he noticed. He held a half ram seal and his right hand glowed with green chakra he put it near her face and Clarisse could feel the pain slowly going away. She looked up into his eyes and found herself lost in it and compared it to the night sky. She blushed when she caught herself staring but just closed her eyes and leaned into his hand, savouring the warmth his hand emitted.

Naruto oblivious to her thoughts just continued to heal her when he heard Annabeth called Chiron, he watched as Percy stepped out of the water and fell down exhausted only for Annabeth to catch him.

"Oh Styx," she swore. "This isn't good. I thought it would Zeus…" she muttered.

' _So they realise now, huh?'_ he thought when a light bluish green light shine and temporarily blind them. It then began to dim and he watch as the light shine above Percy, it took form of a three tipped spear. A Trident, the symbol of Poseidon.

Everyone gasped at the sight, "It has been determined," Chiron said in shaky voice.

"My father?" Percy asked bewildered and surprised, Chiron only nodded before he kneeled.

"Poseidon," Chiron confirmed. "Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of Horses. Hail Perseus Jackson, son of the Sea God." All of the campers followed the centaur's example and Naruto was about to follow but stopped when he heard it.

The growl before the fight had returned and it was getting louder. _**"Kit, there's two negative emotions I can sense. One of them is near and the other is somewhere in the forest, don't let your guard down,"**_ Kurama growled as he helped sense where the emotions are. Naruto pulled out his bow and readied an arrow, looking at the forest however Chiron noticed him.

"Naruto, kneel –"

"Monster nearby." The two words made Chiron froze before he yelled out in Greek, something that Percy heard, "Stand ready! My bow!"

Then a thump and they all brandished their weapons only to freeze at the sight. On the rocks above them was black hound the size of a rhino with malevolent red eye, fangs the size of daggers looking straight at Percy.

"Percy run!" Annabeth called out but said boy was frozen, staring in fear at the beast which was eyeing him like meat so Annabeth then stood in front of him. It didn't deter the Hell hound as he jumped over her and landed right in front of him, he fell on his ass when it slashed it's claws at him and bared his teeth showing the sharp teeth at the young boy.

" **Fire style: Twin Fireball!"** two voices yelled and two fireballs, one burning orange while the other was bright blue, slammed into the Hell hound's back. It thrashed around in pain and snarled looking at the rest, Yugito appeared with her nails lengthen she slashed at it but it dodged.

" **Arrow Shadow Clone Jutsu!"** Naruto let his arrow loose and the one arrow turned multiplied into twenty, it pierced its body pinning its arm and legs. It yelped in pain and struggled to get out. Naruto then appeared above its head a bright blue spiralling blue in his palm and slammed it on top of the Hell Hound's head.

" **RASENGAN!"**

The force created a small crater where it was smashed and the Hell Hound twitched before disintegrating into golden dust. The only thing that was left was two large fangs serving as trophies. He picked it up and tossed one to the Cloud shinobi who caught it in surprise. He looked at her and said, "Spoils of war, serves as a trophy if you defeated the monster of the item," he explained. She opened her mouth then closed it and accepted the fang.

"That was cool," he heard someone comment. He eye-smiled at them while sheepishly rubbing the back of his head as many of them looked at them in amazed and awe. Killing a monster in a matter of seconds is not an easy feat and to see two demigods do it like it was child's play was shocking.

They were about to approach them and ask them but a light, like Percy's, appeared above Naruto's head stopping them as they stared at him in surprise. Yugito stepped back in surprise at the sudden light.

' _I'm b-being c-claimed?'_ he nervous thought. He had been anxious when he would get claimed like his friend but was prepared for it. He then realised he would know who his mother is.

"HE'S BEING CLAIMED TOO!" Yugito yelled in excitement and everyone else perked up wanting to know Naruto's godly parent is. The girls were hoping they were not related to him as they were developing a crush on the young Namikaze.

Naruto watched their faces starting to amazement, shock and stunned disbelief. All of theirs eyes wide as saucers while Chiron had dropped his bow.

" _ **Naruto look up,"**_ Kurama said softly. Said Jinchuuriki complied and felt his jaw slack. Above him was a symbol of a bow and arrow with a crescent moon behind it giving off silver flickers of light.

Ever since he started reading Greek Mythology that symbol interested him and he liked the story of the Goddess. The cabin he always stared at night, the feeling of nature and how he felt so warm when the moon shined down on him. he tried to get out a word but only succeeded by choking on his words, every theory or idea he guessed was thrown out of the window. To think she was his mother, he needed time to process this.

"It must be a mistake," Clarisse voiced everyone's thoughts. Yugito looked at her friend in bewildered amazement, she knew it was his mother that was his godly parent and with his features she thought he would be her sibling but did not guess she would be his parent.

Everyone thought it was impossible and all thought it was mistake but they knew there was no mix up.

"He can't," Annabeth said in a whisper, a look of disbelief plastered on her face. "She couldn't have broken her oath. She wouldn't."

"She has," Mr D said as he appeared startling Annabeth. The god had been watching from the Big House and had look of sheer amazement on his chubby face. "Never in my wildest imagination did I think she would have a child, especially a son."

Grover who had been watching from the side lines among the Aphrodite cabin, looked at the symbol before dropping to his knees and bowed down as he could. The other nature spirits and satyrs that appeared followed his example.

The campers followed when Chiron found his voice, "Hail Naruto Namikaze, son of-"

Another light, interrupted him and caught their attention. Not the same size as the first but it appeared above the crescent moon symbol as it flicker in orange light. The symbol of a heart.

Another symbol also appeared above the hearth but instead it was dark orange and a war hammer on fire.

All of them caught their breath in their throats. Not only he was a descendant of two goddesses but also a descendant of a god, two virgin goddesses and the smith God. Some of them had fallen to the ground from shock. It was a historical moment, that what's they saw. Even Mr D and Chiron who were shocked at the first symbol and Percy's claiming were not prepared for this one.

"I-Its but i-impossible! To t-think she's related to this young man and b-broke her oath as well!" Chiron exclaimed in pure shock.

"This – this is amazing," Annabeth said awestruck. Yugito nodded beside her while Luke, behind them, had the same kind of expression on his face, "I couldn't imagine t-this happening."

"W-What does this m-mean?" Naruto nervously asked, directed to the camp directors. Chiron began to bow again towards the anxious blonde while Mr D just stared at the symbols.

' _To think he was strong before this. Not only is he a Shinobi, a Jinchuuriki to boot, but also a direct descendant to three Olympians. He might have already be classified as a child of the big three, or much more than it,'_ thought the god of Madness. He could already imagine his fellow gods' reactions.

The campers saw Chiron's actions and followed. The trainer of heroes' voice carrying across the area as the words would be part of Camp Half Blood's history.

"Hail Naruto Namikaze, son of Artemis, Goddess of the Moon, the Hunt and childbirth and descendant of Hestia, Goddess of the Hearth and Family, and Hephaestus, God of Fire, Volcanoes and Blacksmiths."

* * *

 **And this concludes this chapter! Well I hoped you enjoyed it even some of you expected much more in this chapter as many of you wanted something more exciting.**

 **Also there are some Jutsus that are not real or that I customised so yeah.**

 **And I do not own anything that I post in this chapter/story except for the story itself.**

 **Leave a review good or bad I will take it and if you have an idea of how you want the next chapter goes then pm me and I'll see what I can do.**

 **THAT'S ALL AND SEE YA DRAGONIANS!**


	9. Explanation and Threats

**This is chapter 9 of Son of the Moon Archer! Read and Enjoy!**

* * *

Artemis, mother to Naruto Namikaze and lover of Minato Namikaze, sat on a couch inside her temple watching her son compete in his first Capture the flag. This is the moment she was waiting for the last six years, to let the world know that he was her son and only true child.

Sitting next to her was Hestia, her lover's mother and her aunt. Standing behind them was Hephaestus, her lover's grandfather and Naruto's great grandfather. They too wanted to claim Naruto to show he was part of their bloodline.

You might be wondering who might be Naruto's grandfather is? He was a leader of the blonde's birth village and one of the most powerful Shinobi during his time, Tobirama Senju. Known as one of the greatest user of Water Techniques/Jutsus. Also known wielding the sword the Thunder God and the one who created most of the Leaf's government, the academy and police force.

The smith God was proud of his son's achievement and talked to him in his dreams. It was quite hilarious to prove that he was his father to the Senju, now that he thought about it but he cherished it as one of his enjoyable moments in the god's life. It was also ironic that his son's element was not fire or earth and was the opposite of it.

Hestia was saddened when she learned her son died and regretted not being able to take care of him like a mother would have wanted. She cried when she was told by Artemis herself was comforted by her, while Hephaestus merely learned this when Artemis had asked for a favour and also comforted his aunt as best as he can. Both of the goddess would only fell in love once and they would have many children with the person they fell in love, while Hephaestus only had a few women he truly loved, something that both Goddesses liked.

Both hated not being able to raise their child and curse the ancient laws for it, as it is a slight of their domain. Hestia as a goddess of family, and Artemis as goddess of childbirth, contradicted their domains.

Later on, the goddess of the moon told Hestia that she has a son with Minato and Hestia as a grandmother. It had been able to temporarily stop her sobs but new ones started when she learned he was made as a Jinchuuriki.

All the Olympians knew what Jinchuuriki went through, so knowing what her grandson would go through she was heartbroken. But was assured by Artemis that he was in good hands.

Eight years later, Artemis then told Hestia what transpired in her visit and the goddess of the Hearth was angered, affecting the Hearth's flames turning it into blazing green Greek Fire while the temperature in the area went higher. That was the first time Artemis saw her aunt get angry and the other gods knew that you do not want an angry Hestia. Though she later calmed down learning Artemis brought Naruto to their world along with two new hunters from the Leaf, who saw the teen as a younger brother. One went with the Hunt while another took care of Naruto before he went to camp.

From then on Hestia would try to keep an eye on Naruto when she can as did Hephaestus, wanting to learn about his great grandson while Artemis was busy with her Hunt. As they did this, Artemis and Hestia grew a bond like a mother and daughter while Hephaestus started to open up more with his family, albeit he was completely open with the two goddesses in private and was still guarded during with the rest. The rest were confused at this and when asked they either tapped their noses or just send a small smile and then leave.

The three watched Naruto talking with his teammates and saw what he was wearing, Hephaestus and Hestia chuckled while Artemis looked annoyed when they saw he was wearing a face mask. "Note to self: get rid of mask when the time comes," the mother muttered.

They then saw him along with a blonde girl with grey eyes wearing shinobi clothes and the cloud insignia create Shadow Clones, and they were impressed at the usage of the clones.

Although they were surprised when they saw the girl do the same, "So Athena also has a daughter from the Elemental Nations, eh?" Hephaestus mused.

"It would seem so, but to create that many clones like Naruto would have made her tired now so why isn't she?" Artemis wondered. They looked at each other and thought of one conclusion.

"She is a like Naruto then?" Hestia asked and Hephaestus nodded. "Yes and she is from the Cloud Village, if I have to guess, she holds the Two Tailed Hellfire Cat."

Artemis sighed and closed her eyes, "If Father learns of this then his paranoia will kick in and want to secure them." The other two sighed and nodded as well.

After getting the information they watch Naruto turned to leave only for the other Shinobi to lift Naruto's ANBU mask and kiss his masked cheek. Artemis watched shock before annoyance and anger sank in while Hephaestus and Hestia looked on amused at how protective Artemis just seeing a girl kiss her son's cheek.

They saw him leave and arrive standing vertically on the tree above the creek where Percy was guarding and watched over him.

"He is like Minato, always protecting the closest to him. They inherited that from you," Artemis smiled and Hestia copied it.

"I think that's Tobirama's desire to protect the village and its people but maybe it is from me," Hestia shrugged. Hephaestus didn't say anything, just watched the iris message.

They waited until eight of Ares' children appeared then Naruto appeared as well. Artemis frowned seeing her son fight five of them while his friend took on the apparent leader and the rest, though the frown turned into a small grin when she saw her son easily defeated the Ares children and looked proud seeing her son wield a bow and couldn't help but shed a tear when she saw him using Minato's kunai. Hephaestus bellowed with laughter seeing his warmonger of a brother's children get trashed while Hestia had a small smile on her face.

When it was finished they saw the blue team carrying the flag and won. They were prepared to claim him when they saw him scolding another daughter of Athena in sacrificing a human life and the experience of being guilty of taking life. The archer became annoyed again when she saw the daughter of Ares blush at her son's hand contact and leaned in while he, oblivious to it, continued to heal her. Just then they saw Percy being claimed and saw a bluish green trident appear above his head.

Hephaestus groaned before palming his face, "Father won't like that."

Hestia sighed, "Why am I not surprised that they broke the oath… again," she said dryly

"I don't think we can say the same anymore," Artemis said nervously.

They saw a HellHound appear and Artemis gripped Hestia's hand in worry and the latter returned it, Hephaestus eyes narrowed seeing the Hell Hound but quickly turned to relief when Naruto and the girl, Yugito, make two fireballs before Yugito scratched it with her claws. Just as Naruto used let an arrow fly and turned it into twenty before finishing it with a **Rasengan** to the monster's head.

"Now is the time," Artemis whispered before she closed her eyes and focused the blood and energy in her son. It only took a few seconds and her symbol appeared above his head.

She lightly giggled when she saw everyone's looks of disbelief, and his face but could not blame them. She was known as the world's most man-hater while true it did not apply to some males that she liked and Naruto, Minato and Hephaestus were the excepted from this.

Hestia and Hephaestus followed her actions and later, their symbols also appeared above Artemis'. They too laughed lightly when they saw their shocked faces. Now they saw Chiron bow and spoke, _"All hail Naruto Namikaze, son of Artemis, Goddess of the Moon and the Hunt and Descendant of Hestia, Goddess of the Hearth, and Hephaestus, God of Smiths, Volcanoes and Technology."_

The three deities closed their eyes and waited for the impending questions that's to come from the other gods.

* * *

 **With Apollo**

In a temple made of solid gold watching the event of Camp Half Blood and a bit downtrodded that the team his children were in lost, Apollo, God of the Sun, Prophecy, Medicine and intellect and _young_ twin brother of Artemis just shrugged before turned his iPod on and began to listen to a song making him jump around.

Though twins, the Sun God always insisted he was the oldest of the two when Artemis was as she had helped birth him. Artemis would always scold him about it and especially when he would flirt with her hunters, it was obvious that Artemis was the mature one between them.

Apollo looked like your typical teenage California tanned skin with blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing a simple white shirt with faded jeans and sneakers.

He didn't hear anything from the Iris video as he continued to dance listening to the music, not noticing what happened at the end and Percy being claimed by his father or watch the two shinobi defeat the Hell Hound as began to do the Shuffle dance.

When the song he was listening ended, he heard, " _Hail Naruto Namikaze, Son of Artemis, Goddess of the Moon and Hunt, and descendant of Hestia, Goddess of the Hearth and Family, and Hephaestus, God of Fire, Volcanoes and Blacksmiths."_

Apollo froze when he heard Chiron speak. To anyone who would walk in and see him like this, it'd be ridiculous with the way he was posing. His IPod long forgotten and broken when it hit the ground. Slowly and mechanically like a rusted robot, he turned his head as his eyes widen in shock when he saw his sister's symbol floating above the blonde's head that trashed Ares' children.

"…No way," he whispered. Nearly inaudible to anyone else before his gained a bright smile, his teeth shining proving his title of the sun god. "I HAVE A NEPHEW!"

He then turned to the exit and left in a blur of yellow to his twin's temple shouting, "LIL SIS WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!" his voice could be heard throughout Olympus followed by a loud squeal.

* * *

 **With Aphrodite and Ares**

The Goddess of Love was currently straddling the waist of her lover/boyfriend in her temple and playing each other's tongue wearing a skimpy and tight pink nightgown. Ignoring the Capture the Flag in the Iris video conjured behind her as her children never joined/participated. She could also tell that the God of War was not happy with his children defeated by the newly discovered son of Poseidon.

The Goddess' form would constantly change to anyone's most loved one as she is the Goddess of Beauty but right now her form had chosen blonde hair, ringlets at the end, with ivory colored skin and brown eyes.

Ares had crop top black hair and was built with huge muscles, giving him an intimidating look, and wore sunglasses around his eyes which said eyes were made of malevolent red fire.

The two weren't friendly with Artemis as she had not believed in love or like men in general. So in short, Aphrodite was Artemis' opposite and constantly tried to set the Goddess of the Hunt with a male, be it mortal or gods. Obviously Aphrodite failed.

Ares was simply her bloodthirsty brother who was the 'fight than ask' type of guy. She absolutely despised him as he was what she would define as disgusting pig of a man who couldn't keep it in his pants.

While the two continued ravishing each other's mouth, Aphrodite was about to take off her clothes when they heard Chiron say, " _Hail Naruto Namikaze, Son of Artemis, Goddess of the Moon and Hunt, and descendant of Hestia, Goddess of the Hearth and Family, and Hephaestus, God of Fire, Volcanoes and Blacksmiths."_

Their make out session interrupted and they slowly turned their heads to the Iris video and saw the symbols floating above Naruto's head. Silence played through the Goddess' temple before an ear shattering high pitched squeal that everyone had ever heard.

Her nightgown was now replaced with tight white dress showing a good amount of cleavage and stopped above her knees with white stilettos. She jumped out of the bed and ran out of the temple still squealing.

"YES! ARTEMIS TELL ME ALL THE DETAILS!" she giggled happily with skip in her running **(Can you even run and skip at the same time?).** Slowly following her from behind, Ares rubbed a finger in his ear trying to check if he still has his hearing.

"Am I deaf?" he shouted trying to hear himself, only to hear the prolonged squeal by Aphrodite.

* * *

 **With Hermes and Demeter**

Hermes, God of Messengers and Travelers gave a wrapped up package to Demeter, Goddess of the Harvest and Seasons, "Here's your package Aunt Demeter."

The goddess accepted the package and Hermes looked to her right where she was watching an Iris video of Capture the flag in Camp Half Blood, before a goofy grin appeared on his face. Hermes, one of the younger Olympian Gods had short black hair with blue eyes that all of his children seemed to inherit. He was currently wearing a UPS uniform with a short brown cap on his head.

Demeter had luscious black hair that was tied together with dried grass, dark brown eyes and wore a wheat golden dress that reaching to her ankles.

"Go Luke! That's my boy!" he cheered and beamed in pride like a proud father would.

Demeter just rolled her eyes, "Yes, oh joy." She then gave a look of annoyance to the young god, "Tell me Hermes why you never answer my messages? I always get a voice mail." The messenger chuckled nervously as he started to tug on the collar of his clothes.

"Hehe… Erm, its like this Aunt Demeter," he spoke nervously. He didn't know what to say because all she ever said in her messages would go on about kinds of cereals. Annoying everyone around her. He'd receive a hundred of those messages and he thought Demeter might have sent thousands of it when he counted it all.

" _Hail Naruto Namikaze, Son of Artemis, Goddess of the Moon and Hunt, and descendant of Hestia, Goddess of the Hearth and Family, and Hephaestus, God of Fire, Volcanoes and Blacksmiths."_

Their heads snapped to the side nearly having a whiplash, and saw the symbols above Naruto's head. They felt their jaws drop at the sight felt the need to sit down.

" _Damn. Finally found Sssssomeone huh?"_ George commented, one of the snakes of Hermes' Caduceus.

" _That'sssss a sssurprisssse,"_ Martha agreed with her fellow snake. Hermes quickly shushed them before both gods looked at each other, getting over their shocks, and nodding. They teleported away, with Hermes thinking of a way to thank his sister, Artemis, for the great timing since he couldn't lie to Demeter and she would somehow know that he was lying.

* * *

 **With Athena**

The Goddess of Wisdom and Honorable Warfare sat in her grand library with a proud smile on her face, watching her daughters. Annabeth leading her team to victory while her other daughter Yugito fight with efficiency.

She remembered how she came to the Elemental Nations to visit and observe their culture. She had chosen the Hidden Cloud to start and disguised herself as a civilian and regularly went to the library. Of course when she first read the history of the Elemental Nations she was hooked and never stopped. Reading everything she could with Shinobi's chakra, History and their type of education.

Then she met Yugito's father. A retired Shinobi from the last Shinobi war and now was a Librarian. He had been a great help for her of the subjects she wanted to know and spent two years questioning him, then she decided to have a brain child with him and had Yugito. However, during that time the Two tails had broken out of its confinement, a small barrel lined with seals and the Third Raikage decided to use her daughter as its vessel.

Forced to leave her without getting found out, she did not come back until a few days ago to check up on her daughter. Despite what other says, some Gods love their children and Athena was one of them. Annabeth could attest to that with all of her mother's guidance when she was younger. There she decided to take Yugito away along with some Jutsus she stole, which may or may not be forbidden Jutsus.

Athena had also seen Naruto teach the **Shadow Clone Jutsu** to Yugito and was both interested and impressed at the usage of such technique. Though surprised to learn there was another shinobi besides her daughter, she thought she could ask some questions from the masked blonde.

She frowned seeing Poseidon claim Percy when she knew the oath was still held. "Stupid kelp head," she grumbled.

She saw a HellHound attack but was quickly defeated by Naruto and Yugito. She swelled with pride when her daughter helped and her eyes gleamed when she saw Naruto used a technique she didn't know.

Athena had raven black hair tied in a braid with golden ribbons and stormy grey eyes which all her children inherited. She currently wore a regal white dress and golden sandals.

She and Artemis respected each other and were on friendly terms with one another as they were both strong female warriors. This had an understanding between the two and also had a sisterly bond as they had to put up with their idiotic brothers, save Hephaestus who they can say the one they liked and respected.

She took a drink of nectar from a glass beside her when she saw Artemis', Hestia's and Hephaestus' symbols appear above Naruto's head. She spat out her drink in shock, disbelief and made the Iris video disappear from the nectar.

"WHAT?!" She yelled, completely bewildered before dashing out of her temple. Wanting to know if it was true.

* * *

 **Yellow Stone Park**

The Hunters sat around in shock and disbelief. Their faces showed it from what they seen and heard.

Artemis had just claimed that she had a child and a boy no less. It would be a shocking discovery.

Many dropped theirs plates of food and were even more shocked when Hestia and Hephaestus claimed him.

Their lady would not have a child. _THEY_ were _HER_ children, not some stupid boy.

Just like a triggered pulled, they erupted with shouts of anger and denial, scaring nearby animals around the camp.

"THIS IS A TRICK! MILADY WOULD NEVER HAVE A CHILD, ESPECIALLY SOME STUPID BOY!" one of the hunters shouted, followed by shouts of agreement.

"It's the camp! This is a trick by them! They want payback for all the times we beat them," another said in a matter-of-fact tone. "Lady Artemis wouldn't break the oath. Not then and not now."

"Zoe? What do you t-?"

 _THUD_

Something heavy hitting the floor made them turn and saw their lieutenant passed out from shock.

"Zoe!" they shouted in concern and panic as they gathered around her, fanning and checking her over. From behind the group, Yugao and Anko didn't know whether they should laugh at their sisters or join them in taking care of Zoe.

Said lieutenant was murmuring things in her sleep, "Must kill blonde stupid boy… Kill boy…"

* * *

 **Back with Artemis'** **temple**

The three Olympians took deep breathes as they all felt the other's godly energy all over Olympus and heading towards them.

They didn't have to wait long as the doors of the temple were swung open, Artemis was not surprised to see her twin brother was the first as his temple was close to hers. He had hurt look on his face and Artemis thought because she didn't tell him he had a nephew but she immediately dismissed the thought when his face gained a bright smile. He rushed towards her picking her up and spinning her around.

"Lil Sis! Why didn't you tell me sooner?! You're finally a momma! Who's the man that managed to earn my sister's love?" he said excitedly. Artemis rolled her eyes while inwardly was surprised at her brother's action. She smacked him on the head and he quickly put her down to cradle his cranium.

"Don't do that again," she spoke in lecturing/scolding tone. "I have reasons I didn't tell you sooner and secondly don't call me little sis. We are twins and the _same_ age," she said putting emphasis on the word 'same.'

"Alright alright," he waved the stern look on his sister's face with a smile before holding his hands up. "Wait, I feel a haiku coming," he said making Artemis groan and a chuckle/giggle from Hephaestus and Hestia.

 _Sis is a momma_

 _She kept me out of the loop_

 _But I am happy_

Artemis palmed her face at her twin's idiocy when she heard the clicking of heels and squealing getting closer. Her eyes widened in horror ' _No, not her!'_ she thought before she found herself hugged when the person appeared. Aphrodite had her wrapped arms and Artemis felt uncomfortable and she could feel her ears bleeding with the Goddess' squealing.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" she squealed. "Tell me all the details! How did you meet?! What was he like? Is he Handsome? What was your first s-?"

Artemis cut her off covering Aphrodite's mouth muffling it. "Whoa, do not finish that sentence," she gnashed her teeth together. It didn't deter the love Goddess in the slightest as she still had a look of excitement on her face as she removed the hand on her mouth.

"Fine but I want to hear all about it," she spoke in a sing song voice before sitting on a couch with Apollo, who was chatting excitingly to Hestia wondering about his only nephew.

"I would like know as well," Athena stepped in the room giving Artemis a nod before sitting on the couch with the others.

Slowly one by one other Gods and Goddesses appeared in Artemis' temple, wanting to find out what happened. Hermes and Demeter arrived after Athena followed by Ares.

Then the last person came surprising Artemis because who they were. Hera walked in wanting answers and Artemis was not close to her as she along with her half siblings were a reminder of Zeus' infidelity in Hera's eyes.

Hera currently had brown hair that like Athena was tied in golden ribbons that went down her back and had chocolate brown eyes. She was also taller than the rest of the Goddesses and wore a white dressed that rippled like oil on water and brown sandals on her feet. She eyed Artemis and Hestia curiously before taking a seat next to her cereal loving/fanatic sister.

Artemis looked around and noticed her father, Zeus, along with her two uncles, Poseidon and Hades, were not present but did not ponder more on that thought.

"I take it you all want answers," she said glancing at everyone in the room as they all nodded in reply.

"It was a surprise when we found out two of the three virgin Goddesses are not virgins anymore," Hera said coolly, glancing at the two former virgin Goddesses.

"We will explain our story sister," Hestia assured and Hera nodded.

"Very well then, we'll start in a moment as there are few others who needs to hear this." Artemis snapped her fingers and beside the sofas the hunters appeared in a bright light.

Yugao sighed not noticing their change of surroundings, started to go through hand seals in rapid succession and ended at the Dog seal **"Water Style: Water Bullet Jutsu."** She sent a small blast of water to Zoe's face succeeding in waking her up. The hunters continued to look over their lieutenant before noticing they weren't in the forest anymore. They looked around and saw the gods staring at them before bowing and saw Artemis standing in front of them.

They started yelling and protesting what they just saw and someone else was framing their patron and telling that she would never have a child especially a boy.

Artemis pinched the bridge of her nose, expecting them to react like this but noticed only Yugao and Anko was not among them. She could tell her hunters were angry, confused and couldn't accept it. Sighing, "Girls enough," they all shut up quick. "Go and take a seat I'm going to explain what's going on," she said.

Artemis conjured the hunters more sofas and they took a seat. When they were comfortable they all stared at Artemis waiting for answers. She glanced at Hestia and Hephaestus and they nodded. She took a deep breath and sighed lightly.

"As you all know, a young boy from Camp Half-Blood was claimed by me as well as Hestia and Hephaestus." They nodded already seen it, "What you are thinking is correct, Naruto is my son," she confirmed.

They all looked at her in disbelief while the hunters also were confused. Believing that Artemis would never settle down with someone and never imagined that their patron would fall in love.

Artemis took a seat next to Hestia while Hephaestus stood next to their seat and she began her story.

"Sixteen years ago after a stressful day," She gave her twin and Aphrodite a pointed glare. "I went to the Elemental Nations and it was my first time going there. I also wanted to see what was different from this world. I walked through the forest during one of my travels, admiring the clean atmosphere and how tranquil the forests were. Then I was ambushed by a group of thugs, mistook me to be a defenceless woman and planned to rob me," she said and the hunters growled for not being able to help their leader/Patron.

"But something happened. I couldn't draw my bow or my knives out when all the bandits were sent back and all I saw was yellow flashes." Here Apollo looked intrigued as he would do that when appearing/leaving. "Then a man appeared in front of me. Sun-kissed blonde spiky hair, tanned skin and sapphire blue eyes, wearing a blue shirt and olive green flak jacket, blue pants and shinobi sandals and a white coat with flames at the flaps. Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage of Konoha," Artemis spoke warmly as she had a small smile on her face.

"The one you fell in love with!" Aphrodite squealed and they all cringed at the volume. None the less Artemis nodded, glaring at the goddess for interrupting.

"Yes though it wasn't like that the first time. Its expected that I hate him for being a man and helping me but he let my aggression aside and brought me to Konoha, the Hidden Leaf Village. Minato was the leader of the village. He was taking a break from his duties when he found me," she said. Though inwardly she was slightly annoyed by how she still remembered being saved by her beau.

"Later on, he gave me place to stay and toured me around the village, even if I protested against it. He checked on me regularly on how I was doing, it was annoying to say the least and his probing didn't help.

Then over time I found his company enjoyable and tolerable, he became more interesting because he was so different from other males I met. Kind to all those around him, protecting close to them, incredibly smart, strong and –"

"-Handsome?" Aphrodite asked with a roguish grin.

Not being able to help herself and wanting payback for the interruptions, Artemis merely smirked. "Incredibly so." Everyone looked at her weirdly save Hestia and Hephaestus. Never they would hear Artemis admit that a male was good looking.

"He sounds like the perfect package," Aphrodite said with a bright smile, Ares had an annoyed look while Hephaestus grunted scowling at her.

Athena nodded, "Yes seems like someone who could get on well. There are few types of men like him are rare."

Giving her sister a smile she continued, "We then had a mutual and genuine friendship. It then started to grow between us like small actions, friendly hugs or laughing at jokes or talking with things in common."

"Jokes?" Hermes and Apollo asked, scratching their heads. It also seem weird as Artemis was not humorous except in a few occasions but still she never joked. Artemis threw pillows in their face without any spite.

Artemis then gave a warm smile, "Then I actually found myself falling for him." Here the goddesses smiled at her while the hunters were stoically staring at their patron, listening to her story.

"Six months later staying there I decided to tell Minato about myself. Surprisingly he already knew the first time he met me," Artemis said. They all looked at her confused and curious.

"He knew you were a goddess? How?" Demeter asked.

Hestia cleared her throat and they all looked at her, "This is where we come in." she pointed to herself and Hephaestus. "Minato knew the Greek gods because he's a demigod. Naruto is my descendant because he is my grandson."

They looked at her stunned before Hera cut in, "So if Naruto is your grandson then –"

Hestia just nodded. "Yes Minato is my son. I had Minato 40 years ago, just before the Second Shinobi war started. His father died and he was put in an orphanage. His father had too many enemies and I wanted to raise him myself but with the ancient laws in play I couldn't. So instead I talked to Minato in his dreams, telling about his heritage and his father's heritage."

"So he knew because you told him then?" Athena summarised and Hestia smiled.

"That's right, I wanted him to know who I was and his heritage. I wanted him to know he was loved and I didn't abandon him. When I told him he just smiled and hugged me saying he was happy to know I loved him. From then on I visited from time to time but stopped when he became Hokage knowing he would be okay and have a family to call as his own one day. It was then he met Artemis." The goddesses smiled at Hestia's past actions, though Demeter still looked confused.

"Sister what was special of his father?" Here Hephaestus grunted and they took notice of what he wore. Ares looked at armor with critically eye with Athena doing the same.

"His father was special because he was one of the most powerful men in his time. Tobirama Senju, the second Hokage, brother to the first, and my son." Here the god's eyes recognised the name before their jaws dropped. The family of Naruto chuckled at their looks, "Yes basically Minato is a Senju along with Naruto and he is the rightful heir to the Senju clan."

Artemis had explained to the hunters who Naruto's grandfather is and they too were shocked, Yugao and Anko more so knowing their brother was basically royalty. The kunoichi grinned and secretly high fived, Artemis chuckled silently seeing their actions.

"If that is the case why did you not tell us sister? Do you not think we should have been told?" Hera's eyes narrowed at her oldest sister while Hestia smiled calmly.

"I could but didn't. I am a private person Hera, I do not need to tell you everything," she replied. Hera made a disapproving sound not happy by the answer given. Everyone ignored the frowning Queen of Heavens as they listened to Artemis.

"I was a bit doubtful at first but knowing he was a demigod made it easier to be with him, doing so I did not have to hide who I am from him. When I admitted to him I was a Goddess, he told me it didn't bother him in the slightest and he still treated me the same. I then decided to give him a chance and prove he was nothing like the bastard, _Orion_." She spat the name with venom causing the hunters and Apollo to growl at the name.

Sighing, "Afterwards I can honestly he was one of the greatest man, full of warmth and full of love. He made me feel like I was important and special." She said getting loving sighs from Aphrodite, other Goddesses. Some of the younger/new Hunters had smiles while Zoe, Anko, Yugao, also small smiles seeing their patron look happy for the first time.

"Eights months being together I found out I was pregnant with Naruto. I felt conflicted as I was unsure of what to do and whether Minato will accept it being a father. But when I saw my baby in the monitor he had a place in my immortal heart, the fact my child would be a boy did not hinder me at all. All I knew I will love him and that was what mattered. I carried him for nine months and when I told Minato he spouted being so happy then became unconscious," Artemis gave a small laugh at the last statement, something the other immortal beings mimicked.

Only Aphrodite was not laughing, "Woah wait! You actually carried your son the mortal way?" she asked in disbelief. Artemis nodded a bit confused, "And you still have that figure?" she continued probing while the gods rolled their eyes at the goddess.

The female archer started to scold Aphrodite on the stupid question and explained that they were goddess and they could fix their looks. Unnoticed by everyone, Hera looked at Artemis with slight admiration. To carry her son in the old ways and the way Hera believed to be born as it was the natural way made Hera's respect for Artemis grow even if it was a bit.

Finishing her scolding Artemis continued, "I bonded with Naruto as I carried him and gave birth on October the tenth. He was born perfect with no complications." They all smiled except for Ares who was slowly falling asleep.

"An old friend of Minato's was supposed to be in Konoha to help deliver Naruto but she mysteriously disappeared earlier that day. Then it all went downhill," she said clenching her fist. Hestia turned her head away while Hephaestus closed his eyes gaining concerned looks from them as Ares perked up in interest.

"The Village was attacked by the N-Nine Tailed Fox," she said sadly and the god's eyes widened except the hunters –save the two kunoichi- who looked confused. Artemis then quickly explained to them what it was and their eyes went wide as well.

"The fox was supposed to be sealed before hand and my friend that disappeared was its holder. I was weak from giving birth and Minato had to save the village as it was his duty being the Hokage. I passed out from exhaustion and when I-I woke up, M-Minato's predecessor Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third H-Hokage told me what h-happened." She started to choke on her words and the others started to look at her worried. Hestia squeezed Artemis' hand in hers to comfort the younger goddess.

"M-Minato gave his l-life to protect the v-village and h-had to seal the f-fox. I-Inside a new born, the only w-way was to seal it in N-Naruto." Here Artemis let out a sob as a tear rolled down her cheek. The gods looked at her in shock and knew that Artemis' son had been turned into a Jinchuuriki.

"The poor boy…" Demeter whispered sadly. Apollo who glowed with light being the sun god, looked dimmer as Athena sadly explained to the hunters what a Jinchuuriki is and what they usually went through. The hunters looked sadden for what their Lady's son went through as Ares seemed in thought. Aphrodite was bawling her eyes out and Hera's frowning faced laced with sadness.

"I wanted to take N-Naruto and raise him m-myself but the damn stupid ancient _law_ s-stopped me," she said shakily and Zoe got up from her seat then took one beside Artemis, taking her hand and squeezing it in comfort.

"I left him with people I trusted but I found out three out of four only took care of him. He grew hated and Hiruzen was getting old and had to take his duties as Hokage again."

Apollo slowly stood up and walked to his sister kneeling down and wrapping her in warm hug, "Sis…" she slowly returned it and he returned back to his seat, smiling encouragingly at her.

"Six years ago I went to check on him for the first time. My instincts as a mother told me to go and I-I saw him… lying on h-his… o-own puddle of b-blood s-shinobi and civilians were calling his death b-blaming him for the attack of the N-Nine Tails…" the gods' energies seemed to spike as they learned a demigod and a child no less experiencing what Artemis told them.

She then took a breath before continuing, "I confronted Hiruzen and his personal guards who took care of my son in his absence and when I found out what his life had been I took him here along with two new hunters. I took one with me and the other stayed with Naruto to teach him the things he was supposed to learn at the academy where the teachers always kicked him out of class. I then enrolled him in Yancy academy where he met Poseidon's son at their graduating year."

They all took in the story as they started to realise she was right. Naruto took in his father's physical traits and took after Artemis' skill in bows.

"He will be a powerful demigod in the future," Hera spoke and everyone nodded. "He already showed us tonight,"

"Yeah, the punk ain't bad," Ares finally said for the first time during the story. "He might be a challenge with the fox inside him and all," he grinned before he cried out in pain where a hunting knife was thrown at his knee and a slap at the back of his head. Artemis glared daggers at her half brother while Aphrodite frowned at her lover, the others following their actions. The hunters had gotten up and all had their arrows aimed at the war god, Anko had snakes coming out of her sleeves and holding a kunai while Yugao had her sword poised with water on the blade giving a serrated edge.

Artemis growled at the war god, "Stay away from my son Ares. If I learned he got hurt in any way caused by you then I'll beat you in a bloody mess that even Apollo will have a hard time healing you." they were surprised how protective she quickly became.

Ares tried to say something but the smith god cut him off, "Do not try and deny it Ares. Her threat is the same as mine if I find out my great grandson injured," he said glaring at Ares.

"Oh I will make sure he will have a great love life. There's so many girls already falling for him," Aphrodite said giddily.

Artemis glared fiercely at her but noticed her hunters shifting uncomfortably or nervously. She looked at them asked, "Girls, what is your opinion about this?" The hunters glanced at each other looking nervous and frankly Artemis felt the same. She was afraid her hunters would not accept the situation.

"Milady," Zoe spoke up sitting next to the Goddess. "We're not sure, the fact he is male already puts him in a bad light, however he is your son. If he is like Minato then we try to put our aggression aside to learn."

Yugao coughed gaining the hunters' attention, "If you want an opinion. I'll put in that he is not like any male we came across. I have raised him in the six years before I joined the hunt and he treats girls with respect and never hurts them for no reason, besides some of you has had a brother in the past before the hunt, he will be our brother if you try to get to know him," she explained with Anko nodding in agreement.

The other hunters whispered amongst themselves and Artemis could hear some of them saying.

"One male who isn't arrogant? We best try to keep him that way then."

"Having a brother would not be a bad idea."

The goddess smile at her girls as the room fell into silence. They all looked at each other before Hera stood up. "That's enough excitement for today. I believe its time we continue with our duties, we came here for an explanation and we were given one." Hera then looked at Artemis and nodded at her, "I wish your son the best." Then left.

The others slowly began to leave as well and the only ones that remained were Apollo, Athena Artemis, Hestia and Hephaestus. The Sun God looked at his _younger_ twin sister with a warm smile.

"I'll try and watch over my nephew. I'll make sure he's okay see ya later sis," he gave wave and teleported away. Usually he would goofy and laidback but moments like this he would be serious. While not very often Apollo could be overprotective when it came to his _younger_ twin something that she liked but would never admit it out loud.

Athena then looked at her half sister with curious look which was returned. "I didn't expect you to break your oath sister."

Artemis sighed shaking her head, "I too did not expect it but I do not regret giving birth to Naruto." she then looked at the wisdom goddess, "I didn't know you had a daughter there as well, is she also a Jinchuuriki?"

"Yes she holds, Matatabi, the Two Tails Hell Fire Cat and was turned when she was two years old. Her father died when the Two Tails got released," Athena said. Hesitantly she asked, "Would you like me to check the seal is intact?"

Artemis looked at Yugao, "Yugao does the seal need to be checked?" the hunter bit her bottom lip nervously as she looked at the mother of surrogate brother.

"If you would Lady Athena. While I did train Naruto I know he trains isolated with Kurama helping him." At their questioning looks, she elaborated, "Kurama is the Nine Tails but he is really friendly. Naruto told me they get along well and I met him once by accident when I checked the seal. Kurama's chakra is dangerous to anyone other than a Jinchuuriki and will have chakra poisoning and die from the corrosive chakra."

Athena frowned but nodded, "Thank you for informing Yugao. I will be checking on him and my daughter soon." She gave a last smile before teleporting away.

Artemis then turned to Hephaestus who snapped his fingers and a dark orange light appeared on a sofa near him. when it died down it revealed a box with silver around it and at the other side was a small wrapped bundle and a note above it. "I finished your order two days ago and my own gift as well," he said before leaving to manage his duties.

Hestia gave Artemis before pulling away and looked at her niece smiling, "I told you it would be okay." She then gave a last hug and stepped back, "I'll see you again soon." Hestia then disappeared in a swirl of flames with Yugao shaking her head. Artemis noticed this and asked, "What is it Yugao?"

"Its nothing Milady. I just thought that Naruto must have copied how Lady Hestia, Lord Zeus and Lord Poseidon's teleportation." Anko merely scoffed.

"Nah, that's just the Senju side kicking in, I mean the Second Hokage was the first to make the **Hiraishin** and the Fourth just made it better so it would make sense Naruto's trying to make them proud," Anko reasoned. The two continued to bicker with the rest shaking their heads before Artemis snapped her fingers teleporting her hunters and her back to their camp, as well as the gifts she and Hephaestus made for Naruto with a note to her cabin in Camp Half Blood.

* * *

 **Alright I'm done! Yeah the last part was something I made up and Hephaestus gift is actually an heirloom from the Senju Clan that he gotten after Tobirama's death. Also Naruto will learn that he is a Senju next chapter.**

 **Next does Naruto take on the Senju name or is still a Namikaze, I leave that to you guys.**

 **And in five days, starting now, it's the start of school! AH! SCHOOL IS BACK! NO MORE READING AND WRITING FOR ME! Well actually limited but you get it.**

 **That's all and SEE YA DRAGONIANS!**


	10. Who's to blame for the missing bolt?

Many of them thought it was a mistake but Chiron quickly hushed them and said that the gods never makes a mistake in claiming. The camp director left the centaur in charge so he could let the other gods know and inform Zeus, King of Olympus.

"So what now?" He asked Chiron as Grover stared at son of Artemis from behind. Naruto could tell the Satyr was awed being close to a relative of Artemis. He then saw Annabeth looking at Percy intently, now knowing he was son of Poseidon. The rivalry between the Goddess of Honorable Warfare and God of the Sea, he just hoped that they put aside their differences and still be friends. Then there was Clarisse, who was glaring at Percy. No doubt for breaking her spear but Naruto would tell her he could fix it.

Around beside her sister, Yugito was alternating from smiling at him or glaring at the girls who had hungry looks aimed at him. He felt a chill pass through his spine, _'I really hope they aren't fangirls,'_ he thought.

 **"The chances of that happening is 1 to 100 and they'll only stop if you already have a girlfriend or go for the home team,"** Kurama teased. Naruto blushed under his mask and internally scowled at his tenant, _'Don't make me pull out the Sun Illusion.'_

 **"NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT!"** The fox shouted and if Naruto was inside the seal he would have seen him trying to hide in the cave he had conjured for Kurama.

Smirking in triumph, Naruto cut the connection and heard Chiron speak. "Tonight was certainly... interesting. Two demigods being claimed with powerful lineage is a surprise. Particularly only one. Though before anything else, its best that you look into a mirror first Naruto as some physical change happened to you," the Centaur said and Naruto raised a brow of confusion.

"Physical changes?" Then suddenly five girls, daughters of Aphrodite no doubt holding up mirrors. He tentatively took one, not noticing the Asian looking girl grin in triumph while the other girls pouted.

When he looked, he was stunned at what he saw. His face mask covered his nose and downwards but the newest change was above it. His hair while still spiky had streaks of auburn, starting from the front left all the way to the top right. Then the obvious change was his eyes his left, previously azure blue, turned bright silver while his right had turned brown with a ring of blue surrounding it.

"Does this always happen?" He asked admiring his new look and got a nod from Chiron.

"Yes but not always. You took in your father's physical aspect and when your mother claimed you along with your other ancestors, you inherited in their other physical aspects. The silver eye and auburn streak from Artemis and the brown tint eyes from Hestia," he explained before observing Naruto closely. "Now that I think about it, you have your mother's face," he added and Annabeth nodded having seen Artemis and Naruto's face without the mask.

One thing the masked blonde thought was he was Happy. Happy because he finally now knew who his mom is and having this changes coming from her made him feel more connected to her.

He gave the mirror back to the girl but he saw the still hungry looks other girls gave him. He was saved from any attempts of rape by Chiron clearing his throat, "Well moving on. We need to move you to your new cabins. Percy you'll be staying in cabin Three." The disguised centaur pointed at the cabin with walls that looked like were made of sandstone and had sea shells designed in them.

"And Naruto, you'll be staying... in Cabin Eight," he said uncertain looking at the silver painted cabin that was glowing under the moon.

"Well we now know why you want to go to the cabin," Grover pointed out.

"Yes, I actually should have been able to see it as some demigods are drawn to something that represents of their godly parent and Naruto here was drawn to the statue of Artemis in the museum," Chiron said. "But we never expected for Lady Artemis to break their oath."

"Yeah and it was surprising that my mom is the biggest man-hater would give birth to a boy," the son of Artemis retorted dryly and some chuckled when he said this. Naruto then sent a worried look to the camp activity director.

"What will the other gods do when they learn of this?"

Chiron rubbed his chin in thought. "Its hard to say, she is one of the Olympians and one of the respected Goddesses. She broke her oath and Lord Zeus will be no doubt furious for it. But I'm certain it will be okay. Lady Artemis is not one to take lightly and she had probably explained to the gods. Do not worry and have faith, child." He reasoned patting the Namikaze's shoulder.

"Now everyone back to your cabins. You two get your things in Hermes Cabin," Chiron ordered before addressing Naruto. "Though what will you do when the hunters visit? I doubt they would want a boy sleeping in the same room with them."

Beckendorf stepped up, a hand raised. "We'll take him in Chiron. I'd like to know more about my great-grandnephew," he joked. This got some laughs from the others while Naruto mock glared at the teen.

"Yeah well this grandnephew can kick your ass old man," he shot back and everyone was now laughing at the banter. Chuckling, Chiron waved his hand, "Alright alright. Its settled then, everyone to bed now."

Naruto and Percy went with Hermes cabin and packed all of their things, handing the sleeping bags to Luke who put them away for other demigods in the Cabin. They said quick goodbye to the people in the cabin before they stood at the center of all the cabins, looking at the cabins of their parents.

"Well… guess we won't roommates anymore," Naruto joked lightly and Percy cracked a smile, seeing as they were roommates during their stay at Yancy and the Hermes cabin.

"Yeah, goodnight Naruto," Percy said making his way over to his father's cabin. The blonde saw him open the door and enter before closing the door as he went. Turning to cabin eight, Naruto started walking but not before sensing someone behind him, he turned and saw Grover behind a tree watching him.

"You know sneaking up on a ninja is a bad idea Grover, especially this ninja can sense where you are," he commented. Grover jumped in surprise before running out of Naruto's range of sensing. Closing his eyes in thought, ' _Not just Grover too. I can practically sense every dryad, nymphs, and satyrs watching me. To think they'll be going gaga over me because of Mom.'_

" _ **Your mother is essentially one of the Goddess who loves nature as much as them Kit. And your Satyr friend just so happened to claim being your mom's number one fan,"**_ Kurama snickered.

Naruto smiled under his mask before making his way in front of the cabin. His hand lifted itself tracing the symbol of Artemis before grasping the door knob and opened it.

From the cabin windows, practically everyone else was watching with rapt attention. They saw the blonde open the door before going inside and closed it. They all waited for a scream, him being thrown out or flashes of light but nothing happened. Just silence. They all let out a breath they didn't know they were holding and they all went to bed.

Inside the cabin Naruto thought he was still outside because of the smell. It reminded him of his village's forests. Walls in dark green color with silver vine designs in a crossing pattern. On the walls were different animals, wolves, deer's, bears and images of girls wearing silver hoods and cloaks carrying bows and arrows.

The Hunters of Artemis.

He gazed around and saw 30 beds divided into equal sides of the cabin with pillows on them. A set of drawers at the bottom of the beds. He knew these were the beds they used and he scratched his masked face, "Where do I sleep?"

As if hearing his question the wall from the back of the cabin started to glow as a silver light started to make a shape of a door and when it was finished, he could see the door knob and a note pinned to it.

 _Dear Naruto_

 _The hunters occupy the main part of the cabin and I build this room for you. I don't want to make you or the hunters uncomfortable by sharing the same room leading to a fight, I hope you understand. Everything you need will be inside and you may change the room to if you want just remember to keep it clean. You have the right to stay in my cabin son, more than my hunters do._

 _I love you my little star_

 _Mom_

Blinking the tears away Naruto pulled down his face mask to reveal a relieved smile. _'Thank you mom.'_ Unbeknownst to him Kurama smiled at his friend. he knew how much the boy wanted to know who his mom is by asking Yugao but the older ninja kept a tight lip and only said, "She loves you ever since you were born and regretted for leaving you."

He put a hand on the door knob and opened it before gazing at the room.

It was bare but it gave the feeling of homey. The walls were the same as the main part of the cabin but only with the animals and a strange symbol that was vaguely familiar but Naruto couldn't remember what. In the center was queen size bed with a dark green duvet and pillow cases over it. He put a hand on the bed and marvelled how soft it was. There was cabinet on the left of the bed and his eyes widen when he saw the Minotaur horn and the Hellhound fang displayed. A small note stuck on the front of the cabin and he plucked it off reading.

 _This is to show all your spoils of war_

 _Love Mom_

He smirked a bit and he heard Kurama growl in his head, _**"To show that we're strong and a reminder of our battles."**_

' _Yeah. Not to mention Mom does live for hunting monsters and she's a Goddess! A kick ass Goddess!'_ Naruto thought to himself. He then noticed a wardrobe and opened it. He was surprised his training clothes were there was well as some normal clothes.

Before he could ponder how it got there, two bright lights shined from the edge of his bed. It disappeared quickly as it came and a box with a silver bow around and a wrapped bundle. There were two notes for each objects and he ignored them for now before opening the box and was bewildered at what he saw.

A perfect bow that seemed right to him in dark brown in color with silver runes and some seals he knew and some he didn't knew. He took out the bow before taking aim and drawing the bow-string. He let go of the bow-string and looked at it in awe as it felt perfect for him. the seals he saw were a **Blood Seal** and a **Shocking Seal.** He knew the purpose for it, if anyone other than him or any people he shares the same blood and chakra use it they'd get a nasty shock. Lying beside the bow was a quiver filled with black and silver arrows and had black feathers at the end.

He picked the note up from the box and read-

 _You'll be using this now as its expected as you are my son. Wield it well and use it to protect those who are precious to you. The arrows are enchanted to return to the quiver if you're worried about losing some of them. The arrows are a combination of mixing celestial bronze, silver, and chakra metal so you can add chakra or possibly your elements to them, making it stronger. The bow and quiver are also enchanted to hide in a necklace. Just channel chakra to it and it will change._

 _Love Mom_

He looked at the bow in his right hand before sending chakra through it and found it did turn into a necklace with a small bow. He grinned before moving on to the other object. Slowly he unravelled it and was confused to see a sword hilt with no blade with three scrolls around it. One was in dark blue while the other brown the third had the kanji for 'Seals'

"What's this?" he wondered.

" _ **Well I wonder how you got that thing and why is it here?"**_ Kurama mumbled seeing through the blonde's eyes.

"Do you know what this is Kurama?"

" _ **Know it? Nope I've seen what it is before. Its called the '**_ _Sword_ _of_ _the_ _Thunder_ _God_ _ **' its last wielder was Tobirama Senju. He had this sword even before he started using the**_ _Hiraishin,_ _ **to use it they must have the blood of the Senju specifically Tobirama's blood 'cause if they don't they'll have a shock for destroying their nervous system and lose the feelings of their hands. He was one of the few people I respected while he was still alive,"**_ the fox stated.

Naruto nodded confused, "Okay I get it but why is here? Why would they send me this?" he asked as he picked up the note. It says-

 _Dear great-Grandson_

 _You must be wondering why I sent you this artefact, right? To start with, its because you are the owner because when my son was nearly gone, he prayed to me that I keep this and give it to any of his bloodline which is you. Tobirama Senju is your grandfather, you are one of the last two Senjus alive. The other is someone she does not want anything to do being a Senju and that leaves you with the Senju inheritance, thus making you clan heir._

 _I took the sword and fixed the broken parts of it. Just send chakra through the hilt a blade of lightning will be appear from the hilt. I advise you not to touch the lightning as it can cut through stone efficiently and I'd rather not have you lose a finger or incur my sister's wrath._

 _And lastly the scrolls are a list of Tobirama's Water Ninjutsu repertoire and Hashirama's Wood Ninjutsu. I thought that you might need some help with your sub-elements but unfortunately I only recovered this from the Senju compound. The third is a storage scroll filled with Tobirama's unfinished seals, the notes for the_ _ **Hiraishin**_ _are also in there. Finally when the Hunters come you can bunk in my cabin with my children, they seem to like you especially Beckendorf._

 _Take care my grandson_

 _Hephaestus_

Naruto sat down on his bed as he processed what he read. He was basically a Senju, one of the most powerful clan during warring era of the Elemental Nations, known as the 'Clan of a thousand skills' with Hashirama Senju as the clan head. _'Then that means Dad is also a Senju but they didn't know he was one. Its bad enough for being Dad's son but now I'm a threat to military and politics. Not to mention what the villagers' reaction when they learn I'm of a royal blood thinking I'm "_ disgracing" _their heroes'_ he thought.

" _ **Yes that would not be a good thing,"**_ Kurama agreed before adding. _**"Well we now know why you have so near perfect chakra control and why you can use Genjutsu and Medical Ninjutsu."**_

At this Naruto nodded with a small smile, in the span of an hour he's been claimed by his family, a home in cabin eight and has his own room and now a bow and the sword of his grandfather. Before any of this, he was conflicted how he would react about his mother but now he felt at peace as she wanted the world to know he was her son, that she wanted him to be safe and cared for.

He was familiar to this because Hiruzen's efforts and the other ANBU that likes him also cared for him and considered him as their little brother. His mother who he had not met yet did all this because she simply wanted him to be happy, safe and loved.

Looking up in the ceiling he prayed to her and put all the feelings he wanted for his mother to know, "Thank you Mom… I love you." he then sealed the lightning sword away in a seal on his shoulder while turning the bow into its hidden form. He took a quick shower and went to bed, the moment his head the soft pillows he was sleeping happily.

* * *

 **Olympus, Throne Room**

Sitting in a throne was the king of Olympus, Zeus, wore a dark blue pin stripe with dark grey hair that fell to his chin and a beard that had grey streaks and electric blue eyes. Patiently waiting as the doors of the room opened as someone walked in.

Wearing his leopard pattern shirt Mr D walked up to his father and gave a bow. "You are aware of what happened tonight father?" he stated more than asked in a calm and respectful voice. He was already being punished enough being with disrespectful brats –from Mr D's point of view. He didn't want to stay there any longer and wanted to drink the familiar taste of his wine so he held his tongue for any sarcastic or rude comments.

"Yes I am," Zeus said in a deep voice and a tone that demanded respect, back up by Zeus' godly power. He knew about his daughter's child when he went to fetch her himself in the Elemental Nations. Despite being an egoistical bastard and a paranoid hard ass king, he hated seeing his daughter in pain but the laws needed to be followed and he did not want to tarnish his reputation, he had to be strict.

He was very surprised to see his daughter brought Naruto to their world as it never happened especially one who was a Jinchuuriki and he was distraught that Artemis brought one to their world.

However his thoughts were on the son of Poseidon who he thought to believe committed a crime regarding something of his property.

"You have checked the seal to keep the Nine Tails yes?" he asked and got a nod from the Camp Director.

"Yes father but there is another Jinchuuriki, a daughter of Athena brought here by herself three days before the boy's arrival to camp. She holds the Two tailed Hellfire Cat," the wine god informed. At this Zeus frown at the news and Mr D decided to ease his father's worries.

"I checked both seals myself and learned it gives the Jinchuuriki a boost. They also have befriended the Tailed Beast and work in synch if they wanted. The boy is also studying seals and is now nearly 3 levels away to becoming a seals master, he already has seals prepared if they ever go berserk and I will handle the situation myself if they ever do lose control."

While it was good to know the seals were functional but to learn two demigods who have the power of pseudo god was concerning for Zeus. "Still keep an eye on both of them Dionysus. If the Tailed Beast ever gets loose, the last thing we need is two beings that have similar powers to the father of Monsters."

Dionysus understood his father's thoughts as fighting two beings nearly the same power as Typhoon is something the Gods do not want to happen. The collateral damage left behind the fight would be too troublesome to deal with.

"Understood father," Dionysus bowed again before leaving just as the throne room's door open and a figure walked in. the figure was a man with black hair and sea green eyes with tanned skin, wearing a flower pattern Hawaiian shirt with khaki shorts and brown sandals on his feet. The man also held a long spear like weapon with three pointed tips at the end, a Trident.

The wine god knew who the man is as he had just claimed in son, said son was practically a younger version of the man by looks.

Poseidon, God of the Seas, Stormbringer, Earthshaker, father of Horses, and father to Perseus Jackson. The Sea god silently walked in, giving the passing Mr D a small nod and his feet only making noises as he walked. He then took a seat that was beside Zeus' that bore the trident symbol.

When he sat down, he gave his younger brother a furious gaze that was Zeus returned. Tension started to leak into the air and Mr D decided that it was best to leave via Teleporting. In a flash of purple light he was gone, leaving the lingering scents of grapes as the door closed on its own.

Around the world, earthquakes, storms and fierce rain with thunderstorms started to hit different places, representing the anger of two squabbling angry godly brothers.

* * *

 **Camp Half Blood**

Naruto yawned slightly through his mask as he stretched his arms and exiting his cabin wearing a dark green long sleeve top with brown jeans and his shinobi sandals. ' _That was one of my best sleeps I've ever had.'_

" _ **No kidding,"**_ Kurama yawned in his mind. _**"That bed is so soft that I think I might want to sleep forever."**_ Naruto shook his head hearing that. After they arrived in this world, Naruto was able to loosen the seal slightly so the fox could feel what Naruto would feel through his senses. Though it didn't matter as Kurama only wanted to see, hear, smell, and feel the outside world.

He saw people staring at him with amazement while some girls had blushes on their faces. He withheld a sigh, ' _This is gonna be a long day,'_ he thought before walking away from his cabin and started to go the dining pavilion.

"Morning Namikaze," Yugito greeted with a smile. The 'Namikaze' grinned when said this as he could imagine her face when she told him that he was a Senju and a direct descendant of the First, Second, and Fourth Hokage. It would be priceless

"How did you sleep in cabin eight? You're alive and haven't been turned to an animal yet," she commented and Naruto rolled his eyes.

"It was the best sleep I ever had. A nice queen sized bed all to me," he smirked at her while she looked put off at that.

"Its actually amazing. You being a son of virgin goddess and a man-hater. From what the others told me, Artemis never thought she would find love. She'd always be on her own with her hunters swearing off love," she said looking at him through the corner of her eyes.

"Who's them?"

"Oh Annabeth, Luke, Clarisse, Beck and a few others got to go on Olympus for the Winter Solstice. They saw the gods and got to spend some time with them. Even though I never met my mom, Annabeth told me she loved all of her children."

This made him think deeply and Yugito chose the time to look over him. The auburn streak in his hair and his new eyes were strikingly handsome and it fitted for him.

"The new changes suits you. I like it," she smiled at him and he returned it.

"Thanks, as much I like my dad I'm happy to have some of my mom's look. Makes me feel that I'm wanted and loved by her."

Yugito kept smiling. Naruto didn't ask what she was smiling about as he sensed someone sneaking up on them, frankly he was familiar what it was. He turned around just in time to catch Annabeth by the waist as she tried to jump on him.

"You know you can't sneak up on a ninja Annabeth. I can hear your steps when you were trying to sneak up on me," he told the girl as he let her down. The youngest blonde just huffed at him though she was smiling.

"Well it could work. So did something happen when you were in your cabin?" she asked. They were now at the entrance of the pavilion, Naruto turned to his table but not before saying-

"Yeah found out my Dad's real heritage. The new name is Naruto Senju by the way."

And left for his table. Annabeth looked confused by the change of surname while Yugito had stunned look. Seeing this the younger sister dragged the older one to their table and ate while asking about Naruto's heritage.

When he sat down with his plate in hand, Naruto couldn't help but feel a bit lonely. He could see Percy sitting on his own eating breakfast. The son of Poseidon still looked sleepy and looked tired for some reason.

' _A bad dream perhaps?'_

He noticed people were avoiding Percy like a plague and was uneasily looking at him. Even Clarisse acted off around him.

They were trying to figure out as he was the first child of Artemis. Ares' children were physically strong, Athena's children were naturally smart, Apollo's were good at music, and Hephaestus' children were good at building or inventing things. Frankly the Senju heir was still also figuring out what he inherited from his mother.

With a simple breakfast of cereal with ham sandwich and orange juice, he left the pavilion with Percy.

"Had rough night?" he asked, walking next to the boy.

Percy shrugged, "Not too bad, a bit weird on my own. When I thought I was beginning fit in I get sent to a cabin with no one to talk with."

Putting an arm over his shoulder, "Hey don't be so negative. You'll get used to it. You now know who your dad is and you get to make your own rules now that you're a counsellor. Not to mention sleeping in a bed and not being cramped anymore," he reminded and Percy nodded. Sleeping in a cramped room was a murder to anyone's back.

Thunder boomed in the distance and they saw storm clouds in the sky. Grover had explained to them that the weather never got into camp boundaries but they doubted it as they saw the clouds over camp with the ocean moving frantic reaching 8 feet in the air.

Their thoughts were stopped when Grover made their way over to them, looking nervous.

"Percy," he started stopping in front of them. "Chiron called for you and wants you in his office."

"Um okay," he said unsure and surprised at the same time. The boy then looked at his blonde friend, "You're coming as well right?" he only got a shrug.

"I don't have anything else to do so yeah."

"Oh! Um… Chiron asked for Percy only," the satyr said. Naruto looked at him closely and saw him sweating like it was hot and he feel Grover's emotions through Kurama's emotion sensing being anxious and frantic. He gave the boy for goat legs a serious look.

"Does this involve Percy being in danger?" Grover looked away refusing to meet the ninja's heterochromatic eyes told them he was. Knowing Naruto wouldn't leave, he lead them to where Mr D and Chiron were playing and officially welcomed by Chiron.

"Morning pop stars," Mr D greeted. He didn't look up from his magazine and his tone was bored. Chiron nodded his thanks to Grover but paused when his eyes fell on the blonde. "Naruto? I asked Grover to bring Percy only to dis-"

"Yes I know but I went along because this concerns the safety of my friend and I will not stand by just see him get hurt," his eyes stared at the centaur and Chiron wisely didn't press on. Though he did it as he feared being turned into a jackelope by the boy's mother. It seemed Naruto inherited her stubbornness as well. He could already imagine the future arguments or long talks he'll have soon and that's going to cause a headache and Chiron wanted to know if the mortal medicine worked if he ever had a headache.

Sighing in resignation, "Alright then. Have a seat then," he gestured the chairs in front and they sat down. Mr D put his wine magazine down and stood up rubbing his eyes.

"I'll be gone for the emergency meeting Chiron," he said and he got surprised looks from the recently claimed demigods. "If the kelp head's son is still here when I get back, I'll be turning him into an atlantic bottlenose dolphin and donate him to a dolphin show for tricks, do you understand?" Chiron nodded grimly and Percy was worried that his old teacher would make him leave.

"And you Perseus Jackson, you have better watch yourself and follow whatever Chiron tells you to do."

The god then picked up a playing card and twisted it around his hands like a professional card magician Naruto sometimes saw in T.V before it turned into a security card. He snapped his fingers and he was gone leaving the lingering the scent of grapes.

When he felt the god was nowhere near them, he could feel six presence. He knew there were only four. Chiron, Percy, Grover and himself but he could other two people. He glanced around before noticing a shimmer by bookshelves. He pretended to sneeze and sniff, saying sorry and caught two scents.

Paper and a cat's smell. _**"Ah Athena's daughters sneaking around huh,"**_ Kurama noted. The fox paused before asking, _**"Didn't you tell Mata's Jinchuuriki that you can sense and outrun ANBU? She's trying but I'm giving her a five and three for the other one."**_

The blonde snickered inwardly at his friend's joke.

"What did Mr D mean if I'm still here?" Percy asked nervously. Naruto put a hand on his shoulder slightly calming him as both looked at Chiron.

The trainer of heroes gave a sigh, "For the first time in three years I am issuing a quest." The blonde raised a brow as he knew Chiron was reluctant to bring out quests. "Specifically I'm giving you a quest. Will you accept it?"

Both glanced at Grvoer who had his fingers crossed, they ignored it in favour of listening more to Chiron.

"You haven't told me what its all about yet," Percy reminded.

Chiron looked out of the window and the weather outside of the boundaries. "Yes and that is the hardest part."

Then Percy perked up as if he was hit by something, "Poseidon and Zeus," he started. "They're fighting. Fighting over something… something that was stolen, am I right?" he got surprised looks from the other three.

Here Naruto started to think. _'Okay Zeus and Poseidon are fighting_

" _ **No surprise there but Zeus probably started it and something was stolen."**_

 _-Percy being attacked wasn't a coincidence and Mrs Dodds said something that he stole something, but Percy didn't steal anything and he's basically new at this and –'_ his eyes widened as he now realised what it was.

"Oh shit/ _ **Oh shit."**_ The Jinchuuriki and Kurama cursed.

"Language," Chiron frowned but Naruto didn't acknowledge it.

"Zeus' Master Bolt! That's what stolen right?"

Chiron nodded, still frowning at him, "Yes. Zeus' master bolt, his symbol of power was stolen during the winter solstice. The first weapon made by the Cyclopes for the war against the Titans, the bolt that cut the top of Mount Etna and over threw Kronos from his throne. A mortal hydrogen bomb pales in comparison to the Master Bolt and it would be comparing it like a fire cracker to a 20 C4 bombs all exploding all at once."

Percy was stumped. If Zeus's bolt was missing then why was he involved? He didn't have it and he was sure Naruto also didn't have it.

"This involves you Percy because, Zeus thinks you stole it," Chiron said and they all looked shocked. "He believes that you stole it and gave it to your father to make duplicates of it and use it against him. You are a prime suspect – in his eyes – to steal it and when Poseidon claimed you he blames you for it," he explained.

Naruto stood up angry while Percy was still shocked from the news. "That's a load of bull and you know it Chiron!" he snapped. "Percy is still new to this and I was with him and Mrs. Jackson spending Christmas. How can the king of the gods blame him?"

Chiron sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Yes I know that as well Naruto but when Zeus feels threatened his patience is thrown and is quick to blame others. I believe you know why, it was asked in your test?" he hinted. Here Percy was able to come out of his shock state and knew what he was talking about.

"Yeah P-Poseidon and the other gods trapped him in a g-golden net to make him a better ruler," the dark haired boy answered. Chiron nodded at him with pride in his eyes.

"Yes and ever since then Zeus was always wary of Poseidon as your father is one of the only two gods who can match Zeus in Power. The other eldest gods have tried to calm them down but progressed wasn't made. Zeus wants his Master Bolt returned and Poseidon claimed he did not steal it and demands an apology from his brother."

" _ **Well if me and my siblings ever do that we'd just give it back. We don't want to cause much havoc all because one of us threw a tantrum. Why couldn't the gods be like normal humans?"**_

' _That's because they don't want to be like humans. But if I have anything to say their actions says otherwise.'_ Naruto thought.

Percy felt both scared and nervous as he listened to Chiron. he was being blamed for stealing Zeus' symbol of power, he felt like either hyperventilating or fainting from the information.

"If Zeus doesn't get the bolt by Summer Solstice?" Naruto asked. Chiron gave them a serious look.

"Imagine the world at chaos. Nature at war itself. Olympians choosing sides between Zeus and Poseidon. Destruction, Carnage, millions dead. The western civilization will be a desolate place and it will make the Trojan war look like a snowball fight," he declared before looking at Percy solemnly.

"And you Perseus Jackson will be the first to experience Zeus' rage."

Naruto leaned back closing his eyes. Percy had his head in his hands, Grover and Chiron looked at the twelve year old boy sadly. Chiron's description of how the event would happen could be considered as an apocalypse.

It started raining outside. Campers running into their cabins away from the rain and from afar they could hear Aphrodite girls were screaming about their make up ruined.

Percy looked up from his hands and finally spoke, "All I have to do is find the damn bolt and give it back to Zeus before the solstice."

Chiron clasped his hands, "What better apology and peace offering," gesturing to the son of the sea, "than to have a son of Poseidon return Zeus' property?"

The blonde massaged his head before pulling down his face mask. Ignoring his friends surprised looks. "Okay then. So what is Percy going to do?"

"I know. Some years ago I received a prophecy and the lines are starting to make sense to me now. But before anything else you must do something Percy."

"And that is?" he asked. He was worried from the look Chiron was giving him while Naruto listened attentively. From Grover's shuffling he'd be there to by his friend's side. Chiron took a deep breath before opening his mouth.

"Its time you received a prophecy from the Oracle."

Chiron ushered Percy to go to the attic and some encouraging words from Naruto made him feel a bit confident.

When Percy was out of hearing Naruto spoke, "Come out Yugito, Annabeth." He could feel the two girls' surprise before they revealed themselves. Annabeth holding her Yankees hat while Yugito dropped down from the shadows above.

"How did you know we were here?" Yugito asked a bit annoyed as she had tried her best to be stealthy as possible.

"My senses are on par of a wolf, I didn't know you were with us until Mr D was gone. His power flooded the room and it hid your scents, not to mention I have a _second_ sense to tell me where you are." The two sisters looked embarrassed as Naruto smirked while Grover grinned at them. Behind the girls Chiron was chuckling silently.

"Chiron," Naruto called. The centaur turned to him a raised eyebrow. "If Percy is going then I'm in. I'm not going to abandon my friend if I have anything to say about." To emphasize his point he stared making hand seals at a fast pace and ended at the Snake seal. The floor around his feet started to turn glass like surface and icy blue. **"Ice Style: Freezing air,"** he stated with a grin.

' _Ice release is a success.'_

* * *

 **Okay I'm done. Chapter ten everybody!**

 **So Naruto will now use the Senju name from now on. The sword of the thunder god will not be Naruto's however, yeah he might use it but at some point he feels he doesn't need it because he already has Minato's kunai and I will make it his primary weapon along with the bow.**

 **Another thing is that I only have two or three times a day to make a chapter. I'm on my last year as a junior high school and I need to balance about school and doing fanfics. So I'd be probably posting chapters after a month or a month and a half.**

 **Leave a review and a suggestion that you want me to put in the story to make it more different.**

 **THAT'S ALL AND SEE YA DRAGONIANS!**


	11. Ice, Suspect, Kisses, Fight on the bus!

"I-Ice?!" Annabeth stuttered out, as the air in the room started to feel cold. The occupants of the room shivered slightly as they looked on shock at the son of Artemis, the cause of the change of temperature. The floor around him had frozen and he didn't feel like bothered by the cold. Chiron looked surprised as Grover gazed at the demigod in awe.

Yugito stared at him, eyes wide with her jaw hanging. _'Ice?! How could he use sub-elements?! I thought you needed to be part of the Ice clan from the Hidden mist!'_ she exclaimed in her mind.

" _ **Well he did say he is a Senju, remember? Most of the clans started from the Senju before they branched out and started their own and focused on their preferred skills. Naruto only trained to balance the elements needed to create**_ _Ice Release_ _ **which are**_ _Water Release_ _ **and**_ _Wind Release_ _ **, I'd be surprised if he managed to do all sub-elements in a few years,"**_ Matatabi praised.

' _Still! If he could combine the elements what's stopping me from doing the same? I could probably make a way all I need is time to-'_

" _ **No Yugito,"**_ the Tailed Beast cut her off. _**"Under no circumstances do not try to combine your affinities to make a sub-element. You do not have the control to do it along with Senju blood and your divine side and I probably cannot heal whatever injuries you receive when you train. It could potentially destroy your chakra points or nerves and you can say good bye to your ninja life."**_ Yugito silently listened to her friend's words before resigning with a sigh. ' _Alright I won't do anything regarding the sub-elements.'_

"So, the Oracle? Is it someone that gives a prophecy to someone?" Naruto asked Grover. The satyr nodded and spoke up. "Technically she isn't someone and technically dead and alive at the same time."

Both ninjas were lost and it showed at their confused looks. Sighing Chiron took over, "In every lifetime Apollo, gives someone, a person who can see through the Mist called Clear-sighted mortals, the ability to give a prophecy which essentially concludes of certain events happening near the future."

' _Uncle Apollo? Wonder what he acts and looks like?'_ Naruto wondered. He only noticed now that his mother's twin was his uncle. And he had cousins, full blooded cousins, in camp.

" _ **You actually have lots of Cousins kit,"**_ Kurama interjected as he read his thoughts. _**"Apollo's kids are your legitimate cousins while Ares', Athena's, Hermes' Dionysus' kids are your half cousin. Hephaestus' doesn't count because he is your great-grandfather so his kids are your granduncles and aunts. Aphrodite's kids are also your cousins… I think? I don't know any more your family tree is confusing its giving me a headache, and I'm creature with malevolent energy that turned sentient! I don't get headaches!"**_

' _I know that Kurama,'_ the masked Senju thought as Chiron started to speak again. "The Oracle is able to give prophecies that are used to authorize quests and other purposes. However the power of prophecy did not pass on when the last Oracle died and stayed with the deceased body, and even though she is not alive she still gives us a prophecy when asked. Her corpse would be alive and green mist forms around her for a few moments while she gives a prophecy."

Yugito deadpanned at the wheelchair bound man, "That is so honestly creepy it couldn't count as a bed time story." Chiron seemed to frown at her while Annabeth and the others either giggled or laughed quietly.

"Why doesn't it though?" Naruto questioned. "I mean Uncle Apollo would know because its in his domain right?"

"Yes but even he does not know. Many others have tried to get the power but it cost them to lose their minds while others suffered worse than fates."

They all went quiet for a few seconds before they heard footsteps coming from the stairs. They looked towards it and saw Percy walk in but he looked like he seen a ghost with how pale he is and they way he's shaking. It was to be expected but the raven haired demigod didn't.

"You alright?" Naruto asked, giving him a comforting pat on the back. Percy nodded, "Y-Yeah. Just d-didn't expected t-that," he stuttered out. He got sent looks of comfort to which he was thankful for. He shivered when his friend's hand left his back and felt the air around him cold.

"Why is it so cold all of a sudden? And why is there ice on the floor?" he asked spotting the cold mirror. Naruto chuckled sheepishly while the others sent him pointed looks.

"Um well that's my fault. I combined my **water** and **wind** affinities to make an **Ice** affinity and casted a jutsu that makes the air cold around me hence the ice on the floor," Naruto explained and Percy nodded in both understanding and awe.

"Percy," Chiron spoke up. "What did the Oracle tell you?"

The boy took a deep breath calming himself and recollecting the prophecy he was given. ' _Do I tell them everything or not?'_ Percy looked at the gathered people around him, he could trust Naruto and Grover without a doubt. He was not surprised by Yugito nor Annabeth's appearance because he felt he was being watched. That and he heard his blonde friend call them out. But he knew that even if he was not close to the two yet he could trust them.

He also didn't need a reason not to tell Chiron simply because the Centaur was a patient and understanding person. He had lived for nearly thousands years and he somehow have to insight regarding in the prophecy.

 _You shall go west, and face the god who has turned_

 _You shall find what was stolen and see it safely returned_

 _Moon archer's son shall become the Shadow's champion_

 _Locked powers awakens in Maelstrom's determination_

 _You shall be betrayed by one who calls you a friend_

 _And you shall fail to serve what matters most in the end_

Percy recited word for word as the others started to frown. The most prominent one was Chiron as he thought deeply about the words.

"Okay Percy will return the bolt, learn who the god that was involved of the thievery and whoever in camp is the one will betray us later on then Percy will fail to save something he cares for," Yugito summarized. "Well that honestly sucks," she lamented and tension in the air thickened as Grover started to mumble quietly to himself. With how fast he was mumbling, pacing in his place, and sweat started to drip from his face meant he was frightened and nervous. Possibly more.

"Its ridiculous! Who would even betray camp?" Annabeth asked.

"Someone who harbours great anger and hatred to something or _someone_ ," Percy guessed and Naruto added. "I mean we all had crappy lives before we came here and someone hates their parents cause they didn't felt they were loved or something," the blonde boy added before turning to the oldest in the room.

"Chiron you've been quiet, is something wrong?" the trainer of heroes had a grim look on his face when he nodded.

"Yes its because the prophecy has six lines. While it can happen like now, it is very rare and I fear there is something more. The third and fourth line pertains to you child," Chiron said. The others looked at Naruto while the blonde himself nodded a small frown adorned on his face.

"I can sort of guess the fourth part, but me becoming the "Shadow's Champion"? What does mean?" Chiron only shook his head. "I do not know but you will know when it happens. For now we should find who will be joining you in your quest Percy?"

Percy turned to Naruto before holding a fist up to him. "You coming?" he asked with a grin. The blonde only fist bumped with him. Grover stood up and he had a look of determination.

"You two saved my life and its time for me to return the favour," he declared. Both Percy and Naruto smiled at their satyr friend while Annabeth walked up to them. She had a contemplative look on her face, as if deciding what she wanted to do.

"I've been waiting too long to go on a real quest and this is a chance I'm not going to pass up. Athena is not a fan of Poseidon so if you're going to save the world then I'll be there to make sure you do it right," she said.

"Then I leave the planning to you Wise girl," he said giving her a nickname. Annabeth blushed causing the other three teens to grin or smirk while Chiron sighed.

"Do you want my help or not?" she retorted before they started to bicker. Naruto shook his head before pulling his mask up and waved to the others goodbye, he then held a half ram seal and the space in front of him started to solidify. Controlling the water molecules in the air and making to cold, the wind whipped around him and snow started to follow before engulfing him. When it was done they only saw a pile of snow. They were surprised at this before Percy summarised their thoughts, "Cool both literally and figuratively." The teens rolled their eyes while Chiron shook his head before wheeling to his room.

* * *

"Wait so let me get this straight you, my cousin Percy, Grover and Annabeth are going to find my dad's stupid bolt from Hades, possibly fight a God, and learn someone in camp is the thief? Did I get all that?" Thalia asked. A nod. She sighed a bit, "Well anyway I guess you'll eventually fight this god who turned. Say you know who your mom is now?"

The blonde sheepishly chuckled scratching his unmasked face. "Y-Yeah. I t-think you met her before camp, and I actually have s-sisters. A lot of _sisters_." He stressed sending her a look as she thought who his mom is. Her brows furrowed, _'Okay I met her before and he has a lot of sisters. I met some goddesses with Annie and Luke but all I can… remember… is…'_ she trailed off, eyes widening in realization. Looking at the teen in front of her, she noticed his new look and connected the dots.

"You're mom is Artemis?! A virgin goddess?!"

A small sheepish chuckle escaped as he scratched the back of his neck, "Not just her, I'm also Hestia's grandson and Hephaestus great grandson. So yeah I'm related to three Olympians." She looked at him slacked jaw before snapping out her daze and laughed. Naruto blinked as he wasn't sure why she's laughing.

"S-Sorry, sorry. I just thought you'd be a surprise about who your mom is but I didn't expect you to be the grandson of Hestia and Hephaestus."

"Yeah, anyway I haven't told anyone about you yet and – Oh! I can finally **Ice Release** , I already made two jutsus for it," he grinned at her and she grinned back. He then looked down as he felt himself fading. Glancing back at her, he could sense that she was a bit sad so he lifted her chin up and made her look at him.

"Don't worry. I'll be back with Annie and the others, we'll get your dad's bolt back and I'll try to bring Annie with me next time. _Though I have to teach her how to meditate along with Percy._ " He kept the last part to himself as he planned to do it either after the quest or during the quest when they're resting.

Smiling she nodded. She glanced down and saw his chest and head were nearly fading. Her emotions started to stir and making a choice she leaned up and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. Moving back with a small blush she watched him disappear, his face tinted pink and eyes wide.

* * *

Outside the tree Naruto jumped to his feet and felt his cheeks burn. _**"Oi what's got you so flustered? What happened in th- OH! Lightning girl kissed you! oh ahahaha,"**_ Kurama wondered before bursting into laughter as he found out via searching through the blonde's memories. Scowling at his friend he cut the mental link grumbling as he went to his cabin to get ready.

Halfway there, he was accompanied by two more people. "Hey Beck. Clarisse you can't sneak up on me when I can hear you bringing your spear." He glanced to his side and saw them. Beck smiling amused while Clarisse grumbled lifting her spear up so it wouldn't be touching the ground. They stopped in the center of the cabins, near the hearth. "Why were you in the Big House?" Beck asked.

Sighing, he seemed to be doing that a lot and wondered if he got it from his dad, "Well me, Percy, Grover and Annabeth are going on a quest. Actually Percy was given a quest but we're going with him." their eyes turned wide when they heard this. Beck whistled while Clarisse gnashed her teeth.

"Why are Prissy and Princess curls given a quest while I stay here in camp doing nothing. I can understand you with some skills needed and Grover to get his searcher's license."

Naruto shrugged, "Well Chiron assigned the quest to Percy, Annabeth and Yugito were there because they snuck in and Annabeth wanted to get out of camp. Yugito didn't want to because she wants to stay here for a while before she tries to go out. I think I should Mr D to give us permission so Yugito can be familiar at the mortal world," he muttered the last to himself.

Shaking his head, "Anyway I need to get going and prepare. Beck, don't let anyone near my project and Clarisse," she looked at him but tilted her head up seeing he was taller than her. He leaned next to her ear and whispered, "Try not kill someone when I get back." He stepped back sending an eye-smile and disappeared in a swirl of leaves that burned afterwards.

Beck looked at the ashes left behind before smirking at Clarisse's blushing face. "Heh, looks like someone's will be missing our new hunter," he teased. Her face turned red and Beck started running to his cabin as the daughter of war chased screaming death threats that went over his head as he laughed.

* * *

Naruto was the last to arrive and saw the others were still in their same clothes. Annabeth had her Yankees cap tucked in her back pocket, a birthday gift from her Athena, and a book of famous architecture and her dagger under her sleeve.

Grover was wearing his fake feet and pants to pass as a human with a condition in his legs'. He had a green rasta style cap to cover his small horns. His orange backpack was filled to the brim with scrap metal and apples to snack on. He had his reed pipes in his pocket that he got from his daddy goat had made for him, even if he only knew two songs and wasn't a bit good to hear it when played on the instrument. They all brought a backpack filled with a set of clothes, camping gear and some other things that the camp store provided them with. Though Naruto had brought two more sets of clothes and food and stored it into one of storage seals.

Chiron was seating in his wheel chair, while Percy, who was standing next to the disguised centaur, raised a brow at his friend's pink ears, something that his mask didn't cover. "Naruto are you blushing?" the others stopped and paid attention to the masked blonde, who scratched his cheeks.

"Erm hehe yeah… I think because of my mom who spends her time trying to preserve nature and the wild places I have an affinity for it. I also…" he trailed off mumbling something.

"What?" they asked.

"I said I could talk with Thalia in her tree," he said clearer this time. The words he uttered made them gasp in shock before Annabeth snapped out of her stupor and came onto him asking how she was doing and more questions that he couldn't follow.

Before he could answer them Kurama spoke up, _**"Naruto I sense the Castellan boy coming here and he's bringing another load of negative emotions. Compared from the last time its bigger, don't tell him about Thalia."**_ Annabeth didn't seem to mind as she noticed the boy. She was about to speak before she felt a wave of nausea and her mind was spinning. Naruto quickly caught her and settled her down on the base of the tree near them.

Just as Luke appeared and came up to them. Grover also wanted to tell but a look from the ninja told him and the others not to. "Hey glad I caught you guys." He looked at the seemingly sleeping Annabeth and he raised a brow and Naruto answered.

"She was asking about my techniques and I put her in one. Genjutsu attacks the target's mind and the user can affect it by making them see false things, change their perception, bring out their greatest fears or make them lose their minds. Though I used a sleeping induced one where, well they sleep," he explained gesturing to Annabeth, ' _Except I also used another genjutsu to alter her memories, sorry Annie,'_ he thought. Chiron seemed fascinated as the others looked in awe, beside the centaur Yugito huffed as she also wanted to use Genjutsu but with Matatabi sealed with her, she can't because she doesn't have the control for her chakra.

" _ **Not necessarily kitten. While its true you don't have the control for Genjutsu yet, when we are in synch our chakra will merge as one no longer fighting and your control will be on par to a medic nin,"**_ Matatabi reasoned.

' _So I can use genjutsu too?!'_ she thought excited and she could imagine her cat friend nodding with a smile. _**"Yes and if you practice your chakra control every day your control will, possibly, be like Tsunade the Slug princess."**_

"Anyway I wanted to give you this." Luke held up a pair of running shoes and gave them to Percy who held it by the laces. "Maia," Luke said and small white wings sprouted from the shoes' side making the son of Poseidon drop it in surprise. It floated in the air for awhile before it dropped with the wings tucked in. "Awesome!" Grover exclaimed looking at the shoes.

"Yeah. It was helpful when I was on my quest, a gift from Dad actually. Of course I don't use it anymore these days…" his face turned a bit sad. But Naruto could see through it. ' _Kurama anything?'_

" _ **Yeah… the boy's anger spiked along with his hatred when he mentioned the god thief. I also think that he hates the other Olympians as well,"**_ Kurama gave his opinion and the Jinchuuriki also agreed with him. While Kurama had confirmed it he caught Luke's form tensing. His eyes seemed to narrow and his mouth twitched, as if tempting to show a snarl of anger from him.

"Listen Percy Naruto," Luke seemed uncomfortable when he addressed them. "A lot us are hoping you get back after this. So… just kill some monsters for me alright?" Putting up a smile the blonde and raven haired boy shook hands with the older demigod and he ran, only turning halfway to shout, "Good luck guys!"

All of them turned serious and Yugito released her sister under the genjutsu. She woke up surprised before she turned to them a confused look on her face

"Wait, what just happened?" Naruto sighed, scratching the back of his neck.

"I'll tell you later Annabeth. Right now we're wasting time talking here," he stated.

"Yes also," Chiron pointed to a man who walked up to them and Percy plus the two ninjas blink when they saw the man wearing a chauffeur uniform, but the eye-catching was the eyes on all over his head and at the back of his hands. "Argus, who is part of the camp's security, will be driving you to the city and, erm, uh… well to keep an eye on things," he finished lamely. The demigods barely held in their snickers at the centaur's attempt to joke and it lightened the tense air around them.

Annabeth looked confused but didn't ask and started to make way to the camp's van, Argus following jingling his car keys. The others looked at the flying shoes wondering what they should do with it, "This won't help me at all right?" he asked.

Chiron sighed folding his arms on his laps, "Luke meant well Percy. But its best you don't take into the air." The raven haired demigod nodded before turning to his blonde friend, "Want to give it a try?" he asked.

"Nah, no thanks. Flying is in my 'awesome to do things' list and I plan to either make a jutsu or build something to help me fly," Naruto explained making the others blink before shaking their heads at him.

' _Only Naruto will try to do something like that,'_ was all their thoughts. Percy then looked at Grover, "Want a magic item G-man?"

His eyes widen before lighting up in excitement. "Awesome!"

Soon they laced the sneakers over his fake feet and the world's first flying satyr was ready to fly. Bursting in excitement he called out, " _Maia!_ "

The wings sprouted out and flapped at the command and made Grover float about 5 inches off the ground. But then he fell over sideways and the winged shoes suddenly got the idea to make a break for the van, the satyr's pack and body dragging into ground.

"Practice!" Chiron yelled at the dragged satyr. "You just need a lot of practice!" Grover's response was to shout in panic, "AAHHHHH!"

Yugito gave Percy a handshake and bid good luck and her good bye, when she turned to Naruto, Percy caught her face blushing as she pulled combed a strand of her at the back of her ear. Looking at his friend he didn't notice the girl, _'Seriously? A girl is BLUSHING right in front of him and he doesn't even see it? Is he that dense?!'_ he shouted in his mind.

After he said that, he felt like he only insulted himself and wondered why.

"I should have trained you better, Percy. Even before you got here I feel that I should have asked someone to help you," Chiron lamented. "Alas if I had more time. Hercules, Jason they got more training." He didn't notice Naruto twitch at the first name.

' _Kurama why do I have the urge to punch a god who I know is known being the god of strength?'_

" _ **Hm. Don't know, but it could be because your mom, might have inherited some of her hate towards males, though with Hestia as the goddess of family and your grandma I guess you'd only hate males that have done something bad. Teens most likely wouldn't count because, well, they're hormone driven people,"**_ Kurama suggested. Naruto hummed at this considering his friend's explanation before mentally nodding.

' _Okay I see your point.'_

Suddenly Chiron's eyes widen and recoiled. "Ah! What was I thinking? I couldn't let you possibly leave without this." He dug into his pockets trying to search for something and pulled out a familiar pen and handed it to Percy, who seemed to know what it was. He then pulled out a keychain and handed to it the blonde.

A moon crescent shaped keychain.

Percy uncapped his pen and it started to morph. It grew larger and heavier and in half a second he was holding a celestial bronze double edged sword, holding the hilt with a leather grip and flat hilt with gold studs. It felt right in his hands, the only blade he ever felt balance ever since coming to camp.

Naruto followed his friend's action but clenched it in his hand. Like the last time he held it, the keychain changed and he was holding two three ponged Kunais with the middle blade bigger than the side blades. Before it was forest green but now the blade's color had turned dark blue with white dots, almost like the sky during the night, with a leather grip on the hilt with silver wolf designs on the blade.

"Percy, your sword is a gift from your father. I kept it for years as I did not know you were the one who I waited to give it. Now the prophecy is now clear to me that I understand it now, you are the one. However that sword has a long tragic history that we need not to go into," Chiron informed him. "It's name is Anaklusmos."

Instantly Percy understood it and translated it, "Riptide."

Chiron nodded before turning to his other student, "Naruto, those Kunais are a gift from your mother as well as your grandfather, Hephaestus. She said it was supposed to be a weapon of one of your Hokage and used it to defend your village by killing a battalion of enemy shinobi in less than five seconds. I am unsure who it is but I have a feeling that its must be important as Artemis had told me that I have to treat it with care and such. The metal is made of celestial bronze and mixed with silver as well as chakra metal, I think for you to channel your chakra into it and fight with it. As for the name, well, I think you should name it."

"Wait it doesn't have a name?"

"No. Hephaestus was the one who fixed it and mixed in the other metals but he did not name it," Chiron said. Naruto nodded as he looked at the kunais thoughtfully trying to think of a name.

"Chiron…" Yugito, who was still stunned seeing the famous weapon, said catching his attention. "Those K-Kunais they're f-from the F-Fourth H-Hokage, N-Naruto's Dad, Minato N-Nami –"

"Senju." Naruto corrected. "My dad's real name is Minato Senju, son of Tobirama Senju the Second Hokage and nephew of the First Hokage," he said proudly as he pointed to the back of his shirt that had the clan symbol of the Senju, a horizontal line and with two concaves on each side and a vertical line on the middle of the curves. "I'll tell you more about my clan later," he waved off their curious looks and Yugito's amazed one.

"Anyways, you must use them only in emergencies and only against monsters," he advised. "Percy your weapon is forged in celestial bronze. One of the metals that can hurt monsters but it will pass through mortals as if a ghost or an illusion. Also Percy your sword is enchanted to return in your pocket should you ever lose it. Now I should warn you, as a demigod you are prone to danger twice because you can either be killed by celestial or mortal weapons. Provided, that monsters don't kill you first."

' _ **That's**_ _real_ _ **assuring**_ _Chiron/_ _ **Centaur**_ _,'_ Naruto and Kurama deadpanned at the musing trainer of heroes, as both demigods made their weapons shrunk into their hidden form.

"Okay but what if someone sees us pull out our weapons? And what's different about my sword to Naruto's kunais?" Percy asked. At this Chiron smiled, "Well the Mist is a powerful thing, Percy. Whenever divine or monstrous elements mix with the mortal world they generate Mist which hides or separates the divine world from being discovered. You will see things just as you seen them since you are a half-blood, but mortals will interpret things differently. Its amazing actually, the things that humans see fit things into their version of reality."

"My kunai is different because while it has celestial bronze, it is more composed of chakra metal which back in our world is used to fight mortals so I have a weapon that can hurt both mythical monsters and mortals."

Naruto knew this already so he turned to join Annabeth and Grover who were waiting for them but Yugito stopped him, holding his arm.

"You'll come back right?" she asked wanting to be assured that her friend will come back.

Eye smiling, he turned and he gave a thumbs up. "Don't worry Yugito I wouldn't die before I get to meet my mom and grandparents. I also wouldn't die soon just as I got meet you again." This gained a bright smile from the Cloud native, barely hearing her Tailed Beast's demands as she contemplated whether or not should she show him how much he meant to her.

" _ **Kiss him Kitten! Kiss him or I'll do i-"**_

Without any more pushing and wanting to sate her tenant's demands she gave in. Pulling down his face mask swiftly she leaned up and kissed him. Caught off guard the boy couldn't do anything other than stand there, as his friend continues to mash her lips on his. Just as he registered what was happening she pulled away, face covered by a full blown blush that Naruto also had. Waiting by the van, Grover gaped with his jaw hanging while Annabeth was blushing slightly seeing her sister get slightly intimate with the son of Artemis. Argus didn't have any reaction merely blinking his eyes in surprise before shrugging.

Chiron who had seen it could only smile in bemusement while the son of Poseidon looked confused as he had his back towards them, so he didn't know what happened.

The group then was urged by Argus that they leave, Percy having to drag his gob smack friend and helpfully pulling his mask up, still not knowing what happened. Chiron and Yugito watch them leave out of their sight before the bemused centaur turned, glancing at the blushing Jinchuuriki.

"You know that there'll be more girls that will fight for him right?" Yugito lightly scowled when he mentioned this.

"Well… I don't know anyone else who genuinely likes him for himself," she argued.

"Hm… Well there is Thalia and I believe Clarisse. However, if you ever want to get him you have to worry about getting past his mother and possibly his sisters if they ever accept him as their brother."

Yugito wondered why before she paled in realization. The goddess of the hunt would most likely try to keep her son away from girls and will not hesitate to turn them into an animal, even if they were under her domain so long as she can keep Naruto from getting a girlfriend. Knowing the girl realized it, the trainer of Heroes chuckled to himself and started to wheel himself to the Big House.

* * *

After nearly three hours passed the group covered ten miles away from camp and were in the highway. Percy had been watching things move from his view near the window and commented that no monster had appeared yet. Of course Annabeth said he mostly likely already jinxed them and the two started to argue with the blonde girl reasoning they couldn't get along because of their parents being rivals.

From the back of the van Naruto turned to Grover and leaned near him, "Tell me we're going to have a lot of this later on?" he asked. Grover sheepishly smiled at him and Naruto lightly groaned not enough to catch the two squabbling demigods but enough for Argus, who was driving the van, to hear. One of the eyes at the back of his hand looked at him and winked.

" _ **Could you please make them stop! I'm trying to get some sleep and the noise they're making is annoying."**_

' _Wish I could Kurama. But from what I know of the children of Athena they could be stubborn when they think they're right and Percy is the same. He doesn't want to feel like an idiot.'_

" _ **Bah! It's their hubris acting up and the girl just mostly wants to make her mother proud for not befriending the sea child. Though give them time or if you locked them both in a closet I bet you they'll be friends by the of it, actually they might be doing something as more than friends,"**_ Kurama offered.

' _No! Never! I still haven't some ramen yet because of that stupid bet of yours!'_ Naruto internally raged. There were times the blond had moments of stupidity and he was stupid enough to bet against the fox, it seemed the term 'The luck of the fox' was true and it cost him dearly.

Eventually they got into the city but got held up in traffic. When they were in Manhattan it was already sunset and started to rain a bit. When they reached their destination and the group got their things out at Greyhound Station on the Upper East Side.

As they were getting their bags, Naruto caught a poster and saw Percy looking at it. Both read it quietly:

 _HAVE YOU SEEN THESE TWO BOYS?_

Under the message was a picture of both of them. Naruto frowned as Percy tore it and threw it into a bin before the other two could see it. When they were done Argus gave them a nod, his saying of good luck, and got back in the van before driving back to Camp.

Percy glanced around before looking down. Naruto and Grover understood why, because they were near Percy's mom's apartment and if he came in they'd find Gabe there.

Naruto felt a flare of Kurama's chakra bring out and he quickly calmed himself down as he started to think, _'What's happening to me? I usually don't draw on Kurama's chakra when I get angry and I'm more prone to be angry than before. Did the seal loosen or something? I need someone who knows about sealing better than I do and check it.'_

Grover then started to talk as he looked at Percy at the corner of his eyes, "You should be thankful Percy. Your stepfather's scents is so revolting he mask your presence as a demigod which was why I had a hard time determining if you were one. When I was inside the Camaro I knew why, your mom married him so monsters wouldn't find you, she did it to protect you Perce," he stated and the only shinobi in the group nodded.

"Yeah, people like your mom are rare to come by or even meet. You don't know how lucky you are to have a mom like her." Naruto felt bitter but pushed it away from his thoughts, unfortunately a fox heard his thoughts.

" _ **Naruto your mother loves you and would have taken care of you were it not for the ancient laws. It was not her fault that Minato died, and left you to the Third Hokage and those ANBU. I can see remember that she absolutely excited to hold you inside Kushina's seal."**_

' _Its alright Kurama. I know but it doesn't make it better for me,'_ he thought as they waited for the bus. Though being a pre-teen and going through puberty as well as classed an ADHD child, the three demigods were bound to get restless so they played a game of hacky sack with an apple. The only girl in the quartet showed she was not an amateur while Percy felt he did great for playing this game the first time. Naruto distracted himself from his thoughts by showing different tricks of handling the makeshift ball which had gotten an audience from the people who passed them.

Then when it was passed to Grover the satyr opened his mouth to say something but caught the apple with it and swallowed it whole. The demigods laughed as the crowd around them dispersed muttering in frustration and Grover flustered in embarrassment.

Half an hour the bus finally arrived. The group of four waited for some of the people to get out before going in. Then just as they were about to take a seat Grover began sniffing around saying something seemed off, Naruto followed his example and could smell the scent of something decaying in the air. He flare his chakra in short burst acting like a sonar and stiffened.

The others noticed him and it made them nervous. Inside Naruto's mind, _'What the hell?! She came back quick?!'_

" _ **Well it has been a week and a half since you and Water Boy killed her,"**_ Kurama commented.

' _Didn't ask for your opinion Kurama!'_

They sat down and waited for the other people to get in. Naruto sitting beside Grover while Annabeth sat with Percy in front of the former. Then just as the door was about to close a woman put a hand in between the door, stopping it from closing and three old ladies got on the bus when the door opened again.

Then two of the questers had different reactions, Percy paled and Naruto silently cursed in Ancient Greek, when they saw the first woman's face. Annabeth noticed her seatmate looking scared and turned to see what he was looking at, she looked at the woman and turned back to Percy and looked at her fellow blonde then back at the woman. Then grey orbs widen as Annabeth realised who the old women were.

"Percy just jinxed us," Naruto deadpanned at the raven haired boy in question, who squirmed under the accusing stare from his two friends and a glare from the daughter of Athena.

Percy decided he wouldn't give a reply and look at Mrs Dodds, she looked older than before. A crumpled velvet dress, lace gloves, and a shapeless orange knit hat that shadowed her face were her choice of clothing and she carried a big paisley purse. The next wore a green hat and the other wore a purple hat, in other terms they looked just like Mrs Dodds that you'd think they were aged triplets. The three disguised monsters sat at the front of bus behind the driver with the legs spread out over the walkway. While it wouldn't mean anything to the mortals but to a half-blood, it meant "No one leaves this bus."

"Di immortales," Grover whimpered at the sight of them. He started to shake in his seat, "All three of them! What are we gonna do?" he whispered, panic could be heard in his voice. Something his fellow questers felt.

"Its okay," Annabeth spoke and the other blonde in the group could faintly hear her voice trembling. Seemed like she met them before. "They're the Furies, the three worst monsters that's from the Underworld. It's n-no problem, n-not at all. We'll just go out the windows when they're not looking," she suggested.

"Problem: they're looking right at us," Naruto said, keeping his eyes on the monsters as they looked at them.

Percy looked at the back and saw a door. "What about the back exit?" Grover shook his head and the son of Poseidon thought his head would fall off with how fast he did it. They were about to move farther down but stilled when were now inside the Lincoln tunnel. The rain which had started a few minutes when they got on the bus stopped and all everyone could hear was the sound of the bus' engine and cars that passed them.

Suddenly Mrs Dodds got up and spoke in a flat voice, "I need to use the Restroom." Then her sisters followed with "As do I," causing everyone else to sigh. They started to walk towards them and the questers tensed.

"Damn it," Annabeth cursed before she pulled her hat out of her back pocket, she gave it to Percy who looked confused. Naruto saw the hat and caught on to what Annabeth was thinking

"Put it on Percy."

"What why?"

"They want you. Turn invisible and go up the aisle, you can get away when they pass you," Annabeth explained nervously as the three kindly ones started to get closer. Percy tried to object but the girl wasn't hearing it, she took the hat from him and put it on him. the moment the hat was fit on Percy's head he vanished from sight.

Naruto pushed the air in beside Annabeth and they heard a light thump. The three of them heard something shuffling and small footsteps and knew Percy was walking.

As for the disguised monsters, well they weren't exactly disguised anymore. Halfway near them their forms started to change, just like Mrs Dodds did in the museum. Her sisters both had the same features as her, black coal like eyes, sharp teeth and leather like wings.

Oh did they forgot to mention their handbags changed into whips out of fire? Well if not, you now know.

Annabeth had her hand near her dagger for a quick draw while Grover pulled out tin cans he brought him, something that Naruto questioned to himself how the satyr would be able to kill furies with just a bunch of tin cans. Not bothering to ask he just prepared himself, his hand holding his keychains.

When the Furies were only five rows away from the three visible campers, Mrs Dodds who was leading them paused her movement and sniffed the air. The three held their breath knowing the monster must be trying to smell Percy but sighed in relief when she didn't know and continued to make their way to them.

The monsters had now surrounded them lashing their whips, snarling. Apparently since the furies decided to reveal themselves the mortals saw something as they screamed and cowered in their seats.

"He's not here!" Annabeth yelled over the mortals' screaming. "He's gone!"

One of the Furies hissed at them, "Where? Where is it?!"

The blonde shinobi narrowed his eyes when he heard this but didn't have time to think about it when the bus suddenly swerved and slammed against the side of the tunnel, making the sparks fly and ear wincing sound.

The Furies' G-force was removed as they were carried by momentum and smacked to the side of the bus. Everyone else also fell out of their seats from the sudden movement. The bus kept making random turns of lefts and rights. Naruto had stuck to the floor using chakra and caught Annabeth and Grover, preventing them from being thrown like rag dolls on the bus. Grover kept bleating and baaing in fear while Annabeth had closed her eyes praying that they survived this experience.

From their place, Naruto could see the driver but the man somehow was struggling as if something or someone was fighting for control of the bus. And there he realized now which had him mentally face palming. _'Percy why? You couldn't have just leave us alone for a few more minutes where we wouldn't risk everyone else.'_

" _ **All I can say is that your friend is smarting in fighting one on one but put in one of your other friends, he'll abandon his fight just to make them safe,"**_ Kurama commented, before adding _**"While a noble reason, it will eventually get him killed one day."**_

' _Not the time Kurama.'_

Then the driver stepped on the brake, making the bus spin 180 before stopping to a halt. In a panic state everyone in the bus piled out leaving their group and the Furies alone. Then in another idiotic choice the supposed to be invisible Percy took of the hat revealing himself.

"Hey Ugly!"

That didn't seemed to be the right thing to say because the Furies turned to him with, well fury in their eyes. **(A/n: Ay? No one laughing? I'll just shut up and continue on :()**

Not paying attention the three monsters of the underworld paid the price for it. "Now!" Naruto yelled, brandishing his three ponged kunai and lunged at the right Fury. Hades' torturer dodged and snarled at him, prompting Naruto to hold up his weapon, **"Flying Swallow!"** the blade was suddenly bathed in translucent green glow with a sharp edge. He pulled a shuriken and threw it at the Fury, who ducked. But Naruto anticipated this as he jumped up and made a downward slash at the monster. The Fury released a wail of pain from getting a sliced into half before turning into golden dust.

Annabeth and Grover took on the other Fury, leaving Percy to Mrs Dodds. The campers dodging the whips of fire and sharp talons their opponents. Annabeth had her dagger making up her small but lithe form trying to stab the Fury, Grover was providing support his tin cans perfectly made for being a distraction which only caused their monster to get angrier. The Fury snarled again, and held her whip up, **"I've had enough of this!"**

She sent her whip at the only girl in the group and Annabeth closed her eyes in reflexive fear but a yellow blur jumped in the way, "No!"

The fire whip wrapped around Naruto's left wrist and he waited for the pain to come.

It never did. His eyes opened it surprise and the others were also surprised, expecting him to be on his knees from the burning weapon. All he felt was slightly feeling rejuvenated as he stared long weapon the had a grip on him before he turned his attention to the still stunned Fury. **"What are you?"**

"A surprise and a distraction." grasping the whip he pulled the monster towards them, spinning on his foot he sent an chakra enhanced elbow strike at the back of Mrs Dodds' sister, sending her sprawling to the floor. "Now Annabeth!" he called and the girl was quick to finish their fight with a stab to the Fury's head.

Percy was handling himself quite well. Dodging Mrs Dodds' whip and talons with swiftness and the fear of dying boosted his adrenaline making him keep up from her onslaught of attacks. Then a moment or opportunity, Percy took a step forward and swiped his sword. Mrs Dodds cried out in anger and pain as she sported a gash across her chest. Not finished Percy pushed her back with his right foot and she fell down, her wings buried under the luggage that fell from the storage compartment of the bus from their fighting.

They all gathered near Percy, relief evident on their faces.

Just then they heard a rumble of thunder above them and they paled knowing what's going to happen. "Get out now!" Percy shouted as all of them clambered out of the bus, the other passengers still near the bus and the son of Artemis wondered what they saw. Four teenagers killing three old ladies? Most likely. When they were about seven feet away from the bus Grover seemed to panic.

"Guys! We forgot our bags!" Percy and Annabeth also panicked and Naruto face-palmed. He hadn't put his bags down like the others did instead he had sealed it in his storage seals on his sleeves. When they turned around they were met of blinding light and was knocked to the ground. The bus exploded and the mortals fled the area.

When they had gained their bearings the group saw a crater where the bus had previously been and realized it was struck by lightning. _'Gods, we were so close to becoming a roasted lightning rod!'_

" _ **Yeah… I just realized that your grandfather on your mother's side is trying to kill you."**_ this didn't surprise Naruto because from what he had heard and learned, Zeus was always paranoid that he thought something threatened his existence of being king. _**"He also hates demigods that comes from his brothers or someone's else child if they start to show carrying god-like power and eliminates them. Though he has not tried to kill you before since he only knows you now but also you are Artemis' son he's trying not to kill you when he wants."**_

' _Thank you for your helpful advice,'_ he deadpanned.

Percy who was trying to find anything they could salvage saw a shadow form above him and looked up. "Look up!" the group saw Mrs Dodds flying away but slow from the wounds she sustained but she was screeching repeatedly.

Annabeth's eyes widen when she realized what the Fury was doing, "She's trying to call for help!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Naruto said. He held his necklace and clenched it, instantly holding a bow and a quiver full of arrows formed on his back. He notched an arrow and aimed at Mrs Dodds. Then he channeled chakra into the arrow which instantly turned red, smoke rising from it and he released it.

' _ **Fire style: Piercing Flame'**_ he named his new jutsu mentally and watched the arrow soar. Its form turning a red streak and hit the Fury but continued to fly straight through Mrs Dodds. The others turned to him and smiled, once again relieved and not going to worry to fight anymore monsters.

"Great shot Naruto," Grover praised. Percy slumped his shoulders able to breath more normally while Annabeth hugged the older blonde. She had always been training in camp to fight monsters but a dummy and the real thing was different. She was thankful that the person she was hugging had experience in fighting, even if this was Naruto's fourth monster he encountered so far.

She stepped out of the embrace and heard sirens coming to the area. "Come on, mortal police are coming and we don't want to be here when they arrive," she said and the others quickly agreed and turned to the nearby forest and disappeared into the woods.

* * *

… **Uh Hi? I'm so sorry that I haven't updated this story for a while but again I have been having an active month. We haven't had a lesson in two weeks cause of the activities. Just yesterday we celebrated World Teacher's Day and we surprised our homeroom teacher and subject teachers.**

 **Also I had some things to do in one of the clubs I joined which is a choir group, an intermission number for Teacher's Day.**

 **Also I want to say that I am running out of ideas for jutsus that Naruto or Yugito could use. So if you have any ideas you can pm me or put it with a review. Remember that Naruto could use the basic elements and ice now so make some and Yugito has lightning and fire.**

 **THAT'S ALL AND SEE YA DRAGONIANS!**


	12. Statues, Snake Lady, HEAD to Olympus

Naruto walked ahead with Percy, Annabeth and Grover along the New Jersey riverbank at the side of the forest. As the container of mass of chakra with the nature of a fox as well as being the son of the moon goddess, he's clearly able to see at night.

Also his sense of smell is nearly on par with a satyr's nose which would help them identify if there was a monster nearby. The confrontation with the Furies at the bus had made the other three jumpy.

"All three Kindly Ones!" Grover exclaimed in an almost inaudible tone. "What were the chances we'd run into sooner?" he questioned the others and himself.

"Very high," Naruto said. "Yeah, with news of Zeus' Master Bolt being stolen, he's angry but add in with you alive, Perce, then I think he's five times more angrier than normal. Then there's Hades, while he may not be one of the greatest person to be around with he would take a chance to take the bolt himself and use it against Zeus. And the only way to do that is if he finds it first and stopping us at the same time."

"Wait so we're going to have monsters that's possibly more dangerous than the Furies?" Percy asked with surprise written on his face. At Naruto's nod, Annabeth and Grover paled. When they realized they weren't ready yet to fight monsters, it woke them up from their fantasy of being a hero like past heroes in ancient times.

"So what now? All our money was back on the bus and we lost it all," Grover pointed out.

"Well maybe if you hadn't tried to join in then we would have-" Annabeth ranted before both twelve year olds started to fight again. In front of them, the Satyr and only biological child of Artemis rolled their eyes.

"Will you stop fighting?" Grover asked.

"Yeah you're acting like an old married couple!" Naruto agreed with Percy's protector.

"WE DO NOT!" the two yelled and glared at the back of their friends' heads. Though the effect was lost when they're blushing red.

Then Grover's stomach rumbled, followed by theirs. "Tin aluminum cans… a waste of perfectly good pack of tin aluminum cans," he moaned in a bit of pain and hunger. The group of four were walking through muddy and marshy ground from the rain from earlier. They had trouble walking with their feet getting stuck in the ground, Grover was struggling hard because he was wearing his fake feet. None of them noticed Naruto walking perfectly fine as he used chakra to keep himself above the mud using the principle of water walking.

With his enhanced senses, he heard Annabeth fell into step with Percy. "Look, I, uh - I'm glad you came back for us, alright? You were brave, but if you had died… erm which would totally suck for you, then the quest would be over. This was maybe the only chance I got to come out of camp ever. At camp all I do is train and train. That's great and all but where we are is where the monsters are. And this is where you learn if you're skilled or not."

The blonde teen smiled under his mask. While it was not how he expected but at least they were trying to be civil to one another.

The thunderstorm had began to dissipate and without the flashes of lightning, they were at the mercy of darkness. The fact Percy and Annabeth tripped over a few stones or bumped into a tree didn't help the two so Naruto remedied that by flaring his chakra. His body began to shine in a silver light, illuminating about ten feet around them.

Naruto had discovered this by accident when he was in 4th grade. He had been caught up in his training and didn't notice that the sun had come down and by the time he did it was already two hours before midnight. Exhausted from training, he tried to channel fire chakra on his hand to give him some light, only for the silver light to burst brightly. Apparently Yugao had been worried he didn't come home before 8. She had sensed the burst of chakra and saw the light from the window.

Now it had made sense to him that he would unleash silver light being the son of the moon goddess. He theorized that since the moon did not create its own light and was only reflecting the sun's light, his chakra reflected the same way.

"I understand," Percy said, giving a smile. "You know you're pretty good with that knife, anyone who can ride a Fury's back is cool with me." Grover nodded his head in support. Annabeth blushed lightly from the praise.

"Yes. If my guardian was with us, she would have probably be impressed, wielding a knife is similar to a kunai," Naruto added his own praise and the girl beamed. If someone as strong as Naruto had complimented her it made her happy and proud to be recognized as a strong and skilled person.

In Camp Annabeth had noticed that the older blonde was skilled, in fact more skilled than anyone she ever knew near their age. Luke had trained with him and lost within five minutes, something that others couldn't do save for her sister Yugito. From her encounters, she already has looked up to him even if she doesn't know very well. Then he had this something similar to an aura, his presence had an effect that made you feel safe. Also knowing how he had become one of the first honors in his time in school had made her respect him.

Then she recalled his words on his first day in camp.

 _When I already see you as a surrogate sister that I'd help?_

She internally smiled at the thought of having a sibling like relationship with him but frowned when she also remembered him shortening her name. While she knew it was a term of affection, she still didn't like it when he shortened her name. She pushed those thoughts away when she saw the subject of her thoughts looking at his wrist, "Naruto are you okay?"

The ninja in question had is brows furrowed, which the three could only guess was confusion. "Sort of," he replied. "One of the Furies had their fire whip attack Annabeth but I intercepted it and it wrapped around my wrist but I did not feel pain at all. No burnt skin even." he lifted his hand and showed it to them and like he said, there was not burnt skin.

"I only felt mild rejuvenation when it touched me." Here Percy look thoughtful.

"Maybe it has to do with Hestia and Hephaestus?" he suggested.

Grover's eyes seemed to gleam in excitement, Annabeth not far behind the satyr, and nodded. "Yeah. Both have fire in their domains, maybe you gained resistance to an extent and has something similar to Percy's healing."

"But you're probably not resistant to Greek fire and I'm sure you don't want to test it," Annabeth stated. "Although we should have known since you practically stayed in the workshop like Beck does."

They shared a small laugh at that. Beck was a maniac when it comes to forging, almost treating all the weapons and armors in camp like they were glass. Especially when they were custom made to suit someone's needs. Another was when Beck and his siblings wanted to make all kinds of weapons from Naruto's world, who told them some of the known weapons like the Seven Swords of the Mist. Swords that had different abilities that when used with proper skill and by a skillful swordsman could cause complete destruction and mayhem.

Then group cringed in what they heard sounded like broken dog whistle that emitted a high pitch squeal. Percy and Annabeth covered their ears in pain but Naruto had clapped his hands over his tight and was on his knees. He had gotten the worse of it as his enhanced ears made him hear it three times louder.

"Yes! They still work!" Grover yelled happily as he held his reed pipes.

"That's good and all G-man, but I don't think none of us like the sound of it. Naruto more so," Percy gestured to the groaning blonde.

"O-oh, I'm sorry a-about that Naruto. I forgot you have the same level of senses of a satyr," He stammered an apology. Naruto waved it of with a groan, trying his best to get rid the ringing in his ears.

" _ **Don't worry kit, I got you."**_ Kurama's voice spoke in his head and he felt a rush of small amount of the fox's chakra heal his ears. He sighed in relief as his hands dropped to his sides and they continued walking. ' _Thank you Kurama. What do you think of our progress?'_

" _ **Well you have only encountered the Furies so far but I want you to keep your guard up. Something might happen soon."**_

' _Yeah, don't worry I wont l-'_

His thoughts was cut off when he bumped into Percy. He wondered why they stopped and saw why. Across the road was a gas station which looked like was closed with a run downed billboard of a 1990's movies, and a open business with neon light sign of a gnome and food and some letters.

Just a glance of the area they all knew the place was not visited regularly.

Both Percy and Annabeth were staring at the place. The girl's stomach sounded like a groan of an animal which made her blush, and Percy had a bit of drool coming out of his mouth. Naruto shook his head seeing this.

" _ **Naruto…"**_ Kurama growled and immediately he stiffened. From the past week, whenever his friend growled and said his name it meant the fox could sense something wrong. _**"I can sense something in that place. Something foul. There are lot of small signatures surrounding it, it's like their… Frozen."**_

' _I'll keep an eye out.'_ he thought as the others went to stand in front of the place. Now that they were closer they realized it wasn't a fast food franchise, but a roadside shop. The main building was a warehouse filled with different statues. Then the neon sign was red in color and was made in cursive English, a murder for two demigods to read; utnyA sEm Gendar eGonm pErmioum

"What does it say?" Annabeth asked, squinting her eyes at the sign. Percy shrug at her while Grover and Naruto glanced at it.

"It says Aunty Em's Garden Gnome Emporium," they both said getting a raised brow from Percy and a look of surprise from Annabeth.

"You can read past dyslexia? How?" she asked curiously. None of the other demigods in camp have able to read English save for Ancient Greek, (and French for Aphrodite's kids) so clearly because of their dyslexia. The grey eyed blonde older siblings could only read a few words in one sentence before their dyslexia kicked in.

Naruto shrugged, "I always read different books like novels, my school books and my dad's notes and his journal which is written in Kanji. My guardian also made helped me by writing different sentences and makes me read it out loud and she would make me read it again if I got it wrong."

"None of the older demigods could read until they hit their early twenties!" Annabeth exclaimed and Naruto eyes glazed as if in thought before he turned back to the girl. "Well what kind of books do you read in camp?"

"Ancient Greek," Percy answered with Annabeth nodding her head. Beside them, Grover looked interested of how Naruto overcame his reading problem.

"What else?"

"...that's the only language the books in camp are translated."

"Is that it? Since you guys keep on reading Greek, which your brain is wired to, your mind only registers Ancient Greek as the only language you can read. I can now read, write and speak in four different language, Greek, English, Japanese, and Latin. The last was because Chiron's cover in school was a Latin teacher," he stated before suggesting. "Now if that's all maybe we should go satisfy your hunger."

"Yeah someone must be inside and I think there's a snack bar. Snack bar?" Percy directed the last statement to Annabeth who nodded in agreement. "Snack bar."

"I don't know, this place smells weird," Grover said as he sniffed the air.

"Yeah. I've been getting bad vibes just standing 5 feet away from it," the masked blonde said as he followed the satyr's actions. Like Grover said it smelled weird, there was also a familiar smell that Naruto could distinctly remember. Eerily familiar something akin to one of his guardians.

"Guys I think we sh-" Grover told them but Percy and Annabeth were already walking towards the main entrance of the building. The two shared a look before sighing and went after their hungry friends.

While walking, they could see the statues in greater details. The front lawn was filled with collections of dry cement life-like structures: Animals, Children, Adults. There was one satyr playing pipes that made Grover shiver as he studied the statue. " _Bla-ah-ah!_ He looks like my Uncle Ferdinand," he commented.

That set warning bells in Naruto's head and he immediately held his keychain ready, along with a few shurikens under his sleeve.

They were now in front of the warehouse's door and Percy raised a hand to knock.

"Please d-don't," Grover whimpered fearfully. "I-I smell m-monsters."

"That's just Furies you smelled. All I smell are burgers, aren't you two hungry?" Annabeth asked. Naruto would have agreed with the younger blonde but Grover was onto something. If it were just Grover saying this he would not have be cautious but again, Kurama was weary if he sensed something was amiss.

"What? For meat?" he spat the word, meat, as if it was poison. "I'm a vegetarian!"

"But you also eat cheese enchiladas and whatever that's inanimate," Percy reiterated. The satyr sent them both a look that said _Do I care?_

Just then the door opened and someone stepped out in front of them. It was a tall middle eastern woman wearing a long black gown, covering from head to toe save for her hands. Her head covered in a veil and eyes glinting behind the cloth. Her hands were coffee-color skin and had wrinkles but well cared for and healthy.

"It's too late to be out at this time, children. Where are your parents?" she had a thick accent when she spoke.

"We're orphans, ma'am," Percy blurted out before he could stop himself, causing the others to look at him.

"Orphans?" The word sounded foreign, like she was testing how to sound it out and put both Naruto and Grover on edge. "Surely not my dears!" And her voice sounded concern but Naruto had heard more people make it believable during his missions with Yugao. Annabeth also suspiciously looked at the woman.

"We were left behind by our caravan," Percy continued. "Our circus caravan went ahead and we were accidentally left behind. We've been trying to find the caravan for hours but we're tired and hungry."

Both blondes glanced at the sea green eyed boy as if telling him, _Really?_ But since their friend had already told the lady, they went with it so they wouldn't be suspected of lying. ' _Speaking of lying, remind me to the Stolls to teach Percy about it.'_

" _ **Noted."**_

"Oh you poor dears," The woman cooed. She stepped aside and beckoned them in. "By the way my name is Aunty Em. Go through the back of the warehouse, there is a dining area for you to rest."

"Thank you," the four said and walked to where she directed them. Annabeth glanced at the boy beside her and asked in a whisper, "Really? A Circus caravan?"

"What? Got to have a strategy, right?"

"Your head is full of kelp." Naruto silently laughed at the words of jest of the two.

When they thought the statues outside were a few, inside the warehouse was filled to the brim of statues of different kinds. People were in different poses wearing different expressions, life size and looked life-like. Though only Grover and Naruto had noticed this as they were not hungry, being that Grover could eat anything and Naruto had his backup supplies sealed inside his person. Percy should have known that the blonde ninja would have food packed in his seals but did not remember.

' _Its like he's put in a trance or something_ ,'Naruto thought gazing at the back of Percy's head.

"Please sit down dears," Aunty Em requested and they did as they were asked. Grover looked nervous as he fiddled the napkin on the table. "Er, w-we don't h-have any money."

The child of the sea look ready to refute the claim but got interrupted. "No, no its quite alright. It's my treat for such kind orphans," Aunty said, seemingly believing the disguised satyr's lie.

"Thank you, ma'am," Annabeth said and Aunty Em turned to the younger girl. For a brief moment Naruto felt a spike of anger, and hatred coming from the woman then it was gone. He stiffened, eyes narrowed at the woman, watching her every move.

"Its quite alright Annabeth," she paused looking intently at the girl. "You have beautiful eyes child," she commented before turning to Naruto. "You as well, Naruto. I believe you're a Heterochromia. A beautiful combination of your silver and brown eyes, its like looking at the moon."

"Um thanks?" the two said unsure as they shared a look. Annabeth looking alarmed and Naruto seemingly trying to find a way out of the area and how to deal with the woman. Naruto's eyes were covered by mist that will make others think his eyes it was the color as before. Add the fact she knew their names when they haven't introduced themselves yet, they had a reason to be cautious.

Aunty Em went behind the counter and started cooking. It took only a few minutes when she came back again holding a tray of food and put them on the table. Both blondes had their concealed weapons and ready had convinced Percy to take out his own and Grover to pick up some stones or use his crutches as a weapon. The son of Poseidon was very reluctant to do so since Aunty Em was nice to them and didn't look like a monster.

When Aunty Em had put down the tray, the four began to dig in. The two teens with enhanced senses smelled the food if they were drugged, luckily they didn't smell anything so they followed their friends action.

Percy chewed on his burger while Annabeth munched her fries like a mouse eating cheese. Naruto ate few fries and only drank his shakes, Grover also was drinking his when they heard something coming from their host.

 _Sssssssss…_

To the other two, it would sound like the oil left in the cooking station. But from two beings who could understand animals, well…

 _Hungry… Food… Demigodsssss… Kill…_

"Tell me you heard that," Grover whispered to the blonde and he answered with a nod. Unfortunately Aunty Em heard him.

"What was what dear?"

"N-Nothing! Thought I-I heard s-something," Grover squeaked out. The woman nodded as she stared at Percy, who was getting unnerved from her gaze. He noticed that she hadn't took off her head dress when she went to cook and wasn't even joining them to eat.

"So you sell statues?" He asked trying to divert their host's attention from him to a topic. The woman gave him a weird combination vibe like she was sincere and wanted to help them but another was screaming at him to be wary of her.

"Oh yes," Aunty Em said, she sound delighted to talk about her statues. "Animals, people, decorations. Anything for gardens, custom orders. Not many can do Statuary very well you know?"

"Not much known though in this parts?" Naruto asked but he already knew the answer to it. The area seemed deserted, even wild animals that they should have encountered were gone. Not a life any beings except for Aunty Em.

"No but I have my one or two of my sisters to keep me company. Since the highway was built… most people just pass by. I must cherish the time someone comes here," she admitted.

Annabeth saw Percy rubbed the back of his neck when he spotted a statue of a little girl holding an Easter basket. Both frowned at the expression it displayed, face full of fear and horror.

"I love my creations but the face is always hard to make. My sisters try to cheer me up sometimes but they travel always travel, eager to see the world."

Naruto and Grover's head whipped around when they heard the hissing again. This time there was more than one.

"So where are they?" Annabeth asked, Aunty Em seemed to scowl when she spoke which Naruto frowned at. The small spikes of Killing Intent from Aunty Em aiming at Annabeth didn't help at all.

Both Naruto and Grover got a strong smell that made almost cover their nose. It was intoxicating and a smell that Naruto was mentally smacking himself for not recognizing it sooner, especially since one of his guardians had a summoning contract to it.

The scent of reptiles, more particularly the scent of snakes.

Annabeth saw their reaction and was thinking quickly as her mind started to connect the clues. Three sisters. Stone statues. Hissing noises that she could faintly hear.

Then both blondes of the group eyes widen as they looked at the monster in slight panic. They drew their weapons out, Annabeth ran a midst the statues to confuse Medusa while Grover had used Luke's shoes to fly out of Medusa's reach..

"Percy run and don't look into her eyes!" Naruto exclaimed as held his kunais and threw his shurikens at Medusa. The snake woman dodged with inhumane flexibility and Naruto substituted with a statue to avoid getting clawed. The statue wasn't lucky as it broke into pieces. Medusa snarled in anger before turning to Percy, who had closed his eyes the moment he heard his friend's shout.

"Percy. I have a story to tell you," her voice sounding like cat's purr. "a bad woman was jealous of me. I had a… boyfriend, and this woman broke us apart. She cursed me to look like what I am now." her voice was similar to the children of Aphrodite. Charmspeak, the ability of Aphrodite's children. They were able to entice you into doing something with just a command when they put their effort to speak in their sweetest and sincere tone they could muster. Percy shivered as he knew that the Aphrodite cabin could possibly make him do something embarrassing with it or possibly, worse.

He turned his head away and took a chance to look. He was lucky to face a broken glass and stifled a gasp at the reflection of Medusa. Her face was pretty, that Percy would have agreed to. Though were it not for the snakes for hair she could possibly pass as gorgeous mortal entering a pageant show.

"The gray-eyed one did this to me Percy," she continued. "Annabeth's mother was the one who did this to me, cursing a beautiful woman into this disgusting monster."

A loud THWANG was heard and an arrow was suddenly embedded in Medusa's right shoulder. She cried out in pain as she held her injured shoulder.

"Stop dissing Annabeth's mom, snake!" Naruto's voice sounded and the cursed woman snarled in anger, looking for the blonde while she removed the arrow. Percy took the chance to get attack her and attack he did. His pen turned into Riptide and made a swipe for her, Medusa jumped back and looked at his face where his eyes were closed. He kept swinging his sword around listening to the woman's snakes hissing to locate her.

THWANG

Another arrow landed at Medusa's feet and Percy stopped. "Ha! That is a poor shot for a son of Artemis! That is a surprise. To think the great and known man-hating Goddess would find love and have a child, especially a son. I can imagine what she would think when she sees you, a child of hers being the very thing she hates," she mocked.

"Don't you talk to Naruto like that!" Grover yelled as he swooped in carrying a branch and started hitting her. "That was for Uncle Ferdinand!" he yelled when she was bashed on the head and tried to reach the flying satyr, only for Grover to use his enhanced ears and smell to avoid getting hit. Percy hid behind some statues that weren't far away where Medusa is. Suddenly, Annabeth appeared at his side holding her invisibility cap and he yelped in surprise bringing his sword up to her neck.

"Whoa! Percy stop! Its me Annabeth," she whispered loudly, not letting the monster woman know where they were hiding at. She sighed in relief when Percy lowered Riptide and both took a peak on what was happening. Grover was still swatting her like pinata and Medusa was now sporting bruises, her snake hair hissing and wriggling in agitation.

Then Grover flew in much lower than he intended. Medusa grabbed his makeshift weapon and started to swing him around, then after a few spins let go. The satyr was sent flying, hitting a bunch of branches before he landed in the arms of a bear statue.

"...Ow…" was the only thing he could say.

"Medusa!" a voice sounded to their right and they turned to see Naruto who had his eyes closed facing the woman's direction. "You don't know anything about me and my mother."

"Oh I know enough dear boy," she hissed, momentarily ignoring the grounded satyr, as she turned to face him. "You're nothing but a mistake that she made. She thinks that all males are monsters, and you are one to her, especially when you have one in you!," she cackled

"Keh," Naruto scoffed as his hands started to form hand seals. "I would know who or what a monster is Medusa, and the only monster I see is you! **Earth Style: Immobilizing Pit!** " he slammed his hands down and the ground around Medusa turned into soft and sticky mud. She panicked and tried to pull her feet out but couldn't budge. Naruto then turned where he could sense the two demigods, "Hurry Percy! You need to finish this, my jutsu won't hold her much longer!"

Percy nodded, even if his friend couldn't see him doing it. He was about to stand up but Annabeth held him back.

"Wait you need to cut off her head and have to see," she said digging through her bag looking for something. A second later her eyes lit up and pulled out a pair of shades, before handing it to him. He looked at the shades confused, wondering how is it going to him. "Its a different kind of shades; when you put it on, you'll see everything black and white - like an old TV show - and your vision will be distorted and blurry. If you looked directly to her eyes you'd turn to stone, but if you wear this it'll negate her gaze," she explained.

"Wait what are you going to do?"

"I'll go get Grover and pull him out so Medusa won't try to take him as hostage," she said. Percy nodded, agreeing with her thoughts.

"Thanks Annabeth," he said giving her a small nod and put on the shades. He held Riptide ready and dashed out behind the statues. He went straight towards Medusa who now was looking at him, she had stopped struggling making others wonder what she planned to do. Then when Percy was at arm's length, she easily jumped up of the sunken ground.

"Percy look out!" the others cried out and Percy hastily stopped himself before swinging his sword across.

"ARRGHHH!" Medusa cried out holding a hand to her stomach, where the son of Poseidon was able to wound her. She glared at him through her slithering hair, "You lost your chance to live Percy Jackson!" she hissed. She lunged at him intent to slice him to pieces with her claws.

Percy was then enveloped in smoke and in his place was a masked blonde. Medusa grabbed hold on him pinning his arms to the side as he frantically tried to pry away from the woman's embrace. Her hair started to lower themselves before hissing. Medusa looked surprise before her face adapted a small smirk, "If you're so eager to die, then just look at my eyes dear," she cooed.

Naruto felt compelled to follow her command, a voice that was seductive, appealing urging him to follow and he tried to ignore it. It was like playing tug of war, except it was a war of wills. Luckily, he had a chakra beast powerhouse sealed inside of him. _**"Snap out of it!"**_ Kurama roared. The voice in his head was gone but he was still in Medusa's grip.

Rearing his head back, he gave a headbutt to her face breaking her nose in the process. She cried out in pain at the same time releasing her hold on him. Shrugging her hands off, he spun around delivering a palm strike her to her chest, making her stumble back. Unknown to Medusa, Percy had taken the chance to sneak close to them and was waiting. He jumped towards her, eyes closed, and swung Riptide with all his might.

 _SHLOCK_

A sickening sound echoed around the area. Percy felt something touch his feet and it would occasionally biting his shoes. He could feel blood staining his socks. He heard Grover land beside him and sniffed, "Ew! Mega-yuck!" he guessed Grover must be referring about Medusa's head and used his nose.

Annabeth had come out of her hiding place and had Medusa's veil in hand. Luckily Medusa's eyes were closed and glanced at her friends, "Its okay guys. You can open your eyes now." They sighed in relief and opened their eyes -or in Percy's case took of his shades- as Annabeth pick the head, wrapped by the veil and Naruto walking towards them massaging his forehead.

"Ugh remind me not to headbutt anything else til I get a forehead protector," he said to them. The others chuckled, remembering him hitting Medusa. Annabeth looked at them concerned, seeing the state they were in. Percy had some cuts, blood staining his shirt and a few bruises forming on his face. His clothes clinging from sweat, and Riptide had blood dripping from its tip. The masked blonde also had cuts and bruises but only had a few thanks to Kurama's chakra healing him. Annabeth knew the son of her mother's rival would be fine with a splash of water.

Still it did not mean she realized she hadn't been able to help them fight Medusa. She only ran and hid herself, only giving Percy the shades and helping Grover get out of the fight.

"Hey what's wrong?" Percy asked noticing the girl's shame filled frown.

"Its just, you guys did all the fighting and all I did was run and hide. I didn't help you guys and I should hav-"

"No Annabeth, we understand," Naruto interjected. "Medusa loathes your mother for turning her into that. She would have done everything she could to get to you. Also you did have a part in this." both Grover and Percy gave their agreements in that statement.

"Yeah you helped me get closer to Medusa to finish her off with this shades. If I didn't have this then I would have been a statue!"

"You also got me to safety and you supported us at the sidelines," Grover pitched in. The masked Namikaze just eye smiled at her, patting her shoulder.

"Not everyone has to fight in the front lines Annabeth. That's why there supporters - either as medic, ranged, close-range, or tactical - to help the front lines. You are the brains of this group, when we ran out of ideas we turn to you because we know you can get us out of any situation. So don't let what happened now get you down," Naruto said. The younger blonde's eyes watered a little before blinking them away, and smiled gratefully at her friends. Her smile turned into a grin glancing at the Satyr and Shinobi, "So first flying Satyr and Hunting Ninja," she commented.

"Hehe, it was fun bashing her like a pinata," Grover said then added, "Except for the part where I crashed." Grover took of his shoes as Percy recapped his pen-sword while the son of Artemis turned his kunais back into keychains.

"Thanks for the compliment, Annie. But correct term would be Hunter-nin," Naruto said.

"So what are we going to do with that?" Grover asked pointing at the severed head making the two blondes shrug. Percy looked around and saw a door leading to a small room which he guessed where Medusa's room was. He went into the room, leaving the other three wondering what he was up to. A seconds later he came back with a box and packing slips for Hermes Overnight Express.

He placed the box on the counter and took the head from Annabeth's hand put it inside and filled in the slip:

 _The Olympians_

 _Mount Olympus_

 _600th floor_

 _Empire State Building_

 _New York, NY_

 _With best of wishes,_

 _, A. Chase_

 _,_

"They won't like that," Annabeth warned. "The Gods will think you're impertinent. Also why include us?" she asked.

He stopped to look at her giving a small grin. "So they'll know that I wasn't the only one who did it. I don't want to get all glory if I had help from you, you deserve it as much as I do," he explained. He turned back to the box and was about to put the slip on it.

"Wait!" The tell time smoke hinted Naruto opening one of his storage seals. He held up his hand which had a plushy lightning bolt. The three stared at him before laughing and beckoned him to put it in. He did so and Percy put the slip on, making the box disappear accompanied by a small sound of a cashier of opening.

"Alright, let's go guys." The quartet left the building and headed back into the forest.

* * *

 **Hey guys I'm so sorry that I haven't updated. That's because I was busy with school again and I'm having some issues regarding in some upcoming events in school. One of which is Juniors' prom. I haven't gotten a suit/tux yet and I have no idea who I should ask to go to prom. All of my female friends have been either asked out or were reserved for my best friends, so I don't know who I'll go with.**

 **Another thing is I have third quarter exams next week and I'll be studying again so I won't be able to write/type another chapter.**

 **Again my computer is still not working since the monitor does not show the image or the screen itself and we haven't got the time to take it to the repair store.**

 **Also leave a review if you liked this chapter, I don't know if I did good in the fight scene cause this is the first one that I have written in detail.**

 **That's all I want to say, SO GOODBYE AND SEE YA DRAGONIANS! V**


	13. Camp, Prank, Dolittle, Monsters again?

Back in the dark forest, again, after leaving the Emporium with Naruto leading the way again while the other followed closely.

While they walked, Percy and the other two campers felt tired. Not surprising since they had ran, walked, barely got anything to eat, fought the Furies and Medusa. Even with Annabeth's training in camp they had time to rest after one class in their schedule.

The leading blonde was used to this kind of long walks. Being trained by an former ANBU he had gone through a similar kind of training regime for them than regular shinobi as they were expected to be the best of the best. Yugao had taken advantage of his ability to spam **Shadow Clones** as well as his enhanced healing factor, needless to say the Senju found out that his guardian was a slave driver.

While he may be patient due to vigorous -and forced- meditations by his guardian, it didn't mean he wasn't annoyed like every other people.

So he told the others they would stop and camp for the night, about 20 feet away from the main road. They all agreed quickly and fell to their knees, showing how exhausted they were. It made the shinobi sweatdrop, _'I need to up their stamina when we get back in camp. Better yet all of them including Aphrodites' kids.'_

" _ **Good luck with that lot, it'd be fun to see how you handle them while they try to get in your pants,"**_ Kurama laughed inside his heal making his Jinchuuriki twitch. It was quite funny actually, before he had been claimed he inevitably knew there were fangirls, who set their sights on him when he eventually became known for his skills as well as the mysterious air around due to his secretive nature as well as the mask. They were quite forward too, pushing his arm into their breast and giving him a view of said part and their ass.

Then when he had been claimed, the Aphrodite girls and few from other cabins had the idea of him being brainwash to be like the Hunters, rejecting love and stuff. They decided to 'bring' him back to the love side, so they could try to be with him. Though personally he felt they were treating him like a trophy so he avoided them. Not that he needed, especially when he was usually accompanied by Yugito or Clarisse then they'd turn around and never bother him anymore.

' _I can manage. I'll just use my clones and could summon some of the wolves and have them chase them around. Kills two birds with one stone. Speaking of wolves,'_ he thought absentmindedly. He nicked his thumb with a kunai and went through five hand signs.

BOAR. DOG. BIRD. MONKEY. RAM.

He slammed his hand down and an intricate sealing array appeared on the ground forming like a spider web. **"Summoning jutsu!"** a cloud of smoke enveloped the area but quickly dissipated. The others -bar Percy- were surprised and didn't know what he was doing.

Out of the smoke two wolves sat on their haunches yet they were alert of their surroundings. Both had black fur yet two had distinguishing features. The one on the right had a shoulder plating on its right and blue scarf around its neck while the other had a left shoulder plating and brown scarf. The two wolves looked around before their sights settled on the teens, who tensed in preparation of confrontation.

They were surprised when the wolves look at the masked shinobi and seemed to brighten. Their tails wag and tongue lolling out of their mouth. Naruto just eye-smiled at the two and petted them, "Hey Hitokuchi, Kuranchi. How are you guys doing?"

" **We're doing great Naruto!"**

" **Arashi told us what happened-"**

" **And who your mom is-**

" **That there's another Shinobi-"**

" **And you're in a camp full of demigods!"** the two wolves took turns in speaking before finishing the last together. The blonde just laughed at them while the others were bewildered at what they're seeing.

"Yeah. Anyway I need you guys to guard the area with a few of my clones, is that okay?"

" **Yeah, we-"**

" **Don't mind!"** Eye-smiling at the two, he made eight clones that promptly vanished in a blur with the two wolves. Turning around he saw Annabeth and Grover staring at him, confused while Percy had already gotten some firewood. Making his way to where the son of Poseidon is, he gave a small glance to the other two and asked, "I take it you want to know who they are?"

"Yes, who were they? How did you do that? What clan are they talking about? How do they even talk? Do they always take turns in talking like that?" Annabeth spouted out questions in quick succession, beside her Grover also wanted to ask the same thing but decided to let the girl continue. Not to mention it was quite amusing to watch the daughter of Athena trying to interrogate a person much older than her.

Eye-smiling at his surrogate little sister, he answered. "Well in order; the were The Mischief Twins, Hitokuchi the one with the blue scarf and Kuranchi was the brown. I summoned them from another realm where their clan lives; by clan they're a pack of wolves, who used to be part of my mom's own pack before leaving and discovered chakra, of different sizes that can use chakra just like regular shinobi except their animals. I guess they can always talk but since they started to have chakra they were able to physically talk unlike sending thoughts to other people's head or by using telepathy. And yes, they always talk like that but only those two."

"How do you summon them? Is it some kind of pact or agreement?" Grover asked now. While it was a brief meeting, he somehow could feel that the wolves carried the energy of nature around the lupine animals, but decided not to question it.

Naruto nodded, "You're right. My dad found their contract during the Third Shinobi War back in my world and kept it with him. He didn't sign it because he had been a toad summoner back then and thought this would be a gift for me since he somehow knew that I didn't want to be in his shadow. Anyway I signed the Elemental Wolf Contract 3 years ago, I summoned the alpha or leader of the clan and met him. He gave me a test through a question and if I answered right I would be their summoner, but if I didn't they'd erase my name from the contract and I would never be ever able to summon someone from them again. I passed their test and I've been summoner their summoner, they also help me train in my affinities since they are attune to the elements- which I guess that came from being part of a divine blood," he added the last part in mumble. Satisfied for now, Annabeth started to make a roof with a few leaves and branches while Grover helped Percy to get more firewood. As they did this, Naruto couldn't help but glance around and frowning as he did. Scatter around them were pieces of cans and other small trash, not to mention a few tree stumps indicating that they were cut down.

He looked around their camp and decided to add more protection. Creating 3 clones he handed them a single piece of paper before they all **Body Flickered** in different directions about 15 feet away from their campsite. Then turning to the trees closest to them, they put the paper on the middle of the trunk. Naruto dispelled the clones and held up the Snake hand sign **"Ninja art: Camouflaging Barrier,"** he stated as his chakra pulsed connecting to the four seals he placed. There was a light blue wave that went up before shimmering and becoming invisible. This was one of his original seals he made or some currently making. Its name told it all, by having either four clones or four seal tags hold the required chakra then a barrier would come up and everything confined in it would be invisible to the outside while you could see the outside inside of it. **(A/n: did that make sense or did it just confuse you? If not then the barrier acts like a one way mirror or glass.)**

Then he turned and started to pick up all the trash and put it into one pile. After a few minutes, the other two boys came back arms filled with broken branches while Annabeth had made shelter that could fit all of them under it. Percy and Grover started to arrange the firewood to make a campfire and Naruto was done piling the trash, before slamming his hands to the ground. The earth around the trash caved in before the blonde spat out dark mud -somehow through his mask- into the hole which instantly hardened. Nodding in satisfaction he held up his right hand and snapped his fingers, instantly creating fire at the tip. He aimed his finger at the campfire and it shot a small stream of flames lighting it.

The others watched this in a bit of awe and showed it through their soft applause. Setting up their bags and sitting down, Annabeth used Naruto's bag as pillow and turned around after bidding them good night. In a few minutes, the boys could hear her snores and knew she was asleep.

"That was fast," Percy commented as he tucked himself inside his jacket as a pillow. He also had Riptide in hand, wary of any monster attack. "Can't blame her. We did run into the Kindly Ones and Medusa," Grover stated as he used the flying shoes to fly up into a branch of a tree and made himself comfortable while keeping an eye out for any monsters too.

The masked Senju noticed this, "Don't worry about any attacks. Hitokuchi and Kuranchi and a few of my clones are watching. I also set up a barrier that makes us invisible, if they find something they'll dispel and I'll know," he assured the boy. "Just rest so we can be ready in the morning."

"Oh alright," Grover said, his head turning to look up in the sky making him sigh. "This is so sad."

"What is?" Percy asked. "You're here in this quest?" Grover shook his head pointing at the sky and the still dirty ground.

"This and the sky. You can't see the stars anymore, people polluting the sky. Its a terrible time for a satyr," he lamented and the wolf summoner nodded in agreement.

"So you're like environmentalists? Being a satyr and a son of Artemis?" Percy asked curiously. While he wasn't like his friend Grover, he found no joy in trashing the area and the water. ' _Guess I'd also be like them except when it concerns over bodies of water,'_ the son of Poseidon mused.

"No! Humans! Your species is destroying the n… sigh, never mind. Its no use in lecturing humans, well not all," Grover admitted sending his masked friend a nod which was returned. "At this rate, I'll never find Pan," he sighed out.

"Pan? The God of the Wild that disappeared since two thousand years ago?" Percy asked.

"Yes," Naruto confirmed. "A sailor in the coast of Ephesus heard a mysterious voice calling out from the shore, 'Tell them that the great god Pan has died!' When the humans learned of it they believed it thinking it was true. Now they've been slowly destroying the wild, everyday weakening Pan's strength. Grover and the some satyrs don't believe he's dead and want to search for him, that's why Grover needs to complete a quest with you so he can have a searcher's license."

"No searcher has ever come back. Once they start their journey, they can't be found alive again," Grover added.

"Just like your Uncle Ferdinand? No offense G-man"

"Its okay Perce. It's a risk that we know and willing to take." His eyes had a determined gleam in them, "But I know someday, I will find Pan!" he declared. Naruto and Percy just smiled at their friend.

"You'll definitely find him," Naruto started. "If you stay true to your dream and still determined, then you'll find Pan. If you believe that he's still alive then he is, just have hope and continue your way forward then you can accomplish anything."

"Yeah. We also have your back G-man," Percy added as he sent a grin at the teary eyed satyr. Grover wiped them away with a sniffle, before looking down at them giving a small smile at their support. "Thanks guys, you don't know how much this means to me," he said. Again both sent a smile or an eye-smile before Grover turned on his side, "Good night guys."

"Good night Grover," the two replied before following their friend's actions. When their breathing evened, Naruto sat up leaning on his elbow for support. Hearing chattering teeth he looked at the only girl of the group shivering the blanket he had in his bag wasn't enough to keep her warm. He sighed before shrugging his jacket off he went over to Annabeth's side and put it over her, then he held a hand over the jacket and another for a half ram seal and channeled his chakra to it. Suddenly seals glowed on it and within minutes Annabeth stopped shivering letting out a sigh and a small smile.

Satisfied the masked Senju turned to the tree Grover slept on and sat down leaning against it. He settled in relax position, but easy for him to get up and fight if needed, and closed his eyes, then fell asleep within seconds. He didn't even sense a person appearing inside their camp showing just how tired he was.

The person knelt down beside him and placed the item around him. It revealed to be blanket, one that the blonde couldn't help but snuggle into causing the person to giggle softly in her hands. She reached out and started to stroke through the teen's mask getting a small purr from him, "You have always put others around you before yourself," the person spoke softly. The campfire flickered before burring brightly showing them to be Hestia. She glanced at the 'lookouts' noticing they haven't sensed her, before turning to her nephew. She made another blanket appear and laid it over her nephew. "And you are just the same Percy."

She gave both a kiss on the forehead and surge of warmth engulfed Percy as Naruto's own body regulated more heat from her blood and Hephaestus'. She stood back up and whispered, "Good luck to you and your friends, grandson." walking into the campfire she vanished.

* * *

Hestia reappeared out of a hearth in the throne room of Olympus and took her usual seat next to her domain. Looking around, all the gods, save for Dionysus and Hades for obvious reasons, were present. She rolled her eyes as the first thing she heard was her brothers' argument.

Again.

"GIVE IT BACK! JUST BECAUSE MOTHER LIKED ME BETTER DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN STEAL WHAT IS MINE!"

"I DON'T HAVE YOUR TOY LITTLE BROTHER AS I HAVE NO USE OF IT!"

"IT! IS! NOT! A TOY!"

' _Honestly? Why can't they get along like us?'_ she thought slightly annoyed. Her brothers were always fighting with one another whenever they got the chance whilst she, Demeter and Hera got along. Though she noticed that Hera was little distant lately, but Hestia thought she didn't know about Minato and Naruto til now.

Looking around, Hestia saw the others not minding the two brothers fighting. Demeter and Hera were talking quietly to each other, Hermes was typing on his caduceus turned phone - busy as ever with deliveries, Athena was murmuring to herself while reading a book. Aphrodite was busy applying make up to herself with a mirror she conjured, Apollo was excitedly talking about his newly discovered nephew to Artemis who looked bored and ignoring her twin, Hephaestus was tinkering with small machine he's building, and lastly, Ares was leering at the goddess of love while sharpening a small knife.

All the other gods were wondering why they were actually when it wasn't the summer solstice yet. Though Ares was secretly grinning at the thought of a war between his father and uncle.

Zeus who looked ready to retort again, noticed his sister's delayed arrival.

"Hestia where have you been?"

She looked at him with her fiery eyes, "I have checked on how a group of demigods were assigned on a quest to return your bolt, they just started to today," she informed them.

"A quest? That's really rare," Demeter commented. "We have not had one of those since the last one was a tragic, who are on the quest sister?" she asked and the others were hoping that at least one of their children were on it.

"Poseidon's son is leading the quest." her statement caused some to groaned in dismay while Poseidon had grin and puffed his chest out in pride.

"Athena's daughter, I believe her name is Annabeth is also on the quest. There's also a satyr named Grover as well," she said making Athena smile slightly, then remembered that her daughter was with the sea spawn, as she dubbed Percy. Her smile fell into a small scowl at the thought of her daughter spending time with the son of her rival since he could cause the quest to fail.

"Lastly is Hephaestus' great grandson, my grandson, and Artemis' son," she added. Smiling as she did so when she remembered what Naruto did for Annabeth. Hephaestus paused on what he was doing and allowed a proud grin on his face, while Artemis beamed before shifting into worry over her son.

"Is he alright?" the moon goddess asked. The others looked at her oddly still not used at the fact of her having a son.

"He's fine," her aunt replied. "They're all tired and asleep when I got there. Naruto had set up a barrier with seals and had clones and two of his summons as look outs. He also gave his jacket to Athena's daughter when she was started shivering and used the seals he made on the jacket to provide heat."

"Thank you for checking on him," Artemis smiled at the mother of her lover, as Poseidon and Athena followed her actions. She inwardly smiled how her son was watching over the only girl in the quest. Knowing that he had taken after her in that aspect. Her sister Athena was also smiling, happy that someone was looking after her daughter, she turned to the Goddess of the Hunt, "I was unsure what to think of your son, sister but I admit he is making a good impression. I will find a way to thank him for taking care of my daughter. I suppose you'd be telling your hunters about this?" a sheepish nod was her reply that made the others smile amused. "At this rate, your son would have gained your hunters' respect, sister."

Her statement caused Artemis to smile happily.

Apollo leaned back on his throne, arms behind his head and grinned making his teeth shine similar to one familiar spandex wearing taijutsu user. "Yeah! He's awesome, not to mention that they fought the Furies and Medusa," he boasted out loud and silence followed after his claim.

The other gods looked at him like he was an idiot for only saying that now and Apollo wondered why. He got his answer when her sister practically disappeared from her throne making Hephaestus wonder if she knew the **Hiraishin** -since their method of teleportation was not as fast- and reappeared right next to the Prophecy God. She grabbed the front of his clothes and started to shake him with all her might while a furious glare bore through her brother's head.

"WHAT?! YOU KNEW AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME THAT MY BABY FOUGHT THOSE AWFUL MONSTERS BEFORE THE MEETING STARTED!" She shouted as she continued to shake Apollo, who comically started to have swirls for eyes and small drool escaping his mouth as his brained was rattled from the fast shaking. The gods who were related to the demigods of the quest also looked concerned while Athena and Poseidon glared at Apollo slightly before sending the other the stink eye. Since Medusa was technically made by Athena and the Sea God started it all. Zeus had his head in hands at the sight of his daughter nearly strangling her twin, while Hera seemed amuse and slightly happy.

"Oh! Someone sent us a package," Hermes said as a new message popped in his phone and read it. He snapped his fingers and Percy's package appeared on his lap gaining the gods' attention, also consequently saving his brother from Artemis' wrath. He looked at the label reading it, "It's from Poseidon's son."

He unsealed the box and opened it and took a peak in it. A grimace formed on his face as he pulled out a severed head. "Ew, yuck." The others looked mildly put out from the head but turned into surprise when Hermes turned it around showing it to be Medusa. "Guess he's a bit mad at us."

"HE DARES INSULTS AS LIKE THIS?!" Zeus raged while Poseidon merely rolled his eyes at his brother's theatrics and temper.

"I wouldn't blame him. If I were attacked by the Furies and Medusa, I'd be mad. He's just frustrated," he reasoned and some of them agreed. While some like Zeus and a few Gods took this a sign of disrespect, the others let it slide since most of them wanted the son of Poseidon to find Zeus' bolt if it could stop him from being so moody all the time. Though with all the things happening it would take a miracle that Zeus wouldn't get angry at least once for a day.

"Hey there's something else inside," Hermes said pulling out a small paper as the others turned back to him . He looked at the paper before glancing down, and he broke out into a laughing mess. The Olympians were taken back by the sudden laughter and wondered if Dionysus had cursed Hermes for a prank he did.

"BWAHAHAHAHA! Why didn't I think of this?! HAHAHA!" Hermes gasped out holding his sides sliding down of his throne.

"What did the sea spawn do now?" The Wise Goddess asked curious what made her mischievous brother laugh.

"O-oh ho," Hermes panted. "I-It wasn't P-Poseidon's s-son, it was Artemis' son," he continued and held up the paper where a drawing of a chibi Naruto holding up a peace sign on it. He then put his free hand in the box and pulled out a plushy lightning bolt. He threw it to his father to cover his snickers that escaped him. Zeus caught it as tick appeared on his face as he angrily stared at toy.

"WHAT KIND OF JOKE IS THIS?!"He boomed out and no one answered him. They were too busy trying to cover their laughs at the sight of Zeus holding a substitute for his bolt. The sons of Zeus looked ready to break out into laughter while his daughters were in giggling fits, though Athena was trying to compose herself, she was ultimately failing. His siblings had were visibly snickering at him.

Grinding his teeth, he inadvertently squished the toy, which suddenly lit up and started to sound a zapping noise. All of them heard it and were silent. Then they broke down.

Ares, Apollo, Hermes, Aphrodite fell down laughing hard while Hephaestus was holding onto his throne to keep himself from falling. Poseidon guffawed and nearly had tears in his eyes. The other goddesses were all giggling mad, even Hera was laughing at her husband's plight.

' _Oh Naruto,'_ Hestia thought fondly and amused. ' _You know how to make things very lively.'_

On her throne, Artemis tried to keep in her giggles as she remembered the times Minato tried to make things fun. _'You are just like your father my son.'_ She thought it would be funny if she told this to her hunters, it would be a sight to see for all to see the immortal group of maidens laughing.

"OH AHAHA! I haven't met him yet and I like him already!" Poseidon gasped out as he continued laughing with everyone. No one saw Zeus cross his arms and turned away pouting like child.

"...I hate the kid already…" he mumbled to himself.

* * *

 **Back with the Quest**

Heterochromia eyes snapped open as the owner felt eight set of memories rush into his head and someone nudging him on his side. "I'm up. I'm up," he groaned as he slowly sat up. He rubbed away the remnants of Hypnos' dust in his eyes and saw Annabeth smiling beside him. "Morning Annie," he greeted with a yawn. 'Annie' mock scowled and lightly hit him in the arm.

"Don't call me that," she chided. "But good morning to you Naruto," she said before giving him a hug. Surprised he returned the gesture and she pulled back and offered his jacket back with a smile. "Thanks for the extra warmth."

His eyes turned into a smiling impression as he took the jacket, happy to help his friend. They heard Percy mumbling, looked like he was about to wake up, so Annabeth went up to him to wake him faster. Naruto could sense the barrier was still up and from his clones' memories that nothing had happened while they slept and the twin wolf summons had returned the moment one of them woke up. Though he had to blink when he reviewed one of the clone's memory of a pink poodle walking up to the barrier and sniffed around before trying to get in. The clone didn't see it as a threat and let it in and the dog was now spending time with Grover.

He turned around and saw that the satyr seemed to be talking to the dog, who barked at him when he noticed he was awake. Grover also turned and was surprised to see him. "Oh you're awake."

"Yeah…" he said uncertain. "Do you want to explain this?" he added gesturing to the poodle.

"Hm? Oh this is Gladiola. He's a missing pet and there's a reward for him. I thought maybe we could use the reward to help us in the quest instead of using your money. Say hi by the way," he explained as he petted the poodle. Naruto looked at the poodle before shrugging.

"Hello Gladiola," the blonde greeted. What he didn't expect was a voice to answer.

" _What's up Human?"_

The grandson of the second Hokage stilled. He was sure that he heard a voice speak in his head and was quite sure that only Kurama or the Gods could do that. _**"That wasn't me kit and I can tell you I'm the only one here in your head at the moment,"**_ Kurama spoke up as he was also surprised to have heard the voice.

Slowly the blonde looked at the dog, wondering if he was caught in some sort of illusion. "Did you just speak?"

" _Nope, that's just you understanding me. You seemed surprised, others would have started screaming their heads off when they learn a dog is talking to you. Blondie tell your friend that I like to be scratch behind my ear,"_ the dog seemed to snicker as Naruto blinked owlishly at the request.

"I know that I'm a person who has defied the laws of science, met talking shinobi wolves, but a talking poodle has me tripped out?" he thought out loud.

"You can understand animals - uh I mean regular animals? Since when?" Grover asked in bewilderment. Naruto just shrugged.

"Just now, guess that's because of mom. She is the goddess of the hunt and also has domain over the Wild, so it'd make sense that my mom can talk to animals."

"And since you're the first son of Artemis there's some abilities you don't know yet. First a shinobi, a vigilante, fire resistant, and can speak to animals now," Grover listed off before whistling. "You have a heck set of skills that's useful."

" _Why do you smell like foxes and wolves human?"_ both campers of Camp Half-Blood stiffened at this. Naruto hadn't told anyone -bar Grover, Mr. D and Chiron- of his Jinchuuriki status. Trying to act sheepish he gave a reasonable excuse, "I have fox and wolf companion in camp," he reasoned which the dog didn't seem to buy it. Before it could ask more Percy woke up with a start, eyes darting around and his shoulders tense before relaxing. He turned to others but blinked seeing the pink poodle, which had now moved next to the blonde ninja and was panting happily as said ninja scratched it on the belly. With his sharp eyes, Naruto noticed the son of Poseidon's wary and cautious actions.

When Percy asked why a doing was being petted by Naruto, Grover explained the situation to him and asked him to say hello to the dog. Percy didn't want as he thought it was meaningless to talk to a dog since they couldn't understand them.

" _Stupid water monkey! Say hello!"_ Gladiola growled making the only two people who were like Dr. Dolittle laugh.

"Come on Perce, just be say hi it wouldn't hurt anyone."

"But's it a dog! Why should I?" the raven haired boy reasoned as he got up and stared weirdly at the dog.

Annabeth sighed as she handed him a bag of chips and went up to Gladiola, scratching him behind the ear, "Just do it Seaweed Brain." Percy grumbled that it was pointless but said hello to the pink poodle.

" _Yes human! Bow down to the almight Gladiola!"_ the dog half cackled, half barked out prompting Grover to laugh while Naruto just snickered in his hand.

" _ **That is one egotistical dog,"**_ Kurama commented but Naruto ignored it.

After eating breakfast which was some chips that Annabeth had snagged in Medusa's lair and a few packed food from Naruto's emergency seal, they were on their way. They first dropped off Gladiola to his owner's house that was a half an hour walk to where they were as the dog gave them directions.

The owner was a fat woman who looked to be in her mid forties and was wearing too much make up that she'd be considered a clown. The Senju didn't understand why Gladiola ran away from the seemingly kind woman. Inside the seal Kurama had curled up in a fetal position as he understood the dog's plight. From inside Kushina's seal he could get a glimpse of her memories when she slept and knew the D-rank mission of catching Tora the cat of the daimyo's wife. It was a position no animal didn't want to be in, to be suffocated with so much affection. The lady paid them two hundred fifty dollars for returning the pink poodle which was what they needed.

After saying goodbye to Gladiola and his owner they traveled to the nearest train station that would take them to St. Louise. The ride would probably take two days but if meant not walking there most of the group were happy with it, though Naruto preferred roof jumping with the three on his and clones' back or using the **Body Flicker** to save them some time but Percy was adamant of not traveling of that method. That and the others didn't want to risk falling to death. So Naruto was out voted.

"Wait here. I'll get the tickets," Grover said as a collective nod came from the others. The satyr then left to go get their tickets as the shinobi of the group glanced at Percy who was nursing his head. "Something the matter Percy?"

Said boy looked up startled before nodding, "Yeah. I had a weird dream-"

"Dream? Was it like you were there and couldn't control your body and can't do anything but watch?" Annabeth interjected staring at him and waiting for an answer. Surprised he gave a slow nod and she muttered a curse in Greek too low for them to hear. She looked back at him and started to explain, "What you had Seaweed Brain is not an ordinary dream. Its a Demigod Dream, its like a vision that could be related to clues from past or future events that can help Demigods. It happens at random times so its nothing to worry about, what is it you saw in a dream?"

Percy was about to open his mouth before Naruto and Grover, who came back after Annabeth's explanation, jerked their heads and started to sniff the air. Annabeth and Percy noticed this and realized the reason why. Whenever either of the two started to sniff, it meant a monster was nearby.

Right now the two could smell something familiar to a litter box of a cat and the metallic smell of blood.

"Guys come on! I can smell something and I don't want to find out what monster it is this time!" Grover beckoned his face set in a panic expression. They all agreed and went inside the train station. The platform they had to go was platform six, they were lucky that it would take them straight to St Louise. When they entered the station they were the only people there. At this time, the station should have been swarmed with people heading to work but to find empty was concerning.

"Is it the mist?" Percy asked remembering Chiron explaining the Mist to him the second day in Camp. Grover sniffed around giving a hesitant nod since he was only one in the group who knew how to manipulate the Mist to a certain degree.

"But who could be controlling it? The gods can only control the mist and few nature beings and children of Hecate could do it," Percy murmured. All of them looked deep in thought before Annabeth's eyes widened.

"It must be Hades! He's trying to stop to us from getting the bolt or keeping us distracted."

Grover sighed in resignation, "We can't catch a break could we?" Percy seemed ready to answer but all of them were knocked back by what felt like a speeding bull running into them. Naruto had righted himself in the air, summoning two other clones with a thought before catching the others and landed on their feet. They put the others down to their feet and the clones dispersed themselves.

"W-what hit us?" Percy groggily asked. He felt a hand cup his chin and tilt it upwards, what he saw made him pale and jaw drop. Grovers' hidden goat legs were trembling and looked close to wetting himself while Annabeth had gone deathly silent and ashen pale. Beside them the masked Senju had wide eyes.

In front of them that was nearly the size of a monster truck. Standing on four legs with pearl white sword length claws, the monster had wild and spiky mane that surrounded its head and chest. Its fierce brown eyes glared at their still form, mouth curled in a snarl revealing teeth that resembled like daggers and a snout sniffing the air. A low and deep growl erupted at the back of its throat staring at the group.

"T-The N-Nemean lion," Grover whispered before letting out a frightened bleat, his satyr instincts telling him to turn around and run as if Hades was after you. Hearing its name, the lion turned at him and growled again, only this time with a hungry look. It seemed it have caught Grover's goat scent that came from being a satyr.

' _Powerful, deadly and graceful,'_ Naruto thought as he silently admired the beast in front of him. The legendary monster was only defeated by Hercules, the greatest hero who has ever lived. Naruto could say that the lion would be one difficult monster to kill that he has met.

" _ **Well, I wouldn't say that. If the cat had more intelligence like a normal person then it'd be dangerous to even consider fighting it. Just be lucky that thinks like a wild cat,"**_ Kurama said in the blonde's mind and Naruto mentally nodded. Then a thought past if the Nemean lion came from the elemental which was a place that if anything was born there then they would've chakra. It was a scary thought.

"Guys, what do we do?" the sea child asked in a whisper. His hand was twitching to get Riptide out and be ready for an attack.

"Nothing but run," The son of Artemis replied as he glanced at the clock. Their train would leave at 10:00 and they only had three minutes left before it left without them. "Fighting it would be suicide. We can't waste anymore time and we need to find a way around it."

"He's right, the lion's fur is indestructible. Hercules was the only one who was able to kill because he strangled it to death," Annabeth stated not moving a muscle to provoke the monster cat to kill them.

A thumping sound followed by what to be seems likes gear shifting and hissing came from behind them. They slowly turned around to see a bull the size of a pickup truck staring at them with red glowing eyes. Its hide was made up of completely celestial bronze and gears rotating from the gap between the bull's limbs.

"What that'?" Percy asked the blonde girl, who was shifting her attention to the bull now while Naruto didn't stray his gaze from the lion.

"Its a Colchis Bull, creations of Hephaestus," Annabeth replied. "Why is a Colchis Bull here with a Nemean Lion?" she asked herself.

"S-So how do w-we get past b-both?" Grover stuttered out, he was still pale but it had lessened and wasn't bleating anymore. Annabeth looked ready to say something before noticing the oldest demigod moving away from them, incidentally taking the attention of both monsters. "Naruto! What are you doing?!" Annabeth hissed out, trying to reach out to him but was stopped by Percy who looked serious.

"Trust in him Annabeth. He knows what he's doing." Grover nodded his head in agreement.

"I'll distract them. You guys go get to the train, we only have a two minutes left before it leaves. When I give the signal you run to the train and don't look back," Naruto said.

"But what about you?" Annabeth asked concerned.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be behind you." his answer made her only worry more. Sensing her emotions, he glanced at her. "Annabeth. I promised Chiron that I keep the three of you safe and return back to camp," he said which surprised them but he wasn't finish. "I swear on the river of Styx that no harm will come to any of you and we'll get out of this situation alive. Just trust me," he said and thunder boomed outside sealing the oath.

She looked unsure and he turned to her, "Hey don't be afraid. You already fought a Kindly One and Medusa. Don't let this tabby cat and rust bucket scare you." he eye-smiled at her and she gave a small smiled. Filled with confidence she followed the other two. Silently moving around the monsters, the three inched slowly away from the Nemean Lion and the Colchis Bull.

Seeing them move, he turned to face both monsters making sure to have a perfect view of both. Steeling his nerves he took a deep breath and slowly settled into a stance. His eyes darted to the clock which was now 10:59. One minute left. Slowly his hand reached into his shirt pulling out his necklace. The movement caused the lion to growl and its claws to lengthen while the bull huffed some steam through its nose and stomped its metal hooves into the ground, slightly cracking it.

"RUN!" He sent a burst of chakra to the necklace instantly turning it into its bow form. He notched an arrow and aimed it at the floor before the monster. It spurred both monsters to charge forward with roars. Naruto jumped up enhanced by his chakra to dodge and landed on a wall crouched, his left hand occupied he raised his right hand in the Ram hand sign and focused on the faint connection on the arrow. **"EXPLODE!"**

A resounding boom came in between the monsters throwing them aside from the shock wave. Naruto notched an arrow again only this time his arrow was giving off shower of sparks and aimed at the bronze bull. Releasing the sparking projectile it embedded in between the gaps of the bull. Suddenly the bull started to twitch and convulse as the arrow short circuited it from the inside. The Nemean Lion had landed on its back and into a news stand - or what remained of it. Without forming any hand seals he made twenty **Shadow Clones,** each with a replica of his bow. They all aimed at the lion that was struggling to get up, arrows seemingly turning bright brown - a side effect of channeling earth chakra to the arrows. **"Earth Style: Bludgeoning Impact!"** all Narutos released their arrows but the original was not done yet. His hands quickly followed into 5 hand signs before stopping on Tiger.

" **Ninja Art: Arrow Shadow Clone Jutsu!"** Twenty arrows multiplied into hundreds and the earth enhanced arrows slammed into the lion. The previous jutsu as its name implied dealt a devastating blow to the lion and the ground around it. Blow by blow, the rain of heavy blunt arrows hit it surpassing the lion's fur. Perched on the same place the blonde stared at the yowling feline monster, ' _It is said that the fur of the Nemean Lion is impenetrable, having steel like properties that sharp weapons won't affect it meaning its defense outside can't be penetrated…'_

" _ **However some fail to take into account that while the fur is impenetrable, is it indestructible on the inside as it is on the outside. A force of boulder smashing onto a person would kill them instantly, but an avalanche of boulders that can be created can definitely hurt or possibly kill the Nemean Lion when its insides are flattened like a pancake,"**_ Kurama finished as he watched through Naruto's eyes. The raining arrows had stopped at the same time Kurama stopped talking and both took in the sight in front of them. The place where the Lion had stood was now filled with small craters made from the heavy earth enhanced arrows. All that was left behind was the fur of the Nemean Lion, and a pair its claws glinting beside it.

' _I wonder why they haven't tried this soon? I mean anyone could essentially kill the Lion,'_ he wondered as dropped down and walked to the spoils of war, his clones dispelling themselves seeing they were no longer needed.

" _ **Its probably due to the natural fear that made them cloud their sense of logic and only thought that the only way to survive is by running as far and fast as you can get,"**_ Kurama suggested. Naruto pondered on his friend's guess while picked up the fur and the claws. He also went towards the bull's side and eagerly sealed up the pieces he could salvage from the bull's remains.

 _DONG_

Naruto's head snapped to the side and saw the clock had struck 11 o'clock. He turned to the platform to see that the train was already gone making him groan. _ **"Well looks like you have a train to catch… literally,"**_ the fox added accompanied with a snicker as his Jinchuuriki's shoulders slumped. Resigning to his fate, he sniffed the air and his nose caught all of the scents of the others. He already knew what Percy and Grover's scent smelled like but he still wasn't familiar with Annabeth. It smelled like old books and something similar to a bird's smell.

Knowing there wasn't time left, he glanced back at the destruction of his short skirmish and ran out of the station. Checking if there any mortals in the vicinity he put up a small genjutsu that rendered him invisible then jumped onto the side of the nearest building. He searched for the tracks and sniffed the air again, before he started to jump across roofs following his fellow questers' scents.

* * *

 **HEY GUYS! I found some time to finish this chapter today even though I had exams this morning and til tomorrow. Sorry for the late update and again my computer is still not fixed so I can't update the other stories.**

 **If you must know I'm very nervous for this week. Why? Because on Wednesday I have to be in a short scene of the Beauty and the Beast in the opening scene. Another is we have our Junior's prom night on Saturday. I already have my suit but we still haven't been taught to dance yet and I'm gonna have to be part of an intermission number representing my section.**

 **So yeah I'm very antsy this week and I probably can't update again but just to let you guys know this is my last quarter so School is nearing its end.**

 **That's all I want to say, GOODBYE AND SEE YA DRAGONIANS! V :)**


	14. Visits, Hybrid and monster mom, Glider!

"We have to go back! We left Naruto back there with two monsters and one is essentially indestructible! How are you not two freaking out!?" Annabeth yelled, her voice rather hoarse and parched. Percy and Grover didn't want to answer so they just let her vent out her anger and talk to her when she finished. By the looks of it she was exhausted, that and they were getting looks from everyone else in the train due to Annabeth ranting ever since they had left the station and their friend.

"You shouldn't worry too much Wise Girl," Percy said. He was sitting down next to the window with Grover to his left sleeping peacefully. "Naruto can handle himself as long he isn't caught off guard, not only that Naruto is _very fast_ so he'll probably meet us somewhere near our stop." his statement helped her being assured that he was saying the truth. The son of Poseidon did explain to them about the mechanics of Naruto's **Body Flicker** **Technique** to them and Annabeth calmed down before she pulled out a book from out nowhere and started to read. Percy shook his head, wondering where on earth the girl kept the book when her bag had been destroyed in the bus.

He turned to look outside admiring the scenery. His eyes caught movement from his peripheral vision. A heard of centaurs galloped alongside the train, easily matching its speeds. A kid centaur looked at him and waved. Blinking, he waved back uncertain and surprised before the centaurs gained more speed and ran ahead of the train. Leaning back into his seat, Percy just shook his head at the sight.

The son of Poseidon stared aimlessly into nothingness. It would be a few hours before the train stopped and it was killing him, figuratively speaking. Percy never was a patient kid even if Naruto helped him control himself he still wasn't patient, add the fact that demigods were born with ADHD to hone their battle reflexes and a bored demigod well you can be sure to say that Percy would be very tempted to do something fun.

Percy's stomach decided to make itself known. Annabeth looked up from her book and raised an amused brow at him. His cheeks turned red a bit but he tried to play it off, "That was, uh, me , clearing my throat?" he stuttered out and Annabeth let out a quiet giggle. The sea green eyed boy smiled to himself, glad to get his fellow camper out of her bad mood even if he embarrassed himself for it. Then Annabeth's stomach also growled and the girls flushed lightly and Percy tried to stop snickering.

He stood up and offered the only girl of the group a hand, "Come on let's go find something to eat, there should be dining cart here." Smiling Annabeth grabbed the offered limb and pulled herself up. They walked down the cart they were in and found the dining cart where there were only a few people were eating.

They went up the counter and looked through the menu wondering what to eat. "Is there something you like to order?" someone asked and they both looked up. A young woman who seemed to be mid 20s with black and dull eyes stood in waitress uniform. ' _Why does her eyes look so similar to Annabeth?'_ Percy thought to himself and he slowly compared the two.

However when Annabeth saw who the woman was, she seemed know who she is if her eyes widening and a glint of delight and respect appeared in them. "Mother," she greeted formally and the son of Poseidon felt like his time has come. He already knew of the rivalry of Annabeth's mother with his own father, it was something he thought to be quite childish in his opinion. Nevertheless he didn't question the Gods, especially the one in front of him. "Lady Athena," he bowed down to the waist feeling a bit weird doing it in public place but noticed that nobody even looked at their direction. ' _She must have used the Mist to make us invisible,'_ he concluded.

"You are correct in your presumption Percy Jackson, stand properly now," the Goddess of Wisdom said as he stood up. Her gazed moved up and down before she added, "I must say you are very observant and albeit a bit smart, smarter than your other brothers in the past. "

"T-Thank you f-for your words, Lady Athena," Percy stuttered out as he blinked in surprise never expecting to hear her complimenting him. From his side, he also knew that the Goddess' daughter was also bewildered to hear it from her own mother to actually talk to Percy without any spite.

"Why are you here mother if I may ask?" Annabeth asked seemingly recovered from her mother's words.

"I have come to check up on the quest myself. I particularly need to find Naruto Senju, my sister's son by any chance is he with you?" however she paused when she saw the concern and guilt appeared in her daughter's expression and Percy's pained expression. "Is something the matter?"

"Yes milady," Percy confirmed. "When we were about to take the train, we were ambushed by a monster. We did not expect it to fight another one so soon but we were ready to fight, however the monster turned out to be the Nemean Lion." Athena was stunned to learn this. To encounter the Lion, they must have been lucky to get away as all the Olympian Gods knew that the monster was very vicious and hard to kill. "When we tried to turn around, another monster appeared but it was a Colchis Bull. We were trapped and Naruto told us to make a run for it while he used himself as a distraction. We were adamant of not leaving him but he insisted and swore a vow on Styx, and we had no choice but leave him. I should have stayed behind to help him," Percy grit his teeth and clenched his fist in anger, he hated not being able to help his friend and the thought of Naruto made him remember something he learned from Yugao.

" _Naruto is very selfless to his precious people. He would do anything to keep them safe, even give his life if it comes to it."_

Annabeth still felt guilty and wanted to take it out of her, "I-I wanted to h-help to," she said with a sniffle. Tears started to edge around her eyes and she made no move to wipe them. "But I f-felt so h-helpless! I just stood t-there because I-I was afraid of what would happen! All the time I spent training in camp was nothing if I couldn't help out my friends!" she exclaimed on the verge of crying.

Athena didn't know what spurred her to move but seeing her daughter vulnerable forget her status as a Goddess and remember that she was still a mother, even if she gave birth in another way. She hugged her daughter and comforted her, whispering soothing words to calm the distraught Annabeth, who welcomed the embrace and clung to her mother sobbing slightly on Athena's shoulder. Percy had the decency to not gape at the mother and daughter and gave them some privacy excusing himself to find another food diner

' _That boy. He is very different from his past brothers, to give my daughter and I some privacy is a thoughtful gesture. I guess it would only be a one time thing.'_ The Goddess thought to herself. Her eyes softened as she turned to focus on her daughter, "Shh… Don't fret my daughter. I'm here," she whispered into Annabeth's ear.

* * *

 **With Percy**

The son of Poseidon had left the mother and daughter to themselves before trying to find another food diner in the train. Luckily he was able to find another with only a few people in it and he immediately went up to the attendant behind the counter. "Excuse me, may I order -" a quick browse through the menu and deducing what his companions would like to eat "- one medium sized bowl of salad, 2 chicken sandwich, 3 medium fries and drinks, and three cups of ice cream, one vanilla, chocolate, and strawberry each."

"Is that all dear?"

"Yes, how much will I be - Whoa?" he didn't expect to see his order to be served in less than a minute. "How did you do that?" he asked looking up to the woman and was astonished to see the Queen of Olympus in the guise of a waitress. Thanks to Annabeth's visit to Olympus she already knew what most of the Olympians look like as they mostly chose what looked close to being human. Percy stammered as he hastily bowed down at the waist, "L-Lady Hera! F-Forgive me for not noticing sooner, I - "

"Calm yourself, nephew," she said and Percy quickly shut up and tried to steady himself from being startled to meet the goddess of Marriage. ' _She called me nephew. Does she really acknowledge me as such?'_ he thought absentmindedly.

"Yes, even if you are… an illegitimate child, you are still my brother's child. While it is a slight to my domain due to your father being married to Amphirite you are still family, and I am not what others make out to be," she stated. Percy looked confused for a moment before he caught on her train of thought.

"You mean that you aren't really hostile to demigods and that you're actions were misunderstood or misinterpreted by someone else?" he asked curiously.

Hera seemed to gain a small smirk, "I guess Athena was right. You are a smart one for a son of Poseidon." Though he didn't show it, Percy was slightly annoyed from all the comments that insinuated that he was stupid much like his brothers in the past. Still he understood since some of his brothers disgraced some of the gods or crossed them, he wasn't that dumb and he had common sense.

"Not many have the honor meeting me Percy Jackson, but I have come to warn you," she said as a frown started to appear on her face. "My husband has been getting more jumpy… impatient if you would and your mere existence is starting to catch up to him. Your recent gift along with your friends has angered him. Now, he has sent a monster to try and eliminate you before you could find the bolt."

Here Percy didn't bother to hide his emotions as he deadpanned at the Queen of Heavens, "Forgive me my lady but wouldn't my airhead of an uncle be a hypocrite? If he wanted me to find his bolt and fast, shouldn't he have sent help so he could have it back at him? Killing me wouldn't accomplish anything at all except not getting his light to, declaring war with my father and possibly tearing Olympus with said war?"

Silence. Hera blankly stared at him and Percy was nervous that he said something wrong or offended her. However he was quite shock to see her smile slightly and let out a small chuckle. "There is nothing to forgive as what you say is true, nephew. This is all I can do for now, my _husband_ would be mad if he knew I was here. Good luck on your quest Percy Jackson," Hera bid, her form glowing slightly making Percy blink. Another blink and the goddess of Marriage was gone. The son of Poseidon glanced at the food the Goddess served before shrugging and searched for a cart and put the food on it. Pushing the cart he made his way to their cabin. When he got there, he was mildly surprised to see Annabeth there looking less guilty and more determined.

' _Lady Athena probably talked her over the incident.'_ he thought as he took a seat beside her and handed her one chicken sandwich, one of the fries and a drink.

"Thanks," she said as she took the offered food. Her eyes lit up seeing the strawberry flavor ice cream and grabbed it then took one scoop. She groan blissfully while slumping in her chair, "Ohhh… this is good." Percy chuckled at her while taking small scoop of his own.

"How did you manage this?" she asked around the spoon on her mouth.

"I didn't. Turns out another goddess was here but I don't think your mom knew she was here," he replied.

"Really? Who?"

"Hera."

"Wait, she talked to you? THE Hera? As in the wife of Zeus?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yep." he said popping the 'p'.

"Explain, Now." Annabeth demanded as her eyes turned to steely gray. Percy was tempted to just keep giving vague answers but thought it was not worth to anger the blonde any longer.

A few moments later their satyr guardian woke up from the smell of food and eagerly dug in. Grover also asked of what happened while he was asleep and the son of Poseidon told him and Annabeth the conversation he had with the Queen of Olympus. They were shocked and horrified when they learned Percy had insulted Zeus, in the presence of said god's wife no less. Even more shocked when Hera had agreed with him and laughed at the accurate description of her husband.

After that they were all silent. Then Grover groaned getting their attention, "Ugh! Great, we have another monster after us and this time it was sent by the king." Percy and Annabeth groaned at that realization as well.

* * *

 **2 hours later**

The train eventually reached it destination St Louis, passing the Mississippi river. Then they saw the giant gate way arch and judging by the bright smile on Annabeth's face, the son of Poseidon knew they were going to it. While he didn't aim to be an architect like the blonde, he could say the gigantic structure was amazing. Though he earned a light punch on the arm from the girl when he said it looked like a giant handle of a shopping bag.

"I want to build something that would last hundred of life times. To leave a mark on this world," Annabeth stated as she stared up at the giant arch.

"An architect, right?" Percy asked and the girl nodded. "As a child of Athena I'm expected to build something. Something that will last for a long time and not get knocked down, like a certain sea god and his children." taking a jab at said sea child.

"And here we go again," Grover grumbled to himself, arms crossed over his chest as he watched the two bicker.

"Okay okay, I get it," Percy said holding up his hands placating manner. "Look Athena and Poseidon made the chariot together right? Your mom made the chariot and my dad made the horses to pull them, that shows they can work together. If they can work together, then we can too." he explained. In all honesty Percy would have liked to work with Annabeth but the blonde kept him at arm's length due to the long stigma of their parents rivalry.

The wise child looked cautious thinking he was trying to trick her. But so far, Percy seemed honest and through the journey, she learned a little bit about him and deduced that Percy wasn't the type of person to deceive people.

"Alright, truce?" she asked holding out her hand and Percy grasped it to shake. When their skin met, a jolt of electricity seemed to attack the teen's arm and felt himself flush. He withdrew his hand and could see Annabeth seemed flustered but didn't know why.

"Ehem." They turned to Grover who had a smile filled with amusement and mirth. "Are you two lovebirds finished flirting?" he joked. He dodged the indignant slap from the girl and moved to the archway laughing as the two followed with red faces.

They didn't walk far as the the arch was only a mile away from the station so they could make a quick run if needed. When they arrived at the great arch, instead of getting a lift up from the elevator Annabeth decided to give the two boys a tour around the underground museum, much to their chagrin. She started to talk at a fast pace but still in a reasonably and understandable speed.

Percy looked a bit sleepy. Grover couldn't blame, his oldest friend in camp had that effect to anyone except who wasn't Luke or a child of Athena. The satyr was bit hungry but was listening and sniffing around. That seemed to snap Percy out of his sleepy state.

"You smell any monster?" he asked and Grover shook his head.

"No. Underground usually smell like monsters. I'm not surprised if there is one and just waiting for us the moment we stepped in," Grover stated. Percy didn't like the sound of that but there was nothing he could do with Annabeth insisting to go to the great arch.

"Hey doesn't 'our friend downstairs' have something similar to Annabeth's hat?" he asked catching their attention. He didn't know it, however both old campers let out a sigh of relief when he referred the god of the Underworld in a different and neutral title.

"You mean the Helm of Darkness?" the blonde girl asked and Percy nodded. "It's his symbol of power. I saw it next to him during the winter solstice." Percy pondered in his thoughts, ' _I though he wasn't welcome in Olympus, wait. The winter solstice!'_

"Oh I get it. It's the only time he's allowed to visit since the winter solstice is held on the darkest day right?"

Annabeth looked impressed as she looked at him in a new light. ' _Mother was right about him.'_ A slight blush then formed on her face, _' And the reaction I had when I shook his hand, what did it mean? And why am I feeling soft for him?'_ she shook her head, getting her thoughts to focus. "Yeah but his helm is much more powerful than mine. My hat can only make me invisible while his helm can do anything. It can radiate so much fear that people could probably die from its presence when he wears it. It also literally makes him become the darkness itself, that's why the helm is one of the three powerful weapons. The helm of Darkness, the Trident and the Master Bolt - put them together and they're pretty much unstoppable."

"Okay but what's stopping him from watching us now?" the son of Poseidon asked and the other two exchanged glances before answering, "We don't."

"I think we should go to the top now," Annabeth suggested and they all moved towards the lift.

"Yeah I like that," Grover agreed quickly looking towards the shadows of the area as if it would jump at him.

They didn't have to wait as when they arrived the lift had came down and opened for them. They got in, noticing they were confined with many people much to their discomfort. The lift wasn't big it seemed.

Just as the doors were about to close, a hand shot in between stopping it from closing. The door open and a husky looking woman carrying a small Chihuahua with a rhinestone collar in her left arm entered. The three campers were reminded by Gladiola's owner, except this woman looked like she was trying to cover up her ugliness with a bunch of make up on her face. The woman stood in the center separating Percy from Annabeth and Grover.

Percy stumbled a little when the lift gave a slight lurch when it started to go up. As he steadied himself, he saw the Chihuahua snarling at him. He was a bit put out by the dog's attitude and tried to calm it down. It didn't work, except he somehow only got it more angrier and started to bark at him.

"Now now Sonny, behave." the woman chided. Immediately the dog stopped barking but it didn't stop glaring at him.

"Is that his name? Sonny?" Percy asked the woman, who merely smiled in response. Her forked tongue flicking out and -

' _WAIT! Forked tongue?!'_ he thought in shock as he studied the woman intently. She gazed at him and he knew he wasn't imagining it. She smiled exposing fangs and her eyes flashed gold for a moment. Percy avoided her predatory gaze and readily played with his pen/sword.

The lift slowed to a stop and the doors opened. Everyone stepped out and let the group waiting for the lift to get on. Percy swiftly moved to the window with Annabeth and Grover looking confused to their friend's behavior. He quickly told them about the woman being a monster and he suspected that the little dog with her is also a monster as well.

"Are you sure?" Grover asked looking quite pale learning about the monster. "I'm positive that she is a monster."

"Alright but what are we gonna do?" Annabeth asked this as she warily glanced at the woman, who seemed to be guarding the elevator.

"Just act natural, and when the elevator comes back up-" Percy started

"We get ride and avoid the monster." Annabeth finished. The two looked at each other in surprise. Grover coughed to get their attention, and both looked at him. "If you guys start kissing I'm gonna barf. Its bad enough you guys are flirting while on a quest," he chided but the effect was lost with his amused smile.

"We aren't flirting!/ Why would I kiss him?!" the two exclaimed drawing everyone's attention. The two blushed and averted each others' gaze when the women started to talk about them while the others looked amused or annoyed at them.

"Alright, the observation deck is about to be closed in a few minutes. Everyone please proceed to the elevator," A park ranger called out. All of them went to the elevator which was nearly full.

"Sorry, but the lift is full," A man said apologetically and the doors closed. The only people left where Percy, Annabeth, Grover, a park ranger, a small family and the fat lady with her Chihuahua. Said dog breed started yipping in his owner's arms as it wriggled around trying to get down, all the while the woman smiled sweetly and her eyes flashed gold for a brief moment.

"Doggy! Look mommy, a doggy!" the small child said excitingly and his parents pulled the boy back.

"Well son, if you insist." the woman sighed in exasperation.

"Did you just called your dog 'son'?" Percy interrupted. Even if he was a bit new to this 'Demigod business', he knew no one would call their pets 'son' or 'daughter'.

" _Chimera_ , dear." She corrected. "Not a dog. This is why we rarely use the Mist," she complained a bit.

"But," Annabeth mumbled to herself as she connected the dots. "The Chimera is the son of -"

"Echidna," Grover whispered, his skin turning slightly pale and legs quivered in fear.

"Yeah, Zeus doesn't like me breathing his air," Percy retorted sarcastically as he brandished _Riptide,_ while Annabeth pulled out her knife and Grover herded the family and park ranger out of reach of the incoming fight.

The monster woman's golden eyes narrowed into slits, "How do you know that boy? No one should've known about me!" she hissed in agitation.

"A hunch, though I think my gift to him may have something to do with it."

"No matter. Even if you have known, I will still kill you."

The Chihuahua wasn't a Chihuahua anymore. It had grown large until its back was nearly touching the ceiling. Percy's ADHD idly noticed that the monster hasn't fallen through the floor with its weight. It had a lions head with its mane in blood-color - though that could be it is actually blood, it also had the body and hooves of a goat and a snake head for a tail that was hissing. The collar had grown to match the Chimera's big frame and Percy could read: CHIMERA - RABID FIRE-BREATHING, POISONOUS - IF FOUND, PLEASE CALL TARTARUS - EXT 954.

Echidna had rolled up her denim sleeves revealing her skin had turned into green scales, similar to a snake's skin, and her fangs lengthened openly showing the three campers who she is. Her forked tongue flicking out between her teeth.

The three teens heard the boy scream in fright and was hiding behind his parents, who was looking at the monster fearfully and were frantically pushing the button for the elevator. The park ranger had his sidearm out but was paralyzed.

"They can see her?!" Percy asked the girl beside him, who looked confused herself.

"No. They shouldn't, the mist automatically alters the mortals' mind to change what their seeing. What they're seeing could be their greatest fear of a monster or something," she stated.

The new snake lady made a hissing noise that sounded like laughter, though it was hard to tell.

"Rarely has Lord Zeus allowed me to test a hero with one of my children. I am the Mother of Monsters. And with you, you will make a great sacrifice for him. My son will feast the others today as he is getting hungry as of late, so be honored Percy Jackson," She said, idly petting her son. The Chimera took that as its cue to start with roar and pounce on them.

"Separate!" Annabeth shouted rolling to her left while Percy dodged to the opposite of her. The raven haired teen got up and held his sword parallel to his chest and slashed at the goat body. The monster yowled in pain and turned to him and Percy felt heat coming from its mouth and dodge again. He was lucky that he did or he would have been barbecued as the fire melted the glass facing the river and caused a small explosion.

Percy skidded from the backlash of the explosion and looked for his friend. His eyes spotted a floating knife near where the Chimera was standing and slashed at its hind legs. The Chimera roared in pain from the wounds and its tail lashed out. Annabeth turned visible as her cap was knocked off and she was almost sent flying. Thankfully Grover was there and caught her with her dagger then took her back to the battle.

Percy ran up to the hybrid and jumped onto its back and started slashing and hacking. The chimera growled as it bucked the son of Poseidon off and batted him away it's head.

"Hey!" The Chimera turned just to see Grover throwing Annabeth at the beast's face and Annabeth stabbed the monster's left eye. It howled in anger and pain as blood started to leak out of its socket. The smart girl pulled her dagger out and back flipped away from the beast, landing near Percy.

Echidna watched the demigods fought her son, furious as her son was easily being defeated. Only two demigods, a son of Poseidon and a daughter of Athena had worked together flawlessly! Something which was unheard of! The satyr had played as support and helped when he could. The way the two demigod changed positions to trying to distract her son while the other attacked grated on her nerves.

"Stop playing around and KILL THEM!" she yelled at her son who seemed to know that its mother was getting angry.

The beast lunged at the two demigods jaws wide and ready to devour them whole. "Watch out!" Percy pushed Annabeth away and rolled backwards landing on his bum. However he didn't expect for the Chimera to focus on Annabeth.

"Annab - AGH!" he cried out in pain as something bit his right calf muscle. He instinctly slashed his sword at whatever had bitten him and the mouth biting his leg slacked and he was able to look at the snake head for the Chimera's tail.

He groaned as he felt burning sensation on his leg and knew he was poisoned. Annabeth and Grover saw him in pain but was occupied with fighting the monster. The Chimera - who hadn't felt the snake tail cut off - had cornered Annabeth to the melted window which the monster was trying to push her out.

Echidna grinned to herself. "Yes, my son. Now kill her!" at her command the lion-goat hybrid pounced mouth wide.

 _THWANG THWANG THWANG THWANG_

Mid pounce the monster slumped and fell to the ground inches away from the girl who could see arrows embedded on the monster's face. One for each eye and two right in the center of its head, which started to dissolve into golden dust. A figure jumped in through the window then landed in front of Annabeth holding a bow.

"Sorry I'm late. The elevator seemed to be broken so I choose the window," A grin spread across their face.

"Naruto!" Grover, who landed beside a relieved and happy Annabeth, exclaimed. Said girl looked extremely happy despite her disheveled. The late arrival sent her a quick eye-smile before shifting his gaze to his best friend about 5 feet away from him and noticed his pale state and the green ooze coming out his leg.

"Grover get Percy into the river! He's been poisoned and he needs water quick!" his order was met with a quick and the satyr using the flying shoes made his way to the window then flew down. The shinobi focused his gaze the woman in front of him and guessing from her appearance was a monster.

"It won't matter if you put the son of Poseidon in the water. The poison has been started to spread all over his body and in a few minutes he will die!" Echidna cackled.

"You'll pay for hurting my friends," He growled out putting away his bow then brandishing his tri-pong kunais. His weapons made the woman raise an curious brow before her eyes lit up in recognition.

"So you're the son of that whore Artemis? I never expected that bitch to have a child, much less a son. Though she might have picked a wimp of a man to fulfill her needs," she took a jab. Naruto's jaw tighten and his eyes turned red for a brief moment. He held his kunai to throw but Echidna was quicker. Her arm turned into a snake and shot towards the family and the security trying to open the door before wrapping around the young boy.

"Aaahhhh! Mommy!" the child yelled in fright. The monster used the boy as a shield in front of her while the parents tried to run to them except the park ranger stopped them knowing that the woman could the parents and the child if she wished.

"The Mother of Monsters can't fight without having one of her children to do it, huh? Look's you're just a coward," Naruto sneered while Echidna scowled at the insult.

"I recommend you stop insulting me boy," her face turning into a hateful glare directed at him. "I merely don't want to waste my time with you son of Artemis. You have the same look she has, that look of hatred. And that _eye_!" she spat out gazing balefully at the blonde's silver eye. "Those eyes are the cause of the suffering of my children and I would like nothing more than to claw it out of your sockets. That way I can get even for that bitch and her little sluts!"

"SHU **T UP!"** Naruto growled loudly, sounding like an animal. His eyes flickered from their heterochromatic state into red with slits for pupils, and under his cloth-face mask his whiskers began to thicken and bolder. Annabeth gasped at the changes not knowing what was happening to him. Echidna frowned when she saw it before cackling in sadistic glee.

"Oh this is too good! Who would have thought the son of Artemis would be the very thing she hunts everyday!" at his shocked look, she grinned in a feral manner. "Oh I know about what is inside you boy! A real demon inside of you!" she laughed. "I hope your mother knows what you are Jinchuuriki," she stated as more a growl erupted behind the agitated blonde's mouth. Behind him, Annabeth stared confusedly at the word.

"Don't **insu** lt m **y** mo **ther** a **n** d **do** n' **t** ca **l** l **me that,"** he managed to get out in between growls and pants as he tried to control of his temper. It was to tempting to let loose at her, a group of **Shadow Clones** with a **Rasengan** ramming into her face came to my mind and he wanted to just do that.

" _ **Naruto…"**_ Kurama said lowly. _**"She is baiting you. Do not fall for it or it would be your downfall. Focus, ignore her taunts."**_

"The scarlet eyes with slits in them…" Echidna considered him for a moment. "Oh! You have the Nine-Tailed Fox within you? I know all about the almight Kyuubi and the Elemental Nations boy. It would be a battle between beasts which could rival with my husband's strength," she claimed. Naruto was ready shut her up and tear her to pieces. His mouth opened to say something but Echidna couldn't stop one last insult.

"Stings doesn't it? To be the son of a monster hunter,Demon child?"

The whole room went silent while the blonde shinobi stood still. His head slumped casting shadows over his eyes.

That name. That blasted name.

Faint voices whispered in his ears. Voices he had never heard for the past 6 years, now came back just to haunt him again. All he could remember from that name was pain, agony, anger. Pain and agony for all the beatings, the insults he endured in his life before he whisked away to have a normal life in this world. Where people won't judge him. Free to be who he is and wants to be.

 _ **Kyuubi brat!**_

 _ **Monster!**_

 _ **Murderer!**_

 _ **Demon child!**_

Names given to him by the people of the Leaf village. There were many more but they were always mentioned.

" _ **Naruto, listen to me!"**_ Kurama called out to his friend. The fox could hear the voices since it wasn't real and is an imagination of boy's mind. _**"The voices aren't real! Its your imagination! You have new friends, your sisters, your mother! Do not los-"**_

' _ **No no no! Naruto is taking in more of my chakra and is entering the V1 cloak. Damn it!'**_

Echidna seemed to take his silence stature unwilling to fight. "Do you surrender, Kyuubi br - !"

Annabeth and Echidna gasped and their eyes were wide. Orange bubbling chakra came out of the blonde's body, starting to shape into a cloak covering him. His hair stood on end, seemingly becoming spikier while his canines lengthened into fangs giving him wild animalistic look.

His eyes snapped open and looked at Echidna who froze at the sight of the blood red eyes staring at her. Unbridled fury and power sparked inside his eyes, rational thought thrown out as rage took over the blonde's mind. Then as if responding to an unheard command the cloak which had been steadily increasing stopped and two chakra tails formed over his tailbone and fox like ears above his head. Echidna blinked and all of a sudden the boy wasn't there!

"GAAAHHH!" Echidna cried out as fire unlike any other burned her arm that was holding the boy. Naruto behind the woman's back kicked her away before grabbing the boy and jumped over to his parents who took him (the boy) from his (Naruto's) arms. He went in front of the elevator ripping the doors open with his enhanced strength. When he turned to the family and ranger they were surprised to see him still in control.

"Go, now!"

Not having any objections they nodded and went inside the lift then left. Now without any mortals, he turned his attention back to Echidna. She looked furious yet he could sense her fear, her arm had blackened into decaying flesh and one could see the bone nearly peeking out. Annabeth was disgusted at the sight but could not look away, as she's in awe at the power her friend possessed, not knowing the cause of the injury was the poisonous properties of Bijuu chakra.

The masked Jinchuuriki vanished in a blur and appeared at the woman's left side. Panicked, Echidna lashed out with her available hand turning them into claws which was easily avoided. A knee to the stomach was the retaliation followed up by an left hook to the head and powerful right jab to the chest, sending her tumbling across the room.

She landed in pathetic position, chest heaving in difficulty to breathe. Black blood oozing at the left side of her head and blood was spurting over her lips. Though she wasn't given any time to recover as Naruto appeared behind her grabbing her by the hair and threw her to the window. She landed near the destroyed window and Annabeth who scooted away from her.

" **You won't ever call me that ever again!"** Naruto hissed in a deep and rough voice. Echidna moan pitifully struggling to sit up. When she was in sitting position she coughed out blood.

"S-Still won't m-ma-tter. Ca-a-a-use y-y-your friend WILL DIE!" she snarled her remaining hand turning into a snake again shooting towards Annabeth. The daughter of Athena attempted to free herself but had her arms pinned to her sides. Echidna then flicked her arm and loosened her hold of the girl who was sent flying through the destroyed window.

"ANNABETH!" Naruto yelled snapping out his angry state and his chakra cloak receding. He ran towards the window, his tri-prong kunai appearing in his hand driving through her chest turning her into golden dust.

Annabeth screamed as she fell. She could see the ground closing in fast. She closed her eyes and prayed to her mother to save her, even knowing that the her mother couldn't help due to the ancient laws but still hoping. She waited for pain to overcome, for death to claim her but… nothing. Only the sensation of floating and wind blowing her hair back.

"You can open your eyes now Annie," a familiar voice said as she now felt the arms holding her bridal style. Annabeth opened her eyes to meet Naruto's own silver and blue-tinted brown eyes. "W-Wh-at w-a-as that? What was that orange cloak? And your eyes! They turned red when you started to get angry!" he flinched recalling how he nearly lost control himself.

"Its something I wish you hadn't seen so soon," at her look, he hastily amended. "I was going to tell you when I had the chance because I don't want to keep a secret from my friends and this is a secret that I share with Yugito."

"Fine," she huffed in disappointment. Then she realized where they are, "Naruto?"

"Hm?"

"Are we flying?"

"Uh... Kind of?" he sheepishly admitted as Annabeth looked down - not at the ground but at the device that Naruto was standing on.

It was made up of steel or something similar to one with conductive properties. It was shaped similar to a board with metal grates around it. The part where Naruto was stepping on was glowing blue with rotor blades inside in. She couldn't see what was under the board but she guess it had some kind of booster of some sort to carry its weight and make it fly.

"You made a hover-board!" she exclaimed excitedly before she snapped her head to him. "This is the secret project you were making with Beck wasn't it?" she accused and at his sheepish nod, she grinned.

"This is cool! Say can you make me one?"

"Sorry but only I can fly this and even if I did make another one its hard to make with regular steel or celestial bronze. So I made it out of chakra conductive metal - which had appeared in my work station one time which I guess came from my great grandpa." he explained, before adding or correcting her, "Its actually called a glider but in essence yeah looks like a hover-board. I still haven't finished it yet by the way, this is just its prototype capable of flying but not equipped with weapons."

"Okay…" was all she said. She noticed no one was looking at them, two teens hovering in the air with lots of people was bound to attract attention.

As if reading her mind. "Oh I put up a genjutsu to make us invisible and another one to trick the mortals' hearing so they wouldn't hear us."

Nodding in understanding, she was about to ask more when she spotted the other two members of their group by the river. "There they are!" she said pointing at them and Naruto made his way towards them.

He positioned the glider in front of them but above the river and expelled his chakra around the two boys, who blinked before gaping at them.

"Hey guys, miss us?" the two blondes grinned cheekily at them.

* * *

 **HELLO EVERYONE!** **Summer is nearly arriving but I have one last day of school. We have already finished our final examinations but now we're just practicing for the** _ **Moving up**_ **or graduation of being a Junior High School student to a Senior High School student.**

 **I'm very excited to start summer soon and happy to be graduating. Though I'm still deciding on what track I want to take and what actual job I want. Its very frustrating but I guess I'll just wait for another two years and we'll see.**

 **The Glider idea came from the Spiderman 3 movie which is Harry's glider but there will a few differences in its weapon arsenal and the glider itself. I will not share that as I will keep it a secret for now. Also this was just a quick preview for it as I originally intended to show it on the Sea of Monsters.**

 **Also thank you for the reviews, for following, and favoring - is that the correct term for favorite? - this story. I was thinking if should I start making chapter just for a new story but I won't publish until I complete this one first. Its a Naruto and Harry Potter xover but with Naruto elements. I'll be making a poll for this if you want it or not.**

 **That's all for now, so GOODBYE AND SEE YA DRAGONIANS! PEACE V :)**


	15. Ares is an ass and Spider Water Park!

"W-Wha?" the two boys sputtered in incredulity staring at the two blondes hovering in front of them.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" Naruto teased. The two shook their heads from their daze.

"We were so worried about you! Annabeth nearly had an anxiety attack cause we left you and was making a ruckus on the train," Grover said.

"I wasn't having an anxiety attack! I was just worried… yeah worried that we might not see you again," Annabeth indignant response turned somber as she realized that there was a chance that their friend could have died.

Sensing the depressing emotions coming from the three, he changed topics. "Are you alright Percy? There isn't any side effects from the poison, is there? I can check if you want?" he asked while maneuvering the glider down on the ground then dropped Annabeth to her feet. He held out his hand with the Glider hovering above him. It folded in itself until it was the same size of a matchbox, which Naruto put in his pocket.

Percy shook his head, "I'm fine. The water healed me and purged the poison in me. But I got something while I was down there." He started to tell the two blonds about him meeting one of his Father's people, a sea nymph that looked like a spirit. The woman told him that he has to go to Santa Monica and that hiss father wanted to relay a message and give him something.

At the end of his explaining Grover looked ecstatic. "We have to go to Santa Monica! You can't ignore a summons from your dad!"

"He's right. It would be a good reason if your dad summoned you," Annabeth added looking thoughtful.

As they were about to go to the Amtrak station, Percy stopped and turned to Annabeth. "What happened to Echidna?" He saw Annabeth shifting her feet uneasily while the older blonde's eyes turned blank.

"I made her regret hurting you and Annabeth," was all he said. It made the two boys shiver at the tone he used. It was cold, full of rage and it spoke in a calm way. The three pre-teens all remembered Naruto's confession of how he was a vigilante, and the brutal method of how he killed the rapists. Something that the shinobi knew, "Let's go. Percy and I are technically _wanted_ people and we need to get out of here before I lose focus on my Genjutsu." the three nodded and left for Denver.

It was safe to say that the trip was shorter than their travel to St Louise since it only took them half a day, thanks to Naruto convincing the others to let him carry them with clones and **Body Flicker.** Though Naruto had to take a few chakra pills and rest half an hour so he'd replace the clones and have more chakra to **Body Flicker**.

This gave them about 8 days left to find the Master Bolt and return to Zeus by the Summer Solstice or war would break out between the Sky and the Sea.

Another was the only girl in the group kept sneaking glances to her friend. The event in the Archway left an impression on her, the sudden boost of strength was a boon but that didn't made her think of it. No. It was what came with it. Unbridled blood lust, fury, and hatred all bottled up, that's what frightened her.

It was so sudden and the influence it had on Naruto made her think she didn't know him more than stranger. Then his eyes changed to ruby red. Like blood. She hadn't seen anyone with the same kind of color, even with the Gods or Goddesses she met, and that something… _Demonic_ was influencing her friend.

It was when Naruto felt tired for the sixth time that they finally arrived in Denver. The first thing they did was find a place to eat and a change of clothes, especially Naruto who made a mistake of carrying Grover as the satyr weighed nearly 200 pounds. The shinobi actually had to use chakra to increase his strength which took about 59% of his chakra reserves and exhausting his chakra coils from consuming 5 chakra pills and bathe in sweat. Although they didn't say anything, both shinobi and satyr was somewhat affected by the bad stench from them.

"We should call Chiron," Grover spoke up, acting casual despite the many looks other people were giving them. "He'd want an update and make sure we're okay."

"Yeah but we can't use the phone right?" Percy pointed out. Annabeth nodded in confirmation. "Don't worry, we have another way of communicating."

"Please don't tell me you're going to write a letter and _owl_ them?" Naruto asked. He was panting a bit and a slight sheen of sweat covering his face but that didn't stop from joking a bit.

The three looked confused before Annabeth groaned and face-palmed. She sent him an exasperated look, "That's the first joke I've heard about Harry Potter." At her revelation, Percy let out a snicker while Grover adopted an amused look on his face. The satyr had heard a few conversations from wild owls before and he had to keep in his chuckles when they were complaining about being only messenger birds in the Harry Potter book series. Seemed like the owls were truly the representation of Athena.

"Let's just go," Annabeth said annoyed at them. They spent half an hour walking around down town while Grover and Annabeth seemed to be observing the buildings and side walk. It was bit hot and it certainly affected them, if their sweaty clothes were any indication.

Eventually, Annabeth found a deserted do-it-yourself car wash. They quickly crossed the street - checking to see if there were any cars nor mortals before doing so.

"Really? I know we smell but you know we could have just made Percy clean us up instead of using the car wash," Naruto said jokingly as Grover reached out for the spray gun while Annabeth was searching her pockets. The two old campers froze before groaning and face-palmed rather hard.

"Ugh… Of course! Why didn't I think of that?!" the daughter of Athena muttered to herself, her hand still on her face. "Seaweed Brain could just have a water spout and you could have just made us invisible with Genjutsu to avoid any confrontations."

Grover looked annoyed at himself as well. "Next time we'll do it, it's already weird for us to go inside a car wash with no car at all. We're already here and I need 75 cents to get this to work. Anyone got any change?"

"Um…" Percy patted his back pocket and pulled out a coin wallet, he pulled out a the exact value and handed it to his friend. "Here, I didn't get to use my money for the food on the train."

"This will do," Grover smiled before loading the coins and turned the selecting knob of the spray gun into FINE MIST. "IM-ing camp."

"Instant Messaging?" Naruto asked confusedly. Percy had the same expression on his face as they remembered quite clearly that a monster would be able to track them when using gadgets.

"Its Iris-Messaging," the blonde girl corrected. "Iris, the goddess of rainbows, carries messages for the gods. If she isn't busy and you offer something or ask nicely, she'll grant half-bloods the same service."

"So, you summon her by trying to create a rainbow?" Percy asked skeptically while beside him Naruto thought it made sense. Who's to say you couldn't summon something else with a spray gun. This is coming from a person who could summon various wolves with powers of the elements.

The satyr pointed the spray gun in the air and watch as the water spits out into mist. "If you want to wait for rain to come while the sun is out, this is what we've got as a substitute," Grover said in a snarky tone.

Annabeth fished out a golden coin from her pocket, "Now the drachma," she said before flicking it into the mist. The coin flipped many times before shimmering out of existence in the middle of the mist.

"Camp Half-Blood," Annabeth said. A few moments later a window like screen began to appear in the mist. Then all four of them could perfectly see Camp Half Blood as the strawberry field and the Big House was in view. And a second later, two people walked past the screen. One was big and burly while another had a feminine figure with blonde hair, it took them a few moments to recognize them as Charles and Yugito.

"Charles! Yugito!" Naruto called out and the two mentioned campers spun to look who called for them. Charles gave a grin seeing them, beside him Yugito smiled seeing them but developed a blush on her face when she directed her smile to the masked blonde.

"Hey guys! Nice to see all of your okay," Charles said as they came closer to the Iris Message.

"We're alright. Just a bit dirty, smelly, and tired," Annabeth answered as Naruto seemed unable to be talk with her sister present. Something that brought smirks on Charles', Grover's, and Annabeth's face. And secretly inside the shinobi's mindscape, the bijuu was cackling at flushed and stun stupor of his Jinchuuriki.

"Anything happened?" Yugito asked, somewhat able to force down her blush but still visible to anyone who observed her closely. And it had nothing to do with the images her tenant was displaying in her mind.

"Its not an easy trip if that's what you're asking. What about at camp?" When this was asked, both Charles seemed angry while Yugito frowned.

"Its bad," Yugito started. "Someone leaked out the information of what's happening on Olympus and the others are taking sides. Apollo, Hermes, Hephaestus, and Aphrodite cabin sided with Poseidon while Athena, Demeter, Ares and Dionysus cabin have sided with Zeus. The cabins have started to provoke each other and some fights have already occurred but dealt with."

Percy's eyebrows furrowed at hearing this. "We have news to share. We need to speak with Chiron -" He was interrupted when a figure with sandy blonde hair appear behind the two.

"Charles! Ares cabin is starting another fight with your siblings and I don't think they're gonna stop at just taunts later on," The figure said as he came closer and the group retrieving the Master Bolt saw it was Luke.

"Luke!" Annabeth and Grover exclaimed surprised in their voice while the other two boys just blinked. Said son of Hermes' eyes widen seeing them through the Iris Message before his face broke into a grin.

"Hey Percy! Is that Naruto and Grover? And Annabeth too?" he inquired and even though he wasn't anywhere near them, Naruto felt hate flash in the older teen's eyes. Something that Kurama confirmed for him. "You're alright! Thank the gods! We've been so worried."

Naruto sheepishly sighed scratching the back of his head. "Tired but still in one piece."

Beside the masked blonde, Annabeth was trying to fix up her clothes yet to no avail. She could only stammer out, "W-We're… d-d-doing… j-just… fine." it didn't help that her voice went up a higher pitch and her cheeks reddened for acting like a school girl with a crush on someone.

Out of view of the Iris messaging, Percy grounded his teeth in silent frustration. He didn't know why he was affected with Annabeth flustered in the older demigod's presence but he didn't let anything show.

Then a shout caught Luke's and Yugito's attention. The kunoichi eyes narrowed before sighing and turned back to the Iris Message. "I gotta go. Another fight between Ares and Apollo cabin is starting," she turned to conflict between the two cabins but paused. She glanced back a red hue appearing across her cheeks, "And keep the others safe Naruto." She took a step before vanishing in sparks of lightning.

Luke blinked at where Yugito stood before shaking his head. "I'm still not used to that. She hasn't stop worrying about you and was thinking of leaving camp or something. Should've just admitted you both of a crush on each other," he said teasingly to the whiskered blonde. Naruto glared at son of Hermes though it was ineffective amidst the laugh of his fellow questers. In his mindscape Kurama chortled at his Jinchuuriki's plight.

' _ **Really Kit, you should have just said it before you lose the chance,'**_ The fox thought before sighing solemnly. _**'Although I blame the idiotic villagers for this. Their hatred stunted your social ethics that you're hesitant of how you approach other people's feelings. Though you have no problems with your close friends.'**_

A rumbling sounded at the entrance of the car wash as a Lincoln Continental pulled in with its radio pumped up to the max of hip-hop music. It was so loud, the bass made the windows vibrate. "What's that noise?" Luke shouted through the music, wincing as he covered his ears.

The grey eyed girl scowled at the car, "I'll go -"

"I'll do it," Naruto interrupted putting a hand on her arm. Another loud beat dropped louder and the shinobi cringed as it affected his hearing. "Its affecting my senses and it gives me a reason to 'teach' them how to be quiet. Just talk to Luke," he stated, a feral grin hidden under his mask when he said the word 'teach'. Not that the others could see it.

The masked shinobi turned and walked towards the car. The driver looked about a few years older than Naruto while another teen sat in the passenger seat. Both were moving their heads to the fast of the music.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled over the music just as the driver stepped out of the car. He wore a red cap backwards and a black and silver themed jacket one would see on school varsities. "Shut down the music! Its bothering the people here."

The driver just looked at him not impressed who was talking and had scowl on his face. "What's it you? Just beat it kid." He shoved the blonde making him stumble back. People were looking at them now since Naruto intercepted them just before they drove in the entrance. A twitch of his fingers and all the bystanders blinked before continuing on what they were doing. _**'False imagery,'**_ Naruto mentally intoned as the Genjutsu did its job. The Jinchuuriki thanked his Senju heritage for near perfect chakra control.

"Again, I'm asking that you shut down the music or there will be consequences," Naruto warned making the driver face him with a sneer and anger on his face. It caught the driver's friend's attention as the passenger stepped out of the car and moved to his friend's side. "What's keeping you?" he asked.

"Just some dumb blonde brat who doesn't know when to back off. I already said to leave dipshit."

Naruto's eyes narrowed at the dismissal and name. "Last chance to back out dumb ass, turn off the music or both you and your friend will be lying on the ground."

"Oho! The little brat is a spitfire yet you can't hold up the fire to take us on," the driver's friend said arrogantly as both pulled out small Swiss army knife. They raised it in a threatening manner and Naruto's eyes widened before dropping down to his knees.

"Are those knives? Are those real knives?" the blonde asked 'fearfully' as the two men smirked.

"Yes, their real knives," one answered as both moved closer to Naruto's kneeling form.

"P-Please don't hurt me. I-I won't say a t-thing," Naruto 'pleaded' while the two men just chuckled. With his head down the two didn't say his face. The driver's foot came into Naruto's view and immediately jumped, kneeing the driver's gut followed by a right haymaker to the face. The masked Senju twisted his body to avoid the stab from the passenger, caught the armed limb and disarmed the man with a jerk of his hand and then pulled the driver's friend over his shoulder and slammed him into the ground dazed. That done, the teen huffed as he clapped his hands as if to get rid of imaginary dust.

"Arrogant, idiotic _boy_ ," He huffed to himself before he caught what he said. "Why did I say that?" A snort echoed in his head followed by the deep and bellowing laughter of his Bijuu.

" _ **OH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I-I-I-I c-c-can't believe y-y-you said th-that! HAHAHAHA! You are you're Mother's son!"**_ Kurama panted out through his guffaws. Naruto rolled his eyes good-naturedly as he went to the car, he channelled **Earth** nature chakra aorund his fist hardening and turning it earth-ish brown colored fist. Then he smashed the stereo of the car twice before nodding in satisfaction. He got out of the car and went back to the others. Just as he was about to pass, the driver's friend moaned trying to sit up. Only for Naruto to kick him in the forehead and knocked him out.

"Thank you for your cooperation," he joked to himself. He arrived back at the others just as as Iris Message faded and the others waiting. Though they looked slightly worried about something.

"So what happened?" Percy asked after seeing the blonde walking towards them. His answer from the masked teen was an eye-smile. "Well they didn't listen to me at first but I persuaded them to listen and they did."

Grover accepted the explanation forgetting Naruto's 'persuading' methods for a brief moment. The younger half-bloods however were sceptical, knowing that 'persuading' meant something similar to fighting. Still the two twelve year olds didn't push it.

"So now that we're done, I'm kind of starving," Annabeth admitted just as a small rumble sounded coming from her stomach. The three boys chuckled while the daughter of Athena pink tinted cheeks from her rising embarrassment.

"Alright. I think I saw a diner somewhere around where we walked by," Naruto stated as he lead the trio out. Not once did the three notice of the unconscious bodies of the driver and his friend thanks to Naruto's illusions.

* * *

 **Later In The Diner**

Sitting around a small rectangle table with Percy and Naruto on one side while Annabeth and Grover sat at the other side. Both blondes in the group sitting right next to the window where they could see the highway, cars driving at fast speeds.

"So you ready to order now?" Percy asked putting down his menu getting three nods from his friends. The only masked person in the group turned and cracked his neck. The other three were in similar states, they really needed a shower to get rid of their smells as well a hot shower to loosen their stiff body.

"Yeah, we're ready." Grover replied as he turned to Naruto. "Still have some money? We hate that you keep paying for us," he said worriedly.

"Hey its okay, I also have some cash. Naruto and I will just split the pay, is that okay with you Naruto? Naruto?" He asked except his friend wasn't paying attention to him. The other three frowned at each other wondering what's on their friend's mind.

 _BRRR_

 _BRRR_

A loud engine interrupted the diner's peace and everyone inside looked out to see a motorcylce built like an armored war tank wheel in to the parking lot, the big driver got down of the bike then started to walk towards the diner.

Everyone in the room stiffened as the atmosphere suddenly turned depressing as everyone had the urge to start a riot. The biker was huge - not because of the height but because of his body's bulk as he was filled with muslces. Muscles that would make pro wrestlers seem like kids and weight lifting professionals as amateurs.

His attire consisted of camo pants, dark combat, a blood red leather duster, and black muscle shirt. Also he had scars on his hands, a iron padlock necklace and blood red tinted sunglasses adorning his eyes. When he stepped in Percy could feel power exude from the man and he was someone you shouldn't pick a fight with, much less piss off.

He glanced at the people then sweeping his arm across. His actions caused all mortals to continue what they were doing and ignore him as if he wasn't there. The campers saw him smirk at their direction as he walked towards them before pulling a seat and placed it next to their table. Just then a waitress, who looked nervous to be near the biker, came up to them asking what their orders. They quickly ordered what they wanted while Naruto and Percy moved to get their money.

"I'll pay for the brats," he said to waitress, much to said brats' surprise. He pulled out drachmas and put it on the waitress' hands, who looked nervously and confused at the coins.

"Sir, these -" The waitress stopped seeing a knife pointing in front of her by the man who grinned darkly. He nodded his head towards the kitchen and she nervously gulped and went to get their orders.

A wave of anger rush through Percy and he couldn't explain why. Like he wanted to just start a riot with everyone in close proximity. Beside him, Naruto immediately switched into what Yugao and Kurama dubbed as 'Mission attitude' the moment he felt his emotions unexpectedly act up. It meant that the blonde simply didn't gave into his emotions, was calm, analytical and observant, similar to ROOT but without becoming a literal emotionless drone.

It also helped that he had second voice in his head to keep him from making mistakes.

"Whoever you are, you shouldn't threaten innocent people! She didn't deserve that treatment," the masked shinobi said as he stared at the man, who only grinned maliciously.

" _ **Uh-oh… Why do I feel like that you've just insulted a god?"**_ Kurama mused sarcastically.

' _I know who he is the moment he pulsed his power. That an d his grin reminded me of Clarisse and her siblings.'_

"Look, we would appreciate if you would leave because your interrupting our dinner," Percy stated glaring at the biker. Fortunately before he could do anything he was kicked under the table and internally winced before looking at the other across the table. Annabeth and Grover were looking at them with wide eyes and Percy could see fear in them. And all of a sudden it clicked in his head.

"You guys!" Annabeth whispered harshly. "Apologize now, this is -"

"Ares, the God of War. A pleasure to grant us your presence, Lord Ares," Naruto interrupted, maintaining a calm facade as he looked cooly towards the God. "I doubt you are here to check in on our progress?"

Ares raised an eyebrow behind his glasses, surprised, before grunting. "Saw through that did you? You'd make a great Hunter-nin if you were back in your home world. Still, I'm surprised Arty had you with some random sap. Never thought she'd go for a wimp though," He mused eyeing him like he a scientist would.

Hands on top of the table, Naruto resisted the urge to clench his fist as his anger started to flare. He knew that the god was focusing his power towards him since Percy was no longer acting angry by his side. He would have maintained the calm facade if the guy hadn't insulted both his parents. His eyes briefly turned red with slits before turning back to their silver and blue-bronze gaze.

"I really never fought a Jinchuuriki before. Why don't we see if your fox friend can handle someone like me?" He said thoughtfully as the idea interested him.

Across the two boys, Grover and Annabeth looked a bit confused. For the satyr, surprised to learn that Ares knew of Naruto contained only to realized that the blonde's mother made them aware of it. Beside him Annabeth observed the byplay and thinking rapidly as her mind let her. _'There's that word again! Jinchuuriki, what does it mean? And Naruto's fox friend? Is it because his mom is Artemis or something related to his home world?'_

"Why are you here, lord Ares?" the masked blonde asked, studiously ignoring the god's taunts. It wouldn't do any good if he lost his temper.

"Nothing, just a simple favor."

"What favor could we do for you?" Percy asked this time.

The god's hidden eyes turned to the child of the sea. "Ah… Old Uncle seaweed's kid," not noticing Percy's face twitch. "Anyway, its nothing much. I left my shield at an abandoned water park nearby. I was on a… date with my girlfriend. We got interrupted and we left in a hurry. I forgot my shield and I want you to fetch it for me, think you can do it kiddies?"

"Why not do it yourself, Lord Ares?" Naruto inquired curiously. "You simply could summon your shield with a snap of your fingers, no need of bothering us demigods - who are currently on a quest - to do it for you," the Senju heir paused looking thoughtful, not noticing Annabeth and Grover, who had gone pale, shaking their heads no and the girl of the group subtly kicking his feet under the table. "Something scared you to make you leave. And nothing could scare you except for your girlfriend breaking up with you, Lord Zeus being angry at you, or being humiliated in front of the other Olympians in embarrassing situation." he finished looking at the God of war, who was interestingly turning red. For a brief moment, Naruto felt the god's power fluctuate and aimed at him but Kurama was prepared. The god's anger and hate was nothing compared to a piece of primidorial being in his home world, currently housed inside his body. The fox leaked a sliver of chakra into Naruto's system and the teen focused all the power towards the god.

It only made him growl before slamming a hand on the table which left an imprint behind.

"I know all about your quest punk. When Zeus told us it was stolen, he sent the best out looking for it: Apollo, Athena, Artemis, Hermes, and me. If I couldn't find a weapon that powerful…" He grinned darkly, imagining the power he'd hold if the bolt were in his hands. "If I couldn't find it then you're on your own. Even if you had a wannabe-hunter helping you," he said pointing at lone shinobi in the group. Said shinobi didn't even twitch at the jab.

"Besides, I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt. Old seaweed and I go way back," Ares boasted as he leaned in. Percy could smell his breath and hid his grimace from the stench. "I was the one who told him that old Corpse Breath being kind of… shady," he said chuckling.

No pun intended.

"You told my dad that Hades stole the bolt?" Percy asked confused.

"Sure did. Framing another person to start war. Oldest trick in the book. Knew it immediately, so you got me to thank for your quest."

"Great, thanks," the sea-green eyed child muttered sarcastically.

"Anytime."

" _ **Is this guy seriously a god? If he can't notice Water Boy's sarcasm then either this god is the God of Stupidity or he inherited it from the King of Idiocy"**_ Kurama said as he looked through Naruto's senses.

' _I have no doubt about it but I seriously doubt if I could fight Ares on equal ground. He fights dirty and his pride will not make him submit, much less to a demigod.'_

"Now, just do what your asked and I'll help you get a ride west for you and your friends. If you do I'll let you in what happened to your mom."

Percy stood, hand in his pocket reaching for Riptide, snarling at the man. "What happened to her?! Where is she?!"

"Percy! Calm down! You're getting unwanted attention," Naruto said pulling back his friend into his seat. Once seated, the blonde scowled under his mask. Playing with his friend's mom was a low blow. The blonde knew that Percy didn't want to find the bolt, but wanted to find his mother, who seemed likely to be in the Underworld since Hades had been the one to send the Minotaur.

"Heh. Anyway the water park is just a mile away west of here on Delancey. Look for the Tunnel of Love, you can't miss it."

"What scared of the dark spooky tunnel?" Ares growled threateningly at them. But even a god could not hide from Kurama's emotion sensing ability. And Naruto could sense anger at them but he could sense another.

The Senju observed the god quietly, the slight twitching in his hands which looked like was trying to quickdraw a knife and point it at someone, the fast movement of the man's eyes darting from left to right.

Nervous. The god was nervous about being with his girlfriend in a dark tunnel.

And it dawned to the blonde, just why.

"Grandpa Hephaestus set up a trap," he whispered nearly inaudible that the others didn't hear him, save for Ares.

Ares turned to face him, eyes glowing behind his sunglasses. "You're lucky that the others were affected by your sob story and that father fears the beast in you, punk." he stood from his chair and turned but couldn't help one last parting shot.

"If I had my way, I'd kill Hestia's son, take his place and break your mother's vow and treat her like the bitch she is."

Immediately Naruto jumped from his place, his three-pronged kunai in his hands, and lunged at the god. Were it not for Grover, Percy and Annabeth's reflexes the three wouldn't have caught the enraged blonde and held him down. Inside the seal, Kurama was snarling at what the god said and trying to calm his friend as well as reigning his power before his Jinchuuriki could unleash it.

"Let me go! I'll scratch **his smug face off!** " Naruto snarled as the three struggled to hold him back. Ares cackled as he turned back to wave at the enraged Jinchuuriki, who snarled and his features turning slightly feral. A snap of his fingers and the God of War was gone, his dark cackles only heard by the group.

Just then the waitress was back over them with their orders. Though she raised an eyebrow seeing Percy, Annabeth, and Grover sitting on top of a put out Naruto who started to calm down. "Is there a problem?" she asked as she laid their orders on the table.

"N-No it's fine," Percy grunted out as Naruto elbowed him trying to wiggle out under them. As the waitress left, Naruto huffed under his masked and crossed his arms. "Ow! Naruto stop wiggling!"

"Guys, get off! I'm calm now!" he protested. The three looked at him uncertain and he huffed again. "If you don't get off I'm burning you guys," he warned while the three looked skeptical. They discovered that Naruto could control and create fire with ease without using any chakra at all.

"One…"

The Senju felt the weight on his back gone and the other three were in their seats fast and it made the shinobi blink. _'Is it just me or do normal people or demigods move fast as_ _ **Body Flicker**_ _in a ridiculous situation?'_

" _ **I'm as lost as you are,"**_ was his tenant's reply.

Naruto sat up and turned to the window to see Ares' bike gone. Not a surprise there, even if the bike looked more like a tank version of a bike.

"This isn't good. Ares sought us out!" Grover exclaimed as he started to panic, even if he was drinking his milkshake. Do Satyrs even stress eat? Because that's what Naruto could tell from what Grover was doing. "Ares isn't one of the friendliest gods!"

"Thank you for summing that up," **(1)** The two boys responded dryly. Ares' passive powers made them pissed off and the god had the gall to insult Naruto's parents just to start a fight and see who'd win between a Jinchuuriki and him (Ares).

"I say we just ignore him and his silly test," Percy said as he took a bite of his burger. "Let him get the damn shield. If he left it then its his fault for forgetting it."

"Ditto," the masked Senju piped in but Annabeth shook her head.

"We can't. As much as I hate Ares as much as anybody, we can't ignore his demands unless you want something bad to happen," she stated making Naruto growl in annoyance. "Gr… fine!" then continued to eat in silence.

Grover silently sighed in relief as Naruto started to calm down. He realized that his friend was close to starting a fight with the god of war. _'As much as strong as Naruto is, I think he can't fight a god on equal grounds even if he has the Kyuubi in him_ ,' the satyr thought. Beside Grover, Annabeth slightly frowned to herself as she stared at her fellow blonde. She had noticed his eyes briefly changing, just like what happened in the archway. Being as the daughter of Athena, she had questions about the power he shortly leaked out but Naruto had told her to wait since he and her sister, Yugito, shared the same secret. She didn't like not knowing what was happening and not able to figure it out.

Still, she'd wait patiently until her sister and friend would tell her.

* * *

 **After eating**

With their stomachs full, and Naruto secretly sealing a few snacks in his storage seals, reluctantly walked to the water park Ares told them. They really didn't want to do what Ares asks but they had enough problems as it is and ignoring Ares' little side quest would be adding more.

They arrived at the water park at sunset and looked at the abandoned park. Percy and Annabeth squinted at the sign and Naruto and Grover read it for them saying: WATERLAND.

The gate was locked and the fences had barb wires on the top. From their position, they could see giant and dry tubes and water slides, twisting all over the park and ending at dirty empty pools. Empty booths in different areas, useless tickets and other trash rolled over the ground. With the park empty at night, it looked something similar to a horror movie.

"So how are we gonna get in?" The raven haired demigod inquired. Annabeth and Grover shrugged, not finding anything to use or anywhere they can enter.

"Allow me," the Senju said as he moved towards the fence. He held out his right hand to his side and three other campers could see bluish white hue surrounding it in a shape of a blade.

 _SLASH_

 _SLASH_

Percy, Grover and Annabeth blinked as two white crescent flashed through the dark area. Then they noticed, Naruto's hand straight at his side as if it never moved. The white-blue bladed aura dimmed before blinking out visibility and a triangular part of the fence which Naruto was facing fell back with rattling noise.

"...Okay that was cool," Grover spoke in awe summing the thoughts of the other two. They didn't know it but under his mask Naruto was slightly grinning to himself. He stepped into the park and the others hurried up to follow and started to look for the 'Tunnel of Love'.

"If Ares chose this place for a date," Percy spoke after glancing at the barbed wires and empty park. "Then I'd rather not see who he's seeing now."

"I wouldn't say that if I were you Perce," Grover said nervously. "The last thing that even Ares wouldn't do is get on the bad side of his girlfriend.

"Why? Is she someone like the gods?"

"Yep," Naruto confirmed before explaining. "In fact, Ares' girlfriend is Aphrodite who is actually my step-great grandmother since she's married to Hephaestus. Except she doesn't do the 'loving wife' part of the gig. Personally she's being a hypocrite and lying to herself."

"Don't say things like that about her, Naruto," Grover warned worriedly. "She's very temperamental and would mess with your life."

"Sorry. Its just that being that her domain is about love she doesn't care about the marriage at all. That she's hurting my grandfather by being with the Jerk." the three didn't need clarification of who the Jerk is.

"Well, you know," Annabeth said. "Hephaestus was crippled when he was a baby, thrown off Mount Olympus by Zeus. So I guess he is not the easiest person to be married too."

"I thought that was Hera who threw him off?" Percy asked while Annabeth shrugged. "The stories vary at whom actually did it. The other gods rarely talk about the incident because they didn't want to get on Hephaestus bad side."

Annabeth then continued, "Anyway, he caught them together once - like Poseidon did with Zeus - in a golden net and made them a laughing stock among the other gods. Since then Ares and Aphrodite would meet up in different places" Percy couldn't help snicker, still not over at what Ares did in the diner.

"Grandfather sound's cool. Even if he isn't the nicest guy to see I wouldn't judge him for his looks. He already gave me a ton of jutsus made by the 1st Hokage and 2nd Hokage -who is my granduncle and grandfather respectively- and one of my clan's heirlooms. They shouldn't judge a book by its cover as they wouldn't know what the person actually looks like under the skin." The three looked at Naruto a little surprised.

"Damn, Nar." Percy said while Naruto shrugged. "I just said what's my opinion of the topic."

As the group talked they came across an old souvenir shop and saw racks of unused clothing inside. "Clothes," Annabeth breathed. "Fresh clothes," looking glad to see the contents inside the store.

"Yeah," Percy answered hesitantly. "But you can't just—"

"Watch me." Before they knew it Annabeth was inside, took a bunch of clothes from the girl side and went in one of the changing room. Grover and Percy looked at each other before shrugging and did the same.

At their side, Naruto face palmed at their actions. _**"Well, they are rather smelly as it is and smelling them until the quest ends is bad for us."**_

' _I know that but after this we'll be outside and using clothes from a closed water park will surely give us unwanted attention and mortal police would investigate it,'_ Naruto mentally argued back to his tenant. Naruto was quite used to not changing clothes for a couple of days since Yugao taught him that on a mission shinobi rarely gets to change - except on bodyguard or escorts missions with clients as they usually had to stop to rest.

Minutes later they all came out wearing WATERLAND merchandise. Naruto asked for their clothes so he could seal it away into an empty storage seals he had on him before they continued looking around.

For a couple of minutes, they searched and laughed at the ridiculous names they saw. There was 'Ankle Biter Island', 'Head Over Wedgie', and 'Dude, Where's My Swimsuit?' "There," Annabeth said pointing making the others turn to see an empty pool filled with different graffiti. Percy thought it would have regular meeting place for teens turning it into Skate park

It was at least fifty yards across and shaped like a bowl. Around the rim, a dozen bronze statues of Cupid stood guard with wings spread and bows ready to fire. On the opposite side from the group, there was a tunnel opened up, probably where the water flowed into when the pool was full. The sign above it read, **'** **THRILL RIDE O' LOVE: THIS IS NOT YOUR PARENTS' TUNNEL OF LOVE!** **'.** Not that two people in the group could understand, something they hated. Damn dyslexia.

"Guys, look." At the bottom of the pool was a pink-and-white two-seater boat with a small canopy over it and small hearts painted all over it. Then beside it, the group could see a round object.

"I'm guessing that's the shield Ares wants," Naruto said pointing to a bronze shield next to the boat.

"Hey G-man, are there any monsters?" Percy asked to which Grover shook his head negatively. Percy played with his hidden sword, slightly anticipating of any surprise attack.

"As in 'no monsters at all' or 'no monsters but a monster is hiding'?" Percy asked dryly.

"Hey its not my fault that I didn't know about the chihuahua in the arch. It was underground!"

"We understand Grover," Annabeth placated, glaring slightly towards the son of Poseidon.

"It can't be that easy right?" Grover inquired hesitantly, Percy's shaking of his head and the two blondes' frowns clearly states their agreement.

"Someone has to go and get it" Annabeth suggested whilst studying a near cupid statue with a symbol on it. "I'll go," Percy said before anyone could speak up. Naruto smiled under his mask at his friend's courage. Ever since they arrived at camp, he had noticed Percy doubting who he was, but now it seems he was starting to accepting himself. While slow, progress was progress no matter how much time it took.

"Annabeth and I can get it while you guys stay up here and keep us covered."

"WHAT?" Annabeth asked looking at Percy with a blush in her cheeks. "You want me to go with you on the 'Thrill Ride of Love'? How embarrassing is that? What if somebody saw me?"

"Hold up a moment," Naruto interjected stopping the sea-green eyed boy from retorting. "If Ares was seeking privacy with his girlfriend then it would be likely that the ride is rigged with traps."

"Well, I found this Eta. Though I can't recall what," Annabeth claimed continuing to study the statue. Her fellow blonde went by her side and looked at the statue as well. His eyebrows creased before looking at another statue which had the same symbol. He checked another one and found it was the same.

"Eta, Eta. Eta means H -," Naruto whispered in realization, "which stands for Hephaestus. My grandfather made a trap for Ares and Aphrodite to humiliate them again."

The others looked surprise at the revelation as Naruto shook his head. "Alright new plan, since we don't have any idea what could happen I think its best that I do it."

"But what if you need help?" Annabeth protested. Naruto gave her a look, a moment later a shadow clone appeared.

"...Oh damn." Annabeth face-palmed.

The clone looked at his creator and the three non chakra users felt rather than see that it was giving the Original deadpan look.

"You are a cruel creator," the clone grumbled giving his boss the stink eye.

"Maa, Maa. You don't have to be mad about it," Naruto dismissing the clone's ire. The clone huffed before going to the bowl. The clone stepped into the boat but paused seeing something.

"Hey Boss, I found a pink scarf here. What do I do with it?"

The blonde raised a brow but didn't have the chance to speak. "Don't touch it! It must be from Aphrodite and, clone or not, you're not touching it! Naruto give your clone a sealing scroll or something," Annabeth ordered. The masked teen followed her request tossing his clone a spare scroll and the clone sealed it. His hand went to pick it up before it touched something invisible and he heard a snapping sound.

' _No wonder Ares was scared to come here,_ _'_ Naruto thought as the others were beginning to think the same. Noise erupted all around them as the sound of a million gears began grinding, as if the whole pool was turning into one giant machine.

The clone, alarmed, immediately took the shield facing upwards while putting the scroll in it and tossed the shield to the original who caught it deftly. The Senju nodded before dispelling the clone

"I think it was a good idea to let the clone get it," Grover muttered as everyone turned to look at the statues cupid statues that were around the ride. Before anyone could suggest even taking cover, the cupid shot arrows which strangely hit each other. They fired at each other, across the rim of the pool that had silky cables trailed from the arrows, arcing over the pool and anchoring where they landed to form a huge golden asterisk. Then smaller metallic threads started weaving together magically between the main strands, making a net that covered the pool and trapping anyone in it.

' _I've got a bad feeling about this_ _,_ _'_ Naruto thought, wearily looking around as the silk gleaming slightly began tying everything in the bowl. All around the cupids had their heads tipped out as cameras began to appear out of them. **"Live to Olympus in** **30 seconds** **...** **29** **seconds** **, 28** **..."**

"I'm so glad we didn't do it."

It was then that little metallic object began pouring into the bowl. One crawled onto Naruto's legs and Naruto got a good look at it. He paled slightly and looked at Annabeth. "Oh she is not gonna like that." As soon as he said it he heard a loud scream from Annabeth. "SP-SP-SPIDERS!" He looked at Annabeth and saw she had jumped onto Percy who was swinging away at the metallic spiders with riptide and had pretty much forced him to give her a piggy back.

"Let's get out of here," Naruto stated urgently as a few spiders started to go towards them. He let the others go first, the daughter of Athena still hitching a ride on Percy's back, before turning to the spiders. His hands blurring through hand seals quick and ending in dog hand seal while kneading chakra in his mouth

' _ **Water Style: Exploding Water Shockwave!'**_ the blonde mentally intoned as he spat out a powerful blast of water, pushing the metal arachnids back into the bowl. He held the jutsu long enough to start another one as his hands formed a Snake hand seal. _**'Lightning Style: Electric Field Jutsu!'**_ lighting erupted from his hands then traveled all over his body, immediately making the water charged with lightning and shorting out the small automatons.

He held both jutsus for a few more seconds before ending it. He panted a little from the strain of using **Lightning** nature chakra. _'Why does my L_ _ **ightning**_ _jutsus need more chakra? I never had this problem before,'_ he wondered.

" _ **It could be that the perverted thunder god restricting you. Me thinks he does not want to share his domain with anyone else, even if his brother Poseidon could make a lot more destruction with it."**_

' _Huh. So what do you suggest I do?'_

" _ **I don't know. Perhaps ask him for permission for you and Yugito to use**_ _lightning_ _ **jutsus, suck up to him or you could pray to your mom. She and Athena are Zeus' favorite daughters and he'd do anything to please them,"**_ Kurama said thoughtfully, remembering that tidbit of information from the camp's history class and gossip among the campers. Say what you will about a gossiper, they may be annoying but they make a great source of information without them knowing you were listening in on them.

"Hm… it could work," Naruto pondered on the idea knowing that the cupid statues had been live to Olympus and the gods saw him. "Better get going. Still have to calm Annabeth down from seeing spiders. Ares knew this was a trap and wanted to humiliate us, all because he couldn't get a damn shield himself. _Nothing I_ can _do_ about it, shame though… wanted to get back at him for calling Mom a bitch and badmouthing Dad… " Naruto spoke out loud before disappearing in a glittering light.

* * *

 **Omake**

 **On Olympus**

The Olympians were sitting in their thrones waiting for an explanation on why they were called. Ares had been the one who called them, claiming he wanted all of them to watch something and that it would be funny.

To others, most especially Ares' siblings, the god of War's definition of 'funny' would be someone being humiliated or dying in some ridiculous way.

Now they were bored while Ares was jumping slightly in his throne.

"What is it making you trigger happy dude?" Apollo asked flatly. He had much better things to do than waiting here. He had his duties and had women to meet damn it!

"Yeah, I'm in the middle of delivering a package," Hermes complained a few seats away from his sunny brother. Beside him, Athena was reading a book -not a surprise there- while across from her was Aphrodite putting some make up on her face. Artemis, next to her twin, muttered along the lines of "Hunting with her hunters," and "Turning stupid males into Jackalopes."

The eldest of the Olympians sat in their thrones bored. Hera and Demeter making some idle talk, while their brothers sat in their own glaring at each other. A few feet away was Hestia, stoking the flames of the heart.

Hephaestus, who was mumbling a new project and tinkering a device in his hands, blinked feeling one of his traps, meant for his war mongering brother and unfaithful wife, being triggered. "I think he means something along the lines of this," he spoke gruffly gaining the others' attention while Ares grinned sadistically. A snap of his fingers and he giant TV set about 55 inches big showing a masked teen with blonde auburn streaked hair in what looked like an abandoned water park. The other people, wearing some kind of merchandise of said water park.

"Artemis, Athena, Poseidon aren't those your kids?" Demeter asked recognizing the three demigods. Her words caused the aforementioned parents to focus intently while Hephaestus looked stricken and pale.

"A-Athena…" he weakly called his smart sister. "I'm sorry for what your daughter is about to see. I intended this trap for that fool to be caught," he apologized getting a raised brow in return.

"Your apology is not necessary one who should be sorry is for leading my daughter and her friends in that place," Athena rebutted.

No one answered her, enraptured by the show on the screen. They watched small metallic spiders appear from the statues causing the daughter of Athena to scream. The gods winced as the girl saw her fear, Poseidon most especially. While the God of the Seas disliked his rival it didn't mean that he would hurt her children without reason, only that was reserved for his brother's egotistical children - namely Ares and Heracles. They continued to observe as the girl started to panic at the sight of the metal arachnid and jumped onto the back of Poseidon's son, the two young demigods and satyr were urged by Artemis' only son to leave.

They then watched as the Senju heir turn to the spiders as his hand form the necessary hand seals and spew out a blast of water.

"Huh, looks like the lad favors water," Poseidon boasted. His lightning brother merely glared at him while Athena rolled her eyes.

"I'd thought he used fire," Apollo mumbled sullenly before his eyes widened in awe when his nephew started to generate lightning. "Woah! He can use a combination jutsu?"

"The boy shouldn't have used my element at all," the king of the gods groused. Not liking a demigod, one that isn't a child of his, using his domain. His wife scoffed at him.

"Oh get over it. He is your _grandson_ , which he no doubt inherited it from you due to Artemis." At her words Zeus frowned while said huntress shifted in her seat. While Artemis knew she gained some brownie points for carrying her son the normal way, it didn't deter her step-mother as she was still a daughter outside of her father's marriage.

"Impressive use of the elements," The War Goddess praised, observing her sister's son. "It'd be difficult to learn all this jutsus without someone to teach him."

"One of his surrogate sisters and one of my shinobi Hunters, Yugao Uzuki, taught him when I came back from the Elemental nations," Artemis answered her silent question.

"What are his elemental affinities then?"

"All basic elements," Artemis boasted proudly much to their disbelief. "He has in fact started to train in sub-elements and now knows **Ice** jutsus and possibly **Wood** jutsus, no matter how few it is."

The gods couldn't say a thing. Too find out Artemis' son could do every elements was a shock to them. They considered her claim before one of them shook out of their stupor. "Woohoo! My Nephew is a badass!" guess who said that.

"He is Senju right?" Hermes asked. "Most modern shinobi clans came from the Senju before starting their own so it'd make sense. They were known as -"

"'Clan of a thousand skills.'" Hestia said smiling lightly as she remembered her lover, who'd occasionally tell her about his clan.

Unnoticed, Zeus' eyes narrowed in thought. The boy could already control all the elements and had the power of the Kyuubi, he was already a threat to him - in his mind anyway.

They turned back to the screen, just in time for Naruto to end both jutsus. They saw his eyes glaze over and knew he was talking to the fox. Then they heard him speak loudly, "…Ares knew this was a trap and wanted to humiliate us. _Nothing I_ can _do_ about it, shame though… wanted to get back at him for calling Mom a bitch and badmouthing Dad… " before they saw him leave in a glittering light.

Silence ensued in the room. As one, the mothers' of the child in the quest turned to Ares who was cursing the young blonde not noticing that all eyes were on him.

"Stupid blonde. Why couldn't the little shit keep his trap shut -" a golden arrow embedded itself on his throne by the side of his face. He snapped his head up and turned to see Athena, Apollo, Artemis, and Hephaestus glaring at him. Athena had her spear, Apollo holding a bow and Artemis held her hunting knives while Hephaestus had a flaming sledgehammer in his hand.

"What did you. Call. My. Son?" the moon goddess gritted out, she had heard him speak to her son and how he insulted her lover. She would gladly make him pay for not listening to her threat.

"You made my daughter and her friends collect the shield and knowing my daughter's fear all for entertainment and because you were lazy," Athena spoke sweetly, though the intent behind it belied her tone. Next to his sisters Apollo growled at him, "And you called my sister and Nephew a bitch."

' _Oh fuck,'_ was the god of war last thought before the four descended on him and started to beat him up.

The screams and plead for help were promptly ignored by everyone, even Aphrodite. They all turned a blind eye and let the four express their parental fury.

* * *

 **Well that's that. Um I have no excuse for updating so late. I really had a bad writers block and been distracted by a lot of things. I feel like I'm a dog with a short attention span, so I'm sorry.**

 **Also while Grover is twice their age, I still think he is 13 or a teen so I would label him as the same as Percy and the others.**

 **Noticed the knife scene? Guess where it came from!**

 **That's all for now! See ya and SOAR HIGH DRAGONIANS! V! :)**


	16. Truck ride and CatFox out of the bag

Naruto appeared behind his friends in a sparkling moonlight, a **Body-Flicker** variation made by himself a day after he was claimed to honor his mother. Percy who had seen it out of the corner of his eyes, took it as an attack from a monster. He uncapped Riptide and turned with diagonal slash of his blade. The masked teen was surprised and barely managed to get a kunai out and redirect the attack, leaving a slight cut on his left collarbone to his right part of his chest.

"Oh shit! Naruto I'm so sorry! I didn't see you and I thought you were a monster," Percy apologized frantically as he capped Riptide and knelt by his friend's side. He turned to a slightly panicking Annabeth and Grover and ask, "Do you have ambrosia? Give him quick!"

The lone archer in the group groaned a bit, "I-Its o-okay… don't w-waste any nectar o-or ambrosia on me. I c-can heal quick enough…" this was emphasized when the wound began to glow a slight red haze over it as Naruto felt his vulpine friend send a small burst of chakra through him and Naruto mentally thanked Kurama. The three stumbled back in shock as it began to steam and slowly heal itself.

"N-Naruto, did you use that _other_ power of yours?" Grover asked hesitantly, recalling Naruto and Yugito's tenants. The teen gave him a look that said 'What do you think?' and Grover raised his hands in defense.

Percy and Annabeth held a hand out to help which the masked teen graciously accepted. The two youngest of the group pulled him up, with Annabeth slightly looking him over for more injuries and forgetting her recent encounter with her arachnophobia.

"Annabeth, I'm fine. Let's just take this shield to the asshole and find the damn bolt," Naruto excused as he pushed her worrying hands away. Percy put a hand on his shoulder when he stumbled catching him and steadied him. The blonde breathed through his nose, nodding in thanks before they continued their small trek.

A while later, they were a few meters away from the diner that they recently ate. From a distance they could see the God of War leaning at the seat of his bike, arms crossed and from Naruto's sharps eye could see cuts, bruises, and clothes singed. His clothes also had a few rip marks, scorch marks and a bit drenched.

"I'm a little impressed," Ares said to the group. "Would have thought you'd take a lot longer. Then again, my brother made a half ass trap that I could get out of."

"You knew it was a trap and still send us to get your damn shield!" Percy angrily accused.

"Yep," Ares grinned at him toothily. "Made the poor black smith get shout at by my bookworm of a sis-"

"Save the lies Ares," Naruto cut in smoothly. "I can sense when you are lying. You intentionally made us go there at the chance of delaying the quest even further. I also know that grandfather Hephaestus didn't get scolded at, you did - your current state you have now says it all." at this statement, the other now saw Ares' beat up look and stifled a small smile.

' _Thank you Dad/Mother,'_ Percy and Annabeth prayed to their parents

Ares growled angrily at him. "Feh! Course Arty's brat would know. Still got to mess with the cripple when I'm having fun with his wife," a dirty smile on his face as if he had done something to be proud of.

 _'_ _ _How did this guy ever become a god?'__ _was the group's collective thought._

"Though its too bad," Ares continued. "I could have the Hunt Cunt and Bird Brain join me and -"

Annabeth knew she couldn't face the god alone, much more actually hurt him for insinuating a dirty joke about her mother along with Naruto's. However her fellow blonde had no qualms in doing so, as he pulled out the scroll and unsealed the shield. He channeled **Earth** chakra into it and let Kurama's chakra focus on his right arm - showing impressive chakra control to divert different types of chakra- and threw the defensive equipment like a discus so strong it looked like a blur to most.

Ares, not expecting a surprise, was caught unaware as the shield caught him on the throat with the force of 3 charging football players. He choked out a strangled gasp and fell down to his back, reaching up to his throat struggling to breathe.

Naruto breathed deeply as his eyes flashed blood red multiple times, Kurama's chakra acting up on his negative emotions. Beside him, Percy gripped his pen-disguised sword in anger.

Annabeth and Grover didn't move in fear of being vaporized out of existence by an angry god.

"Is it not enough for you to learn that you don't harm us? Do our parents need to beat that lesson into you again?" Percy asked sardonically.

Ares coughed as he regained his breath and reached for his shield as it changed from a shield and into a bullet proof vest. A dark look crossed face before it quickly disappeared. He raised a hand and clicked his fingers, an eighteen wheeler truck instantly appeared across the diner.

"There, that's your damn ride. It's taking a trip to Vegas and stops there. You should be grateful that I'm even lending you a hand, if I didn't your relatives and parents would have smoked me. But be warned another mockery of me and I will make my father zapping you with lightning and trust me, it'll be a whole lot different from what I want," he spoke dangerously as thunder roared above his head but Ares ignored it.

"Gonna whine to dear old father? What can't fight your battles or aren't you a man?" Percy taunted, only making Ares even more angry and more frightening as he started to leak out his godly aura.

Annabeth seemed to have gain some composure and elbowed him, looking apologetic at the god.

"That's our ride?" Naruto asked with a raised brow looking at the truck which said ****KINDNESS INTERNATIONAL: HUMANE ZOO TRANSPORT. WARNING: LIVE WILD ANIMALS**** on the side of it. _'It better not be shipping endangered animals,'_ he thought to himself.

"Just be lucky I'm giving you all of this," Ares snapped as the back door of the truck unlatched itself. "You want a ride towards west and this is what you've got so stop bitching. Here's a small reward for doing the job."

The god picked up a previously unnoticed bag and threw it to Grover who caught it with shaky hands. They all looked inside to see that Inside there were fresh clothes for all of them to change, 15 dollars in cash, a pouch full of golden drachmas, and a bag of Double Stuff Oreos.

"We don't want your lousy—"

"Thank you, Lord Ares," Grover interrupted Percy and gave him his best warning and intimidating look a satyr could muster. "We appreciate your help."

Ares looked like he was about to disappear before Percy spoke up again. "You promised me information about my mom."

"That's true I did," Ares said rubbing his chin before he smirked. "However, I am in a forgiving mood and let all your comments slide. So I guess I'll have to share. Well, she's not dead. She was just taken," he said as he kick-started his motorbike

"Taken?!" Percy demanded. "Why would she be taken? Who'd even take her for that matter?!"

"She was taken away by the Minotaur. She was turned into a shower of gold, right? That's metamorphosis. She ain't dead. She's still alive," Ares responded. Percy looked like he was going to ask more questions before Ares' bike roared with life.

"See you later kiddies," he said as he revved his Harley and then roared off down Delancy Street causing whatever car were on the road to part as he raced past.

"I really hate him," Percy muttered as he watched the God of War leave.

"Same," His blonde friend replied while his hand clenched into fists so hard he almost drew blood.

"I swear its like you two are asking for trouble," Annabeth groaned shaking her head in exasperation.

"I might just follow the tradition that my brother passed on to me," Naruto growled to himself and the others looked confused at what he said.

"Well if we're taking the zoo express," Grover said, "we need to hurry." He pointed over to the diner and saw two truck drivers who they figured must have been the owners of the truck just about to finish their meal and were standing up moving to the door.

They ran up to the truck and Percy and Naruto helped Annabeth and Grover get on before Naruto did the same with Percy and jumped on himself. Percy, Annabeth and Grover heard Naruto's breath hitched and slow snarl coming from him. At first they were confused before their eyes adjusted and the moonlight shone through and caused them to gasp at the sight of cages.

In the cages were a zebra, an albino male lion and an antelope. The antelope had a balloon tied around one of its horns and its legs looked like they were all bones and had a few scratches all over its body. The zebra meanwhile was matted with chewing gum all across its fur and looked like that there were some patches of fur missing showing pink skin. Lastly the lion was so skinny it looked like it couldn't stay alive any longer at its state.

To make things worse was that the cages were barely big enough to give the animals some room and they were covered in their poo. All around the cage were different food just out of reach from the animals. It was if they were trying to make the animals suffer so much that they would even taunt them with their own food.

"Who c-could do such a… _despicable_ act?" the Senju heir snarled quietly as he tried not alert the drivers to their presence. Beside him, Grover was trying to stop himself from bleating out in rage at the condition the animals were. "This is _kindness?!_ This is _humane?!"_

A sudden start of the engine brought the truck to life and lurch forward had the group trying to find something to hold for leverage. After a few moments, they could feel the truck moving and they moved to the back of the truck with Naruto glancing at the animals in concern.

 ** _"_** ** _..._** _ _Water__ _ _…__ ** **"**** was all the Antelope was saying as its head rested on the ground. Grover who was closest to the antelope opened its cage and grabbed a giant plastic jug of water that was stored at the back of the truck and poured some of the water into its bowl. The antelope quickly drank the water and Naruto and Grover could both hear the Antelope saying thank you to Grover. Naruto also removed the ridiculous balloon on its horn and threw it aside.

The Zebra was moaning for _"Food"_ and asking to remove the gum on it. Grover was about to do just that but Percy beat him to it, opened the cage and gave the Zebra a bunch of vegetables while controlling the water from the jugs of water in the truck and slowly washing out the Zebra's fur. Grover and Annabeth helped by taking out the gum on its fur.

 _That left Naruto with the albino lion._ _H_ _e stared at the once feared predator now only a pitiful animal._ _I_ _ts brown feline eyes begging for help and the blonde knew it held the same pain and loneliness he had. Lions lived in packs meaning they were a family oriented animals._ _A_ _lone lion meant that it couldn't survive without its pride's help._

 _"_ _ _ **What are you waiting for kit?**__ _ _ **A**__ _ _ **n invitation? Open the damn cage or I'll take over and do it myself!"**__ _Kurama urged the blonde quickly who did as he was told and let the lion out._

" _H-Hey!_ Naruto what are you doing?!" Annabeth whispered loudly warily staring at the now free meat eating animal.

"Don't worry. He can't exactly hunt when he's hungry, aren't you boy?" Naruto assured as he cleared out the vegetable and took out hamburger meat from one of the boxes and offered it to the lion, who slowly took it from his hands and greedily started to eat it with vigor.

" _ **Its sad to see that humans here are still greedy and stupid bunch."**_

' _What about me Kurama?'_

" _ **You don't count, as technically you have 72% godly blood in you while the rest is human, and you're more of a demigod than human anyway,"**_ the fox flippantly waved him off.

 _"_ _ _My thanks, son of Artemis__ _ _"__ a deep voice said catching Naruto a little of guard at the voice and his title. He turned around to see the lion staring at him with it giant hazel eyes. __"__ _ _I have not been able to eat a proper meal for weeks, if it had been any longer and I would have perished."__

"You're welcome but how did you know I was the son of Artemis?" Naruto questioned.

" _ _I have met her once before in the wild as I was hunting, before I was put in this infernal entrapment,__ _" it snarled lightly making Percy and Annabeth jump a bit while Grover, who can hear them talking, and Naruto just nodded. The lion noticed the two jumpy teens and gave a chuckle which sounded like it coughing to Percy and Annabeth. "_ _ _Tell your friends, I mean no harm to you or them. I only wish to be free from this cage and find sanctuary."__

Grover was already ahead of him as he relayed what the albino lion said to the other two, who sighed in relief and relaxed. Nodding in satisfaction, Naruto turned back to the lion when he heard it grunt.

" _There are more of us behind those boxes,"_ the lion nodded his head to a stack of crates. The Senju heir narrowed his eyes at the crates when he heard faint whimper. He stood and made his way to the crates, hearing the whimpers much clearer with each step he took. His grew wide in surprise at the sight.

Behind the crate was two more cages, one much smaller that house the lion and the others, while the other was made of glass. On the right cage, there was a puppy that seemed to blend in with the shadows were it not for its lava-like eyes glowing in the dark and looked like a mix of a dog or a wolf. In the glass cage was albino snake with a cream underbelly and light grey patterned scales, pleading for help. The snake was thin - thinner from what he could recall from other snakes he knew which was only Anko's snakes.

He heard someone gasp behind and glanced to see Grover shaking and pale with sweat dripping down his face.

"Grover, what's got you so spooked?" Naruto asked.

"Don't you see the thing inside the cage?" he asked back in whisper.

"Dude, its an animal, a dog to be more specific," the blonde answered sarcastically.

"No! Its a hellhound! Monsters that come from the underworld, I have no idea how these two mortals were able to capture or why the Hellhound hasn't escape yet but we shouldn't let it out."

Grover's heated and panicked voice must have caught Percy and Annabeth's attention as they arrived behind the satyr's back. When the two demigods saw the Hellhound they gasped as they brought out their weapons.

The sight of two celestial weapons made the pup-sized monster to whimper and Naruto heard a voice in his head.

" _Please no! I haven't done anything wrong!"_

A burst of emotion made Naruto snap his head and stared at the young Hellhound.

Fear… so much fear leaked out from the Hellhound that it made Naruto remember the times he was scared. Scared because he wasn't loved, scared that there wasn't anyone in the world that cared for him. All the times he was beaten to an inch of life by the villagers, the scorn, the hate by the villagers. He feared of what they would do to him.

That is until he found people who understood him, people that loved him for who he was. And now he knew what he was going to do, no matter what his friends say otherwise.

He jumped in front of them cage in his taijutsu stance, ready defend himslef and the pup behind him. His actions caused the others to take a step back in surprise.

"Naruto what are you doing?! that's a Hellhound, we need to remove or it could kill us!" Annabeth scolded.

"No," the Senju heir shook his head. "Can't you see that this Hellhound is barely a threat at all? I mean its just a pup! I sensed her emotions, she's scared to die, she isn't like all Hellhounds." his statement caused them to jerk back in surprise.

"Wait you can understand it?" Percy asked incredously while the other two stared at him (Naruto) as if he had gone mad.

" _Her,"_ he corrected sternly. "And yes I can understand her. She must be a pup of a Hellhound and regular dog that made me understand her or maybe my ability to speak to animals also ranges to animal monsters," he explaned thoughtfully before he shook his head. "The point is I won't let you harm the little one, she's barely the size of a Beagle and she's mostly innocent. I bet she doesn't even know what she is."

A soft sniffle brought his attention and Naruto glanced to see the Hellhound pup staring at him with curiousity and awe in its eyes, not a hint of fear in them. He gave his friends one last warning glance before he focused more on the pup. He broke the lock on the cage and opened the cage door before taking a few steps back and sat on his knees. He pulled down his mask and gave the Hellhound a soft smile.

"Its alright… I won't hurt you," he spoke warmly, beckoning the pup to come out. The pup hesitantly moved forward, as she took in the human before her trying to discern whether he would hurt her or not.

" _Promise?_ _"_

"Promise…" the blonde nodded and that was all it took before the Hell-hound closed the gap between them. Nudging the Naruto's outstretched hand and cooing from the warmth it gave off. Said shinobi scratched the Hell-hound behind her ears as he gave a small fanged grin while looking at the pup under his hand.

He then turned his head to the albino snake who was looking at him with curiousity in its eyes. But he ignored the snake for the moment.

" _Jinchuuriki,"_ The sea-green eyed boy muttered as Naruto sat down and leaned against the wall of truck while putting and keeping the Hell-hound close to him, which was lying snugly on his lap. "The word doesn't sound like Greek and Ares was referring to you about it."

Grover and Naruto stiffened as the latter slightly paused in petting the Hell-pup's head before resuming, although much more slower than before. The satyr looked at shinobi who still had his mask down, worried and anxious of his response. Naruto caught his eye and gave a indistinct nod to the concern nature spirit, then sighed.

"You'd be correct, for it is not Greek rather a term that belongs to my world. The Gods know of it, but I did not expect Echidna to know my world as I was told that monsters can't travel to different worlds."

"Echidna also said that back in the arch. What does it mean Naruto?" Annabeth inquired.

"…Jinchuuriki means 'Power of a Human Sacrifice'," he translated surprising and confusing Percy and Annabeth. "What I'm about to tell you is not only my secret but also Yugito's. It'd probably shock you but I don't want any interruptions as I explain, alright?" he stated and got hesitant nods from the two.

"In my world, there are nine creatures made up of chakra that managed to take a physical form and gain consciousness. They are very powerful, powerful enough to wipe a landscape with one attack - similar or on par with the power of Olympians. We call them Tailed Beasts.

In order of power the nine beast are the One-tailed Sand Raccoon-Dog, the Two-tailed Hell fire Cat, the Three-tailed Turtle, the Four-tailed Lava Monkey, the Five-tailed Dolphin-Horse, the Six-tailed Slug, the Seven-tailed Rhinoceros Beetle, the Eight-tailed Octopus-Ox, and the Nine-tailed Fox.

Their power was so great that people feared them for it. Eventually shinobi learned to seal objects which is called Fuinjutsu. With Fuinjutsu, shinobi sealed the beast in different people to attain the power of the beasts." Here Percy and Annabeth gasped but didn't interrupt as they knew their friend was not finished yet.

"On the night my mother gave birth to me, the Nine-tailed fox somehow escaped its seal -which will kill the person who has a Tailed Beast extracted from them - and attacked the village. My Dad was the leader of the village and directly battled the Nine-tailed fox as it was his duty.

It later dawned to him that he couldn't beat it so he did the best thing, he sealed it inside of me. As a newborn baby, I was the perfect candidate as my chakra coils were not fully develop and would slowly adapt to the chakra the fox had. After my Dad sacrificed himself to seal the Fox inside of me, my mother left me to people she trusts and came back here due to the ancient laws.

I was made the Jinchuuriki of the Nine-tailed Fox in my village while Yugito was made as the Jinchuuriki of the Two-tailed Hell Fire Cat in her village."

Naruto closed his eyes and waited for the questions or even shouts from the two. He didn't know that two of his listeners were silent, contemplating the information that their blonde friend gave to them. Inside the seal, Kurama was quiet knowing that his companion was anxious for his friends' reactions.

"The Gods know about the Nine-tails inside you? And that my sister has the Two-tails inside her? Ares and Echidna knew it and made you use its power? Whenever you get angry, your eyes would turn red and you'd get stronger?" Annabeth asked but it sounded more like of a statement while Percy looked confused as he wasn't there.

"Yes," the Senju confirmed. "With the kind of seal Dad placed on me, I can use the Fox's chakra which gives me a chakra boost, speed and strength boost and enhanced healing factor. Though if I display a huge amount of negative emotions, I unconsciously draw the Fox's chakra."

"D-Do you speak with I-it?" Percy asked hesitantly.

"Yes. We're actually partners and friends," he replied surprising the two.

"Y-You are?" Annabeth seemed unsure by his response. Sighing, Naruto shifted til he sat crossed-legged with the pup sleeping comfortably on him and closed his eyes.

"Naruto, are you sleeping?" Percy asked incredulously.

Suddenly, said shinobi's eyes snapped open and the two jerked back in shock. It was not Naruto's normal eyes, instead it was now blood red with slits.

" **Do not fear, son of Poseidon and daughter of Athena. I mean no harm to you nor to my jailer,"** a deep voice resounded made them look around before they noticed 'Naruto' staring at them with amusement. **"I am the Nine-tailed Fox, Kurama."**

"What did you to Naruto?!" Percy demanded as he jumped to his feet and pulled riptide out. Annabeth not far behind with her dagger.

" **Settle down brats. Naruto merely let me borrowed his body to talk and he can take control anytime he wants."**

"So you can take turns in control over his body?"

" **Yes, but I only take over when it is necessary.** **L** **ike say that Naruto is unconscious and can't wake during a battle, I will take over and escape or fight.** **T** **he girl back in camp, Yugito, has the same situation with my sister, the Nibi or Matatabi. Anymore questions?"**

The two pre-teens exchanged looks before turning back as Annabeth said, "N-None. We can't think of anything else." Kurama nodded his possessed head before his red eyes slowly faded and Naruto's normal eyes appeared. The shinobi blinked before his eyes focused back onto his friends. "Does my partner not bother you? Now that you know that me and Yugito have two powerful entities sealed into us?

"There's nothing to say because you're still the same Naruto and Yugito we know." Percy said as Annabeth smiled at the older blonde, who suddenly looked teary-eyed. The shinobi stifled a sniffle as he wipe the tears out of his eyes.

"...Thank you…" He whispered, causing his two friends two beam at him while the silent satyr sighed in relief and joy that the two youngest of the group accepted Naruto's situation.

They sat back and got comfortable. It was minutes later that they all fell asleep with the animals around them.

* * *

 ** **I**** ** **nside The Seal****

 **Kurama breathed out a sigh as his container finally fell asleep.** **H** **e laid his head down between his hand-like paws and contemplated about his friend's usage of his chakra.** **T** **hey get along well enough - even though there times they bickered with each other, it was mostly in good fun - but his chakra was still very painful to the son of Artemis. Naruto had been recently starting use his chakra more than once a week which was how they trained to control using Kurama's chakra.**

 **A** **small chirp brought him out of his musings.** **H** **e glanced down a bit and saw the collar around his neck with sealing formulas written on it.** **A** **closer look at the collar showed that the sealing formulas were a bit smudged making it hard to read.** **A sign that the seal was slowly degrading.**

 **'** ** _ **This is not good. The more Naruto uses my chakra, the seal will slowly break and I'll eventually be released whether I want to or not. If the seal breaks then there'll be nothing to filter my chakra into Naruto's body and it would implode his chakra coils when it does. I must warn him of the consequences of using my chakra the next he does use it.'**_**

 **Before meeting Naruto, the fox would have jumped at the chance of escaping of the seal. However meeting the blonde proved to be a great decision as Kurama was now purged of his hatred of others and started a new leaf so to speak. Never in his whole life had Kurama experienced so much happiness and was glad for giving Naruto a chance to befriend him.**

 **With those thoughts, he slowly fell asleep inside the seal.**

* * *

 ** **Next Morning****

Naruto slowly stirred awake as he felt his body shaking from side to side and a small weight pressing on left hand and thigh. _'Who the heck is shaking my bed?'_ was the first thought that came to his mind. He tried to move into a more comfortable position but only succeeded in hitting his head.

"Ow!" his eyes snapped open as his free hand went to the side of his head, trying to nurse the spot that got hit. It was at this moment that Naruto realized he was not in his bed - much less in his mother's cabin - and the events from last night came back to mind. Looking down at his lap, his mouth twitched into a small smile at the sight which was to see the Hell-pup sleeping contently, one of her legs twitching as if she was running in a dream.

He was unprepared when truck jumped, driving into a small bump that woke the occupants at the back of the truck. The blonde shinobi stifled a grin when he saw Percy and Annabeth wake up in a suggestive position. The two had been at each others' side sleeping, the bump made them move and Percy fell on his back while the daughter of Athena fell on his chest. The sudden movement woke them up and they were now staring at each others' eyes, unable to tear their gaze away from each other.

Naruto felt the Hell-pup shift in his lap and glanced down to see that she was now awake currently staring at his two friends. Then said Hell-pup looked up at him in a questioning manner.

" _Are they mates?_ _"_ it nearly made him guffaw out loud but held back so as to not make the two pre-teens in question aware he was watching them. Percy and Annabeth seemed to suddenly realized the position they were in and scrambled to move away from the other.

"No. They're just friends. _But I'm sure they'll be mates soon_ ," Naruto answered the Hell-pup but muttered the last part to himself. He then eye-smiled down at the Hell-pup, "Did you sleep well, young one?"

The question seemed to make the Hell-pup's eyes brighten with joy.

" _I did. That was the best sleep I ever have and you're nice and warm._ _"_

"Its nice to know. By the way my name is Naruto. What's yours?" This seemed to be the wrong thing to say since the Hell-pup seemed to deflate.

" _I don't know. My mommy was a big wolf and my dad was a Hellhound. They both died trying to protect me from bad humans._ _"_

This angered Naruto and he had a hunch he knew who the 'bad humans' she was referring to.

"How about I give you a name?" he asked and her tail suddenly started to wag and she put her paws on his chest and licked his chin in delight, making him laugh. "Alright, alright. How about Kurai? It means dark in my native language and because you can blend well in the shadows," he suggested.

She gave bark of joy as her tail wagged faster. _"_ _I like it!_ "

Naruto smiled at the young monster hybrid before sensing something. His brow furrowed as he tried to locate what it is. _'This feeling… my sensor radar technique only triggers itself when it senses a nearby chakra signature. The only thing I can sense is a flow of energy… on… me…'_ his thoughts trailed off as he stared at the puppy hybrid on his lap in surprise.

' _That's impossible! The only way she'd have chakra is… her mother,'_ Realizing this, Naruto knew he'd have to summon Arashi when he got the chance. A hiss drew his attention to his right to see the albino snake looking at him.

" _Please get me out, I want to be free of this accursed box._ _"_

Naruto blinked. Then blinked again. "If I sent you to someone who can take care of you and really likes snakes, will you accept?" he asked the white snake. Said reptile nodded before he turned back to the pup on his lap removing his left hand under her, then he raised his right hand and bit his thumb before smearing the blood on his left palm.

Boar. Dog. Bird. Monkey. Ram.

He slammed his left hand beside him and sealing arrays formed around his hand. **"Summoning jutsu: Arashi!"**

In a puff of smoke, the alpha's son appeared at the height of normal wolf, looking alert. Seeing no sign of danger, the wolf relaxed and turned to his summoner. **"What is it Naruto?"**

"Can I ask that you bring Kurai to your home? I can feel she's part of your _pack,_ " he hinted and Arashi's eyes widened before a fanged grin appeared on his face. He bent down and took the Hell-pup by the scruff of her neck and put her atop his back. Kurai whimpered being hoisted up but Naruto put her fears to rest.

"Don't worry Kurai, Arashi will bring you to his home and explain a few things. I promise he won't hurt you and you'll see me soon," he explained making the pup nod with sad eyes.

" _Okay. Bye Naruto,_ _"_ was her reply before she and the older wolf vanished in a puff of smoke.

Sighing, Naruto closed his eyes and did something he hasn't done yet.

Prayed to his mother.

' _Mom, if you can hear me I was wondering if you can teleport this snake to the Hunters or specifically Anko. I found him and hybrid Wolf/Hell-hound cub and had one of my summons bring her to their home to train as I sensed she had a chakra system. As much I want to keep the snake, I'm on a quest and I promised the little guy that Anko would properly take care of him.'_

He looked at the snake waiting for something to happen. Moments later the snake glowed bright silver. The snake gave him one last look to show a happy glint in his eyes.

" _Thank you, son of Artemis._ _"_

Was the snake's final farewell before disappearing.

Naruto looked up and smiled. _'Thank you mom. For not just this, but also giving Ares' those bruises! Just wait, I'll offer you a whole bowl of ramen!'_

All of a sudden, the truck gave a small lurch and sent the retrievers of the Master Bolt tumbling around. Steadying themselves, they looked at each other and couldn't hear the truck running.

 _TICK_

Their heads snapped to the door and saw that it was shaking.

"They're gonna open the door!" Annabeth whispered in a panic tone as she whipped out her cap and put it on, vanishing from sight. Grover and Percy ducked down behind large crates.

Percy looked around and he couldn't find the oldest blonde near them. "Where's Naruto?" He asked and Grover shrugged as he didn't know himself.

The truck's door opened and one of the truckers was seen. "Man, wish could have delivered things instead of these dumb animals," the man complained before seeing the animals asleep. Except they were out of their cages.

"Maurice! The dumb animals are out!" He called out to his fellow trucker as well as waking the animals out. The trucker reached to the side and held out a stick - a stick with electricity sparking at the end. "Back! Back in the cages!"

The Zebra and Antelope all cowed at the sight but not the albino Lion. The king of the cats let out a growl before trying to take a swipe at the trucker and the trucker pushed back with the stun baton. His friend arrived holding the same tool and both tried taming the lion or pushing it back in the cage.

From behind the crates, Percy, Grover and Annabeth - the latter having appeared next to them - watched in trepidation. "We need to stop them, this guys aren't legal if they're treating the animals like this," Grover said.

"But we'll be seen and if the cops haven't noticed yet, then they'll notice that a group of kids inside the truck and arrest us if the truckers spin a tale that they're just doing their jobs while we're unleashing the animals in the city," Annabeth argued. The two continued to bicker, Grover wanting to help and free the animals while Annabeth thought it was logical that they hide and wait it out. As they were arguing, Percy noticed movement above the lion.

A car passing by had the sunlight reflect on its hood and suddenly Percy could see Naruto clinging to the ceiling of the truck. "Guys look," he nudged the two beside him and nodded to Naruto's direction.

The lion tensed as if preparing to lunge at the two truckers but stopped when it sensed something. Pausing, the lion sniffed the air causing the two truckers to stop and look at it in confusion. The lion gave small growl before moving back.

To any people outside the truck, they'd see the truck's drivers holding stun batons in their hands and looking at the dark empty space of the back of the truck. One of the truckers stepped forward holding the stun baton forward to light the area, only to feel something grasp his wrist and pulled him into the dark.

The last of the two truckers blinked as he saw his friend being dragged in the dark as a pair of predatory red slit eyes appear and gaze at him . Terrified at the sight, he dropped his baton and turned to run. Only for something to hit him in the back driving him to the ground. The trucker turned to see what hit him only to glimpse of a teen with a clothed face mask, he felt something hit him at the back of his neck before unconsciousness claimed him.

Naruto, with his mask back on, release his minuscule control on Kurama's chakra as his eyes receded back into their heterochromatic state. He looked around and saw no one around the area.

He turned back just in time to see the animals jump over him with a slight green glow around them then run through the streets.

"Don't worry. I put a sanctuary sanctum blessing on them so they'll find somewhere safe to go. The mortals won't be able to capture them or harm them in any way," Grover's voice sounded to his right as Percy and Annabeth jumped down to his left.

"Alright. Let's go we still have a quest to finish," Naruto stated before the group went to the city. Leaving the truck for the authorities to investigate and pretending the truckers were not knocked out near said truck.

* * *

 **Hello Dragonians! I'm very sorry for the long update but I have finished this chapter which I finished in school. I've been so busy with school that I am not kidding. I barely had the time to write this chapter with all the things I need to do with school like creating videos, making a short thesis (if there is a small thesis), and recently exams.**

 **Good news is, I tied top 1 in class! Yay me! :) HAHAHAHAHA! This is the second time I was ranked as top 1 in class. I'm a Senior high school student as of now and to those who are still in junior high, I warn that you can't slack off at this level. Trust me, its not worth it and be more prepared and study hard if you want to go to college.**

 **Also to those who are wondering about my other stories, well they are** **NOT ABANDONED** **as I will be re-writing them and I'll be finishing this story first than doing it all at the same time.**

 **Anyway that's all for now! Wait for the next update, leave a review if you liked this so far!**

 **MDR signing out DRAGONIANS! PEACE! V ;)**


End file.
